Another Guard
by saphie3243
Summary: Dawn broke as the infant first screamed her way into the world. "Hiryuu is born at dawn." My master turned to me. "When the time comes. You must protect her." I was obliged to obey. (starts out pretty mild, but more adult themes as chapters progress.)
1. Chapter 1

The dust danced in the rich yellow light of sunset as is shone through the bar. The stage was clear, with exception to the instruments that the musicians left there. The bar itself wouldn't become lively until the sun was completely hidden, then music and drunken laughter would flow freely through and out of the joint. The rooms upstairs would smell sweet and salty, and women and men would moan together as they expelled urges from their system. For now though, the place was quiet and empty.

There were a few soldiers there though, they would appear every now and then, at night when they could, but rarely had the chance. The life of a palace night guard is rough. Ke Xin usually slept upstairs all day, but happened to be up in time to serve the soldiers before their shift. They talked to each other as she went about her business, making some teas for herself and for her lovely coworkers. She went mostly unnoticed by the guards.

"-during the party?"  
"No, after. All those people, there is no better time."

"But so soon."

"We've waited long enough. Il is ruininng Kouka."

"But on the Princess's birthday."

"Hey! Are you guys alright over there? Need a refill?" Ke-xin called out.

"We're good."

Ke Xin leaned against the bar, her back to the patrons. _After her party huh?_

* * *

It was the day before her birthday. The princess was sitting around the castle, just idling fanaticizing. Ke Xin wanted to let her stay there peacefully, but knew that she couldn't. She let herself get heard, just slightly, just enough that the princess knew she wasn't alone. Then Ke Xin made a grab for her. She wasn't trying to hurt her, she just wanted to scare her, and her bodyguard, and the king. Just enough that they would tighten security.

But Yona didn't run to her body guard, she didn't run to her father, she didn't even run to a guard. She ran into Soo-won. And a small confession was made between them.

And no one knew that the Princess was "attacked" except Soo-won and Yona.

And no one knew to watch out for the party.

What a bustling party it was. So many people, so many guards. A few were more on edge than others though. Ke Xin stayed out of sight, hidden above the guests, on roofs. She spotted the princess, fussing about her hair, blushing when a blonde man touched it ever so gently. A gorgeous hairpin was in her hand.

She watched Yona and Soo-won flirt. It was sweet. And it was sickening. But the princess didn't know. Couldn't know. Not yet. It still might not even happen.

The party ended, and Ke Xin watched the princess go back to her room. _Good, stay there._ She desperately hoped that the princess was too tire to move, and would just sleep the night away. When it was past midnight, Ke Xin let herself relax. Maybe, just maybe-

And then the princess came dashing out of her room, an innocent and determined look on her face.

"Shit."

Ke Xin followed on the roof tops. Waiting. She heard a gasp, but no scream. She heard the princess talk to Soo-won.

"The king is dead."

"Kill the princess."

Yona ran out of her father's chambers. Her expression had lost innocence. Fear, confusion, despair, all contorted the young woman's face. _Poor thing._

The guards that weren't present earlier now pointed their weapons at a weaping child. Ke Xin was about to pounce when the Lightening Beast came out of nowhere.

He confronted Soo-won. His own expression became black as he realized why Yona was crying. His anger blinded him. He relentless attacked instead of guarding his princess. She had a knife to her throat and he couldn't get there fast enough.

But Ke Xin could.

She jumped down from her rooftop perch and landed a kick on the soldiers head. She gracefully knocked out the guards that surrounded Yona.

Everyone stared at the new arrival, a stranger to every party present.

"Who-?"

More soldiers came. Too many. They became surrounded. A shaking princess was still on the ground behind her. Hak backed himself up to the ladies.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he brandished his weapon to deter the oncoming soldiers. He didn't break eye contact with Soo-won though.

"An ally," was all she said in response. To be fair, that was all they had time for.

Hak and Ke Xin were both struggling to figure out how to get Yona out without killing everyone and risking her life as well. That was when an arrow struck the ground, distracting the soldiers long enough for Hak to grab Yona. Ke Xin ran near them, trying to clear an opening, a stream of arrows came down, helping her create a path.

They met up with the archer in a nice hiding spot. Yona confirmed the king's death to Min Soo.

"Yona's safety is first. We need to get her out," Min Soo stated, Hak nodded.

"How? Fighting and carrying her is going to be hard." Hak looked pensive.

Min Soo and Ke Xin nodded at each other. Without a word, they took the Princess's outermost layers. Min Soo left words of hope for Yona's survival. Ke Xin merely said Fuuga, and ran in a direction opposite Min Soo and where she knew Hak would take Yona to make it to Fuuga.

Arrows were flying over her head, she used the gown to catch them and deflect them before they could harm her. She ran around for five minutes before she was sure that she caused enough commotion to hide and sneak out. In side she went, from room to room. She knew the castle better than most. She spent so much time watching the Princess here. She was able to lie low until the next day.

The castle settled by sunrise, understanding that the target got away. Ke Xin found an opportunity to sneak out herself, through a hole in the castle wall she found years ago. She wished that it was closer the night before, but unfortunately, they were never on that side the night before.

Ke Xin got out and immediately headed to Fuuga.

* * *

NOTES: Wow, ch. 1 of a what I hope to be a long fic. Imma keep writing whether or not you read, but I hope you enjoy!

Anyway, some things for future reference:

1) I will be using Titania Scans for my translation and source material

2) I am, however, aware of the non-scantalated plot developments thanks to And anything that has been published is fair game in this story, though I will try to keep spoilers to within anime until I get past that point

3) I will (for the most part) be sticking to the plot of Yona, as written by Kusanagi-Sensei. This is a re-imagining, with an extra character for reasons

4) The M rating is for violence, language, and sexual themes. This isn't smut , but I won't shy away from the sexual, either

4) I don't publish to a schedule, but I publish often. And I will continue to publish as long as I can. Meaning that I won't end until the cannon does, at least, and even then I will probs go later. That means A LOT of chapters.

5) I LOVE AND WANT CRITIQUES!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're leaving today too?" The old matron who ran the place caught Ke Xin headed out the door.

"I'll only be gone for the evening. No one will miss me. Everyone is at the princess's birthday party."

"And all their soldiers will be here." She gave an all knowing look to Ke Xin. "You better be back in time to headline. The girls look up to you."

"Sure. I'll be back." Ke Xin turned and closed the door behind her. She didn't hear what the matron said behind her.

"Liar."

Ke Xin was just outside of Fuuga when she saw the poor merchants. Many were injured, all of the goods were destroyed. A sense of defeat hung in the air. She asked one of the conscious merchants what happened and they said that the Fire Tribe Army did it.

 _So they know that the Princess and Hak are in Fuuga._

Ke Xin ran. She ran right into the village. She found a guard and almost screamed at them.

"The merchants! They've been attacked!" His eyes got wide and she followed him into the general's quarters. She followed him directly to where Hak and Yona were. There was an air of panic when the terrible news was spread.

"Is this true?" Hak asked of the soldier.

"It is, I saw it with my own two eyes." Ke Xin answered, stepping into the room. Hak's surprise was displayed on his face. Yona was distracted by a small coughing child.

"What about Tae-Yeon's medicine!" she called.

"Don't worry, I will go to the forest and get a healer there to make some," a man with light brown, almost blonde hair said.

After the solution was set, Yona and Hak turned their attention to Ke Xin. But it was Mundok who spoke first.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. What is your name?"

"Ke Xin, my lord." She bowed. Mundok raised an eyebrow, noticing the woman's noticably foreign attire. She was wearing a purple Kai dress and pants, covered with a Kouka robe. There was a pink sash around her waist, under the coat. It was filthy, covered with brown stains.

"A fine name. And I thank you but I need to speak to these two privately."

It was here that Hak intervened.

"She can hear it, Gramps. She knows who we are. We might not have made it out of the castle without her."

"Who are you?" Yona asked, quietly. Ke Xin smiled at her.

"No one of importance, my lady. I was merely a dancer at your party that day. I was passing time with a soldier when the commotion happened and simply felt compelled to act."

"You are a dancer? You seemed more a seasoned warrior to me." Hak retorted.

"You'll find that most whores are warriors in their own way. Costumers tend to get rowdy. Didn't expect the biggest fight at work to be at the palace, though." She shrugged. It wasn't all a lie, it wasn't all the truth either. Hak recoiled at her words. Yona's eyes grew as she figured out what Ke Xin's job was.

"And you are here because?" Mundok asked her, rightfully suspicious.

"I was seen assisting those two. If I stuck around the city, it would bring trouble to my coworkers. The entertainment house I worked at gets a lot of business from the sky tribe army. I was bound to be recognized. The last thing any of the women need is more angry costumers. Knowing who the Thunder Beast is made Fuuga the obvious destination."

None of this was a lie, and they accepted the explanation.

"Then we thank you. For your assistance twice now," Hak finally settled it

"And may I take shelter here?" the question was directed at Mundok.

"For as long as you need," Mundok nodded. Ke Xin breathed a sigh of relief.

Yona tended to a small sick child, and Ke Xin knelt by her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The princess looked so tired, so worried. These new negative experiences and emotions were draining her. Yona looked up at her, not understanding the gentle expression on the stranger's face.

The men left the room to talk politics, Ke Xin didn't really care, so she stayed with Yona.

"He'll be fine. This condition is well known, the medication will be found." Ke Xin smiled at her. Yona started to cry.

"He's suffering because of me." She looked so despondent. "Min Soo, too. He was shot down because of me. You left your life for me. Will this village come into danger because of me? All these kind people."

"Hey now, I may not be able to speak for the rest of them, but my life wasn't that great to begin with." Ke Xin tried to be encouraging. "I'm a prostitute honey, not exactly a sought after life. I got to be a hero though, and now I can use that to make Mundok let me live here peacefully." Ke Xin lifted Yona's chin and met her eye. "So cheer up, ok? There is nothing that will be accomplished by simply kneeling there blaming yourself." Yona nodded. And Ke Xin let go of her.

 _So what now? Will she stay in Fuuga?_

That medicine arrived that night. After confirming that Tae Yeon was going to be okay, Yona left his side to go get sleep at Hak's behest. It was decided that Ke Xin would stay in her room for the present. They were lying down on the futons, staring at the ceiling when the princess spoke into the night.

"I think I should leave Fuuga," Yona postulated, "If I stay, I will only create more trouble for them."

"You're situation creates trouble miss, not you."

"So you agree I should leave?"

"I agree that you should think about what staying means." Yona fell silent, contemplating. They soon fell into a gentle sleep.

The next morning, she was up early, and she made her good byes to Tae Yeon. She meant to say good bye to Ke Xin, too. But that didn't go as planned. She was out of the castle before Yona was up, obtaining goods for the journey. By the time Yona made it to the front gate, Ke Xin was already waiting, just out of sight, a knapsack flung over her shoulder.

Ke Xin silently watched as Yona and Hak had their touching moment, smiling at Yona frail conviction and Hak's renewed sense of duty. She was going to come forward after, but Mundok came out and she didn't want to interrupt that touching moment, either. So she didn't make herself known until after Mundok mentioned an oracle.

"Oracle? Fun. Let's go." she tried to be casual.

"What makes you think you're coming?" Hak asked.

"I can't ask you to come," Yona spoke gently.

"I didn't hear you ask. Besides, I'm always up for a little adventure. Something tells me if I stick around I'll never be bored." She put on an evil grin and they accepted her.

The next hour they left Fuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was a new moon, so dark that one couldn't see three inches in front of them. There was a chill in the mountain air that cut. They found a small clearing in the trees to seek refuge for the night. Yona was asleep, curled up in a ball just far enough away from the dying embers that the heat could still radiate to her without any risk of a stray singing her gown. Hak was sitting by a tree, his glaive leaned up against his shoulder, Ke Xin sat opposite him, debating whether or not to fall asleep herself.

"So what's your story?" Hak asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Bull. Something about you doesn't feel right. I doubt you are following us to kill us, you could have done that already. But I don't get why you are tagging along."

"haa… guilt?"

"Excuse me?"

"I worked in the red light district, in a very popular joint that served some pretty high profile people."

"So, I don't need to hear about your exploits."

"Some of them even worked with or for Soo Won."

Hak grew silent, a grimace appeared on his face.

"I've been hearing about a possible coup for years. At first I thought, nah, it's nothing, No one like Il. He's a shit king anyway. And at first, it was nothing, just drunk men talking nonsense. But then, it started to get real, the talks became hush, and they would rent out rooms and our time just to have a private place to talk." Ke Xin looked at Hak, she couldn't see his face, but she could feel his temper change as he realized what she was saying. "I knew Hak. I knew that the coup was going to happen that night. After the party. The amount of people in the castle, so many suspects, would've been so easy to cover up."

"You knew?"

"And I didn't care. Why would I? I'm not from Kouka, I've no loyalty to the royal family. Doesn't matter who is in power anyway, men need whores and people like watching dancers. The coup wouldn't affect me at all. But then, I worked the party- as just a dancer, mind you- and I saw, I saw Yona and Soo-won talking. And she looked at him… she had no idea. And suddenly things became real. A child was going to lose her father, on her birthday no less. Il may have been a terrible king, but that doesn't mean his daughter deserved to lose her father. I tried to push out the feelings with sex, but it wouldn't stop eating at me. And then, I heard the commotion, and I couldn't forgive myself. I saw that face she made. What happened, I can't pay her back. There's no way to pay that debt. But I won't forgive myself if I don't try."

Hak absorbed the information. He was angry that Ke Xin knew and didn't do anything about it. But he also understood why she didn't involve herself. What really ate at him, was how long with was going on. Her words meant that there were several parties in on this, for years. So many people wanted to oust Il, enough that they felt safe enough to discuss outing him in public.

"You can't tell Hime," Hak finally said.

"I will if she asks."

"She doesn't need more grief."

"She's out of the castle. She will eventually find out how the public viewed King Il. I won't lie to her about that. It will only hurt her more later." Ke Xin lay down and turned her back to Hak, signaling the end of the conversation.

 _I won't lie to her. Yeah, right._

Ke Xin's ability to lie still impressed even her.

They walked along the mountains, Yona commenting on the terrain. It was almost amazing how little she knew about her own kingdom. It was scary to think how much a puppet she could have become. A doll to marry, to make you a king, to bear your children and give you power.

"You didn't know?" Ke Xin asked as Yona seemed slightly surprised at learning about the barrenness of Fire Tribe lands. Sure Ke Xin had been stalking Yona for years, but she hadn't realized how little the princess knew.

Yona blushed slightly and turned her head away in shame. Hak caught on to her feelings and changed the topic. He brought up the chill of the night now that they were fully in the mountains and the need to find shelter. Yona made an off-hand, rather suggestive comment that sent Hak over the edge. They flirt a lot. Ke Xin smiled and turned her head away, giggling silently. _Why does he have to go torture himself like that?_

Hak was probably going to do something naughty when he and Ke Xin realized something together- they weren't alone. Soldiers had come up around them. Hak uncovered his glaive and stood in front of Yona, Ke Xin undid her sash and held it in her hand and stood behind her.

"The hell are you going to do with that?" he asked her.

"Covering your ass so you and Hime can get out."

"Well, don't let go Hime." Hak commanded. Yona gripped the back of his shirt.

The fire tribe army closed in around them. Hake began to swing his glaive, masterfully extinguishing his opponents, waiting for an opening.

Ke Xin waited for the soldiers to get a bit closer, for them to rush at her, swords drawn. She wrapped the sash around a sword to grab it and twist it out a man's hand. And then she was off, keeping attacks at bay, pulling swords out of one soldier's hand and plunging it into the flesh of another. But she was still holding back, as was Hak. They couldn't go nuts and let her come to harm.

Then the arrows reigned down. Hak smashed what he could. Ke Xin spun her sash around, essentially shielding herself and Yona from the arrows.

"How are you doing that with a cloth?" Hak shouted through the fight.

"Don't ask questions! Get Yona to safety!" Hak nodded.

They worked on getting an opening when Hak was struck with a stray arrow. _SHIT_

Ke Xin distanced herself slightly from them. "I'll hold these guys off- you get out!"

Hak swung his glaive in front of him, not worrying about his flanks or rear, Ke Xin took care of it. When they were mostly out of sight, Ke Xin turned her attention fully to the soldiers.

They would kill her and Yona without a second thought.

So Ke Xin decided to kill them without one either.

She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, someone charged her and before he could get near her she had disappeared behind him, the sash wrapped around his head. She pulled it hard enough to snap his neck. She then swung him around, knocking more soldiers down. She wrapped and pulled and blocked and hit, moving gracefully around, all with a cold blank expression. There was no rhyme to her attacks, no emotion behind it. Just a machine of death pulling through the crowd of victims until there were none left.

Soon she was able to stop, and a pile of bodies surrounded her, there was more blood on her sash. Briefly, Ke Xin remembered it once being white.

Ke Xin ran to go catch up to others, unsure of how long it had been. She came upon a scene she hadn't expected. Hak was about to fall off a cliff, Yona was in front of him, a sword in her hands, her hair jaggedly cut, and a look on her face of pure rage. Ke Xin could feel her hair stand up on end at that look.

And then, the enemy moved, and Hak and the Princess fell over. A young man who looked like a noble called out after Yona. He began to wail.

"FUCKING FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT!" was all that came out of Ke Xin's mouth as she ran and dove off of the cliff, a little to the right of where Yona and Hak fell.

Ke Xin was falling, hoping to catch up to them, but they were down to far, when she got to the tree line, Ke Xin caught herself on branches with the sash, but the momentum of her fall was unforgiving. And she reached the end of her fall, the branch held and the sash did too, but Ke Xin's shoulders didn't. With an ear splitting pop, her shoulders dislocated and Ke Xin lost her grip, falling once again, hitting the ground with less force but enough to crack a few ribs, and lose consciousness.

"When the time comes, you must protect her."

Ke Xin snapped her eyes open, it was still daylight, and the ground smushed her face. She tried to get up, but she could control her arms well enough. A searing pain shot through her. "Fuck me, that's right I dislocated them." She rolled over and tried to flop herself up. With some gratuitous cursing and pain, she managed to get to her feet, and then slam back down on her right side, hitting the ground with her shoulder.

She grit her teeth as she felt the bone snap back into place. The arm still hurt, but it was usable now. The other one was both broken and dislocated, so she let it be. She picked up the sash that fell near her and started walking to find her companions.

When she did they looked like hell. Both unconscious, but it looked like Hak had been shielding Yona. Ke Xin started to panic, she checked their vitals, they were still alive, but not by much. She start to call out.

"SOME ONE! ANYONE! WE NEED A DOCTOR! PLEASE! ANYONE!."

"There is no doctor, but I know how to treat wounds. I can take them." A young man showed up, though he looked as pretty as any girl with soft brown hair and two feathers tied to the side of his head.

"Thank you."

"Grab the girl."

The small boy moved to grab Hak, but couldn't lift him. Ke Xin silently changed their charges, picking up Hak in a fireman's carry.

"Which way?"

"Follow me." The boy did the same carry with Yona and started for a little cottage. There was a blonde man there.

"Did you find them, Yoon?" he asked.

Yoon grunted in affirmation and set Yona down on a mat, Ke Xin did the same with Hak. He was bleeding too much, and it smeared all over her clothes.

"Please, help them," Ke Xin said as she collapsed on the floor.

"You don't look so hot either."

"I'll be fine- just take care of them first." The blonde man came over and helped her to wall, so she could sit and lean.

Ke Xin drifted in and out of consciousness, watching the young man work. He did look like a professional. And his work was immaculate. The blonde man sat by Ke Xin, assuring her that Yoon was the best there was. After many long hours, the young healer came over to her.

"They will be fine, hopefully. I've done all I can." Ke Xin smiled and relaxed.

"Thank you." And then she fainted, to only be caught by the blonde guy.

please post criticism and opinions, this is my first fanfiction, and I'd like to know what you thought! :)

If you hadn't noticed, this is pretty much going to follow the story fairly closely, only with a new character that acts to help move the action. I love Yona and the plot Kusanagi-sensei has made, I just felt that it was sad that we don't get another reoccurring female character until Ch 80. So I made one!

I'll post the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's with the chain?" Yoon asked. Ke Xin was helping him hold down Hak. He was out cold, but there was nothing worse than him waking up while Yoon was drilling a hole in his head. It was a fun morning, Ke Xin woke up to Yoon panicking over the lack of spare metal in the hut and the hematomas forming in both Hak and Yona's brain. To perform the trephination properly, they needed to cover the hole after. Luckily, Ke Xin had a long metal chain hanging from a tree that she could go out and collect.

While she was finding it, Yoon had started with Yona. But the large ex-general, even with his innumerable amount of lacerations and broken bones, could still over power Yoon if he woke up.

"What do you mean?" Ke Xin liked to play it stupid, but the pretty boy wasn't having it. He shot her a look of annoyance. Ke Xin sighed and looked down at the man underneath her. _Been a while since I last had a man underneath me and it wasn't sexy._

"I use it for self-defense mainly, but it comes in handy other ways to, like right now. I keep it disguised as a sash for convenience. "

"How do you use a chain to fight?" Yoon seemed confused.

"Carefully."

She had only slept through the night, and was up with the sun. While she was out, the boy set her broken arm and checked for any internal bleeding. She got very lucky, her ribs didn't run themselves into any of her organs, and so once her arm was back, she'd be good to go. Yona was about the same, she was scratched all over, and the only major injury she had was a concussion. Unfortunately, the concussion caused internal bleeding.

Hak was different matter, he also had a hematoma, but he also had just about shattered his ribs, had a foot long, 6 inch deep slash on his stomach, and had bruised himself quite a bit. From where he landed he also managed to dislocate a shoulder, but that was an easy fix and really wasn't that big of a deal.

Two of the links were taken off and melted into square pieces and nails. The procedure wasn't pretty. It was bloody and gross and Yoon wanted to puke. But it was successful.

Ke Xin looked at her newly acquired comrades. All she could think about was how much she had failed. She shouldn't have them go on their own. She should have stayed with them. The Princess had a whole in her head, Hak was almost dead. She had almost broken only true promise she had ever made.

"Come with me for a walk." The blonde man appeared, Ke Xin learned earlier that morning that he was in fact the oracle named Ik-Soo.

"I think I will stay here."

"Yoon will take care of them, you did your part. Come with me and wash the blood off."

Ke Xin obliged. There really wasn't anything else to do, and she also knew that Oracle's hardly made suggestions that they thought weren't necessary.

They walked a ways away when Ik- Soo spoke.

"You know who she is," Ik Soo said.

"Well, I did run away with her- so I had a suspicion, thought the Fire Tribe army kind of solidified the idea." Ke Xin knew that he knew she was the princess, there was no way to deny it.

"I mean you know _what_ she is." Ke Xin paused a moment, considering how to answer.

 _No sense in trying to hide from an oracle, especially one who helped save our lives._

"She's the reincarnation of Hiryuu,"

"That's right. She is too important to this world to die." Ik-Soo had sensed Ke Xin's worry and was trying to set her at ease.

"But Hak isn't Yona. He shares no role in the myth, no role in fate. The gods might keep her alive, but they won't extend the same protection to Hak."

"So your years of stalking aroused affection for both of them."

Ke Xin looked away before responding.

"Do not tell them. They do not need to know anything about that matter."

"Very well," there was a pause, then the oracle stated, "Hak won't die."

"And you are certain because?"

"Yona won't let it happen." Ik-Soo gave a knowing smile to Ke Xin. "And something tells me that you won't either."

"She's never even touched a sword before, but she actually wielded it for him. To protect him."

"I have the distinct impression that she will make the choice to protect him every time."

"But will he let her when he finds out about the hole in her head."

"She won't be alone." Ik Soo gave a knowing smile. "Here's the lake. I'll take my leave." He bowed slightly and turned away.

Ke Xin returned to find a conscious Yona. She was tearing up and being scolded by Yoon. She looked almost ashamed.

"Princess," Ke Xin had walked up to her and put an arm on hers. Yona turned to see Ke Xin standing there, clean, with a cast on her left arm. Yona's eyes widened with surprise and she gave Ke Xin a big hug. She cried into Ke Xin's arms.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Princess. We are all alive. We made it." After a little while, Yona finished crying and scrunched her face.

"My head really hurts." Ke Xin laughed a little at that.

"I would expect it too, Hime. There is a hole in it and a piece of metal nailed over the hole." Yona looked terrified and Ke Xin explained the operation. Yona sat there staring at Hak for a little while before finally speaking again. There was a bit of sickening realization when Yona started to think on exactly how much Hak had sacrificed for her.

"Yoon is right. I've never thanked him. Not properly." And then Yona turned to Ke Xin, "And I should thank you too. For everything."

"It is my prerogative to assist you. But I accept your thanks."

"I need to know more. This is embarrassing, how can I know so little?" Ke Xin smiled and tilted her head.

"A worthy endeavor to be sure. But before you engage in scholarship there is someone else to whom you owe thanks." Ke Xin motioned to the room where Yoon was working.

She watched as Yona thanked the young man and learned what her uncle had done. How he had been wary of the priest's powers. That wasn't quite right, the priest had influence, as Ke Xin remembered, but there was only so much that they could do. Many believed them to be quacks at the time, and still do. _They did oppose the acquisition of Kai lands, but one word from the second prince's wife was enough to quell their complaints._

The priests left a time after that incident.

Just a couple notes: I was going to make this longer but decided against it. Hak will wake up next time!

trephination is an ancient way of treating concussions that result in hematomas (bleeding/swelling of the brain). Essentially you drill a hole in the skull and let out the blood, then cover it up again. I added it here to explain the bandages around the main character's head in the manga (which still baffles me when they are added because they serve no purpose) and because it will serve my purposes later to have both Hak and Yona to have holes in their skulls

Anyway: More to come, soon too.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Ke Xin accompanied Yona to the lake, to wash and change bandages while Yoon did the same for Hak. They also brought what was left of their torn clothing to wash before allowing Yoon to repair them.

"Why were you a prostitute?" Yona suddenly asked.

"What brings this on?" Ke Xin raised an eyebrow as she applied an ointment to Yona's head.

"Well, umm… I saw you fight, you had such skill, and surely there were other ways to make money."

"Hmm, you're right. If I so chose I could probably have become an assassin, or maybe a hitman, possibly a bodyguard for a crime lord."

"All your options couldn't have been that illegal?"

Ke Xin sighed, and smiled, and for the first time in God knows how long, let her natural accent out.

"Miss, my accent has faded, but surely you can still hear a bit of Kai in me when I speak. This is after ten years in this country, and a valiant effort to learn to hide it. No reputable man in Kouka hires a Kai countryman, let alone a woman."

"Oh."

"Don't seem too down Princess. I didn't have it as bad as others, I was a performer as well, so my demand was high. I could pick and choose my clientele for the most part. Besides, I liked being a prostitute.

"You… liked it?" The princess looked scandalized and Ke Xin smiled a devilish grin.

"Yes, your highness, I loved it. I love sex, and making money through having it… well it wasn't the worst situation for me to be in."

The princess blushed and turned away. It had been hard, actually, for Ke Xin, to go so long without feeling another. She started to feel less human again. She shook her head, and decided to distract herself by pushing the princess some more.

"What? Have you never thought of what it would be like? To be with a man, let him touch you the way you touch yourself in private."

Yona just about dipped her head under the water before Ke Xin stopped her.

"I'm kidding highness, kidding." Ke Xin turned to start washing the princess's torn garments, "honestly, there is no need to be so embarrassed about it. Especially-" she stopped when a surprising gift fell out of them. Yona was still facing the other way, so she didn't notice Ke Xin pick up the hair pin Soo-Won had given her.

"Highness, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…" Yona turned around to see Ke Xin holding her hairpin, and her eyes widened with surprise. There were no tears, though. Just a whole lot of red. Yona moved to grab the hairpin, to hide it.

"What is it?" Ke Xin asked, gently.

"It was a gift. From…"

"Soo-won?"

"Yeah." Yona had collapsed just outside the water, the accessory in her hand. Ke Xin placed her good arm around Yona and guided her face into her shoulder.

"You loved him didn't you?"

"I- I" she couldn't admit it. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

"Does Hak know you still have it?"

"He does." She said it in such a small voice that Ke Xin could barely hear her. _Poor, Thunder Beast._

Ke Xin held her for a few minutes before sending her back into the water to wash off the mud that caked itself onto their legs. They washed the clothing in silence for a bit when Ke Xin finally spoke.

"There is no shame in love. Only in ignorance." Yona reacted oddly to that, a little surprised at first, and then she smiled.

"Thank you."

When they were done, they dried themselves off, dressed in fresh clothes provided by the priests, and headed back to the house.

Yona slept near Ke Xin that night, curled up next to her arm. It was cute, watching her trying to find exactly how close they were while trying to get warmer. Ke Xin had been watching Yona since she was 7, there was really very little that Yona could do to make her feel awkward.

But that was before another patient started to move. Making motions to remove his bandages and grunting. Ke Xin got up, and silently placed her blanket around the shivering Yona, who relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep.

Ke Xin knelt by Hak, "It's me. We're fine but you are going to rip your stiches, stop moving."

"Ke Xin? Get these bandages off my eyes."

"Alright, but you better not make any noise. The princess is sleeping."

Ke Xin helped Hak sit up and undid the wrapping on his head. He grunted a little in response to both actions, but stayed still even as she reapplied the bandages to leave his eyes exposed.

"Where are we?"

"With a kind group of men who were gracious enough to haul our mangled asses over here and put us together again."

"What's with the voice?"

Ke Xin hadn't realized that she wasn't hiding her accent anymore. And that she hadn't since the conversation with Yona.

"Just a natural accent, that's all." Hak grunted, he'd decided that since he really knew nothing about her, there was no use being surprised by anything she said. Besides, she always spoke with a slight Kai accent, but it was mostly hidden most of the time. It had slipped- without her knowledge- during the two battles when she was too stressed to take the care for it.

He got up, with Ke Xin's assistance, and walked over to Yona.

"How is she?"

"She came through the ordeal alright. Stronger, I think. But her injuries were minimal where yours where… not. How did you manage that?"

"I held her in one arm and managed to catch a tree branch with the other. It broke and my shoulder… gave out, and we ended up falling the rest of the way."

"So that's why there was not fracture with your dislocation."

"How did you find us?"

"I managed to catch up right as you fell. I jumped." Ke Xin relayed her version of events.

"We should all be dead."

"Yeah, I wonder at that."

"I need it." He moved to walk outside, almost falling over. Ke Xin moved under him, supporting his weight.

"What do you need?"

"My glaive. I need my weapon. I can't defend her without it." Ke Xin smiled at him. She understood the sentiment.

"It's a mighty weapon indeed. Let me be your crutch. I'll take you to where you fell."

They walked off into the night. Their progress was slow, as Hak's wounds were still fresh. He shouldn't even be able to move yet, let alone walk. Ke Xin seriously considered how much of a beast Hak truly was. How he might even be able to take her down.

"Thunder Beast of Kouka, alright," Ke Xin muttered under her breath. Hell, if she didn't know any better, she'd have easily named him a yongshi*.

They found the glaive about 100 yards away from where Hak and Yona landed. Hak refused Ke Xin's help in picking it up, rather, he managed to do it on his own. After all, caring for his weapon and for his princess was his burden to bear. Ke Xin recognized that fire in his eyes. She resumed her spot as his crutch.

They were about half way back to the house when Yona's voice could be heard.

"HAK YOU IDIOT!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Hak had pulled away from Ke Xin the moment he heard Yona's voice. He teased her and seemed to forget all about Ke Xin's presence. She couldn't help but smile. _It's the notion of men to appear strong in front of the women they love._

When the moment got a bit more… personal, Ke Xin just walked back to the house. She didn't need to be around to watch them get all lovey-dovey. And then she heard a *THWACK* and came running back.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Hak seemed like he wanted to take my temperature, so I put my head against his," Yona replied in all innocence.

If Ke Xin wasn't so worried about the state of their heads, she just might have died of laughter. And you can bet that later she is going to sit down with a bottle of alcohol and laugh her ass off. But as it stands, she was a bit preoccupied worrying over the state of her idiot comrades.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What part of we drilled holes in your heads don't you understand?!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ah, this is the first time Hak had heard of that specific detail. Yona realized what might have happened. Hak was getting up to challenge Ke Xin, how, she wasn't quite sure. But he was angry and confused, and was a person of action.

"Saved your damn life. You two both hit your heads on the way down, we had to let the blood out."

He backed off. It was obvious that he knew why Yoon had done what he did.

"How come I can't feel it?" Hak asked.

"Well, you also have a foot and half long gash in your abs. I'm willing to bet that your entire body is just pain incarnate. Lucky for you, there is a massive amount of narcotics running through your system We thought it better if you didn't wake up before the wound started to heal properly."

He sat down and then looked at Yona.

"She has one too?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Yona stood up. "We need to be more careful." She said, and she started to walk back towards the house. She was… determined. Hak watched her back as she left. Ke Xin watched them both.

"She's been up for almost 2 days more. I don't think she's the same girl you took from that castle. Not anymore."

She helped moved to help Hak walk back, but he started moving forward without her assistance. As if Yona's mere presence was compelling him to follow. Ke Xin watched them walk, and she followed, ready for whatever was next.

*yongshi 勇士 it means warrior in chinese. I'm running on the assumption that the Kai Empire is China and Kouka is Korea-esque. However, you type "soldier" or "warrior" in to google translate, this is not the first option you get. There is a reason for that. hint hint wink wink

Hello? Yes? The plot is coming up? YAY!

I told you it would get more mature as we moved on. Don't worry, I'm not in the business of writing smut, well, at least... not yet. ;) But seriously, bitch was a prostitute, she's going to be able to introduce some fun things into Yona. (But I do have every intention of following the plot. If it happened in the comics, it happens here, whether or not I explicitly state it. -up to a point, things will change at the Kai visit, because that is when things for this fic came into focus.- I think I'm going to start putting the corresponding chapters at the beginning...)

It seems that I can't stop writing, so expect a fast pace update schedule until we start to match the plot


	6. Chapter 6

"Your Majesty, there's been an update from Kouka." Two men came up to the queen. She was sitting at a table, working with her scribe. She was getting ready to sign some documents. The messengers were dressed in Koukan attire. She recognized the voice of the man who spoke. She knew who they were.

"If you are here to tell me about the death of your king, I'm already aware."

"Actually… ah, empress, I am here to announce the crowning of our new King, Soo-Won." The Queen did not respond. The second one spoke up.

"A courtesy you did not extend to Kouka when you ascended the throne. When was that exactly?" At this she turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the messenger. Her eyes were open, but the cloudiness that covered them hinted that they saw nothing.

"I'm sorry your majesty. He is new to this position. We are here on behalf of King Soo-Won, he would like to continue our diplomatic discussions." The empress turned back around and sighed.

"You may tell your king that the previous regime had open diplomatic relations with Kai. We are happy with the current results of those relations. If your government has nothing specific that he would like to discuss, then I ask that you leave my presence."

They bowed and left and Empress Mei Na turned back to her desk. She said something to attendant near her.

As they were leaving, the new messenger turned to his partner.

"When the Hell did she step up to the throne? Why haven't we heard of it?"

"She stepped up a while ago. A few years, I think."

"Why don't we know this?"

"Because neither you nor I am going to tell another soul from Kouka."

"Why would we do that? His Majesty needs to know! Kouka still thinks that the cousin is still acting as the interim king!"

"Keep your mouth shut and we get money, luxuries, anything you could possibly want. Talk, and you don't get anything-"

"I would never betray my kingdom. That's treason!" A sudden shooting pain started emanating from the man's side, along with a warm liquid.

"You didn't let me finish. You don't get anything. Ever. Again."

The new messenger collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Darkness has fallen upon the land.

The Blood of the Dragons will revive once again

The ancient pact will be kept

When the four dragons are gathered

The sword and the shield which will protect the sovereign shall awaken

And the red dragon will restore the dawn at last."

They all stood there listening, some more surprised than others. Yoon was the least surprised, he seemed to be apathetic to the words of god. He was however, worried about how exhausted the priest became.

"Are you referring to the founding myth?" Yona asked. Hak was sitting on ground going on about not paying for whatever they were selling. Yoon was shutting him up. With a few quick jabs to the stitches.

Ik Soo and Yona were talking about the prophecy. _Is this why you sent me to her?_

"Hak will die." Ke Xin popped her head up when Ik Soo said this. Hak tried to dissent again, but nothing Yoon shut him up.

"You need other comrades. Go find the four dragon warriors." Yona stated that she was only going to this for Hak's sake. Ke Xin smiled. Yona had never raised a finger for anyone, and here she was, ready to do whatever it took to protect Hak.

Hak turned to Ke Xin.

"What do you think?"

"I think that Yona is the true heir to the throne, and if she continues to live, the kingdom will shake. People will find out about her and come to find her. They will either want her head or her hand. Which would you rather her give up?"

"Neither is an option."

"Then here we are. With no other choice then to bet on her fate, and hope we are knitted closely enough in it to survive through its conclusion."

"So you believe?"

"I've no reason not to believe," _and every reason to believe._

Ik-Soo fainted, and they made their way to his house. Yona was in a daze while Ke Xin helped Yoon fix supper and tend to the injured. He also changed out Ke Xin's own. Most of scratches were good to go. And her arm was healing nicely. Only a bit more and she'd be back to business. While he was tending to her arm, he asked her a question.

"I'm trying to fix your clothes. Your coat was pretty torn, but the Kai dress… it seemed fine, except the back, there is a hole. A large one, it seems purposeful. Is it?"

"It is. Leave it in the garment. A new coat would be nice though." Yoon nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, kid."

Hak came into the room, looking for Yona. They let them know that Yona went outside. Ke Xin read the air and followed, she stayed just inside though; listening to them speak. Yona challenged god. Her determination was breathtaking. Ke Xin felt something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She could feel her grin grow. She had seen spoiled Yona, childish Yona, and clueless Yona. Now she was seeing her become Queen Yona. She wanted to see Yona do it. Hell, she wanted to help.

Hak caught Ke Xin's eye, then looked into Yona's.

"Well Princess, shall we take a bet on that fate?"

"I'd take that bet." Ke Xin raised her hand and walked out. Yona turned to her and grinned, then back to Hak, and patted him on the head. More flirting.

Ik Soo came out just then and asked for the group to take Yoon.

Ik Soo left after making his request, letting the three of them discuss the option.

Yona asked for their opinions. Hak said that he didn't need another body to protect. Ke Xin thought it was single greatest idea on the planet. She reminded them that it was Yoon who treated them for their injuries. And next time they get attacked, they might not fall on another like him. Hak questioned his survival skills in the wilderness. Finally, Yona decided that the only option was to find out what Yoon wanted. Yona went inside, but Hak stopped Ke Xin.

"Yona wants to fight."

"Isn't that amazing?" Ke Xin responded. There was a smile on her face that wasn't anything less than ecstatic.

"It's dangerous! She shouldn't be in the thick of things. With that hole in her head especially!"

"You shouldn't be either. With that hole in your head."

"It's different. I'm trained. A professional. She's not. And her father- he hated weapons!"

"And look where it got him! He's dead. It's nice that you want to honor her father, but what kind of honor could you even hope to bring him over his daughter's dead body."

"She'd die in a fight anyway!"

"Not if she has a bow and is a minimum of twenty feet away from the fight."

Ke Xin left Hak after that, letting him sit there, contemplating his options.

In the next few days Yoon had made new, less distinguishing clothing for Yona and repaired the outfits for Hak and Ke Xin. He even made a new- less blood stained sash, out of a red material this time.

They were all in shape to move now. Hak hadn't done anything about the conversation from the night a few days before. Yona was asking Yoon about his past, about his goals, she was trying to figure out how she was going to ask him. Or if she was even going to ask him.

It was during these lovely days of self-discovery that Hak grabbed Ke Xin and cornered her against a wall.

"Are we about to have hot sex? 'Cause it's been a while and I'm down, but I'm not sure how Yona was going to react." She hit him with a signature seductive smile. He backed away.

"This is about Yona. You've been teaching her to fight!"

"Ah. No. I've been teaching her basic self-defense. How to not get a knife jabbed in your side. If you weren't so obsessed with protecting the sheltered brat that a dead man created instead of the amazing woman blooming in front of you, you'd see that."

Ke Xin pushed past him, leaving him speechless. She had taught Yona a bit of self-defense, Yona asked her the night she decided to find the four dragons. Ke Xin was vehement, Yona wouldn't try to fight, just know enough to not get hurt.

Hak didn't have to like, he had to deal with it.

It was later that day that Yoon announced that he wanted to join the group. They would set out in the morning.

WE HAVE PLOT! What! What!

Hey look, some deviation from cannon. That's right! I know I just said I'd wait until the Kai empire trip, but that bit doesn't effect our leads anyway. And Mae Na won't matter for a while. I just wanted to bring her in because I can.


	7. Chapter 7

They were walking through the forest, on their way to a supposed dragon village. Ke Xin was in a good mood because they found a merchant and she was able to replenish some of the supplies that she had lost jumping from the cliff. She had also spent the past few nights going over basic exercises with Yona, who was making better progress than Ke Xin expected. Not by much, but just enough. Hak always looking on with a disapproving glare, and an occasional smile that surprised even himself. As they were walking, they discussed the best path to get to the dragon, and the subject of soldiers came up. Yona's face paled and she renewed her wish to have Hak teach her the sword.

But when Yona demanded to learn to fight this time, he challenged her with the one decision she hadn't made yet. Could she kill? It was an honest postulate, and Ke Xin suspected it was the main reason he hadn't yet begun to teach her. He could understand her need to arm herself, and in one respect, he could even support her wish to pick up a weapon.

But that meant abandoning his king. If he let Yona have a weapon, he'd effectively be dismissing the last will of King Il. How could he teach the daughter of that pacifist to kill? More so, how could he teach he without her express understanding of what she was asking.

Yona returned that she only needed to learn for self-defense. Hak and Ke Xin caught each other's eye. That was a bad idea and they knew it. Hak decided to divert that issue for the moment and gave her a quiver and a bow. Stating that picking off targets away from the fray is safest. He then reminded her of Il's hatred of weapons and all but begged for her to consider why Il hated them so.

Yona was stopped after that, contemplating. The group was silent after that, until Yoon had the bright idea to have Yona hunt supper.

The first time Yona had ever held a bow went as well as could be expected. Hak wasn't the best teacher and Yona was just too weak. After an hour of failure she turned to Ke Xin.

"He can't be my teacher. Naturals don't understand beginners. You teach me!" Yona was frustrated. Ke Xin laughed.

"So sorry, Highness, but while I am proficient with most weapon forms, I must confess that I never learned the bow." Yongshi are vanguard, there is no need to train them with a bow.

"Well that helps not at all." Yona was pouting when Hak interjected.

"The problem, Princess, is that you do not have the strength to draw the bow properly. You have to be able to draw without shaking and then shoot on instinct. Anyway, for now just focus on shooting straight."

Yona was quiet for the rest of the day. Hak had shot down a bird so Yoon was able to make it for dinner. After supper, Yona asked Ke Xin if she could work on the bow instead of hand to hand combat. Ke Xin agreed. "It is safer, highness."

Ke Xin watched as Yona released arrow after arrow. She was still awful, but she didn't give up. It was near midnight when Ke Xin told her that it was time to sleep, or else she wouldn't be able to walk or train the next day.

And that was how it went, day after day. Wake up, have a small breakfast, Ke Xin drank her tea, and then walk some more. At night, they would stop. Yona would train with Ke Xin before supper and with the bow after. And then they would sleep.

Hak and Ke Xin were watching Yona shoot at a tree one night when he finally talked to her about their spat.

"You were right, she needed to learn."

"Hmm. But poor you, it's got to be hard to fix her posture properly when you constantly have to hide your boner." Hak wasn't drinking anything, but would have done a proper spit take if he could. Ke Xin just gave him a look of superiority.

"That's not- it's not. My feelings are-" he sputtered. Hak wasn't exactly used to being teased. Ke Xin laughed and walked off. She liked teasing Hak, mostly because he was the only one who reacted. Yoon didn't seem to care- and Ke Xin respected him too much to properly make fun of him- and Yona didn't get her dirty jokes. It was also a little true that Ke Xin knew that Yona was in no positon to repay Hak for his teasing, so Ke Xin decided to take up the responsibility. Helped with the boredom.

The next morning Yoon commented on Yona's improved posture. It was then that she asked if Yoon could use a bow. He said he couldn't and then he voiced an opinion that he had kept to himself. Saying that she and he were the same. They were not allowed the luxury of going easy. They were too weak. If they wanted to survive, then every shot must be a kill shot where they were concerned.

"Is that true?" Yona asked Ke Xin. Her eyes begged for a dissenting opinion. And Ke Xin almost wanted to give it to her. She wanted to let her know that it wasn't the case. But in this, at least, Ke Xin couldn't deceive Yona.

"I won't lie, highness, with hand to hand combat, I doubt you'll ever be good enough to kill- so it was moot point. Just a back-up to at least give you half a chance. But with a bow and arrow, with a sword, these are instruments of death, Princess. You shouldn't even hold one if you aren't willing to make the kill." Ke Xin looked Yona square in the eye as she said these last words. She wanted Yona to understand what it meant to hold a weapon, to be able to kill. She wanted to understand that what was hidden from her when she was in Yona's position.

Yona was quiet after that. She was making up her mind, properly, this time. When she missed a kill shot, and mumbled about a simple wound being crueler, Hak decided to send Yoon and Ke Xin ahead. Ke Xin agreed, sensing the private atmosphere. They were close to the village though, so Yoon tod them to hurry up.

And off they went.

Yoon and Ke Xin walked for a bit.

"What do you think their doing?" he asked, hoping that another warrior would magically have all the answers.

"With any luck, they are banging their stress away, but I doubt it." Ke Xin was getting a little over the sexual tension. Especially since she had gone so long without, and wasn't getting any anytime soon.

"Seriously," Yoon huffed, "I'll take anything to end all the flirting." They just started laughing at that point.

"Like how much longer is she going to not get it?"

"And he tries so hard. Both to get her attention then to divert it."

"He's going to give himself a hernia."

"I just hope he doesn't pop more stitches!" They were laughing so much that neither noticed when they had wandered into a deep fog until an arrow shot out next to them.

"TURN BACK NOW AND BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE." A voice shouted out at them.

"NO ONE ENTERS THE HAKURYUU VILLAGE!" Another shouted.

"Ke Xin, let's go."

"No, listen. Hakuryuu village. It's where the first dragon warrior has to be."

"So what do we do?"

"They could have killed us with that arrow. They didn't. But through this fog, we don't know how many are there or where to go to find the dragon warrior. But if we let them capture us."

"They might kill us."

"They might not."

"And I am betting on?"

"My ability to keep you safe and Hak and Yona catching up soon."

Yoon and Ke Xin refused to leave, and surrendered instead, allowing themselves to be tied up. They were blindfolded and let out of the clearing.

"They better catch up soon."

"Let's hope we can help them from inside if we need to."

And we are finally starting to see the wonderful personality of Ke Xin. Also next time we meet Kija.

lol "help them" like they need help. Maybe to accept all the adoration.

I really need to be doing other stuff, but I'm having too much fun.


	8. Chapter 8

When they were led into a cage, their blindfolds were removed.

"We will discuss with Hakuryuu and the elders about what is to be done with you two." One of them said.

"K." Ke Xin said, nonchalantely.

"Tell him we aren't here to bring anyone harm we just wanted to meet with him." Yoon said.

"No outsiders meet with Hakuryuu and live to see it."

"Yoon, just calm down," Ke Xin said as the villager left. Yoon turned to see her shaking off her ropes. He didn't know what he expected, he just knew that being surprised wasn't excusable.

She helped Yoon out of his ropes and then they sat across from each other, contemplating their options. They decided that if they saw Yona and Hak being led in uninjured, they'd just wait and rally together. But if they were harmed, Ke Xin would grab the guard and steal his keys. They could see, so the fight was in their advantage.

They had just finished discussing the best escape strategy and who could be taken down when Hak and Yona were led in. On a tour. As honored guests.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" Yoon called.

"Oh hi!" Yona chirped.

"'Sup guys." Hak greeted.

"Whatcha doin in there?" Ke Xin decided that at this point, she was happy they were ok. Hak really didn't need another fight.

"Ya know, just chillen'. Kind of cramped, can we get out?" Ke Xin asked. Yona nodded and turned towards her guide.

"These are our friends," was all she said before the man called for the release of the red haired person's friends. _Well now that was easy._

The man assured them that the Hakuryuu would be made aware of their presence and come greet them presently. A crowd started to form around Yona, reaching out to touch her hair. In the end, it was decided that covering her head with her cloak was for the best.

Ke Xin took the down time to note how everyone was wearing the same outfit and had white-blonde hair. The entire village felt like a cult for the Hakuryuu. The guide confirmed the village's status. He explained that Yona's red hair was the same as the Hiryuu's, leading them to believe that she was him. The Hakuryuu would be able to confirm though.

He explained that the power of the Hakuryuu was born into every generation, and the village eagerly waited for the day the king reappeared to summon their leader to his divine duty.

And so they waited. Hak questioned whether or not Yona was going to be able to convince the dragon to join them. She said that she would try. She was dismissive to the notion that she was the Hiryuu, simply because of her hair.

 _No Yona, your hair is red because you are the Hiryuu._

Ke Xin just kept her mouth shut, sitting against the tree, watching Yona. She wasn't going to add more to Yona's plate until she was ready. The child just wanted to live at the moment, there was no need to add on more until she wanted it.

A murderous intent came from behind them, and as they turned, as Yona turned, it disappeared. Ke Xin, leaned out to see a white haired man with a matching monstrous right hand on his knees in front of the princess. He seemed ill, sweating, his face contorted with pain.

And then he fainted.

The entire town was surrounding the Hakuryuu, Yona front in center. His hand had swelled, it seemed ferocious even in its stillness. After a few minutes, he woke up again, only to bow completely before the Princess. He brought his head up and said:

"I have been waiting for you, my master," and then he, and the entire village bowed before Yona in complete submission.

"This… this is amazing, Highness," she said, unable to hold back her uneasiness. Ke Xin was getting some unhappy flashbacks, but she suppressed them.

"Is it because I'm the Princess?" Yona asked.

"I think it is because of your hair. They think you are Hiryuu," Hak answered.

"That's not right," Yona got the undivided attention of Hakuryuu, "I am not Hiryuu, I want the power of gods to protect myself and my friends. I am a selfish person. I am travelling to take hold of the other 3 dragons, as well. But firstly, I want to make use of your power, may I?"

Yoon was speechless, he couldn't believe she would just spill everything like that. Hak had his grin on again. Ke Xin figured that if Yona kept growing the way she was, Hak self-restraint was going to evaporate. Ke Xin, she just couldn't believe how honest she was being. The girl from only a few weeks ago would have just let the rouse expand until it blew up in her face. But here she was, using her honesty and power of presence to compel the Hakuryuu to follow her.

 _Well, that and she actually is the Hiryuu. She just doesn't believe it yet._

Without any hesitation, the Hakuryuu accepted and pledged himself to her service. The first of four to join.

Later, the village was preparing for a celebration while the Hakuryuu was making preparations for the journey. Yona and Yoon were talking over the encounter while Hak was contently adjusting his arm bands.

"The princess spoke so aggressively to a deity, how exciting." He looked like a cat who just found a new toy.

"You're not worried?" Ke Xin asked, a little surprised.

"I was, but that side of the princess is one that I could get used to," his smug grin made Ke Xin want to smack him. But she understood where he was coming from, she liked that side of Yona, too. That was the side she might be willing to follow, not just protect.

"She's a lot stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for," _including me._

"Mm-Hmm."

"So hey, what happened when Yoon and I left you two alone?"

"I think I'm going to go check on our new companion," Hak left a little too hurriedly. Ke Xin rolled her eyes, she'd just ask Yona later.

Hak, who had left in such a good move, came back in a sour one, with the Hakuryuu on his heels. They were squabbling about other being unnecessary. Yoon shot a look at Ke Xin, realizing that another idiot had joined the pack. She just shrugged it off.

Yoon had just finished pointing out that Hak took a bribe when Yona settled the fight the way only Yona could. She grabbed his arm and declared that Hak couldn't anywhere, that he was important to her. Ke Xin felt herself blush at such an honest and innocent display of affection. Hak started laughing manically.

It was a powerful moment that had its legs kicked out from underneath it by Yona continuing on to explain that Hakuryuu was to help keep Hak from dying. The dragon took it as protecting a weakling. He then turned to Ke Xin.

"And this one? Does the Princess want me to guard her too?" It was the first time Ke Xin was directly referred to. She pursed her lips at his inability to address her directly. And opened her mouth to say something rather rude and rather inappropriate when Hak interjected.

"She's fine. The last thing any of us need is a white snake protecting us." Hakuryuu took great offense to the nickname. And the feud between the two seemed like it would last. Yoon, Yona, and Ke Xin decided to just leave the idiots to themselves.

That was when the townspeople came up. They all watched as they made their goodbyes, begging him to stay for a feast, for another day, to come back and visit. It became apparent how much they were going to miss him. It made Ke Xin remember her girls, how she left them without so much as a good-bye.

They left anyway.

'tis a short chapter! But was the best place for a break


	9. Chapter 9

They were on the road for about five minutes when Yona suddenly turned to Hakuryuu.

"What is your name?"

He blinked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Hakuryuu is your title right? I'd like to call you by your name."

"It's Kija."

"Alright, Kija, welcome. "

The dragon looked like he was in love. Ke Xin sighed. _Ah Fuck, we're going to have to deal with THIS aren't we?_

They learned all kinds of fun things about Kija that day. His ability to sense the other dragons, his inability to handle bugs of any kind, and his lack of experience in nature. Hak and Ke Xin were on point, teasing the shit out of the poor bastard. How could they not? He was, after all, a complete mess.

They were merciless, and Kija was just about ready to break down crying. In fact…

"Are those tears?" Ke Xin laughed.

"Oh my, the great dragon is weaker than a bug!" Hak had finally managed to hit Kija home, and he retaliated, full force.

Threats lined the air. Ke Xin, Yona, and Yoon sat back and watched. Yona was going to interfere when suddenly Ke Xin grabbed her arm and stood up. The three tallest in the group had noticed something.

"Bandits." They said in unison.

"Take them and hide." Hak commanded Ke Xin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ke Xin was already hiding them in a bush.

The bandits saw them anyway, disappointed with the lack of valuables and were pleased with the thought of three, beautiful young women. (Yoon included)

Ke Xin still had a broken arm, so it was best for her to stay with the nonfighters, away from the fray. The boys were already bickering about who was going to be the most useful in defending the Princess.

"Do you want to go prove yourself? Kija did question you earlier," Yoon asked Ke Xin.

"I have nothing to prove," Ke Xin responded, her larger body covering the two smallest of the group. Ke Xin watched as Kija's claws came out and his face contorted into a nasty snarl. He was dominating, and Hak was keeping up. A dragon and a beast. They were ripping through the bandits. It was a fantastic and bloody show.

They were watching the fight when Yoon noticed Yona's face and asked if she wanted to help, reminding her that it was why she was training. Yona looked up at Ke Xin.

"Do it, highness."

Yoon guided her aim and Yona took a shot, successfully disarming a bandit. The three cheered while a bandit snuck up behind them.

"Woman should be quiet!" he shouted as a knife was coming down. Ke Xin's foot went flying up and hit his jaw without her even turning around.

"And men should smell better," she said as he fell to the ground. "That was very good shot Yona."

Yoon smiled and nodded. The men finished dispatching the bandits. They started to compare numbers when Ke Xin dropped her body in front of them. Yoon claimed her feats for her.

"And yet Ke Xin dropped the most important one."

And then both of the idiots collapsed, Kija first, followed by a gloating Hak.

At least Kija had the good sense not to lose consciousness. Apparently he hadn't used his arm much and letting it all out now had worn him out. He'd be better soon.

"Wow, so it is dusty and unreliable." Ke Xin teased. Kija chose to ignore her.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, looking at a sweating, writhing Hak.

"Dumbass opened his stitches," Yoon sighed, peeling off bandages, "He hasn't properly healed yet."

"Is he a monster?" Kija couldn't believe it.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Yoon responded.

"Nah, he's just a beast." Ke Xin answered.

Yona tried to move him, but was failing miserably. Kija stood up and grabbed Hak with one fluid motion. The arm of the dragon, being 10 times the strength of most men at rest, was able to hold Hak easily. Yona started talking to Kija about Hak, about the bandits, for the most part, Ke Xin didn't listen, but the last thing Yona said caught her attention.

"Nothing is more terrifying than that night."

Yona hadn't mentioned that night in a while, for her to bring it up…

They found a decent place to camp and Yoon started getting a campfire ready. Kija stood there, unsure of what to do, so he was sent to collect firewood.

"Ke Xin, could you?" Yoon asked.

"Yeah, I'll wash the bandages," she answered, grabbing the bloody linen that Hak had made.

"Thanks, I'll get started on supper," Yoon started grabbing various things from his bag, letting the fire fade into hot coals. Ke Xin turned to Yona.

"Want to join me?"

"Sure" she responded and they hiked off to find a river or a creek or something. They ended up finding a small creek. They were letting the water rinse out what of the blood it could. Yona was watching the red flow downstream.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Hak this morning?"

She froze.

"He just, wanted to check to see how my skills were improving."

"And that is all?"

"He… he needed to see my killing intent. He brought up Soo-Won. I released the arrow almost instantaneously. I went for his head… I lost it. Everything was red." Ke Xin grabbed Yona and held her close. "I- I loved him, Ke Xin. I loved him for most of my life. And in that moment. I wanted to kill him."

Yona was shaking. She had been holding this in for so long. How could she say anything in front of Hak? He knew about how she felt, but he loved Soo-Won too. Talking to him would break his heart, too. She couldn't do that.

But Ke Xin? Ke Xin was just there. She had no connection to the past, and a record of caring for Yona. And she was girl. Never underestimate the comfort of comradery.

"There is no lesson to be given here, Princess. There is no set advice. There is nothing I can say that is going to make it better." She put her hand under Yona's chin "There is no answer. Only what you feel. And the only obligation you have is to those emotions. To face them and accept them. The good and the bad. Whatever the result, you have me, Yoon, Hak, Hell, it seems even Kija is in for the long haul. We won't leave you, and we won't let you fall."

Yona smiled at that for a second. Only a second. But it was good enough for now. She had taken her first step. Now she could start to heal.

This is where the natural break was. I really enjoy the Ke Xin/Yona relationship, which is why I wrote the story in the first place. I felt that it would be fun to be able how Yona would mature if she had an actual female companion. (Yoon doesn't count)

Also: I dislike using things like "-chan", "-san", "baka", and other weeb things because this is being written in English. However. "White Dragon", "Red Dragon", etc. just doesn't sound cool. "Hakuryuu" and "Hiryuu" sounds wonderfully mystical and are used as proper nouns. So I'm going to use them instead of the literal translation.


	10. Chapter 10

Hak was all better that evening, at least that is what he said. Yona started taking care of him right away. Smiling, ignoring every antagonistic or negative thing that he said, and changing the topic with a finesse that was oddly reminiscent of a long time married couple.

They started discussing the possible locations of the Seiryuu. There were several options, but all of them were on the other side of Saika.

"Best to avoid that Highness, if anyone was going to recognize you, they are going to be capital citizens."

"Saika also has the most sky tribe soldiers, most of who have at least seen the Princess, and all of whom have met me," Hak added.

"So we go around, it will take longer, but be for the best," Yoon concluded.

"So we have a lot of walking ahead of us. Best to get some rest then," Yona said and immediately grabbed her blanket to sleep.

The rest followed suit, with some disbelief from Kija.

Ke Xin was not the first one up, much to her surprise, it was Kija. Yoon would beat her sometimes, but she didn't expect the dragon to do it. She went over to the fire and rekindled it, muttering to herself, "如果你是第一个醒来的话， 至少点燃火" *

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm talking to myself." It was nothing. It was Ke Xin was just being petty.

"Are you making tea?"

"Yes."

"What kind is it? I'm unfamiliar with its aroma."

"It's a medicinal blend."

"Is it for your arm?"

"Ah no. Though speaking of, I should be able to take the splints off today." She smiled and removed the wrapping around her arm. And the sticks that were eating into her skin. She hated the splints. She hated not being able to fight. Kija watched as she moved her arm around and assessed the state of recovery. She was satisfied with the apparent full recovery. Her tea finished steeping and she sat down, sipping. She made an unpleasant face. "I'll never get used to that taste."

"What is it for?" He seemed sincerely curious. And Ke Xin had no reason not answer. She needed to not be rude to him always.

"If I drink it, it lets me control some keys aspects about being female."

"Like what?"

"My moon blood. If I drink this. I won't get it." Ke Xin was never one to be shy about her body. She wasn't raised that way.

Kija was blushing as he realized what she was drinking. Ke Xin continued to drink her nasty tea in silence.

Yoon was up next. He saw the awkward scene and decided to ignore it. He saw this coming. Yoon was cool with Ke Xin's bluntness. He found it refreshing in a way. Judging from the state of things, she probably explained the moon tea. After they were travelling again, Ke Xin let Yoon know what she was drinking, and which medications should not be used in consort with it. He used the water Ke Xin heated up to make tea for the group, something fruity and nutritious.

"I see you took off the splints."

"Yup. My arm is all better. And I have you to thank for that." Yoon was invaluable that way.

"Then as a show of thanks you can go get supplies foods for breakfast."

"Sure. Is there anything specific you want?"

"I saw some loquats back a bit. Can you pick a lot?"

"I'll empty the bush," She smiled and downed the remainder of her tea. "Uuggghh."

"How many years have you been drinking that? How can you not be used to it?" Ke Xin stood up and stretched.

"17 years of drinking piss doesn't change the taste of piss."

"Classy."

"And don't you forget it."

She headed off into the forest.

Kija started asking Yoon about the oddly tall, crude woman who had just left.

"She's… blunt."

"Well, she was a prostitute before all this happened."

"WHAT? Someone of that _questionable_ background is allowed near the princess?" Kija was outraged.

"Her questionable background was the reason that she was at the castle that night and was able to help Yona get out," Yoon was fond of Ke Xin, and was slightly put out by Kija's quick judgement.

"But-"

"No buts. She saved my life. She saved Yona's life, she helped save Hak's life. And whatever she was, there are things in her past that we don't know. You don't get to judge her." Yoon was thinking about the burn scar on Ke Xin's back he saw when he was bandaging her up. He remembered the dress that she wears, displaying the mark, despite the fact that she never takes off her overcoat. It looked almost like a brand. He remembered watching her, as she got up after the fall.

A whistle came from behind them.

"Don't piss off the cook dude," it was Hak.

"I think it is sweet that he cares about her," Yona said. "Where is she anyway?"

"Collecting breakfast," he answered.

"Ya know white snake, she's definitely not a proper woman. She's crude, rude, and the opposite of the proper people that should be surrounding Yona. But those people are the ones that drove us out of the castle. That abandoned Yona when the going got tough. She's the one that jumped off of a cliff to help us." Yona's face twitched a bit when Hak mentioned that night, but she didn't let anyone notice it.

"Hak is right. Kija, you don't need to worry about what is proper, or what is normal. Because those things just don't matter, not anymore. All that matters is that we survive, together."

Kija nodded in response to Yona and Hak, and Yoon went back to the fire. He like Ke Xin, she was smart and capable, but that didn't stop him from knowing that her… eccentricities might be a problem in the future as well.

"What do you mean, 'things in her past we don't know'?" Hak asked.

"It's not my place. I shouldn't have said anything," Yoon didn't know anything exactly. And part of him didn't want to know. All he could think about was her getting up after falling from that cliff, covered in a mix of her own and fire tribe's blood. The way she had forced her shoulder back into position. She didn't cry out. She didn't scream. All that pain, and she didn't cry once. She was used to it.

Yoon was too scared to come out of hiding. Ik-Soo had told him to go there. He didn't know why. But Yoon felt scared of this woman, this monster, moving when by all rights, she should be dead. He was so scared he was shaking even after she left his field of vision.

And then he heard her scream for help. Call out for anyone. And Yoon went running. He saw her desperately cry out for someone to help her friends. Yoon… felt a shame he could never imagine. He came out then, to offer his assistance. He couldn't believe he thought that kind, selfless woman was a monster.

The problem was, he wasn't exactly wrong.

"Hey, why are you all standing here in silence? Did someone fart?" Ke Xin walked up, with a sack full of plants and a rabbit on her back. "Or are you too hungry to talk?" she asked.

"Your arm!" Yona exclaimed.

"Yup, it's back. Which means I'm back and we can really get going," she responded, beaming down at the princess.

* * *

"She's got two of them now." Mei Na stated to her attendant, Gao.

"Already?"

"Well, almost two, the second one hasn't made himself known yet, but he is there, watching them."

"Then that is good. How is she?"

"She's getting there, slowly, quickly, all at once. She's lost, but I left her a good guide, and the new family is assembling." Mei Na rubbed her eyes.

"You seem tired."

"I am, I used it too much."

"Are you going to be alright for the Xin ambassador?"

"Of course, who do you think you are talking to?"

"Just wanted to confirm."

"That care is both wonderful and entirely unnecessary." She smiled at him, though the annoyance was clear on his face.

"I'll let him in then," Gao bowed, "Empress."

A short, relatively fat man who was completely overdressed came in and bowed too deeply. Almost as though he forgot that he was visiting a blind woman. _As usual the Xin are all show._ Gao thought.

"Your Majesty! How delighted I was to receive your invitation to come see you! I am humbled by infinite beauty and-" Both Gao and Mei Na phased out. Mei Na almost wanted to have a vision again, just to stop having to hear it. When he finally finished talking, Mei Na responded with a voice that was all steel covered with a sweet velvet.

"Ambassador Nhung, as always you are wonderfully prolific. Unfortunately you're positive attitude is inappropriate as I have called you here to discuss your country's promotion of Kai Empire fugitives."

* * *

*Ruguo ni shi di yi ge xing lai dehua, zhishao dianran huo. = If you are the first one up, at least light the fire.

So the dominant language spoken will be written in English, and anything in another language will be written in that language. (translated in proximity relative to importance- the meaning of the quote was entirely unnecessary)

AYY! GUESS WHO DECIDED ON XIN'S REAL WORLD ANALOGY! (It's totally Vietnam) Which makes Xing Japan? Whatever, I'll deal with it when it becomes relevant.

Sidenote: I speak Chinese, but not well- so if you have corrections to the grammar, please let me know.

***EDIT::: So after a week of not writing this serious because I didn't have time to sleep let alone work on this. I came to the conclusion that Ke Xin has a brand on her back, not a tattoo.


	11. Chapter 11

About two weeks into the trip to find the Seiryuu, and Kija was having a mental break. His senses weren't good enough to pinpoint the exact location of Seiryuu. And all they could find were dead ends. The first 4 villages they found were dead ends, and the last two weren't even options due to new fire tribe military movements. Ke Xin and Hak were relentless. They found every opportunity to mess with the poor bastard they could.

They were stopping for a bit and Yona's feet were hurting, so Yoon was taking care of her. That was when Kija noticed something… red.

"OH MY GOODNESS! PRINCESS YOU ARE BLEEDING!"

Ke Xin and Hak snapped their faces up and sure enough, there was blood on Yona's gown. Hak was the first one to her side, asking if there was anything wrong. If she was injured. Then he turned to Yoon and was begging to know if it was a cliff injury that was hidden from him. Kija was just as panicked as Hak, and was demanding full details of the "cliff" scenario that no one was explaining. Yoon was trying to calm them down and was failing.

Ke Xin took one look at the deepening shade of red on Yona's face and knew exactly what was going on. She didn't say a word, she just got up, walked over to Yona, threw her over her shoulder and stalked off, scooping up her personal sack on the way.

"Where are you going?" Hak called.

"You all are damn idiots!" She retorted. Then, in a much softer voice, "It's alright Princess, if you want I'll tell them that it was an injury." While Ke Xin didn't care who knew about her bodily functions, she had dealt with enough younger girls to know that many were embarrassed by their moon blood.

"I'm sorry," Yona said in a small voice.

"For what? Having a healthy body? Don't be. Stress can do a number on the body and throw off your cycle, there was really no way to know when it was coming. We'll clean you up and put on a rag and move on."

"I've never been… regular." Yona said. She was prone to get her blood with any random phase of the moon, much to the dismay of the nurses and maids who had to clean up after her. "And I don't have… anything."

"It's alright, I have my stuff. You can use it. Next time we go to a town, we'll get you some linens."

They arrived at a river and Yona stripped and went in, washing herself well while Ke Xin got the blood out of the dress. She lit a fire and laid the dress across some branches to dry. Yona got out and patted herself dry. Then, very carefully, she held a wad of linen to her vagina while Ke Xin wrapped some bandages around her legs and waist to hold it in place. Yona put on her cloak and waited for her clothes to dry.

"Are you going to be ok? What if your blood comes?" Yona asked?

"It won't Highness, I know when my blood comes," Ke Xin smiled, "Just be glad it came now while we are away from soldiers and have time… But princess, we can't stop like this every time."

"I know. I know. But I don't know when it happens." Yona looked down, ashamed.

"Hey, hey. No, no. There is nothing to be ashamed of," Ke Xin sat down and hugged Yona. "And I think I have a solution."

"What?"

"You know that tea that I drink every morning?"

"That gross tea that you hate?"

"Yeah- that one. It's called moon tea, if you drink it, every day, then you won't get your period. On the flip side, the day you stop, your period comes. Wait for it to end, drink the tea again."

"And that works?"

"Highness, my livelihood once upon a time depended on me knowing exactly what was going on with my body at all times. All the girls swear by it."

"Then why haven't I heard of it before, if it works so well?"

"Well, highness, the drink isn't exactly used by proper ladies. It… it has a reputation as a whore's drink." Ke Xin said.

"Why, it seems so useful?"

"Highness, there is another effect. As long as you drink it… you won't be able to become pregnant." Ke Xin knew this was the last thing that was on Yona's mind, but she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't tell her everything. "But it's only effective while you are drinking it, I assure you. One of the girls at the bar, Hana, she drank it every day for 12 years and then she found a husband and managed to pop out 5 kids. They're cute too."

Yona thought for a bit.

"Will it really let me know when I'm going to bleed?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll drink it," she nodded.

"Ok, let me know when your bleeding stops, I'll start brewing a double batch."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You know, you are oddly accepting, for a princess."

Yona smiled.

They walked back to the group together. Kija was banging his head against a tree, Hak was debating shoving his glaive through his eye. Yoon was cooking supper, seeming generally unfazed by the entire ordeal. He looked up when he noticed them.

"You guys good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Yona responded.

Kija came up and dramatically apologized, trying to make up for embarrassing the princess. She assured him it was OK and then went over to Yoon. Ke Xin went over to Hak, and smacked him upside the head. Oddly enough, he just took it.

"Thank you, for taking care of her."

"It's what I'm here for," She looked over at Yona, "Hey, let's spar a bit. We still have time until dinner."

* * *

That next morning, Kija was trying to build himself up. His weakness was eating at him and he wanted to be of use to the princess. Yona was talking to him while Ke Xin asked Hak if he knew what rekindled Kija's sense of duty. He told her that Kija had saw Yona practice with the bow the night before. Ke Xin nodded in understanding. Yona's drive for strength could inspire anybody, so the fact that it inspired a person who practically worships her didn't surprise Ke Xin.

And then Yona made a pass at Kija. Well, it wasn't really a pass. It just felt like it. She had just reassured him of his importance to her. "There's nobody that can replace you, Kija." To a simple friend, it is a kind line to make sure that all is well. To a boy who is obviously emotionally attached to you, it can have a very different effect. Ke Xin looked up to see a confusing expression on Hak's face. He wasn't happy at the Hakuryuu's growing fondness for the princess. Ke Xin decided to diffuse the situation.

"Wow, she would've made a decent prostitute, being able sweet talk men so naturally." Naturally, Hak's face turned to anger and he focused on Ke Xin, not the innocent dragon or princess.

"What-"

"It's too bad she had no idea that she is that charming. There's also the point that the very concept of romance is out of the picture at the moment." Ke Xin let her face turn stern. Hak understood what she was trying to tell him, but before he could respond, Yoon piped up. He had figured out where the Seiryuu village was. It was on the border with Kai, in the mountains, only half a day's walk from where they were.

They arrived just after noon, and as soon as they had a clear view of the homes carved into the mountain side, Kija announced that this is where the Seiryuu was.

* * *

NOTES:

Look! The scene that inspired everything. Like, I was sitting around thinking about Yona, like you do, and I thought "how the hell are they dealing with her period?" Especially since historically, women didn't have regular periods, and that is... troublesome if you always on the move. And there is no way any of the idiots know how to deal with it, because doctors in general (and Yoon learns from books) just didn't deal with or talk about female health. It was women who dealt with it.

Any way, the "moon tea" bs is totally ripped out of Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) and then combined with birth control and shoved in here. Because fantasy means I can do whatever.

I'll probably be publishing less frequently for the next two weeks. (every two-three days vs two per day or daily) My director is riding my ass. It's almost like he wants his costume designer to do her job or something? Pshh. whatever. I'm also going to try to edit these a bit more, tiding them up a bit. I really want these to just get better the more you read.

Know what will help? CRITIQUE THE SHIT OUTTA THIS. PLEASE. ADVICE. What do you like? What do you hate? what needs to be fixed? General notes? I love these! I want these! I won't get mad or defensive. I just want to make these better. I'm not going to get pissy and stop publishing, this is too much fun.


	12. Chapter 12

The group headed into the mountains together, the four non-dragons keeping in cluster together. After Hakuryuu villages, Yoon and Ke Xin believed that is was better to err on the side of caution. They didn't want to cause disturbances. Unfortunately, the idea of the villagers seeing Yona and not immediately falling over themselves to serve her did not even occur to Kija. So he kept of trudging ahead.

Yoon was demanding tact and discretion when a resident appeared in front of them. He was old and pale. Behind tapestries, villagers were observing the exchange between their representative and the strangers. Many were as pale as the old man talking to them. Ke Xin wondered how many years it had been since they were last spent significant time in the sun. Kija wondered nothing and started demanding to see the Seiryuu. He didn't notice the slight panic that tore through the on-lookers at the mention of Seiryuu. But Ke Xin did, and Yona picked up on it, too, though to a less extent. He pulled Yona forth and said that she was the one looking for him. If he was hoping for a banquet, he definitely didn't get it, but rather a flat denial of any knowledge of the situation. Before Kija could complain, Yona spoke up.

"That is fine, we are searching for someone, but he is obviously not here. However, we have travelled far, and have an injured person, may we rest here for the night and leave in the morning?"

The villagers consented. They group inquired about the masks that some wore, and found out that the unmarried were required to wear them. The representative then warned them, most ominously, to not go exploring in the tunnels, for the village would hold no responsibility if they got lost or came to harm.

When they were left alone, concerns were voiced if this was really Seiryuu village. Kija confirmed that he was, in fact, here. Yona reassured him once again.

"Silly Kija, we don't doubt you." And then Kija's face lit up like a child's. Hak echoed Yona's "silly" and they started fighting. Ke Xin spoke up in part to back Kija, and in part to end the fight.

"Silly or not, the dragon is right. The Seiryuu is definitely here."

"How do you know?" Yona asked.

"Did you see the villager's reactions when Kija mentioned the Seiryuu? They knew what he was talking about, and seemed scared. Something's definitely up, but the Seiryuu is definitely here," she repeated.

"But how are we going to find him? They said this place is a maze."

"Princess, I am a genius pretty boy, right?" Yoon piped up, ever so calmly. "I'll make a map while were here and then we will take this place by storm!" he declared, less calmly. The group echoed him and away they went.

They found nothing, and Yona began to think that the Seiryuu was avoiding them- since he should be able to sense Hakuryuu as well. Kija was defiant. That simply could not be the case. He started ranting about the need for the dragons to serve their master. Ke Xin's face twitched at the words, though no one noticed. Yona stopped Kija, reminding him that she was not King Hiryuu.

 _Oh highness. Yeah, you are._

Kija was disappointed at her words. It was clear to everyone that he was still convinced that she was. Yona comforted him, letting him know that she still wanted him, even though she was just a princess. Kija started blushing again.

Hak was the opposite of pleased with Yona's words and the dragon's reactions, as Yoon pointed out. Ke Xin put a hand on his back, and gave him an encouraging smile. Hak's eyes got wide at that, as though he remembered something.

He opened his mouth to speak when a chill went up their spines. Hak, Ke Xin, and Yoon all felt it. They were being watched by… something. Something big, something inhuman. They decided it was best to get moving. Once he got up, Hak grasped Ke Xin by the upper arm and lugged her to the front of the group, slightly away from the others.

"Why didn't you tell me we met before?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you finally remember?" Ke Xin was playing koi.

"So it was you," he seemed exasperated. He then made a more serious expression, glaring at her. "You can't tell anyone," he tried to sound threatening, but ended up sounding more desperate.

"Hak, if I haven't told them yet, why would I do so now?" He sighed at her words, relieved. He was already bright red.

"I'm sorry… about that night… I was a mess." _Oh, so that is what he was talking about._

"Hak, you're friends had already paid. A lot. More than my asking price so you could have the whole night. In the end I was basically paid extra that night to essentially not work. Though babysitting your drunk ass was a pain."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." He put his head in his hand.

"You were pretty gone back then, and it wasn't like we knew each other well. I'm surprised you remember at all."

"I remember turning down the girl they got me… and getting my back rubbed when I started…" he blushed deeper and turned his head away.

"When you started going on about the princess. I thought it was sweet, not many men would keep in their pants for a girl that was theirs, let alone one that wasn't." _And I didn't have to sleep with a person I had been watching since he was 10. That was the BEST part._

"I still can't believe they did that," Hak was pouting now, remembering his soldiers' enthusiastic faces.

"Nah, the soldiers do it all the time. They buy a girl for an officer they respect. And I am not cheap, so they must have really liked you."

After a couple seconds of silence, Hak noticed that the princess was missing. They started to turn back to find her, but the passage was dark. The group was in panic, how could they have missed this? The jingle of a bell caught Ke Xin's ear.

And then she appeared, led by a fellow in fur and a mask.

* * *

It was the general's 18th birthday, and, to humor his soldiers he accompanied them to what he was told was merely an entertainment bar. He didn't realize it was also a brothel, and that the performers were for sale until he arrived and started putting two and two together. Hak… being Hak, tried to play off the fact that he was uncomfortable by getting very drunk. He was watching the girls dance when one caught his eye, she was tall and beautiful, and moved with unparalleled grace. She also had the best voice in the club, but he didn't know that. He saw her move, and thought, for a moment, that her movements were almost that of a martial artist's. This is when he commented, "that one moves well."

It was the only complement he gave anyone the entire night. As such, she was the one his men bought for him as a present. They negotiated a high price, so he could have all night, and then they left him in a private room, without telling him anything. Drunk Hak was greeted by a charming and all together uncomfortable Ke Xin who really didn't want to sleep with him, but couldn't tell anyone why (she tried to get out of it by driving up the price… they just paid it). The main reason being that she had been watching over Yona for almost 9 years at that point, and many of those years included a young Hak. She'd watched Hak as a child, and in many ways still saw him as such. The idea of sleeping with him made her stomach churn.

But she made her advance anyway. Only to find that Hak had no idea what was going on. He grabbed her hands and held her at a distance, explaining his actions with one, very slurred, sentence, "you're not Yona." Ke Xin was surprised to hear him declare it so boldly, but she had picked up on the crush long ago. She decided to run with it, as discussing his love was a good way to spend a night not having sex. Getting more alcohol, she poked and prodded until a very inebriated Hak told her all about his one sided love and his wish to see her reign with Soo-Won, his wish to support them fight at Soo-Won's side, and so on. Ke Xin comforted him, rubbing his back, smiling gently, and saying all the right things to make Hak feel validated. When he finally passed out, she left him on the bed with a note, reassuring him that they did not have sex, but that she would let the story spread that they did, to protect his reputation with his men. Ke Xin herself stayed in the kitchen that night, reeling from Hak's dream of the future.

Because unlike Hak, she already knew that Soo-Won had started planning to kill Il and take the throne.

* * *

NOTES:

None really. Just MY BABY HAK! We don't get to see much Shin-Ah in this until later because I really don't want to step in on the very important Yona/Shin-Ah moments. Really, I don't want Ke Xin to take anything away from the interpersonal relationships of the HHB, I just want her to enhance and compliment them.

Oh, this is unimportant, but I describe Ke Xin as "tall". she's like 5'10'', (for reference, Hak is like 6')

Kk guys: if I get a chapter up at all this week you need to yell at me because if I'm writing then I'm not doing costumes or studying for both of my exams this week. Both of which need to get done. Sorry, but once I get through opening, I will write like the wind


	13. Chapter 13

Relief showered over the group as the Yona appeared to be safe. They gave her a hug and asked where she went. All except Kija, who was very still, staring at the masked individual.

"You are," the masked man ran away as Kija started speaking. "Wait! Come back!" he called. Kija turned his face to the Yona after they lost sight of the stranger. "That man is Seiryuu," Kija explained, much to the surprise to the rest, but not to the surprise of the princess.

"Yona, what happened?" Ke Xin asked.

"Ah… I found a secret passage way and a villager tried to… attack me. He saved me," she said, looking back at where Seiryuu ran off.

Kija was pissed. His claws expanded and it was clear he was ready to tear open the throats of everyone around. He was yelling about being disrespectful to her highness. Hak started lecturing him while brandishing his glaive. Yoon yelled for both of them to calm down. Then he heard a muffled clink behind him and barked at Ke Xin to stop whatever it was she was doing. As it happens she was unwrapping her sash to go find the would-be rapist and strangle them to death, maybe adding some creative flourishes. Once Yoon was sure that no one was going to run off on a vengeful killing spree, he asked Yona if they could go back to where she saw the secret tunnel.

Yona nodded and was ready to go marching off to where the tunnel was when Hak stopped her.

"We'll get him. Ke Xin can tie him up with that chain of hers and drag him back here if she has to. You wait here." He was trying to spare her the trauma of going back to where she was attacked.

"No. Yoon, Kija, Ke Xin, and I will go. You wait here." Hak was stupefied. "Kija knows where Seiryuu is, Yoon knows the tunnels, Ke Xin is can provide back up if there is a need, and I need to be the one to meet with Seiryuu. You stay here. That is an order."

Hak couldn't argue with an order from his princess. He resigned himself to watching for villagers, though he knew they were already observing the group. Grabbing Yona's hands, he threatened to never leave her side and annoy her about it if she didn't return safely.

 _Apparently recalling a moment he let his feelings loose is allowing him to do it again._

"I don't like it when you are annoying. So I'll be careful." Yona shut him down so beautifully that Ke Xin started to shake from the laughter she strained to hold back.

"Calm down. It's not that funny," Yoon said with a look of pity on his face. He was good at being an adult. Hak turned to them, rebounding from the emotional blow magnificently. He realized that Ke Xin was not going to be listening, he addressed Kija.

"Oi, White Snake. Take care of her." Kija dismissed him and stalked off. Ke Xin waved good bye and followed the group, still laughing.

In the tunnels, Yoon observed that Yona was scared without Hak by her side.

"Don't say that, I already rely on him too much," Yona stated

"But Princess, it seems that the thunder beast wants you to rely on him," Kija responded, being the one in the group who could relate to Hak's feelings the best.

"Yes, and no. He's not doing it for me, he's doing it out of loyalty to my father," Yoon tried to interrupt but Yona kept going. "Hak never liked being a general, or a guard, and while I can't do it yet… one day I'd like to give him back his freedom." Her smile was as soft as her words. Ke Xin felt another twinge of sour memories, and a gentle admiration to Yona's resolve, but decided to deflect her emotions and her thoughts instead.

"Highness, while Hak is loyal to your father, I think you are missing something," Ke Xin looked up as she talked.

"What is that?"

If he was only following you because of your father, he'd never even let you touch that bow." Ke Xin had bent forward so her head was on Yona's shoulder, trying to get her to understand the implication. Yona was only confused as they reached the entrance of the secret passage. "If you don't mind?" Ke Xin flourished her movements to let Yona open the door.

"Seiryuu is up ahead," Kija stated.

"We will wait here, highness," Ke Xin finished, motioning to Kija. The other two nodded and went down, Kija and Ke Xin turned to the group of villagers gathering around them.

"Now then what business do you have in a cramped space like this?" Kija asked, his face serious.

"And with all those weapons held behind your back?" Ke Xin was cocky, staring down her nose at them.

"Those who went ahead shall not come back," a villager threatened.

"Those who have forgotten Hiryuu should not make threats. I, Hakuryuu, will not let you go near that person," Kija was bearing his claw, though it hadn't expanded yet.

"Oooo… I forgot you get cool when situations get violent." Ke Xin had on her devilish grin and stretching.

Two charged, knives brandished. Kija dropped one with a "light" punch from his dragon fist. Ke Xin got the other, side stepping the attack, grabbing the assailant's wrist and neck, and slamming his head into the cavern wall. She let him fall to the ground in a heap.

The brief show was enough to keep the villagers at bay until Yona and Yoon came back. Kija explained the situation. The villagers started to move in again, this time all at once. Ke Xin tried to force Yoon and Yona back into the tunnel when suddenly the earth started to move under their feet and over their heads.

* * *

The princess fell unconscious during the rock slide, but she was not hit. Kija was waking her up while Ke Xin was trying to calm down Yoon. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder while he was mumbling to himself about asphyxiation.

"Hey, Yoon, it's alright, we're going to get through this," Ke Xin had never seen him act his age so much. He always played the grown-up, so mature, so together. And here he was terrified.

"But we've been shut in, with this amount of people in an enclosed space, we'll run out of air." Yoon wasn't looking at anyone in particular, he wasn't even listening to them. Ke Xin doubted if he's registered a word she'd said. In an opposite manner, Yona was registering everything everyone was saying, and had started to realize that she might really die. That was when Kija broke through the atmosphere of despair around them all.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THAT?" He bellowed into the air.

"Kija?" Yona asked.

"The hell?" Ke Xin inquired.

"Sorry, wasn't talking to you. It's just that beast's words keep popping into my head. It's pissing me off." He started to unwrap his claw, "Of course I'm going to watch over you. Protecting the princess is my sworn duty," His claw started growing to its monstrous size. "As long as I am here, there is nothing to worry about."

"Kija… whatcha going to do with that claw?" Yoon asked, he had snapped out of it completely by the end of Kija's speech.

"Dig."

Ke Xin let out a sigh and smiled wide. _Good to know this one is good in a pinch._

The villagers, however, reacted very differently to the dragon's claws.

"Monster!" They were horrified, backing away what little distance they could.

"Fools, I told you I was the Hakuryuu, you of the village of Seiryuu should know what that means."

The villagers were surprised to learn of the other dragons, apparently they were convinced they were the only ones cursed. One started to lose his mind, banging against the wall until his hand was bloody, shouting that the only reason they were even in the caverns was the Seiryuu. Yona seemed angered by the man's words and demanded to know why the Seiryuu was cursed, emphasizing the dragon's apparent gentleness.

"We live in constant fear of the Seiryuu, that our child might be next. That cursed power… it must never be allowed to roam free. We place a mask on it when it's born but, it still managed to kill all those soldiers when it was only 4 years old!" The timber of his voice was one that Ke Xin knew well, her fists tightened, and her scowl grew taught, and this time Kija saw it.

As the villagers continued their tirade of mad fear, Ke Xin heard bells again. She turned to see the Seiryuu walking up. Unspeaking, he walked close to one of the villagers. They tried to get him to back off, flailing wildly, and knocked off the Seiryuu's mask. The very one they had placed on him to hide his power.

The eyes exposed underneath were breathtaking. A cat's pupil, but thinner, with a golden amber iris. Their beauty made it almost impossible to look away. They were so serene, yet the villagers started cowering in fear, claiming that they would turn to stone if they looked into his eyes.

 _Now that is some bullshit because I have been staring at his gorgeous eyes since that mask- Hey!_

The Seiryuu closed his eyes, and gently reached down to put his mask and fur back on. He then reached for an axe that one of the villagers dropped, and began walking, slowly, towards Kija.

"What did you come here for? You have no intention of leaving with us do you?" Kija responded, serious as ever.

The Seiryuu didn't answer with words, but rather by swinging his axe at the rocks next to Kija's head, he was helping them dig. Kija was speechless for a couple of beats before pointing that out.

"Why are you digging here?" he asked.

"This spot is connected to the outside," Seiryuu's voice was so soft, so kind, Ke Xin felt she might cry.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Kija started to ask, but Ke Xin walked up and placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head to signal him to stop. She swiped a shovel that one of the villagers was going to use as a weapon and silently started to help Seiryuu dig. "I'll dig, too," Kija finally huffed.

"Me too!" Yona piped up. Kija tried to stop her, but it didn't work. She and Yoon both stole knives from the villagers and started pecking at the cavern. Seeing the strangers and their monster dig, the villagers joined in as well.

The stress of digging, however, combined with the fact that Yona still had a hole in her head and her menstruation, made her dizzy, and Yona started to faint again. With a word of request from Kija, Seiryuu took Yona to his chambers to rest.

"You've been quiet," Kija spoke to Ke Xin while they were digging away.

"I've got nothing to say," she responded.

"I can't believe how these people act," Kija was still huffy about everything. Ke Xin disagreed.

"People act in strange ways when they are afraid."

"You're defending them?"

"I just know that it's not worth getting worked up over. Won't change anything."

"You can't believe that! I saw you! You were angry too!" He was right, she was angry, and she was upset with how the people treated Seiryuu. But she also knew people better than the Hakuryuu did. She didn't stop working as she spoke, hoping that the work would keep her voice from breaking, or at least hide it.

"I am angry, but more than that I'm frustrated. I've dealt with people like this before. There is no rhyme or reason for their actions from your standpoint, but they've probably had generations of believing that this is the right thing to do. To them, we're in the wrong, and there is no convincing them otherwise, you will only end up tired and angry."

"But to see the sacred dragon warrior…"

"Kija," she said, more cold than she meant to add on, but she really wanted this conversation to end "To you, the warriors are sacred. That is how you were raised, it was how your village operated. Your beliefs are as engrained in you as theirs are in them. " She started working harder. Yona had returned at this point, and put her hand on Ke Xin's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Yona was picking up on Ke Xin's emotional state now, too.

"I'm fine Princess, just a little stressed is all." Yona didn't entirely buy the excuse, but she decided not to press the issue. "Are you OK to continue working?"

"Yes," Yona turned to Yoon, who was started to get woozy, "trade places with me."

And they kept working, trying to carve their way out of the cavern. The clink of metal on rock reverberated around them to an uneven rhythm. After an hour of working, it seemed as though they were never going to escape.

And then Hak came crashing through the wall, armed with a pickaxe. He made stones fly everywhere, Ke Xin moved automatically to in front of the princess, covering her line of sight, but keeping her from getting hit. When Ke Xin registered that it was Hak who has caused rocks to fly her direction for the second time in one day she mumbled.

"Jeez Hak, think about the people on the other side." But no one heard her because at that moment Hak was the loudest in the room.

"PRINCESS!" He bellowed. Yona popped her head out from behind Ke Xin.

"Hak?"

He moved to her without any reserve, Ke Xin jumped out of the way as he hung himself over Yona in a tight embrace. Other families were reuniting, and Kija was complaining about Hak's rather long hug, but Yoon came over and sighed by Ke Xin's side.

"Is it always going to be this stressful?" he asked.

"You met us after we fell off a cliff. You knew exactly what you were signing up for."

"I guess you are right. I'm going to go get some supplies- this is going to take a while."

"Get some blood rags while you're at it."

* * *

After everyone had settled down a bit, Hak explained how he knew about the access point to the passage. Yona commented that at least the villagers weren't so awful that they'd abandon their families.

"Though they are a cowardly bunch," Yoon observed, tactfully entering the conversation so that no one but Ke Xin would notice that he had filled his bag with stolen supplies. He was referring to the villagers tripping over themselves to stay at least five feet away from Seiryuu.

"Speaking of, what are you going to about that?" Hak asked Yona.

"It's a tough one, but," Yona put on an adorable pout, "I can't give up." The group smiled with varying levels of approval, from Kija's gentle look to Hak's stupid smirk.

"Well then, highness, go to it," Ke Xin motioned to Seiryuu, and Yona went over.

"Seiryuu! I'll say it one more time. Let's leave together. I want to take you with me." Seiryuu started to argue but Yona just spoke over him. "You won't have to close your eyes in front of me, does your power really murder people wantonly? Even though Ao has become this attached to you? Ao understands, too. You are not destructive."

Ke Xin was once again pulled back into a bittersweet memory at Yona's words. The power of which actually distracted she from noticing that Yona was using a squirrel to prove that Seiryuu was not dangerous.

As they were walking away, the faint clinking of bells ceased, Ke Xin could only hope that the next dragon wouldn't remind her of her past quite as much.

* * *

NOTES:  
IT'S UP! OH MY GOD! SEIRYUU EXISTS YAY!

So sorry for the late update. but I'm not. I pulled 7 (count 'em- 7) consecutive all-nighters to finish costumes for my show. , I practically moved into my theater. It's a long story, but after finishing them and crashing for 15 hours (and a bitchen' halloween full of awesome make up and alcohol) I can finally write again! And ooh boy is this a long one. Problem was,I couldn't think of any good chapter breaks.

I'll update again soon.

Here's a link to my vine. I'm proud of this one:

vine . co/ v/e3IhM3rEPaU


	14. Chapter 14

Walking along, Kija tried to sense the Ryokuryuu and fainted. Again.

"Hey Yoon, you have a journal, right? Can we start keeping a tally of how often one of us faints?" Ke Xin was only half serious.

"Oh come on Ke Xin, he's probably exhausted. He was digging so hard," Yona came to his rescue.

"To be fair, he didn't faint, seems more like he dropped dead. Rest in Peace White Snake." Hak quipped, dropping a cloth on Kija's face.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Kija sat up, but started to feel woozy again and leaned back down. "I don't think I'll be able to sense where Ryokuryuu is right now," he concluded.

"Maybe Seiryuu can?" Ke Xin looked over at the tall, quiet man. He cocked his head to the side, showing a complete lack of understanding.

"Yeah… I don't think he even knows what we are talking about," Yoon commented. Kija took exception to that, sitting up with renewed energy.

"It isn't your fault! You were never instructed! But never to worry, I will teach you everything you need to know about the four dragons! We are brothers!" He was shining with enthusiasm. And Seiryuu ran away.

"Guess he isn't happy with his brother." Hak was good at playing the straight faced clown

They gave chase to Seiryuu, only to watch him jump head first into a lake with a waterfall.

"Oh man, he must really hate you if he is trying to kill himself," Hak just kept going.

"What? No I-" Kija was a blubbering idiot.

"Hey look, he's coming back," Yona pointed out.

And the Seiryuu emerged carrying a fish, which he presented to his brother.

"…to regain his strength?" Ke Xin asked, unsure herself. The Seiryuu nodded. Kija thanked him.

And then Seiryuu started shivering.

"That's what you get for jumping in fully clothed," Hak said.

"I'll start a fire, warm him up," Yoon said. "Ke Xin- "

"Firewood. on it." She went off, stopping by Yona, "There are some replacements in my bag. You should need one right?" Yona blushed a bit and nodded. As Ke Xin went off to collect wood, Yona went digging through Ke Xin's bag for a new rag.

"I'll be back in a bit." she said with a slight blush.

When Ke Xin came back, Yona was washing the used rag in the lake. Ke Xin got the fire going and Yoon started dinner. They set Seiryuu's clothes and Yona's rag to dry. Kija was resting and Hak was polishing his glaive. Ke Xin sat down and actually looked at the Seiryuu, neatly wound into a tasteful ball and covered by his fur. Perched on his head was the squirrel that lived in his fur. A squirrel that, until this moment, had gone completely unnoticed by Ke Xin.

"Don't move now Seiryuu, there's a squirrel on your head," Ke Xin said, laughing a bit at the ridiculous sight.

"Ke Xin, that's Ao. She's Seiryuu's friend," Yona answered.

"She's been around. Haven't you seen her?" Hak joined in.

"You're kidding, no she hasn't." Ke Xin replied, dismissively.

"We're not kidding." Yoon was joining in from behind the fire.

"Seriously though, how long as it been there?" Ke Xin looked around the group and then warily at the squirrel.

"Ke Xin, she's been there since we first met Seiryuu, and was present every time we met him," Kija held his head up a bit to answer.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" She was glancing around the group.

"I assure you. Ao has been there since the beginning," Yona responded, trying not to smile. They were all laughing at her really, at least internally. It was a small and silly thing to most, but it was eating at Ke Xin. _How could I have not noticed it?_

Staring intently at the young man who hid his face, Ke Xin came to a disquieting conclusion. _I did not notice the squirrel because I was too lost in my past._ She let herself fall back, her face to the sky. She didn't like being lost in her own head so. Hak had been laughing at her, he was about to vocalize his taunts about being defeated by a squirrel when Ke Xin started singing.

 _And let me the cannikin clink, clink,_

 _And let me the cannikin clink._

 _A soldier's a man, O, man's life's but a span,_

 _Why, then, let a soldier drink._

It had been too long. She hadn't danced, or sung, or fucked. All that had allowed her to leave her past behind she left behind to obey her past. _Didn't I deal with this already?_

"What song is that?" Yona asked.

"The first I learned…a drinking song."

"Why did you sing it?" Hak asked.

"Popped into my head is all." _I needed to._

"Pretty voice." Seiryuu said, quietly. Ke Xin smiled at him, softly.

Later that night, during supper, Seiryuu thanked Yona, by name. He was the first person to call her such since the passing of her father. She seemed to respond well to being called by name, at least, if she was uncomfortable with it she didn't let it show. While they were cleaning up supper, Yona asked for Yoon's advice for a name to give Seiryuu.

"He's silent. So that might fit him." Yoon suggested.

"Silent isn't a name, Yoon." Ke Xin had been quietly listening.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Yona asked.

"hmmm… sorry Highness, but I believe naming him is your burden. The name should come from you."

"She's right, you are the one that brought him out of his cage. He has some deep seeded psychological issues, but he opens up to you. He'd probably accept any name you give him. You don't have to think about it so hard." Yona looked down, unhappy with Yoon's answer. He decided to change the subject. "Speaking of, are you really a princess?"

Yoon and Yona went on to argue about who was more scared when the tunnel collapsed. Ke Xin laughed, calling them both cowards. Yoon apologized to Yona though, for scolding her after their meeting. He even asked to call her by name, as well. Yona just smiled and called him adorable. She then turned to Ke Xin.

"Would you like to call me by name as well, Ke Xin?" Yona asked. Ke Xin thought it over.

"If you would have me call you Yona, I'd gladly say it. However, I've grown fond of 'highness'," Ke Xin responded. In truth, calling her Yona would ultimately change the nature of the relationship. At least as far as Ke Xin saw.

"You may call me whatever comes naturally," Yona finalized, leaving. _And I wish I knew what that truly was._

"Do you think she is unhappy at all? With us calling her Yona?" Yoon asked Ke Xin.

"Probably a mix, Yoon. On one hand, that we are close enough to call her 'Yona' probably means a lot to her. She most likely didn't have that many friends growing up." Yona had two, in fact. And the only one that routinely called her 'Yona' betrayed her. Ke Xin knew this. "But in other respects… it means that we don't see Princess Yona, daughter of King Il. It officially closes that chapter of her life."

"So you think we should call her 'Princess' or 'highness' as you do?"

"No. I think we should do what she says and call her the name that comes naturally. If we don't, then we make it harder for her to move on to the next chapter. It might be bittersweet, but at least it is honest," Ke Xin looked at where Yona walked off to.

"For someone who preached honesty, there is a lot that you hide," Yoon's voice was light, but his look was sharp.

"Just because I am incapable of following it doesn't make it bad advice." She retorted.

"One day you might actually need to tell us exactly where you came from."

"Kai. I should think the thick accent gave it away, or do I need to speak my native tongue more so no one can understand me?" Ke Xin was always good at shutting down topics that touched too close to home.

Yona came back after a bit, with Hak and the newly named Shin-Ah in toe.

The next morning, when Kija stirred, he was looking off in the distance.

"Kija, what's up? Are you feeling better?" Yona asked.

"Ryokuryuu. I sense him."

* * *

NOTES:

Hey! We have a name!

Ok, next chapter is already half done, it's the travel chapter! I'm going to go ahead and put this here, so you all will know.

TRIGGER WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER

-it is not shown or described, but they do deal with the topic of rape. I should have mentioned it last chapter but I didn't and I am sorry for that. This is a mature series not just so I can curse whenever I want, but because I want to deal with the actual issues that the shoujo manga can't.

The horizontal bar halfway down the page will signal the end of the topic, and I'll put a summary (trigger-free) in the notes to accomodate anyone who needs/wants it. The last thing I want is to cause anyone distress.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE:::: TRIGGER WARNING! if this affects you, I've marked the most dangerous areas with a ****, you can skip from there to the horizontal line and be fine. If you are truly wary, then go ahead and skip to the horizontal line, I'll summarize.

* * *

The Ryokuryuu was on the other side of the country. Once again, to avoid the capital and Hiryuu castle, the group decided to travel through mountains and outskirt villages. Utilizing Shin-Ah's impressive vison, they were able to travel quietly, without incident.

Well, mostly. About a week after meeting Shin-Ah, a morning that should have been pleasant was interrupted.

It was the first day Ke Xin brewing a double batch of moon tea. Yoon was up first, followed by Ke Xin. She was a little snappy, as was common for her morning disposition.

"There's water enough for tea."

"For two?"

"I believe so."

"Thanks." Ke Xin yawned as she started to assemble her tea, steeping the twigs and leaves and herbs – enough for two whole servings

"Kija's not going to like it. Hak will probably get mad."

"没关系." T/N Not a problem.

"So your plan is to just yell at them in Kai until they back down from frustration?"

"你觉得我的计划好不好?" T/N Is it not a good plan?

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"啊。。。这很好." T/N Yeah, it's good.

Shin-Ah woke up next. He had walked over to the bed of hot coals to examine what was going on. He was usually the second or third one up, and after the first few days of surprising Yoon with appearing, the boy-genius stopped being shocked by his sudden presence. Shin-Ah was watching the pot that Ke Xin was assembling with curiosity.

"I made enough for me and Yona," Ke Xin explained. Shin-Ah nodded. He'd watched her assemble the tea every morning and Ke Xin already explained that it was a medicinal tea for women. She didn't explain fully what it did because she got the distinct impression that Shin-Ah wouldn't know what she was talking about at all. "If you want any tea, ask Yoon."

"I have some tea you can have Shin-Ah," Yoon said, raising a cup to the man. Shin-Ah nodded and took the mug, sitting down to sip the tea. Yoon turned back to Ke Xin, "You're good at reading him. I can never tell what he is trying to say," he sighed.

"我当时想，一旦"

"What was that?"

"I've dealt with people like him before."

"She's a kind soul, Yoon. That's all," Yona was joining them by the fire.

"You should sleep in Highness, you were up too late practicing your archery."

"I'm no good at sleeping when the sun is up."

"You suck at sleeping when the sun is down too," Hak walked up behind Yona, yawning.

"结婚了," Ke Xin muttered under her breath. She poured a mug of her tea. "Yona, for you." T/N Married

Yona widened her eyes as she realized what it was that Ke Xin was presenting her with.

"So I may begin drinking it?" Yona asked, taking the cup.

"Yes, you finished a few days ago, so I would say it is time," Ke Xin explained as Yona took a sip. Her face cringed at the taste. "Sorry, highness, but the flavor is not something I can fix," Ke Xin poured her own cup and gulped it down, letting the heat burn her throat and tongue.

Hak had settled by the campfire and Yona sat beside him, sipping at the tea. He bent over her and sniffed it, recoiling at the smell.

"Princess, are you really going to drink that tea? It smells rotten." He asked.

"It will make things easier on all of us," she responded, blushing a little. Yona remained uncomfortable talking directly about her own body, something that bewildered Ke Xin, who was raised with no sense of shame.

"What is it? A nutritional supplement? Why don't we all drink it?" It should be noted that Hak was rarely conscious for Ke Xin's morning brew. He might catch the end of her drinking it, but didn't know what it was.

"It really wouldn't do anything for you Hak." Yoon stated, a little surprised by the ex-general's ignorance.

"Why not?"

"It's for women Hak, it's moon tea," Yona stated. Ke Xin had purposefully turned the other way. Kija had also woken up at this point, and had heard the last bit.

"So the princess is going to drink it now, too?" Kija turned to Ke Xin, "Couldn't you make it taste better, it seems unbefitting to serve her with such a sour tea."

Hak's eyes widened with realization when he figured out what Ke Xin had been drinking, and what she had given Yona. He was speechless.

"There is quite literally nothing I can do about that. Believe, I've spent years trying to improve its flavor, but it looses its effectiveness if I do so."

"Why would it be a problem if it did?" Hak had finally joined the conversation, speaking louder than he meant. "Why would Yona need to drink this?" he was just shy of yelling, and trying desperately to intimidate Ke Xin into giving in.

"Moon tea has many benefits, not the least of which is the ability for a woman to dictate when her period is. What if soldiers caught up to us while we were washing mine or Yona's robes because we were unprepared for our own blood?"

"And the other 'benefits' you call them. Did you explain to Yona what the nickname was? Did you explain to her why it has that nickname?"

"Hak, Ke Xin told me that it's called a … _whore's_ drink. And that it prevents children, but what does that matter?"

"Yona… you are a princess, you asked me not to forget… drinking that…" he was trying to remind her that she was the one who wanted him to remember that she was a princess. But Yona seemed oblivious to the subtext of it all.

"What do you mean wh-whore's drink? What is this about children?" Kija was hopelessly confused, Ke Xin was mistaken in thinking her was familiar with moon tea. Shin-Ah was silently watching the scene.

"Moon tea has two main effects on women's bodies. One, it prevents the moon blood from flowing, and two, it prevents pregnancy. Hence why it is commonly drunken by prostitutes, giving it its crude name," Yoon explained.

Kija's face twisted as he struggled to come to terms with what he heard. Shin-Ah wasn't altogether sure what a prostitute was so he was still lost. Hak was still staring at Yona, trying to get her to understand what she was drinking, that to many just by drinking that beverage she was saying she was open for business. He couldn't form the words to say to her. He didn't know how. So h turned to Ke Xin and was about to yell them at her when she finally spoke, silencing his argument before he gave it. ****

"And what about the next time a man takes her down a tunnel without us there? What if Shin-Ah isn't there to save her?" Ke Xin's words chilled the group to their core.

"We'll be there," he said.

"We won't. We already weren't. We got lucky. You may not think of it because you don't have to. You are a man, it's not a reality for you. But it is for me and it is for Yona. Any measure to protect her must be taken, no matter how distasteful."

Hak sat back down, meeting Ke Xin's eye. His look was horror. He didn't want to think about what had almost happened to Yona, about what could happen. About the thousands of consequences. He wanted her to be safe, to be kept away from all that. But she couldn't be. Just being out of the palace, in these woods, it meant she was in danger. The idea of Yona being raped… He didn't plan for it simply because he didn't know how to. Ke Xin planned for it simply because she had to.

"That is terribly unfair." Kija stated, summarizing the sentiments of every party that understood Ke Xin's words.

* * *

It was later during that trip when the group walked into a destitute village. In caring for an old, dying man, Yona first heard how the people truly felt about her father.

She didn't argue with the man. She didn't scorn him. She smiled gently and provided him with food and water. She showed him compassion. Probably the first time someone had shown him compassion in years. It was most likely the last time anyone would. Ke Xin was stupidly proud of Yona. Keeping herself together, not blaming the man for his opinions. Not holding it against him.

So lost in her admiration for Yona's strength, she forgot that Yona was a 16 year old girl dealing with the still fresh death of her father. And she was as surprised as the rest when Yona ran off from the group. The only one who wasn't was Hak, he seemed to want to go after her, but she asked to be alone so he remained.

"I couldn't argue with him," Yoon said to no one in particular.

"What?" Ke Xin asked.

"I didn't think highly of Il either," Yoon went on. "But to Yona, he was the only family she had."

Hak responded by talking for a while about the ideal world Il dreamed of, without violence or suffering. Il's hatred of war was as admirable as it was well known. Hak spoke of the dead king with such reverence.

 _How would he respond if he knew the truth?_

"Being related to the father that she loved is the one single thing she can be proud of." Hak finished.

 _I can't take that away from her._

"You are wrong," Kija argued, "While she might think that to be true. Yona is strong, compassionate, and smart. She is a hard worker. Her will to change herself is breath-taking. There is so much for her to be proud of."

"Those are reasons for us to be proud of her. She needs something more concrete. She needs the tangible skills, the results. Pride in anything else is mere vanity." Ke Xin stated, looking haphazardly to where Yona was crouched, half hidden, shaking with silent tears.

And vanity was one of the things Yona left behind in Hiryuu Castle, along with innocence and naivety.

* * *

NOTES:

-Next chapter: Awa! YAY

-All translations that I want present are present. If you are that curious to what Ke Xin is saying, translate them yourself, though I did write it that way for a reason

-If you were afraid of the trigger and skipped right to the horizontal line: Ke Xin wakes up, makes tea, says vague things in Kai. Yona started drinking moon tea. Hak was angry because in their society it is basically the same as saying you are open for business. Ke Xin brought up the dangers of being a girl and travelling. Hak backed down. Kija gave biting social commentary.

-This chapter all around was a dark one, next chapter will be lighter. But this is what I wanted with a mature series. I want to discuss actual issues that will arise. And this is unfortunately a real issue. One that shoujos frequently ignore due to its nature or worse use as a plot device.

-Trigger warning and my preaching:

Kija's comment, "That is terribly infair." holds true in the real world. I brought this up because 1 in 5 women are sexually assaulted in America today. There is a good chance that someone you know was assaulted. And too often the women are told that they didn't do enough to protect themselves. What Bullshit. Kija's comment is pointing out that women shouldn't have to be careful. We shouldn't have to pour every drink ourselves, never leave the sight of our friends at parties or get on the pill with out being sexually active "just in case." (Something a friend of mine was told to do when she started college-and you know what is the worst thing about it. I agreed with her and did the same.) I shouldn't have experience comforting my friends when they tell me that they were raped. I shouldn't have to tell them that I don't think that they will win their case because it was too long ago, and no DA will prosecute. I shouldn't have had to tell my best friend that she wasn't less of a person because of what happened to her (this was a different friend, by the way). We live in a victim shaming world where women live in fear of walking home at night not because of all men, but because enough of them are capable of doing something so terrifying that we define our behavior around it.

In case you were wondering: that is why I put this in the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

The group arrived in Awa the day before. It was decided that Hak and Ke Xin would go into town and buy supplies in order to keep suspicion down. After a simple request from Yona to hurry back, Hak and Ke Xin decided to split up for the sake of speed.

Both quests proved fruitless. Ke Xin only managed to buy ingredients for her tea and Hak got into trouble with a soldier and had to lie low. Of course, no one knew this but him. Yona decided that after finding Ryokuryuu, they would all go to town for supplies. Yoon managed to convince her that taking Shin-Ah would be a bad idea.

Right as they were about to go where Kija last felt the Ryokuryuu's presence, Hak decided to duck out to go back to town. Ke Xin thought it was odd, considering how excited he was to return to Yona's side the day before. Yona was curious as to why Hak wanted to leave, but he insisted. Ke Xin decided to use it as her out, too.

"Me too! I'll go with him!" Ke Xin piped up.

"You too? Why?" Yoon asked, more than a little skeptical.

"I can help him carry stuff. Besides, I want to." With that, Hak and Ke Xin once more left the group. She turned to Hak when they were out of earshot. "So what's up with you?"

"I could say the same to you. You were gone for hours yesterday, don't tell me you have more ingredients to buy?" He returned.

"No. But I do have some business, so I'll be leaving you once again. I'll meet you at the spot you weren't at yesterday," with that she left. Hak was about to chase after her when a newly familiar face appeared in front of him.

It was a green haired flirt who helped him save a woman from an officer the day before. Hak was going to brush him off and go find Ke Xin when the man said he was being followed. Hak then immediately decided Ke Xin would be better on her own and followed his new friend. To a brothel.

* * *

Moans were seeping through the walls and the place smelt of incense and liquor. Hak couldn't believe he was in there. He'd only been to a brothel once before and that was when his soldiers had brought him to one on his 18th birthday.

"What are we doing here in broad daylight?" Hak demanded.

"Places like this are easy to hide in, especially during the day," the green haired man said while petting a scantily clad woman draped on his arm.

"aaAAH!" A pleasure filled shout came from the room next to them.

"Well it seems someone is using the facilities, might even be a perverted officer." Hak suggested.

"YES!" it was a woman's voice.

"What, do these places not interest you?" the stranger smiled.

"Right there!" she was very vocal.

"I'm more of a casino man, and now is not the time to do this kind of thing." Hak tried to leave but one of the women asked him so stay. He killed her with a glance.

"AAAHHH OOOOH MY GOD!" The same breathy scream came through the wall, but was quiet after that.

"I'm not sure who I am more jealous of, you for that look of yours or whomever is working in there." The stranger said wistfully, glancing at the door.

"Well I'm used to women. Plenty of good looking ones in my hometown." Hak responded, deciding he was more comfortable with the first topic than the second one.

"And where is that?"

"Its…. Say, are those Kai clothes? Where are you from?" Hak avoided letting anything that could expose his identity be known.

"Uh… here! Awa is a port town, so I have access to many goods!" It was such an obvious lie. Hak decided to give the stranger the same curtesy he was requesting. It only seemed fair.

"Speaking of this town, there is something strange about it. At first it seems lively, but the people have a dead look in their eyes."

"You're sharp. Awa is run by a powerful lord named Yang Kum-ji. He controls the people through fear and takes part in a vile business," the perpetual smile from the man's face was gone.

"What business?" Hak asked.

"Human trafficking." The voice that answered was not one that Hak expected. He looked up to see Ke Xin emerge from the once noisy room. Her long black braid that was normally tucked under a leather thong on her head was draped on her shoulder. She was wiping off her hand with a cloth and was accompanied by a much shorter, red faced woman wearing a contently dazed expression. Ke Xin turned to the girl, smiling gently, "thank you for the lovely time."

"Oh- no. Thank you." The girl's eyes went wide and she left in a rush.

"Last place I expected to find you." She turned to Hak as she spoke, sitting down on the side of the table between the two men. Ke Xin finished cleaning her hand and gave the cloth to one of the girls.

"He dragged me here!" Hak pointed at the green stranger. "What are you doing here?"

"My companion was far from quiet. I'm sure you can figure out exactly what I'm _doing_ here."

"You made her scream like that? How? I must know!" the new man reached across the table and grabbed Ke Xin's hand. "I've gotten positive responses, but never like that!"

"Maybe if I'm mood later," she smiled at him.

"Are you seriously spending the money Yoon gave you here?" Hak asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. Do you think I'd look this put together if I was _paying?_ " Ke Xin snapped an annoyed look of disbelief in his direction.

"You're not even paying?" The green haired man looked positively star struck, still gripping her hand. Hak was done with this. H

"What about the trafficking? How do you know about it? " He asked.

"I'd heard rumors from a friend back in Saika. Apparently Kum-ji abducts girls to sell into slavery," as she spoke, green pulled himself together.

"Children too. Some men, but not many," the stranger's look grew grim.

"Why bother? Slavery is illegal in Kouka!" Hak responded.

"But it's legal in Kai." Ke Xin responded. The green haired man spoke up.

"Il did nothing. Maybe the new king will stop it. Taking away someone's freedom. There is nothing uglier in this world." His voice was all grit and hatred. Ke Xin looked down at the table. "People like that ought to decay into the dirt and become thorny black roses, don't you agree?"

"Well, I'm a human shield so-" Hak said casually.

"That's awful!"

"Not really. I chose this myself."

"I can't understand that logic," green turned to Ke Xin, "though I'd happily guard such a beauty for all my days if she'd teach me how she made that lucky girl scream." His voice was light and Hak was at a loss.

"Sorry sweetie, but I work with Hak. Your method of payment is not one I need." She matched his tone. Unlike Hak, Ke Xin was most comfortable while wading through sexual content.

"You seem awfully particular about freedom. Any reason?" Hak said.

"Well actually…" he began.

"HAK WHAT THE HELL!?" Yoon's voice came from out the window. Ke Xin rushed over and leaned out the window.

"It's alright! He's with me!" She called down.

"What are you doing?" Yoon yelled up.

"This guy forced me to come along-" Hak turned to see no one there. "Where the fuck did he go?!" Ke Xin jumped down.

"I don't know about him, but I was there for me," she said nonchalantly, putting her hair back up. Hak followed her out the window.

"Where did that guy go?"

"Seriously, in the middle of the day?" Yoon was judging them both, but Hak in particular.

"I don't get much time alone." Ke Xin explained, not even a little embarrassed.

"What are you guys doing in the red light district anyway?" Hak inquired.

"Kija said he sense Ryokuryuu over here. We didn't think it would be this kind of place. Or that you would be here."

"I was surprised when I saw him there, too." Ke Xin matched Yoon's judgmental expression, mostly as a joke. Hak just turned to Yona, hoping for some kind of defense from her.

"Hak, just tell me when you want to go to these kinds of places. I don't mind." Yona stated.

Hak tried to tell her she was wrong, but Yoon just applauded Yona and her words. Ke Xin draped herself over Yoon and laughed hysterically. As soon as Ke Xin could breathe again, they started back to camp. After meeting up with and relaying the story to Kija, they all started taking turns tearing into Hak, but it was Yona, in her kind-hearted defense of him who cut him the most.

"C'mon guys! Even Hak has times that he wants to fool around with women!" Laughter rang out from the group again.

"Oh highness, you don't right and wrong you are," Ke Xin said through her giggles. Hak put a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you stop talking?" he snarled at her.

"You say that Yona, but what would you do if Hak got a lover?" Yoon asked.

Kija started to assure Yona that a certain beast was unneeded, when a fight broke out between Hak and Kija. Yoon broke it up. Before the teasing could continue however, a woman approached Hak to thank him.

Here the group learned of the real reason that Hak was in the brothel. That the green haired guy had helped him save this woman from an officer and they hid there to keep from being captured. Ke Xin vouched for the presence of green.

The nature of the town was explained to the group. They learned that Kum-Ji was an abusive tyrant who held office, practicing his immoral ways since Il's reign. Yona seemed unsurprised. She had caught on to the emotions of the town the same way Hak had. The presence of pirates were also brought up, but the woman assured them that the pirated actually protected the people from Kum-Ji.

Faith in Hak restored, the group went back to camp for supper and to rejoin the abandoned Shin-Ah.

* * *

NOTES::

Let's be real. This entire scene was inspired by my roommate and her boyfriend. They try to keep it down. They fail. miserably.

Please do your best to read the sex sounds with a high pitched, breathy voice.

-There is an Awa pt one that I wrote, but I think I like it better with Ke Xin just appearing after sex without any context of how she got there. And the Hak stuff we already know.

This moment is the defining moment for all interactions between Jae-Ha and Ke Xin. Please look forward to them.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to leave him behind again?" Ke Xin had her hands on Shin-Ah's shoulder, trying to plead his case for him. There was a fake whimper in her voice. Shin-Ah didn't say anything.

"He stands out too much. We might not like it, but it is best to leave him here," Yoon was adamant. The rest nodded in agreement, though Yona was pouting. She didn't want to leave Shin-Ah in camp either, but knew that Yoon was right.

"Fine, fine." Ke Xin relented. She turned to Shin-Ah and shrugged, "I tried." He just nodded back at her. The group left, heading into town altogether.

"You're not going to run off again are you?" Kija asked Ke Xin. His voice was shaky. He was made uncomfortable by Ke Xin's more sexual nature and history.

"Nah, I'm good. I got through like 5 girls over two days," she turned her head to Kija, smiling at him nice and big. He backed down, blushing hard. Hak and Yona looked away, eyes wide.

"Just how much money did you drop on your little side trip?" Yoon was more concerned about the money she spent. And even if he was made uncomfortable by Ke Xin's words, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction.

"Don't worry, I didn't spend any money." She walked ahead of the group. _They don't get it. They won't fight me about it. But they don't get it._

Yona walked up to her back. Her face made it obvious that she had a question for Ke Xin. She had several in fact, but the words were lost on her. Hak noticed Yona's indecision, but thought it best not to comment. When Yona was hesitant about talking to Ke Xin, it was usually about business he couldn't understand or help with. When Yona was ready, she'd talk to Ke Xin.

In that regard, he was grateful for her. She was able to deal with topics that needed a woman's touch. Sometimes he wished she was a little more delicate about it, but beggars can't be choosers. But a more delicate woman wouldn't be so willing to answer Yona's questions.

They were in town when Hak suddenly shivered. He'd been doing it since yesterday, and Ke Xin was mildly concerned. She was considering bringing the matter up to have Yoon examine him, when suddenly, glass shards came flying at their faces.

"STOP! PLEASE!" shouts were coming from the nearby store and they ran to the window to see officers beating up some local shopkeepers. Watching the brutality, a fire was lit in Yona. Knowing it was a bad idea to have her fight an officer, Kija offered. Only to be stopped by Hak, who offered to go instead.

"I think that is a great idea, he's already assaulted an officer once," Ke Xin was all in favor of Hak killing the corrupt officer, but Yoon objected.

"No. Not a great idea. We can't stand out more. That includes you thunder beast."

"Then I guess I'll-" Ke Xin started.

"NO! Do you understand the situation you are in? The townspeople were talking about the pirates attacking another of Kum-Ji's ships! The officers are probably pissed. Starting a grudge match with them is a terrible idea." Yoon's logic stayed the group's hand, though no one was particularly happy about it. Ke Xin didn't feel like staying there watching people have their livelihoods destroyed, so she turned away. And noticed something perfect.

She grabbed Hak's arm while the others were talking and pointed out what had caught her eye. He froze for a second before running off. The others were surprised and confused, as Hak just said something vague. Ke Xin followed him, but actually explained the situation to the group, albeit curtly.

"Wanted posters from hitting the officer. Apparently we get to spend the day ripping them down, good luck finding Ryokuryuu!"

At the poster, Ke Xin stopped Hak from tearing it down so she could have a good look at the ugly drawing of an objectively handsome man.

"Wow, Hak. They really captured the true you!" She was laughing.

"Shut up and take it down. This is the last thing we need right now." He ripped the poster up and threw it on the ground. Then he looked the poster hanging next to it. "Hey, that other guy got one too."

"You sure that's him? It looks nothing like him."

"No, it's definitely him. See in the description, 'green, waist length hair tied in a ponytail.' That's got to be him."

"I guess you're right. Should we take it down too?" She asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let's just move on."

They spent the next hour walking around the city finding and tearing down Hak's wanted poster. It was a rather boring affair until they got to one and found the very same green haired man laughing at Hak's poster.

"It'll be easy to persuade him now that he is a wanted man," green was saying as they walked up.

"Persuade who?" Hak asked.

"Well, I never got his name." The man hadn't turned around yet.

"Oh, it's Hak," Ke Xin answered for him.

"Thank you," He said, turning around. "Ah! You!"

"Are you really in any positon to be laughing? They posted a description of you, too." Hak said, pointing at the paper hanging up next to his. The man didn't seem to get it.

"Ah… that's an ugly face too."

"It's yours." Hak said.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"It's yours." Ke Xin answered this time.

The man reacted by lighting his poster on fire. Hak ripped his down and burned it too. Ke Xin said a fake prayer for the poor artist who failed so miserably. After the gag was done, the stranger remembered why he had come to town.

"That's right! I came to see you!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm not going back to a shop like that. Take her if you want company." Hak passed the buck to Ke Xin who just smiled and waved.

"No. no. That's not what I came for. Though I'd be happy to spend the day with you." He kissed Ke Xin's hand and then turned to Hak. "Today," he wrapped both his hands around Hak's left, "I want YOU!"

Ke Xin watched the color seep from Hak's face. "I- I don't swing that way." Hak grabbed Ke Xin's arm and started to leave.

"Wait! That's not it. You've got it all wrong. Hell! This isn't the place, let's go somewhere where no one else is around!" He had latched himself onto Hak's waist and was pleading for a minute of his time. While this was happening. Hak punched him square in the face, knocking him on his ass. He wheeled himself back to his feet and started smiling. _Masochist?_

"That punch… felt great." At this point Hak decided it was every man for himself and didn't try to take Ke Xin with him. He just bolted.

Ke Xin just watched the whole scene, a bit confused.

"Why would someone so gay want me to teach them how to pleasure a woman?" she said out loud, right as Yona and the rest walked into the scene. She turned to great them and the masochistic, possibly-bi stranger left.

"Hak, what happened?" Yona asked.

"A pervert was chasing me," Hak responded.

"Pervert?" Yona asked.

"You don't need to know," Hak answered, Ke Xin frowned at him and turned to Yona.

"Highness, a pervert is someone like me, only without any sense of time, place, or occasion," Ke Xin explained while they started to move.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Hmm, ok, so you know how I used to make a living, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So I have a lot of dirty jokes, references, knowledge, etc. But I don't bring it up because the group would be uncomfortable with it. A pervert wouldn't care and do it anyway."

"Oh ok!" Ke Xin just finished her explanation when they arrived at the store from earlier. They could hear people crying inside, so Yona ran in to check on them. She stopped when she saw why they were crying. A woman was crouched over, holding on tightly to a bloody mess of a boy. Her husband was across from her, his hand on the child's head. He wasn't crying audibly, but his face was ice and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He won't move. The officers hit him, and now he won't move."

Yoon walked over and mumbled something about being a doctor, checking to see if the child could be saved. Ke Xin followed and kneeled beside the mother, a hand on her shoulder. She said some inadequate words of comfort, offering to say a prayer. The mother didn't seem to register any of this, she just held her child tighter as she cried. Ke Xin looked back at Yona.

She had never seen a face so contorted by anger and sorrow. There was regret there, too. But they'd deal with that later. "Hak. What can we do?"

"Yona, we don't have the power to do anything right now," he said back.

"But I. I can't stand by. This town has been so corrupt since my father's rule. How many like this? If that is the case, it is all the more reason…" Hak reached down to hug her, but stopped himself, electing to just placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing to be done. He… stopped breathing." Yoon's voice was quiet and clear and strained. The mother let out an indescribable noise at the confirmation of her son's death.

"Thank you for trying, but please… leave us." The father said as he moved closer to his wife and dead son.

Yoon stood up to leave. Realizing that Ke Xin hadn't moved, he went over and guided her up. The four left, all shaken by what they had witnessed.

As soon as they were out of the house, Yoon ran off to go be by himself. It surprised all of them.

"I guess it's his turn." Ke Xin said.

"You should go," Yona said to her. "You guys seem close."

"You should come, too, Yona."

"I'll stay here and wait for Kija," Hak said.

They found Yoon in an alcove between two shops, hitting the wall over and over. It was a rather masculine display, and caught Yona off guard. Ke Xin went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and threw a punch at her. She caught his fist.

"What exactly were you going to do with that weak-ass punch?" she said, looking down at him.

"Shut up. I'm not like the rest of you." He said.

"No, you're not."

"I can't fight, I can't defend anyone. I can barely protect myself."

"Yes. This is true."

"So then what am I doing stopping you guys from helping that family? Why didn't I let you go and fight that officer? What rights do I have to stop you?"

 _Oh god, he blames himself for stopping us._

"You were protecting the rest of us," Yona stepped closer and touched his cheek. "You were keeping us safe."

"And you didn't force us. We chose to listen to you. We could have gone anyway. We didn't. That is on us, not you," Ke Xin added.

"Don't take away any of the blame from the deserving parties by putting it on yourself," Yona turned her head slightly up to look him in the eye. After a second he nodded. Ke Xin hugged them both. Yoon took another couple seconds to put himself together, and they went back to Hak, who was once again with the green haired man.

* * *

NOTES:

-So I spent the weekend writing this and the next (one, two? idk) chapters. Imma edit them tomorrow and post. So more content soon! yay!

-I've always held the belief that Yoon is fairly (traditionally) masculine in a lot of respects. His grieving, for example. Yona is a bawler, as is shown through out the series. We haven't seen Hak grieve yet, though. Don't worry, Imma break that dam. Just you wait. The rest... well, we've seen their back stories. Ke Xin's grieving... I have plans.

-This chapter wasn't going to be a downer. I was going to have more Jae-Ha fun and then I remembered the child thing and I couldn't not flesh that out more. I felt like Kusanagi-Sensei spend too much time developing Yona's reaction that she didn't go enough into Yoon's. I mean sure, he's used to seeing death (check: literally the original HHB stories) but this is different. And I feel it had a lot to do with his actions later in this ark. To me, this wasn't just Yona's turning point, but Yoon's as well.

-Also: I left out a lot of Yona's reactions because that was already dealt with in cannon. All that is still relevant. I just didn't expand on inner thoughts because I wanted to focus on Yoon.


	18. Chapter 18

The second she saw the green haired guy on his knees in front of Yona, Ke Xin knew he was Ryokuryuu. She didn't let it show at first, not until it was confirmed. He looked so pale, in pain, so Yona reached down to check his temperature. And then, on instinct alone, called him by the title he possessed.

"Ryokuryuu? You're Ryokuryuu, right?" she asked. Ke Xin did a fist pump.

"How do you know?" Hak asked Yona.

"I just have a kind of feeling." Ke Xin was now smiling. "Am I wrong?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'll be on my way," he rebuffed Yona's words and tried to leave. Only for Kija to come running up and ruin his plans.

"Princess! That man is Ryokuryuu!" At this point Ke Xin did a little happy dance.

Hak restrained Ryokuryuu and made him tell the truth. Kija was watching his brother-in-arms with an odd expression. Yoon was watching Ke Xin, confused. After a couple seconds she composed herself and calmly watched the rest of the exchange between Yona and the green dragon.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jae-Ha. And I didn't want to meet you at all, young lady," he said to Yona's rather nice self-introduction. But if she was offended, it didn't show.

"Did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know it was this kind of cute girl, but I've been feeling the presence of Hakuryuu and Seiryuu lately, so I knew." Yona nodded in understanding. Jae-Ha continued. "If they came along with their master, I was planning to say 'I have no interest in serving you. Please go home.'"

 _She'd love to, you insensitive ass._ They all watched Yona, wondering how she would respond. She was a little taken aback, but she came back at him with polite eloquence.

"I am neither Hakuryuu's nor Seiryuu's master. Right now, they are just lending me their power. I came to ask for your assistance as well."

"I'm glad I seem so reliable to a cute girl, but I'm sorry. I am not Hakuryuu. It is not my ambition to live and die for King Hiryuu. I will choose the people I need to protect, and I will decide for myself where I'll die. So I'm not interested in lending you my power."

"Jae-Ha. You need not be so defensive. It's alright, I understand. I'm only asking for a favor, it is your right to say no."

"Princess!" Kija objected.

"I'm not commanding any of you. It isn't my right," Yona silenced him.

"You're stepping back rather quickly…"

"You've told me outright, continuing to pester you about it would only be un **s** eemly and fruitless. But it's too bad. I wonder why, but when I meet one of the four dragons, I find it hard to leave them." Yona smiled softly as she spoke. Ke Xin walked over and gave her a one armed hug, trying to convey how proud she was of Yona.

"I feel bad too. You're group has the first cute girls I've met in while. Besides that, I was hoping to befriend Hak." Jae-ha looked longingly at Hak, who outright denied him. But Yona was curious as to what Jae-Ha meant.

"He's a pirate, and has been annoying me about it. Begging me to meet his captain."

"A pirate?" Yona asked, she was considering something.

"Highness?" Ke Xin asked, looking at her.

"Jae-Ha, can you take me to meet your captain?"

"好啊，"Ke Xin sighed, "现在好像我们是海盗." T/N: "Great. Seems like we are pirates now."

"Why? I'm guessing it's not to give us Hak," he had a playful tone but was watching Yona carefully.

"I'm not handing him over." Yona huffed. "You're the ones fighting against Yang Kum-Ji, right? Earlier, I saw an officer kill a child. Just thinking about it makes me quake with anger at those officers, at Kum-Ji, and at myself, for not doing anything. I don't want to see another child murdered." She turned her eyes up at Jae-Ha, "Is there something we can do to help you fight him?" Her resolve shone through her eyes, and Jae-Ha could see that this wasn't a request she would back down from.

"If you bring Hak, the captain will meet you. Come to our ship tomorrow." He left.

"Let's go back. Shin-Ah is waiting," Yoon said. He had the same slight smile on his face the rest of them had.

* * *

Back at camp, Yoon expressed a mild frustration at Yona's quick choice. She apologized, and assured them that they wouldn't have to go. Immediately they all confirmed that they were going with her. But in his quick consent, Kija seemed to be bothered by something, so while Yona was flirting Hak, Ke Xin went over to Kija.

"What's up with you White Snake?" She asked.

"Don't you call me that, too! It's bad enough that he calls me that."

"Fine, answer my question and I won't call you it."

"It's nothing."

"K. I guess I'll just tell the entire pirate crew to call you that. Oh! And Jae-Ha." She watched Kija's face twitch at Jae-Ha's name. "So it's Ryokuryuu. What happened?"

"He called me a puppet to my status as Hakuryuu."

"Well that's stupid. You're an enthusiastic, not a puppet, and here I thought it was something real."

"Dinner's ready!" Yoon called. Ke Xin started to go, realizing that her attempt to get closer to Kija might have backfired, but by the time she heard what Kija's problem was, there was no other way to back out. It was too close to home.

"Why do you follow the Princess?" he asked of her.

"Obligation," was all she said before rejoining the others.

* * *

The next day the colorful group of protagonists met with the pirates, who were examining the odd strangers that Jae-Ha had brought to the ship.

Yona spoke to the captain, Gi-Gan, while the others watched. The pirates seemed happy to have three beautiful women aboard, mistaking Yoon. Gi-Gan caught sight of Shin-Ah, and didn't like that he wore a mask. She ripped it off his face, only to have him cover his eyes with his hands. Yoon tried to come to his defense, but Gigan was already unhappy.

"How can I trust a man if I can't see his face? Trust is most important on this ship. Who needs men who can't be trusted?" She said, effectively dismissing them.

"Ah, but captain, we are trust worthy," Ke Xin said. It sounded sarcastic through her accent. She decided not to hide herself and kept her coat open.

"Regardless, we're strong, and you need all the help you can get," Hak stepped forward, smirking.

It was decided that the four combatants would fight the entire crew. If they did well, they would be welcome.

"It's really unfair," one of the crew said.

"Yeah, I alone am enough." Hak and Kija said at the same time.

"Cool, so then you guys handle it while Shin-Ah and I relax." Ke Xin said.

"No way. You two have the most to prove," Hak shot back, "We've never seen Shin-Ah fight, and people tend not to believe you have the skills you have."

"Then I guess you two should sit it out," she said, a bit playful.

"Not a chance." Hak finished as the crew charged.

Hak used only the butt of his glaive, and Kija tried his best to hold back hurting anyone with his arm. Shin-Ah pulled out a sword and used it to block attacks, also only using the hilt to take down opponents. Ke Xin, for her part, left her chain on and fought only with her body. She was careful to only hit painful nonvtials. Due to both being used to holding back, Hak and Ke Xin dropped the most bodies.

"Well then, captain Gi-Gan, do you want us now?" Hak had a dark smile on.

"Don't fight 'em Gi-Gan, they're abnormal. It's like having 4 of me," Jae-Ha said. He was eyeing Ke Xin as he said this.

"You pass," the old captain said, taking a puff from her pipe. Yoon and Yona gave each other excited looks. "Not too fast brats. They pass, but what can you two do?"

Yoon started going down his rather long list of skills while Jae-Ha made his way over to Ke Xin.

"That is a surprise, I would have thought you were the caretaker, but judging by the way you move… I see I'm happily mistaken." He said, smiling at her.

"I have many skills," she smiled back, her tone nice and light, flirty. She dropped her tone only slightly, "but we'd all be starving and twelve kinds of dead without that boy."

"How about you? What can you do?" Gi-Gan's turned her question to Yona, who was at a loss for words.

"What can I do?" she said in a small whisper. After a few moments, Gi-Gan dismissed her.

"Kum-Ji has a large number of difficult people working for him in this town. But if you don't have the strength, then even if you fight back, you will only lose your life. It is impossible for a little girl like you. Go Home."

"再有就是那句话" T/N "There's that phrase again."

"If this person cannot join, then we-"

"Kija, it's fine. It's as the captain says. But I have my own reasons. I won't retreat." Her fire burned in her eyes. Ke Xin watched as Gi-Gan smiled at Yona. Jae-Ha almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Now isn't that a nice sentiment? Alright, how about I give you a job then? A chance to prove you are a useful person I can place my trust in? A high-risk job."

Hak wanted to object, Ke Xin shot an arm out before he spoke. Kija vocalized concerned, but Yona did the same to him.

"I'll do it."

"You don't know what it is yet."

"Doesn't matter, does it? I need to do this in order to fight." Gi-Gan was having trouble holding back her grin.

"There's a plant called Senjusou, it grows on the vanishing cape. With it, we can heal our men three times faster. It only grows in that one spot and it's a treacherous excursion to get it. Our usual runner is out of commission at the moment."

"That's where I come in?" Yona asked.

"Right. Jae-Ha will show you where the cape is. The Senjusou only grows on the side of a very steep cliff. You will go and retrieve it. Alone."

"Yona, you can't!" Kija was protesting again. Yona silenced him.

"As I said, I'll do it." she turned to Jae-Ha, "When you are ready."

"Well then, let's go dear." Jae-Ha said.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Yona smiled at the group, Ao jumped onto her shoulder and they left.

"We should try and stop her," Kija said.

"No use. The princess won't listen right now," Hak's face was a tight grimace.

"She needs this Hak," Ke Xin said, her arms crossed across her chest, her own apprehension showing on her face as well. He looked back at her and huffed. He didn't need her to say that to him. It was because he knew that this is exactly what she needs that he stopped trying to object.

The crew started to treat the wounds that the group inflicted, mostly scrapes and bruises, but the stuff you don't want to go rancid. Yoon went over to help. The fighters mostly stood by each other, worried about Yona. Gi-Gan shook her head at them. And then made a dark comment.

"The sea has become rough. If she doesn't hurry she might not make it." Those words were all it took. Hak's self-restraint for Yona's mental health was defeated by his concern for her physical health. He took off in the direction Yona and Jae-Ha went.

"That one certainly moves quick," Gi-Gan said, watching him go.

"He'd move mountains for Yona," Ke Xin answered. "If she really might be in danger, we ought to go as well. Can you take us?" Gi-Gan nodded and Kija hollered for the thunder beast to return so they could be shown the way. A few members of the crew joined them as well. While they were walking, Gi-Gan started talking to Ke Xin.

"I heard you speaking Kai earlier. That where you from?" she asked.

"Born and raised," Ke Xin answered.

"You move rather well, too. Better fighter than any of my men, that's for sure."

"If you say so,"

"Quite odd, actually. Not many girls ever even learn to hold a bow."

"Oh, funnily enough, she can't use a bow. All those cool moves and she never even learned archery," Yoon said, interjecting into the conversation. Gi-Gan sized up Ke Xin at his words.

"Never learned, huh? Tell me, when did you leave Kai?"

"Shortly after I turned 16."

"And how old are you?"

"26." Ke Xin's voice was wary. She couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was going.

"Ten years then… So iit would have been around the time the emperor died," Gi-Gan's voice was sharp. It took a couple beats for Ke Xin to register that Gi-Gan was speaking Kai. She went cold. _Shit._

They got to the cape before Gi-Gan could continue her interrogation of Ke Xin. And then the rest of Yona's companions went cold for a very different reason.

* * *

NOTES:

What? Gi-Gan speaks Kai? How will Ke Xin make snarky comments under her breath now? Also. What? another clue about her past? What does Gi-Gan know?

How will this play out?

READ ON AND FIND OUT (maybe. I haven't written it yet)

PRETTY PLEASE! Critique and review! I really want to know how to get better!


	19. Chapter 19

The cliff wasn't just steep, it was inverted. The path didn't even look big enough for a child to walk on.

"这不仅仅是危险." T/N: That's more than just dangerous.

"I said it was steep." Gi-Gan was eerily nonchalant.

"What the Hell? That's too steep! One gust of wind could blow her away!" Yoon was vocal about his anger. Kija didn't think twice, he just ran down to help her. Gi-Gan stopped him, reminding him that this was Yona's choice and running to her aide now would only disrespect her resolve.

"But she could die! She's just a girl!" Yoon yelled back. Gi-Gan shot him a cold glare.

"Even women have times when they must lay down their lives to fight. Don't you dare underestimate them," That was enough to shut up the boys. Kija tried to get Hak on his side, but Hak wasn't hearing him. He was pale, but his expression was dark, it spelled murder. His gaze fixed on Gi-Gan. And while Ke Xin was mulling over the same option, albeit for slightly different reasons, she knew that his hand needed to be stayed. Ke Xin walked up to him and placed a hand on his.

"I don't see Jae-Ha, do you?" she looked him in the eye. Hak turned his gaze to her. Her expression was blank, logical, but he understood what she meant. He turned back to watching the cliff. Ke Xin walked over to Gi-Gan.

"You know I'm right." Gi-Gan said.

Wearing the same calm expression she had with Hak, Ke Xin started speaking just loud enough for Gi-Gan to hear.

"如果她不回来-" before Ke Xin could finish her threat, Shin-Ah put a hand on her shoulder, pointing at the path. Yona was in sight. T/N "If she doesn't return-"

Yoon was the first to run over and greet her. She was simply surprised to see them all at the cliff, she figured that they'd meet up back at the ship. Kija was next to hug her. Hak's expression calmed, but there was still a tenseness about him. Only Shin-Ah seemed to stay truly calm, but that was because he had his eyes on her from the moment they arrived at the cliff.

"保存你的威胁，她好." Gi-Gan raised her voice towards Yona, "Where is the Senjusou?" T/N" Save your threats, she's fine."

Yona produced the herb and then admitted to breaking her promise with Gi-Gan. She didn't obtain the plant by herself, Jae-Ha had provided his assistance. She explained how a wave had nearly thrown her out to sea, and how Jae-Ha had saved her. She then proclaimed that she would go get the herb again, this time by herself. Gi-Gan laughed loudly and spoke to Yona of her own virtues.

"I don't dislike idiots like you. Get on the boat."

The crew surrounded Yona and showered her with congratulations as they headed back to the ship. Yoon came over to Ke Xin and bade her to come back with them. She assured that she would follow momentarily.

"Need a moment to collect yourself?" he asked.

"Something like that."

"Alright, you know where to find us."

When he left, Ke Xin waited and watched Jae-Ha and Hak talk. They were a ways from her, but she could hear their conversation. They didn't seem to notice her though, so after Jae-Ha was done testing Hak, they both left. And then she stood there. She just stood there.

*The next bit is entirely in Kai, it ends at the asterisk.

"I need to calm down. They will notice. Gi-Gan is a pirate, moreover she's openly fighting against the slave trade. It's unlikely she'll turn me in. So that isn't a worry. She might tell the Princess though. I could kill her, that'll buy her silence. But Princess wouldn't like it. So then they find out. On the run, they won't report it to authorities. But can they handle it? They might. Between her treatment of Shin-Ah and her response to Jae-Ha," *

"What about me?" Ke Xin turned to see Jae-Ha walking up behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the ship with the others," she asked.

"I did, but then I noticed that you weren't there. Your group doesn't seem too concerned that you were gone, but I thought I'd come looking for you anyway." He smiled at her. It was a cool, devilish smile that melted the hearts of so many women. If her mood was different, she might have considered humoring it.

"Did you? There's no need, I'll be back in time."

"Hmm? Not flirting? And here I thought I'd have fun with a highly skilled beautiful woman."

"There are plenty of women in town for you to have fun with," her voice was too even to be playing coy, too empty to be angry.

"But you said that you'd teach me how you made that girl scream," he put on a fake pout. Ke Xin's eyes widened for a moment before the same brand of devilish grins grew on her face. She changed back to her normal self. She turned her head to him, flirty.

"I did, didn't I?" Jae-Ha looked happy at her response. "Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot… But some other time, maybe on the road, after you join us?" Jae-Ha's face dropped.

"So you're going to hound me, too?" He was exasperated.

"Nah, I just thought I'd try," she put a hand on his shoulder turning him back in the direction of the ship. "Let's head back to the others."

 _Thank-you, Jae-Ha._

Ke Xin and Jae-Ha walked back to the alcove to find a red-faced Yona running towards them. Her forward hand looked slick and sticky. Ke Xin assumed something that wasn't right and told Jae-Ha to scram. He seemed surprised, but left without a word. Ke Xin caught Yona and put a hand under her chin, lifting Yona's face.

"Sweet, I know it can really help with stress, but there are too many people around for you to not be careful about the location."

"But… I don't think anyone saw." She said, looking down confused, but still red.

"Yona, there is nothing too embarrassing for you to tell me. I was once caught using a cucumber." This was a lie. It was not Ke Xin, but another girl who worked in her brothel. It was the girl's father that caught her. But that is unimportant.

Yona looked up at Ke Xin with a confused and slightly annoyed look.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know, mast- " Ke Xin stopped and looked closer at Yona's hands, noticing that they were both sticky, slightly yellow, and covered in thorns. "You are using honey to get the thorns out." She said, falling on her ass with a dumb grin.

"Yeah… Hak showed me." Yona got redder. Ke Xin started to piece together the truth.

"Why don't we wash off the honey and you can tell me what happened?"

While they were washing the honey off of Yona's hands, she told Ke Xin about how Hak found her trying to dig thorns out of her hands. She was failing miserably at it and was only causing more wounds. Hak came over and showed her the honey trick to draw out splinters.

"And there was this moment. I don't know what… but it seemed like Hak was thinking about something else. Then he… licked me."

"Come again?" Ke Xin was surprised at this development. She thought it was kiss or something.

"The honey was dripping down my wrist and Hak licked it. It felt… odd." Yona was staring at her hand, more than a little out of it. Ke Xin started mumbling something comforting.

"Well then… I could see how that might make you embarrassed, realizing a friend sees you-"

"Why do you think he did that?" Yona asked, she didn't hear Ke Xin.

"What?"

"Hak? Why did he lick my hand? Was he just that hungry? Why didn't he just ask Yoon for a snack?"

"Oh, I'm sure he was hungry, but not for food… Wait a minute…" Ke Xin was finally starting to put something together.

"What do you mean? What was he hungry for?"

"Yona, he was horny," Ke Xin said it bluntly on purpose. She was hoping for the right reaction, for embarrassment or offense.

"What does that mean?" And Ke Xin's worry was confirmed. She was kicking herself for not putting it together sooner.

"Yona, exactly how much do you know about my former career?"

"You spend time with men. One of my maids told me that you guys let men attempt to make babies with you, because men like it. To be honest, I don't know much else. Father never liked me hearing about those kinds of things."

"And how much do you know about how babies are made?"

"…I was told that my husband would show me when we got married. I do know the baby grows inside my belly and that my moon blood means that my body is ready to bear children, though."

Ke Xin sat there for a moment. She wasn't instructed. Even Ke Xin knew the basic mechanics before she was 16. _Granted, I believed that they didn't apply to me, but that's a different issue altogether._

A couple of pirates came over, letting them all know that Yoon had made supper and that the girls should join them. They made a couple comments about Yoon being the perfect bride if only he were a girl. One of them shot back that with his looks it really wouldn't matter that much. They were laughing loudly.

Ke Xin stood up and guided Yona to stand, whispering in her ear. "There are a lot of things I probably need to explain to you. But now isn't the time. There are too many people about. After we deal with Kum-Ji, we'll talk. For now, don't worry about what Hak did. It doesn't really matter that much anyway."

Heading back to the ship. Ke Xin couldn't help but wonder exactly how Yona's life would have turned out if she had stayed at the castle and just been married off, still ignorant. Soo-Won's face passed through her mind. She shuddered.

* * *

NOTES:

Holy Jesus this took forever to update. I'm so sorry guys. I got busy with exams (It's hell week at my college) and practicums and presentations.

I also got a spark to work on my own original story, so that sapped up some time that I would normally work on this. I also cleaned my house and tried to be productive (I made my own chicken stock!) and decided to rewatch Yu Yu Hakusho while doing it (because I was being to much of an adult, I had to do a childhood callback). This was a mistake. On a related note, I may or may not start a new fanfic about Yu Yu Hakusho...

BUT IN GOOD NEWS: The next chapter is already written! Imma edit and publish soon! 

And that's right, Yona has no idea about anything. At all. This is going to be explored.

Oh: The cucumber story is from a tumblr post I saw.


	20. Chapter 20

"With the number of ships Shin-Ah spotted, Kum-Ji is probably planning to go through with a large scale trafficking deal. The recipient will be the Kai Empire," Gi-Gan explained.

"Kai?" Yona asked, glancing at Ke Xin.

"Are you sure?" Ke Xin kept her eyes on Gi-Gan and refused to look away.

"Kum-Ji has only a handful of foreign trading partners that would be willing to take on the deal. They are all Kai nobles." Gi-Gan's face was serious. "He's been slowly building up his man power. Perhaps it's because this next deal is of upmost importance to him. Maybe it's so he can finally crush the pirates who have been in his way all these years. Either way, with this large amount of people, Kum-Ji is definitely going to be in the mix this time."

"Has he not been present for the deals prior?" Hak asked.

"No. It would be too risky. He isn't directly involved with any of the dealings involving the trafficking. If the trail ever comes back to him, the authorities would be able to arrest him and shut down the trade. The trade will be happening international waters, as well." Jae-Ha explained, there was a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Exactly. And on the way to that location is where we must intercept him, doing so in the harbor would bring undue harm to the town," the captain responded to her.

"The problem is that we don't know when the trade is going down, or which boat will be holding the girls," Jae-Ha looked like he wanted to skin Kum-Ji alive.

"So the people being sold become hostages." Yoon matched Jae-Ha's dark expression.

"But if we do nothing, then the girls are taken to Kai." Gi-Gan looked at Ke Xin specifically, "and we know what happens then, don't we?"

"Is there any way to assure the women's safety?" Yona asked.

"We need more information," Gi-Gan started. "Lucky for us, we have her," she pointed at Ke Xin.

"Why would Ke Xin know anything?" Kija asked.

"She did know about the trafficking before Jae-Ha told us about it," Hak said, considering. Ke Xin pouted.

"I had a friend in Saika who happened to be an information broker. He only told me rumors that he thought I might find interesting, but nothing specific. To be honest, until the girls told me about it at the brothel, I didn't even believe him. I can't be that much help."

"Not with specifics, but you are from Kai. You'd know about the general nature of slave trades, which is more than I can say for the rest of us," Yoon brought logic into the conversation. Gi-Gan was eyeing her down, trying to judge how Ke Xin would react. She sighed and then lifted her head to begin explaining.

"The girls won't be harmed. I have no idea what ship they'll be on, but whichever it is it won't be heavily guarded. If there are too many militants, then it gives the appearance that the girls aren't easily controlled, the deal will go south. After the slave riots of ten years ago, this is probably more important than it used to be, and it was a pretty big deal back in the day, too. Bringing in outsiders on a deal is almost blasphemous, so there will not be any mercenaries with the girls or directly involved in the deal. This will especially true if Kum-Ji hasn't been present for most deals. I'd bet he's on eggshells with his trading partners as it is. You said Kum-Ji's acquired mercs? I guarantee that they are hired specifically to deal with you all and won't be anywhere near the slave ship. So once we figure out which it is, any of us should be able to take it. As for any harm to the women… the traders see them as products, not prisoners. Keeping them physically intact means that they get the most money. No one wants to buy damaged goods. But that also means there is no remorse in killing them. If a product is too resilient or too difficult, it's easier to cut your losses and cut their throats."

"That's a cold way of putting it," Jae-Ha seemed upset at Ke Xin's rather cavalier tone.

"It's the way it is. If it angers you that much, then use that fire to bring Kum-Ji to justice," Gi-Gan snapped at him, her look was more intense than his, she pulled out a hidden dagger. "This is our chance, we will beat him down along with anyone else that has dared to abuse our town over the last ten years. This time, I too will take up my blade." She stabbed her knife through the table. "Follow me to the very end."

There was a universal cheer of agreement. Ke Xin glanced over to see Yona's look of pure adoration. She had found a role model in Gi-Gan.

The crew shuffled out of the captain's office to go about their duties. Ke Xin remained, watching Gi-Gan.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Gi-Gan knew what this was about, but still felt the need to play it cool.

"My past is my business. If I wanted Yona and the others to know, they'd know."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Ke Xin rushed Gi-Gan, who tried to pull the knife out of the table, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she could move, Ke Xin had her left middle and index finger pressing into the soft of her throat and her right hand gripping Gi-Gan's forehead. Her pinky and thumb were poised to gouge out Gi-Gan's eyes. Ke Xin's face was expressionless.

"I'm letting you live because I believe that you are useful to her highness. But if you are really that stupid, then I can cut _my_ losses and end you now. " Gi-Gan smiled at Ke Xin's words.

"Without a doubt a Yong Shi, but you won't kill me. In no scenario does that work out in your favor." There was a pause, Ke Xin dropped her hands. Then Gi-Gan continued. "I almost didn't believe the rumors when I heard about you. You were a myth. But here you are, the only one in history to be able to completely disobey her owner. "

"Yona-" Ke Xin started.

"And for that crime you can never go home. Don't worry. I won't tell Yona, but to seal my mouth, there are two things I need to know. I told you once that trust is paramount. So tell me. How did you find it in you to kill Emperor Yin, and why do you really follow that child?"

* * *

NOTES:

Yups, this is a short one. But the break is really the best place for a chapter end. And hey! I didn't plan it, but looky here, 20 chapters and we get the first solid piece of information about Ke Xin's past! (though this was heavily hinted at a two chapters ago)

(Sorry sweets, but that is all I am telling you right now. The rest will come in time)


	21. Chapter 21

Yona was off with Jae-Ha. They were scouting for information in the city. Kija was helping make preparations while Hak and Shin-Ah taught some basic martial arts. Ke Xin was aiding Yoon in tending to the injured.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MOVING?!" Yoon was shouting at his patient, a middle aged geezer who needed stitches across his stomach. He thought that he'd be able to take the pain. "KE XIN! Hold him!"

"Yes sir doctor Yoon!" She ran over and sat behind the patient, wrapping her legs around his- her feet planted firmly between his knees. Her arms around his shoulders and neck, performing a full nelson. He wasn't going anywhere. With the new stability, Yoon was able to swiftly stich up the sword wound in his abdomen. As soon as he was done, Ke Xin untangled herself from the patient. Yoon finished up by rubbing some poultice on the wound. The stuff was putrid smelling, and Ke Xin struggled to hold back bile. Yoon's eyes were watering, and there was a grimace on his face. The smell was getting to him, too, but he kept going. Finally, he finished.

"That's the last one. All that's left is to monitor them," he sighed. There was slight smile on his face, and then something caught his eye. "DO YOU WANT HIM TO OPEN HIS STICHES? BE MORE CAREFUL MOVING HIM!" One of the pirates was joking around with an injured man, and tried to move him off the palette.

After hearing Yoon's booming voice, both men froze and the one lifting him apologized in a small voice.

"Then don't do it again!" Yoon scolded. Ke Xin was watching, trying real hard not to laugh. The pirate's resident "doctor" was next to her with a similar look of mild amusement on his face.

"He's just like a mother that one," he laughed, unfortunately for him, Yoon could hear.

"How dare you make jokes when I just spent the past three hours fixing your mistakes!"

"He's got a point,"

"I suppose you're right. Now, can you review the process for cleaning once again _Doctor_ Yoon?" The pirate with mild medical skill played the role of doctor, poorly. He was, according to Yoon, over reliant on the Senjusou, and his own skill rendered the plants magnificent powers almost useless. Yoon spent most of his time removing sour wounds and redoing surgeries. The medical pirate was supposed to be playing nurse, but his shoddy workmanship just made Yoon angrier. Ke Xin, who was there to help hold down patients, took over the role. The doctor was told to sit and watch and learn.

Ke Xin made rounds with the patients, making sure that they were all comfortable, while Yoon explained the proper procedure for cleaning and dressing a wound. By the time he was done, the blood soaked through their aprons into their own clothing had dried.

"Don't we look intimidating?" Ke Xin said, gesturing to their blood stained fronts.

"How do you have more blood on you than I do?"

"I was pinning them down. But don't worry, we both smell equally like manure."

"Baths. We need baths. And to wash these and the old bandages. And then there is dinner. Oh god- I have to start dinner. I don't have time for laundry," his worried tone made the fifteen year old seem even more like a 30 year old mother of 4.

"Calm down Yoon, it's not all on you. The pirates can do laundry after we bathe. They ate before you showed up, so I'm sure they can help you cook," Ke Xin was good at talking him down.

"Right," he sighed, then looked over at his patients. "At least they will make it." His voice was quiet, soft.

 _He's not over that child._

"C'mon, let's go bathe," she rubbed the sides of his shoulders and led him out of the medical cave. To the doctor, she said, "We leave the patients to you for now. Don't fuck it up." He sheepishly nodded.

They grabbed a change of clothes and headed over to a natural spring that the pirates used for their fresh water supply. Gi-Gan had her own private section for bathing that Yona and Ke Xin were using. They separated and cleaned themselves.

Yoon cleaned the blood off his hands, chest, arms and hair. He watched the blood flow away. A child passed in his mind. He shook the thought away. "I can't think about that right now." He decided instead to consider the other thing that had been weighing on his mind. Ke Xin. He had been considering it for weeks, from the first moment he saw her, and that… burn mark on her back. And then there was the odd way she interacted with Gi-Gan. And today, when they were making the poultice, Yoon wanted her to follow a recipe in his medical book, but she told him that she couldn't read Koukan language. He then offered to teach her in exchange for learning Kai. There were several texts from Kai that he wanted to read one day. But then she told him that she couldn't read that either. He thought of how she acted when they met Shin-Ah. Realization came to him.

As Yoon was worrying over Ke Xin's past, she was worrying over his present. He was so mature in so many ways. In his care for the group, he was an adult. But every now and then, his age showed. She could feel it. Ever since they met, he was breaking. And… he was changing. She could see the enormous responsibility he placed on his own shoulders, how it was causing his old self to crack. She felt it. Everyone in the group was so young. They all had so much to learn. Hak and Yona were broken from what Soo-Won did. Shin-Ah was practically a newborn. Even Kija had growing up to do. It was more subtle than the others, but it was there. She was the only real adult, though she didn't always act like it. She had at least 6 years on everyone else, and was strapped with the duty of helping them grow.

It's part of why she was so happy that Jae-Ha was the Ryokuryuu. She didn't know if she could handle another child, she barely knew what to do with the ones she had. She could feel that they would get along, and having another adult to discuss things with seemed like a dream. That, and he also seemed like he'd be a lot of fun. She smiled at the thought while washing the blood from her hair.

They emerged from the springs, dressed in plain clothes "borrowed" from the pirates. Ke Xin's hair was all around her, damp and tangled and freely flowing past her hips. She held a wide tooth comb in her hand and a ribbon in the other. Yoon started ordering preparations for dinner, while Ke Xin barked at the pirates that there was laundry to be done. They had been waiting for the spring to be clear and didn't even need her order. She sat on a boulder and began the tedious task of combing out her hair.

Shin-Ah kneeled next to her. He grabbed a lock of her hair and inspected it.

"Yeah, there's a lot. It'd probably be easier if it was short like Yona's," she shrugged.

He continued to look at the lock in his hand and then looked at her, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I like it too. Don't worry, I won't cut it." He smiled wide at that. She smiled back at him. And then the dragon whipped his head around and stood up.

"Yona."

The rest of the group gathered as Jae-Ha landed in front of Gi-Gan, Yona in his arms. He set her down on her feet.

"Well, what's the report?" Gi-Gan asked, smoking from that pipe of hers.

"The moment of action will most likely be the evening of the day after tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Gi-Gan asked.

"We found the shop where they are gathering the girls. They pretend to be hiring, and take them. I had someone ask for us, they are only hiring until noon in two days' time."

"This is good, but we still need to know which boat it will be," Gi-Gan stated. Yona turned to Ke Xin, who was standing to the side by Shin-Ah.

"Ke Xin, you said that the boat with the girls would be the least heavily guarded, yes?"

"… I did," Ke Xin was nervous. She didn't like where this was going. Yona turned back to Gi-Gan.

"If someone lit a firework from the ship, we'd know which one right? We'd be able to rescue the women more quickly and safely, yes?"

"It might work, but who will fire it?" Gi-Gan glanced at Ke Xin and then brought her gaze back to Yona's eyes.

"I will." Yona stated. Hak, Kija, and Ke Xin immediately baulked at her words. "I'll sneak into the human trafficking camp and launch the firework."

"Yona!" Jae-ha opposed the plan as well.

"Bringing down Kum-Ji is one thing, but saving the girls is paramount. We need to quickly locate them and take them to safety. I will let myself be captured and notify you which boat I am on," the resolve was in her eyes.

"Wait, I'm against this idea," Hak stated.

"Right! It's too dangerous!" Kija joined.

"I'm against it too," Yoon joined, only he added concrete facts that could make her plan impossible to pull off. Including the fact that any firework small enough to be smuggled on board would be too small to see.

"But if Shin-Ah is there, he'd be able to see it, right?" She asked. Shin-Ah nodded.

Yoon kept arguing that the plan was too dangerous. But Yona responded that it was the only way. Finally, Hak interrupted.

"I get that it is the only way, princess. But why does it have to be you? Wouldn't Ke Xin work just as well, if not better? She'd probably be able to free the women on her own!" Hak looked spooked at the thought of Yona going to battle. They all turned to Ke Xin, who was quiet through the exchange. She had been foreseeing this outcome since Yona came back. She must have looked a little shocked, she couldn't find her words. The silence was palpable.

"Ke Xin can't be the one to go," Yona broke the silence.

"Why not?" Kija asked.

"Two reasons," She looked at her masked dragon, "Shin-Ah, how many boats do you see now?"

"…11"

"And they are all full of mercenaries. Who knows how many more are coming. We need men for the battle, and can't afford to lose a powerful warrior."

"But your safety Yona," Hak started.

"And the other reason. She's from Kai. Kum-Ji needs this deal, he wouldn't risk offending his partners and blowing the deal by selling Kai their own citizen. She'd never even make it to the boat. It has to be me."

"She's disguised her heritage before!" Kija exclaimed.

"But this is different," Ke Xin spoke up. Her teeth were clenched and fists were balled.

"What are you saying?" Kija was in a fit. Hak almost couldn't believe his ears.

"They are taking beautiful young women, right? They aren't being sold to work fields or scour dishes. They are being sold to be used for pleasure, or for decoration. Presenting me to anyone looking to buy a girl for those purposes is the greatest insult. Hell, selling me to a Kai slave trader would be an insult. They don't pay for nomads, they take them."

"Stop being so dramatic," Gi-Gan jumped in. Ke Xin sat down on her rock and combed out her hair while Gi-Gan explained. "Ke Xin is tall, muscular but lean, with clear angular and defined features. To us, she is a striking beauty. But to anyone from Kai, her appearance is typical of the northern nomads. There is long, deep seeded racism against them. Belief that they are insipid savages fit only for hard labor, though some may be trained for combat, even lying with them is considered the same as lying with dogs. This racism leads to several conflicts between the nomadic tribes and the settled Kai villages. The result of which led to a rule that permits any slaver to simply take a nomad that isn't already owned. No, boys, they won't take her, because attempting to sell her to a slave trader that wants beautiful women would be the same as slapping him in the face."

The ship was quiet. Yona's hard expression had softened during Gi-Gan's speech. She was looking at Ke Xin with compassion. Ke Xin just silently combing her hair. No one else was moving. Jae-Ha broke the silence.

"My, captain, I've always been curious about your origins. Don't tell me you are also?"

"I was born in Awa. My mother was born in Awa. But my father… he was a runaway turned sailor. And yes- he was born to the nomadic tribes."

"Then it's settled," Yona's gentle look had dissolved back into one of quiet fire, somehow she was more resolved to go than before. "This is a job only I can do."

"Not alone," Ke Xin set down her comb and looked up at Yona.

"Going alone is too reckless. And we need you to succeed. One other person will sneak in with you," Gi-Gan was smiling slightly at Yona.

"I'll go." Both Hak and Kija piped up. Ke Xin whipped her head at them, her hair followed, spraying around her.

"If I won't make in, what in Heaven or Hell makes you think you'll get approved?" she shot them looks of ice.

"She's right, we need someone beautiful or be denied at the gate."

"I'll go." Jae-Ha joined them this time.

"The stupidity and the brawn has increased. Don't you people listen? Well… there is one delicate man here…" Gi-Gan looked at Yoon, who looked nervous. "You're a sharp brat who can handle gun powder, right?"

"Oi, oi. I'm not saying I don't look better than most girls if I cross-dress. But I'm still against Yona going? There is no guarantee that we'll succeed even if I go." Yoon started to argue when he caught Yona's gaze. Her expression was sympathetic, she was telling him that he didn't have to go. Yoon stopped and sighed. "I guess I'm the only one who can." He turned to Yona, resolved in his own way. "Don't worry Yona, I make it my policy not to fight losing battles."

* * *

NOTES:

HOLY MOLY JESUS ON CROSSED STICKS THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE

I"M SO SORRY

Though part of it was that I rewrote this chapter like 5 times. I just couldn't get a feel for it. Also getting a reason for Ke Xin to not be on the ship... then today it hit me! I had already planned out some of this (ie nomads are main source of hard slave labor) and some of the deep racism. But this chapter gave me a natural ish) way to flesh it out.

We gonna have fun with the Kai chapters. Believe me.

Anyway! Enjoy the Yoon focus! I love his character, and I love his growth. He's fun to write and I want more of him.

Yeah, so Ke Xin looks vaguely like a young Gi-Gan.

PERSONAL SHIT AND FUTURE UPDATES:

Yeah, sorry for the delayed update. Between exams, holidays, 40 hour work weeks, rent terror, and car accidents, this took way longer to write than I thought it would (last two weeks were Hell week, and then everyone at my job quit, giving me hella hours, and then dead week this week, my life is fun!)

I got finals next week, so I need to study hard. But after taking so long on this chapter... I didn't want to leave you empty handed. I'll probs update after finals (last one is on Friday)

A quick rundown of the author's situation: I'm saving up to study abroad in China this summer, so I'm pulling extra shifts at work, selling my blood twice a week, and debating taking commissions for costumes/sewn things. I'm not even doing theater next semester so I can afford my plans with out having to take out too many loans before I graduate college. I also need to be studying and working on assignments so that I don't lose my scholarship before the planned time. My life is infinitely busy.

BUT I DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING THIS! EVER! (THIS IS MY MAIN SOURCE OF FUN TIME STRESS RELIEF AND IT'S FREE!)

But my life being busy means that I'm going to have to step back and write less often. Which is already happening. I'm going to try and make a weekly update, and stock up as many chapters as possible over break for when things get REALLY hectic. but weekly might become bi-weekly, we'll see. The trade-off is, I'm going to try making longer chapters. The story is just really picking up, so we'll have more substance per chapter.

TL/DR:

Author life is hell, expect weekly/biweekly updates from here on.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE CRITIQUE, MESSAGE ME, WHATEVER! I LOVE IT (ESPECIALLY IF IT'S CRITIQUES)! I WILL LITERALLY STOP EVERYTHING I'M DOING TO TALK TO YOU!


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey hey, it'll be ok. Yona will have Yoon with her, and at least they'll both be away from the action." Ke Xin was comforting Shin-Ah. If it worked, it didn't show on his face. He nodded at her and turned back to watching the sea. Another two ships popped up while they were making preparations for the infiltration, his job was to try and find out as much as they can and report it back. Ke Xin was with him, along with Yoon and Jae-Ha. She thought he was feeling apprehensive about the whole ordeal so she decided to attempt comforting him.

"How did you know that he was worried?" Jae-Ha asked.

"She didn't," Yoon answered. He wasn't wrong.

"Then why?"

"Because at the end of the day, the person who needs to hear that the most is her," Yoon nodded at Ke Xin, who glared back at him. She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself- changing her expression to one of sympathy.

"Sorry Yoon," she said, patting his shoulder before walking away. They all watched her leave.

"Well if no one else is going," Jae-Ha followed her.

Yoon stood there staring at the deck of the ship. He thought about the next day, about how much danger he was putting himself in, and about how much the others were depending on him to protect Yona. Their ease of mind was all on him. He started shaking again, lost in his own private panic when a hand pet his head. He looked up to find Shin-Ah lightly comforting him.

"I guess you can see things like that, too." Shin-Ah cocked his head at Yoon's words. Small paws landed on Yoon's shoulder. He looked at Ao, who was trying to force feed him an acorn, and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Jae-Ha was following closely behind Ke Xin, who was walking nowhere quickly.

"You're not going to walk the guilt away," Jae-Ha said. Ke Xin stopped a moment, looking at her own clenched fist.

"So that's what this feeling is," she said to herself, "Guilt." _That's a first._

"It's not your fault that you can't go in their place," he said.

Ke Xin was about to respond and tell him that he was wrong. But he wasn't, she was feeling guilty that she couldn't go in Yona's place. _Is it my orders, or because I care for her?_ Jae-Ha glanced below them and caught Hak doing something he wouldn't want anyone seeing. He pointed it out to Ke Xin, who shoved Jae-Ha to the ground.

"Can't let him see us," she explained. They watched as Hak pinned Yona to a wall and begged her not to put herself in danger.

"Are we really going to watch this? Seems inappropriate," Jae-Ha's words were betrayed by both his tone and excited look.

"Please… I doubt he'll do anything else, even if he's been more brazen recently," Ke Xin's was recalling the honey incident, and the moments at Ik-Soo's house.

"You seem too comfortable with spying on them," Jae-Ha turned his head to her with a playful smile.

Ke Xin shushed him and continued observing the two kids below. _He's finally letting himself love her, only took ten years._ They listened as Yona made her speech about the guilt she feels for the state of Awa. How saving it is her responsibility. How she must fight. Hak couldn't argue with her after that, so he let her go. Jae-Ha glanced at Ke Xin, and was surprised to see that she was wearing the same expression as Hak.

 _Fuck my orders._

"I want to see her end this successfully," they both said. Ke Xin stood up. "Let's head back to the others."

"I'm really stepping in it, aren't I?" Jae-Ha said. Ke Xin turned back to him, cocking her head.

"How so?"

"I feel the same way," he grinned wide.

Ke Xin saw Yona on her way back to camp. She told Jae-Ha to go without her. She called out Yona's name and jumped her. Yona turned to block but was too slow. Ke Xin had a hand at her throat.

"As always, you react to slow," Ke Xin said, "let's go again." She backed away three feet and then charged Yona again. Yona tried to defend, but still winded up on her ass.

"Ow… you're rougher than usual tonight," Yona said while standing up. Ke Xin attacked again, knocking Yona back onto the ground. She placed a foot on Yona's throat. Yona's face made clear the surprise she felt at Ke Xin's sudden display of dominance.

"I'm not even trying, Yona." Ke Xin said. "You could fight me with everything you have and it wouldn't even begin to challenge me. Killing you right now would be the easiest thing in the world." Ke Xin put a little pressure on Yona's neck.

"So what's your point?" Yona asked in a strained voice. Ke Xin removed her foot and helped Yona up.

"You are weak, physically. You're hand to hand combat skills are atrocious. So you can't afford to be reckless. Put yourself in the minimum amount of danger necessary to accomplish the mission. Find a weapon if you can. And don't forget what my foot felt like on your throat. Because if one of Kum-Ji's men gets the chance, they **will** kill you."

Yona nodded. "Thank you," she said. She then took Ke Xin's arm and they walked back to camp together.

* * *

Yoon was sitting in front of Ke Xin, and holding still while she put makeup on him. Kija was pacing the room while Yona was outside with Gi-Gan and the others.

"Are you sure I need this?" he asked. His tone was sharper than usual, but Ke Xin paid it no mind. He was too nervous to keep a controlled voice.

"You are prettier than most girls, but we need to minimize any chance of someone realizing that you are a boy," she said.

"She is the expert at manipulating men," Kija said, rather rudely.

"Shut it, white snake." she snapped at him. He was going to protest but Ke Xin ignored him. "Alright. Time for the wig." Yoon got up to fetch the wig from the other side of the room when Kija stole his seat.

"My turn," he looked like a stubborn child. Ke Xin gave him an exaggerated look of disbelief.

"Didn't know you wanted to be a drag queen," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to stay here without at least trying," he crossed his arms, too. Ke Xin couldn't argue with that, and figured she could get back at him for his snide comment.

"I make no promises," she said as she began the most comically bad make-up job of her life. "K. All done. Go put on a dress and show the others. You'll definitely be able to go."

"Really?!" Kija asked. Yoon had already left the room and shown the others, so it was just the two of them.

"Yes." Ke Xin was lying through her teeth. She got him in a dress, and stuffed his chest…with fruit. It took all of her might to keep a straight face. "Oh no, it looks like your hand isn't covered. Let's see if anyone has an outfit with longer sleeves!"

Not a person on the crew could keep a straight face at Kija's appearance, though Kija didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have anything with longer sleeves?" he started asking. Yona took one look at him and just said no. He was horribly disappointed that there was nothing with longer sleeves and she tried to tell him that wasn't the problem. He wasn't listening, so Jae-Ha came up and gave him a mirror. Kija just about ripped Ke Xin's head off and chased her around the ship. She saw Yona look around at the laughter from the cre was Kija chased Ke Xin around the ship. She knew what Ke Xin was doing. There was a bad funk around the crew, the atmosphere too serious, as it had been since the plan was made. This ridiculousness lightened the mood considerably. Yona looked back at Ke Xin and smiled. Ke Xin ran right up to Yona and jokingly hid behind her.

"Yona save me! A creepy snake in drag is chasing me!" She yelled.

"You dressed me like this!" he yelled back, clearly pissed.

"Kija- leave her alone, go get changed," Yona said. Kija slinked off, she turned to Ke Xin. "You shouldn't tease him like that."

"He was getting on my nerves. Besides, he wasn't going to give up without at least trying. He cares too much about you," Ke Xin let Yona soak in those words before continuing. "So you better remember what I told you and come back in one piece."

"I will," she said.

"Good."

Gi-Gan watched their exchange with a knowing look. She figured Ke Xin said all that need to be said and simply ordered Jae-Ha to take Yona and Yoon into town. The rest of them began their long night of waiting.

* * *

NOTES:

I would apologize for this being so late. But I figured the best way to do that is to give you two chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

More ships arrived after Yona left, bringing the number up to 15, each with at least 30 men on them. The crew finished prepping and slept peacefully the night before the battle, and much into the day, so as to have enough energy for when the trade went down. They began to wake up and pass the time around the evening of the battle. Unfortunately, Yona's crew wasn't so capable of setting aside their worry. Shin-Ah kept his eyes on the ships, acting as the lookout incase things moved faster than anticipated. Kija spent the entire time attempting to keep busy, and then refused to keep still when that proved impossible. Hak gazed at the sea, no doubt going over every possible scenario in which he could save Yona. Ke Xin sat near where Hak was, and tried to sleep. When it was apparent that wasn't going to happen. She thought about going into town, but leaving the ship was out of the question. She also considered using Jae-Ha to pass the time, but didn't know where he was and wasn't that dedicated to the idea, anyway. She refused to dwell on the events coming. Which left her considering her past, which also wasn't an option. In the end, something popped into her head that let her think positively.

She decided to consider how to best have the talk with Yona. After all this was done, she was going to need to sit her down and explain what sex is. It was going to be tricky, because usually Ke Xin only ever taught how and not what. And there was the issue of getting Yona away from the other long enough to have the full talk. The basics wouldn't take that long, but there was Soo-Won to consider. Would knowing these things make it easier for her or harder? Did she still love him? What about Hak?

All of this ran through her head, over and over. Thinking about Yona's emotions and past kept her from considering her own, which Ke Xin really didn't want to do. But most of all, it was assuming that they succeed. And that, that was the most important part.

Finally she was woken from her own thoughts by Jae-Ha, who finally reappeared.

"You should take a page out of Ke Xin's book and get some rest. You've been staring off into the distance since yesterday, right?" Jae-Ha said to Hak.

"This is how I sleep," Hak said. "And you are dumber than you look if you think she's gotten a wink of sleep."

"Yeah- besides, the one who you should be telling to sleep it Kija," Ke Xin spoke up from her spot on the wall, pointing at the rampaging dragon.

"Sometimes he dozes off and then he'll jump up and attack the air," Hak explained.

"Oh boy, Kija's going to ruin his pretty face," Jae-Ha said.

"Like you have room to talk," Ke Xin responded.

"Ryokuryuu, you have bags under your eyes," Shin-Ah appeared behind him and explained. It startled Jae-Ha who immediately asked that he not mutter things from behind. Shin-Ah continued. "Ryokuryuu hasn't slept either."

Jae-Ha denied this, claiming to have eaten, slept and gone to town to fool around with some girls. He wasn't that convincing, and Hak and Kija held him down and got a good look at his face. Indeed, his eyes were as tired as the rest of them. After they let him go, he pulled down his sleeve.

"I've been defiled," he claimed.

"Don't take off your clothes," Hak scolded.

"You have bags under your eyes," Kija confirmed.

Jae-Ha reiterated that he was with some girls the night before, but Shin-Ah said that he saw him on the lookout. Ke Xin stood up and walked over to Shin-Ah, patting him on the head while Kija got Jae-Ha to admit he was worried about Yona.

"It's because she's a girl," Jae-Ha said defensively. But Kija was satisfied with any reason, so long as Jae-Ha felt concern for Yona, Kija could fight by his side. Ke Xin groaned at his words, but they seemed to touch Jae-Ha. Kija however heard the groan and turned to confront Ke Xin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just hate it when you unintentionally speak for all of us," she said in a bored tone. The other two nodded. Kija stopped talking.

Jae-Ha then brought up that he was worried about Yoon. Hak immediately said that Yoon would be fine, Kija seconded and Shin-Ah and Ke Xin nodded. Hak elaborated that he sometimes forgets to respect Yoon and all he does.

"He is wise and a hard worker," Hak said.

"And resourceful to boot," Ke Xin added. "I told you didn't I? We'd all be twelve kinds of dead without that boy."

Jae-ha smiled at that, and Gi-Gan smiled at their interaction. She wanted him to leave with Yona after this was over. She had told this to Ke Xin on the night of their talk and to Yona the night before she left.

But the smiles went away after Shin-Ah said he saw the ships in the harbor move.

* * *

Once they heard that the ships had begun to move, everyone got in battle positions. Hak unwrapped his glaive, leaving the wrapping in the captain's office. Ke Xin removed her belt, keeping the chain looped over her shoulder instead. Gi-Gan ordered the ship to be sailed towards the mass of ships.

"So you are actually going to take this seriously?" Hak asked, noting Ke Xin's readying of her chain.

"Only so you can slack off," she said.

The rest looked a little confused.

"That's right, none of you have seen her fight with a weapon. You're in for a treat," Hak grinned.

"Why don't you watch closely Hak? You might learn something," Ke Xin responded. They had just gotten close enough to a ship when she finished speaking. She ran off first, spinning her chain and releasing it to let it wrap around the enemy vessel's railing. She then jumped off Gi-Gan's ship and let her chain guide her into landing on the side of the ship. Using the pivot of the chain, she ran up the side of the ship and greeted the first mercenary with a foot to the face.

Jae-Ha came from above, throwing knives, and landed next to her.

"Great, whatcha going to do with that chain, now? It's stuck to the rail." He pointed out.

"Is that a bad thing?" she smiled. With a grunt she pulled on the chain as hard as she could, and broke the piece of rail off. The force which took out a few men on the way. "You might want to back away." She said, and Jae-Ha jumped to another part of the ship while she started swinging the chain and the rail around her in a circle, allowing enough length and momentum to knock people off of the ship without directly killing any- per the captain's request. "What kind of monster is she?" Jae-Ha asked.

Eventually the piece of wood fell off, and she had cleared a good spot for the others to come aboard, throwing her chain back to Gi-Gan's ship where it was secured and then holding the other end, allowing Kija, Hak and Shin-Ah to run across while Jae-Ha kept any strays attempting to cease an opportunity at bay. The other pirates used ropes attached the mast of Gi-Gan's ship and small boats to infiltrate the other ships.

Jae-Ha landed near them as Kija was screaming for Kum-Ji's location. Someone released her chain and she gathered it back to herself, using a shorter amount for the group melee. Hak asked if Shin-Ah had seen the Princess, but he hadn't.

"Kum-Ji sure hired a lot of mercenaries, he's serious about crushing us this time," Jae-Ha commented.

"We need to spread out then," Ke Xin said. "Jae-Ha, can you take me to the next ship?" she asked. Without answering he grabbed her by the waist and jumped to the next ship. She wanted to yelp with joy, but knew that they needed to be subtler than that.

"Want me to stay with you for back up?" He asked, midair.

"Stay near Shin-Ah. You'll need to be the one to go get Yona when it's time," she answered.

"Alright. You're going to have to tell me where that monstrous strength comes from when we're done," he said before dropping her to let her land on the ship. She had seen Jae-Ha fight on the last ship and copied his movements, allowing her to land while simultaneously taking out a couple men. Something Jae-Ha saw as he was flying away. "Knew she'd be fine with a mid-air fall." He could hear men's grunts and screams as he flew back to the others.

When he landed, Kija asked if someone should join her. Hak denied it.

"Her fighting style is developed to attack large numbers of enemies single handed, she's better on her own," he said. They cleared the ship and crossed to another, using the mercenaries' own ladders to do so. As soon as they were off the pirates lit the ship ablaze.

Kija and Hak made a brutal combination, though tired quicker from having to be careful not to kill. They instead either knocked men out or off the ship. Shin-Ah carried on with the back of his sword, slicing through the waves of people. Jae-Ha kept his energy in the air and provided Shin-Ah with support so he could keep an eye out for Yona.

Finally, after a lifetime, Shin-Ah spotted the firework.

"I see it."

"Where?" Hak asked.

"Over there," Shin-Ah answered.

"JAE-HA!" Hak bellowed.

"I know, I know," Jae-Ha landed and grabbed Shin-Ah, towards her highness they went.

After they left, Hak and Kija separated, fighting on opposite ends of the ship. Hak's glaive was starting to hinder his movements the more exhausted he got due to its design. Kija's stamina was at its limit. They regrouped after a time and to catch a breath, trying to inspire the other via insults. But it was Gi-Gan who got the final say by dropping a body and giving a lecture. She also pointed out how Ke Xin was doing.

"I know y'all are strung up about being here, but since you are, do your jobs. Just look at the woman, she's got two ships all on her own." She pointed across to the ship two over, which just caught fire. They saw a purple figure running across the ladder to another ship. "Gi-Gan continued, we need to find Kum-Ji. Once he's found, we can end this. Then you can go help the girl, seduce her, whatever."

Hak enjoyed the idea of seducing Yona. Kija was outraged, but they both got a second wind.

Meanwhile, Ke Xin was on the new ship, working her way to where she thought she had seen Jae-Ha land. Someone finally started firing arrows at her. She was able to block most of them with the chain, but a several clipped her and did a number on her coat. Between the two ships she took down, she was running out of energy. There was no way she was going to be able to finish this on her own. Not by fighting every one of them. Luckily, she realized that the men shouting weren't speaking Koukan, they were speaking Kai.

 _Kai mercenaries? Maybe they'll be recognize it?_

Her coat was already barely staying on so she went ahead and ripped it off one handed, letting her Kai garments show. But the clothes weren't the main thing. The important part was the whole designed in the dress's back that showed her brand. One man recognized it.

"YONGSHI?" As soon as she heard it she smiled. The other's heard his outcry and soon the entire ship was abuzz. She was able to use the momentary panic to grab the man who first yelled and knock him into the archers. _People get sloppy when they are scared. Sometimes being a boogey man doesn't completely suck._

Once the archers were gone, she was able to finish the ship enough for the pirates to come aboard for cleanup. They saw the blood on her and tried to run to her aide.

"I'm fine! None of them are deep!" She yelled at them. She went back to work when she heard Yona's voice cut through the night.

"JAE-HA!"

Ke Xin whipped her head around in the direction of the scream to see a splash a little ways away from the ships, right in front of a small boat. She then felt it. A deep chill, a bloodlust, one that made the hairs on her neck stand. They all turned and watched as Yona, only one ship over, fired an arrow that pierced Kum-Ji's chest. Dawn rose as Kum-Ji fell into the water. There was stillness in the air.

"KUM-JI IS FALLEN!" Ke Xin yelled it first. The pirates carrying the message through their numbers and the mercenaries that didn't see the miraculous shot Yona took came to know that they would ever receive their pay.

In one shot, Yona had finished it. She had brought down a veritable army, and dawn rose in Awa.

* * *

NOTES: I made that last line as subtle as the mtaphor was in the manga

Guys, writing action is hard.

Also I may have rewritten Ch 22 ten times... part of me wanted to skip it and get to the fun Awa battle, but then I knew it was so important to have the character build before the battle.

Now to write the after battle with my spare time.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!


	24. Chapter 24

Most of the mercenaries went home after Kum-Ji was shot. They had brought about 500 men across 12 ships, the 13th being the one with the girls. However, due to everyone shuffling and crossing ships, there was only about 50 left despite only 7 ships being taken. Kum-Ji's regular men were dumped overboard by the remaining mercenaries to be picked up by the pirates. For their service, they were allowed to leave in peace.

Since she was already so close, Ke Xin went over to Yona immediately. Scooping up both Yoon and Yona in a hug. She and Yoon were cut in scrapes and bruises but otherwise okay. Yoon commented on the blood dripping from Ke Xin's wounds where staining them both. But was surprised to learn that despite all of the blood, every single one of the injuries were minor, with nothing over a half of an inch deep.

"I'll clean 'em when we get to shore and be fine," Ke Xin said with a shrug, giving Yoon

"How are the others?" Yoon asked.

"Dunno. I separated from them a while ago. Should be fine though," she answered. Yona asked if Ke Xin was really still good. "Yeah, why?"

"Jae-Ha is injured, and out in the water. I'm worried, but not good enough of a swimmer. Can you-"

"Say no more, but I will need you to hold this," she handed them her chain and laughed as they fell over at the weight.

"This weighs more than Hak's glaive!" he yelled, as Ke Xin stood on the rail of the ship, and got ready to dive into the ocean.

Yona noticed, for the first time, the brand on Ke Xin's back. Ke Xin dove as one of Kum-Ji's captured men exhaled with recognition. He said the word, "yongshi," but Yona paid no mind, watching intently as Ke Xin swam out to Jae-Ha.

"You know I'm capable of swimming back on my own," he said as she arrived.

"The water around you is red, jackass. Grab onto me and let me take you in," she responded. He obliged and latched himself onto her back.

"Who am I to ignore a beautiful woman's desperate request to provide assistance?" he quipped.

They made their way back to Yona's ship. Yoon and two of the girls had tied the chain to the ship and were lowering the chain for Ke Xin to climb back up. After that, it was matter of getting the ship back to dock.

One of the girls that was freed, Yuri, knew how to steer the ship and brought it into dock. While they were traveling, Yona was going around and untying the girls, checking on their state of well-being. Most were fine, a couple had swollen ankles, but that was the extent of the damage. Ke Xin was glad that her prediction of the state of care to which they would be provided with was mostly accurate.

Relief filled the air as they got to the dock, where Hak and Kija were waiting. Both of them in perfect condition, albeit tired. They weren't too happy when they noticed the state Yona and Yoon were in, but they were held back from beating up the captives. When they noticed Ke Xin's scratches, they laughed.

"Getting injured is the price to pay for running off on your own, I guess," Kija said. Ke Xin just smiled the sweetest smile.

"Well I can't be expected to measure up to a legendary dragon warrior now can I? I mean I only took three ships single handed and received a handful of grazes. I'm sure you captured more men." She kept her smile on.

"White Snake, stop talking, just accept that she's above you in the hierarchy of life," Hak said, slapping him on the back.

Kija slunk down. Ke Xin debated telling him that Kija might win in a one on one duel, but she was trained for melee. However, she also knew that he was trying to get payback for the makeup job and teasing him for his bug phobia, and a successful payback from Kija was simply unacceptable. So no mercy today. Or ever.

The townspeople interrupted their squabbling to thank them and the rest of the pirates. One of the pirates was stammering out an acceptance when Jae-Ha came over and flirtingly assured her that saving them was something they were destined to do. However, his words backfired and she felt more like she and her villagers were useless.

It was Yona who proved to be the best smooth talker present.

"You put your life on the line to aide us, Yuri. Awa is going to be just fine, so long as there are brave people like you in it." Yuri's face rose and she was able to hold her head up high.

The rest of the group smiled, eternally proud of their brave leader. Some of the other girls asked if there was any possible repayment, to which both Ke Xin and Jae-Ha opened their mouths with a smile that looked downright dangerous.

"You know-" they began. Hak hit them both upside the head before they could finish. It was Gi-Gan who gave the real answer.

"Alcohol, enough to get the whole town drunk." There wasn't a person in the crowd who wasn't happy to hear that, except Yoon. Yona and Kija mentioned dancers, songs and musicians, but Yoon shut down their extravagant ideas. Ao was eating Shin-Ah, much to Yoon's disbelief. Ke Xin kept her mouth shut but started slinking away.

"And WHERE are you going without treating your cuts? Have you wish to fall to infection?" Yoon demanded. She looked down and then smiled sheepishly at the boy a foot shorter than her. "You were going to a brothel weren't you?" Ke Xin looked away from his disgusted face.

Finally, Jae-Ha put his hands on Yoon's shoulder.

"Ah there is no helping it. Today, is special," he then produced an instrument. "Victory is splendid, is it not? For Awa port, which has been cleansed, and for the beautiful ladies, to celebrate this day, my handsome self will now … STRIP" He removed his shirt to reveal the deep gash caused by Kum-Ji's arrow that was bleeding all over the place. Ke Xin was the only one who found the joke funny. Yoon made them both sit still until they received medical treatment.

While they were waiting, Yona looked at Ke Xin's back quite a bit, and wasn't as subtle as she meant to be. Finally, Ke Xin got tired of waiting for her to ask, and decided to tell her.

"It's a brand, highness. From my time as a slave in Kai," Ke Xin said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Yona said, "And… I knew. I think we all figured it out along the way. Seeing the mark, it just confirmed it." Yona looked up at Ke Xin with concern. "May I ask what it stands for?"

"I'm not sure of the exact translation. I've never seen it, and even if I did, I can't read anyway," Ke Xin laughed, but her tone made it clear she was done talking about it. Yona dropped it.

The alcohol arrived as Yoon was treating Jae-Ha. One of the pirates bugged him for snacks only to get scolded. People started getting drunk and calling over friends and family to join them in the festivities. All Yoon wanted was for them to call a doctor.

Hak came over to Ke Xin while she was waiting for Yoon to set up a medical tent for her to get treatment. She didn't want to get yelled at when she went off later, so she was behaving now.

"Hey, if memory serves, you're a pretty good performer, right?" Hak asked.

"I'm genuinely surprised you remember anything from that night. Weren't you blackout drunk?" She asked, completely serious.

"I don't remember anything," Hak said softly, "But after that night, my men kept telling me that they bought me the best performer in the capital," he said it low enough that no one would hear.

"Oooohhhh… ok. So what of it?" she asked, and then it clicked. "Awwww… Yona said she wanted songs. How sweet. But you might want to go sit with your sweet princess, looks like someone's gonna drink with her." Ke Xin said, pointing to one of the pirates. Hak ran over and grabbed Yona right as a pirate asked her to drink with him. They all ended up drinking together. Ke Xin shook her head and laughed.

"You sing?" Jae-Ha asked, Yoon was almost done bandaging him up.

"She sings pretty well," Yoon interjected, standing between them and throwing daggers with his eyes at Ke Xin. _He's telling me not to even think about it. How cute._ "But I've only heard it once, myself."

"Back when I was a prostitute I would sing and dance at the club. Not to toot my own horn, but I was the best in the establishment," she shrugged, leaning around Yoon to talk to Jae-Ha.

"And pray tell as to why Hak know it?" Jae-Ha asked. Yoon stopped and considered it, and then turned, wanting to the answer himself. _Fuck me. Hak might genuinely kill me if I tell them the full story._

"His soldiers dragged him to the club for a party once, he got drunk and was taken home."

"And you remember that?" Jae-Ha asked incredulously.

"When a general is in your brothel you aren't allowed to forget it," she answered, "doesn't matter if they buy anyone's time or not."

Both accepted the answer. Jae-Ha's wound was finished and he got up.

"Let me know if you want accompaniment later," he said and ran to a group of girls. A doctor had arrived a couple of minutes earlier, and a medical tent with him. Ke Xin went in and had her cuts tended to. 17 bandages later, she put her dress and pants back on and started to leave. Yoon stopped her, and handed her his shawl.

"What?" Ke Xin asked, genuinely confused.

"Your burn scar," Yoon said, "it's visible."

"What of it?"

"Don't you usually cover it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I only cover it because people get freaked out and ask annoying questions, but everyone's too drunk today to care," she shrugged. _Or because you don't want certain people to recognize it. But all the ones that might either already know or have already seen it._

"Oh. I thought…" he trailed off.

"Yoon, I spent the past 10 years as a prostitute, the amount of people who have seen my brand since I ran away is probably in the hundreds."

Yoon nodded, a little embarrassed. Ke Xin thanked him for patching her up and for his consideration. She walked out of the tent and made a bee line for the red light district.

"I've downright earned it," she said to herself, walking down the path. She made it to the establishment from before and found it empty. "Oh goddammit," she said, realizing what happened.

"Yeah, everyone's at the party," she turned to see the girl she was with the day she met Jae-Ha.

"Hello, Hana. If everyone's at the party, what are you doing here?" Ke Xin asked, Hana blushed.

"Um… Jae-Ha, he's a regular, um… he told me that you'd be down this way..." she stammered, turning absolutely red. Ke Xin really wanted to tease her.

"And if he told you that I'd be here, why did you come? Is it so I can make you?"

Hana blushed some more and looked down.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to leave," Ke Xin started to turn. Hana ran and grabbed her arm.

"NO! I came to see you! I wanted-" Ke Xin interrupted her with a rather deep kiss.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"The other stuff too…" Hana was still bright red.

"Alright," Ke Xin pulled out the pin and leather thong that holds up her braid. "Shall we go inside?"

Hana nodded, and right before they went inside, she remembered to tell Ke Xin something.

"Oh, Jae-Ha told me to tell you thank you for helping him earlier. Also, he still wants to know how to do it, but this is a present, so he won't make you have to deal with a man around." Ke Xin laughed a bit, putting her head in her hand. Hana seemed confused. "What?"

"Oh, I think he's mistaken something, essential. But we're already here. So I'm not going to make you wait," Ke Xin said as she led Hana inside.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ke Xin rejoined the party by the docks. She found a bottle of some random booze and picked out Yona and Hak from the crown, sitting and talking with a group of pirates.

"There you are!" Hak called.

"Where have you been?" Yona asked, a little red in the face. It was clear that she had been drinking.

"I was just meeting with an acquaintance, highness," she said as she took a seat and a swig. She made a face as the liquid burned its way down. Whatever she grabbed was strong, but not unpleasant.

"Well, I hope you got it out of your system," Hak said, taking a sip of sake.

"Yes, well, lucky for me I'm not nearly as backed up you, so it's relatively easy to clear the pipes," Hak spat out his drink while Yona looked between them, confused. Ke Xin told her that she was talking nonsense and Yona dropped it. They started talking about nothing and Ke Xin gave Yona swigs of her drink, making Yona a little more drunk than Hak was going to let her be. He wanted to protest, but Ke Xin pointed out that between her, Shin-ah, and Hak, there were enough capable people to let Yona have some fun. And then Ke Xin took another gulp of whatever she had.

Yona, inebriated, started going on about Awa.

"The people are the best! They are so friendly and they have fun parties! Look at how they dance! And they are going to be fine! And they have fun dances! And the music is pretty good too…" she stopped and looked down a bit. Yuri came over to join them half way through the Awa rant.

"What is it Yona?" she asked when Yona got quiet.

"There was a song I used to hear a lot, and I liked it, but I don't know what it's called… it's stuck in my head, but I don't remember the words." She said with a pout.

"How does it go?" Yuri asked, "Maybe I know it?"

"Good idea! It goes du da du da du Padam! Padam! Padam! ," Yona started singing it, and Hak made a shocked face. Yuri started laughing that Yona's terrible singing. Ke Xin, a little red herself, instinctively started singing the song.

" _This tune which haunts me day and night,_

 _This tune wasn't written this day,_

 _It comes from as far away as I do,_

 _Trawled around by a hundred thousand musicians,_

 _One day this tune will drive me insane,_

 _A hundred times I've wanted to say why,_

 _But it always interrupts me._

 _It always speaks before I me._

 _And it's voice drowns out my mine._

 _Padam! Padam! Padam!"_

Ke Xin stopped singing after a verse, after she saw Hak's face. He was absolutely livid.

Yona clapped and said enthusiastically, "That's it! That's the song!"

"She's a much better singer than you," Yuri laughed.

"Maybe Hak is right, that's enough alcohol for you," Ke Xin said, realizing where Yona had heard her the song, "and probably enough for me, too." She put her bottle down.

"Oh no! Keep singing, please!" Yona asked, and she wasn't alone, "It's my favorite song. I would always hear it from …" Yona stopped midsentence, as she had remembered something. "I don't remember where I heard it. It's such an old song." She stopped drinking after that.

Hak glared at Ke Xin for the rest of the day. Yoon joined them, and then Yuri dragged both him and Yona to dance, and Yona's spirits rose again. They wanted Ke Xin to join them, but she decided to stay where she was. With Yona gone, Hak asked how Ke Xin knew the song. She responded that she used to sing it in the club all the time.

"Do you know have any idea where Yona heard that song? Who used to love that song and sing it all the time?" He asked.

"Oh, I have an idea," Ke Xin responded, her expression telling more than her words.

"Then you…" Hak started, even more surprised.

"He was a regular, that's all. It's not like I worked a dinky establishment. Remember, I worked at the club where they brought the general of the wind tribe as a birthday present. It was the best in the city, and many showed up to drink and enjoy the show, without ever buying a girl's time," Ke Xin said, hoping Hak would pick up the implication so she wouldn't have to lie to him again.

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry about the song, but it's one of my favorites too. I sung it on instinct." Hak thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, she's calmed down anyway," Hak said. "And I know you didn't mean her harm. I know you love her as much as the rest of us." He blushed at his own words before carrying on, "I know there are things you can't tell us yet, and I won't pry. But if you ever need to talk, I at least know what a Yongshi is, so it might be easier." He said the last bit into his sake dish.

"So you did recognize the mark," she said, "I'm impressed. Not many would."

"Yeah, but I figured it out a while back. My grandfather told me stories, why Il never wanted to fight Kai again. The training you had, that level of skill with no archery, and you're from Kai… I was surprised to say the least, but you've done nothing but aide us. Besides, you're couldn't be more unlike the stories. Minus the terrifying level of skill, of course," he scoffed a bit. Ke Xin visibly stiffened a bit.

"Thanks, Hak. But I don't really need to talk about it. I feel like I've said this a lot today, but it **has** been ten years." She got up, "Enjoy your evening, don't do anything sketchy with the naïve princess." He turned red and she laughed.

She found Shin-Ah and sat with him. Ao was there, and walked into her lap. She smiled at the squirrel and let him drink some of her liquid and laughed when Ao stumbled around her hand and then passed out. Shin-Ah was watching, and he smiled at Ao's antics. Ke Xin took another swig of her drink. They sat for a couple minutes, and then she asked if she was bothering him, and he shook his head, so she continued to sit with him. They didn't talk at all while she was sitting there, though she must have been there for an hour or two. They just sat watched people together. And she was making it through the entire bottle of whatever it was she drinking. Finally, she stood up, and then lost her balance, and almost fell back down. Shin-Ah reached out and helped her stand up. She got back to a steady standing position. Then, she patted him on the head and said, "You are a good person Shin-Ah. Those people were wrong. When monsters do bad things, they don't feel guilt. That's not you. That's me." He cocked his head at her words.

Shin-Ah watched her walk over to where Kija was. He was very inebriated and yelling about marriage meetings. He was also half asleep.

"Clear off, girls. This one's done early," Ke Xin said as she scooped Kija up and threw him over her shoulder. She made her way up to the pirate's cove with him, hoping to get him tucked away safely. While over her shoulder Kija continued to mutter about not wanting to get married and having to serve the princess. He was already half asleep as he couldn't lift himself at all and just proceeded to mutter directly into Ke Xin's back.

When they got to camp she threw him down on a spot of relatively comfortable grass and covered him with a blanket. She also adjusted his position so that if he vomited, he wouldn't choke on it.

"And with that, I'm not the first one to pass out," she happily stammered as she collapsed, falling unconscious. An arm caught her and got her to the ground gently.

"Careful now, young lady. Wouldn't be good if you fell in such a manner."

* * *

NOTES:

1) The song is Padam, Padam by Edith Piaf. I translated it to English. She's the best, look it up. Really.

2) "Young Lady"- y'all no who that is

3) I am definitely writing this while drunk: Apple Sangria: 1 bottle Caramel Vodka, 1 bottle pinot grigio, fresh cut apples, and some apple cider to taste

4) I wasn't going to spend this long on this chapter. I swear. It was going to be short, but then again... i had too much fun. FINALLY GOT TO GIVE YOU HANA'S NAME


	25. Chapter 25

Gi-Gan walked around her men, some had started to pass out, but many were still up drinking. They invited her to join them, but she declined. She was looking for someone specific this evening. She made it to the far end of camp and found who she was looking for.

"Did you really pass out before the rest of 'em?" Gi-Gan said to herself, looking at the unconscious Ke Xin. She was face down with her head in the grass, and her legs perpendicular over Kija's torso. A blanket looked like it was present at one point, but had long since been shuffled off. Kija was flat on his back, with his head turned away from Ke Xin. He also had a blanket, but unlike Ke Xin he had managed to keep his. Gi-Gan sighed and looked at her drink. She then poured it on Ke Xin's head.

"他么!?" (TA ME!?*) Ke Xin yelled as she jumped awake, lifting up her head with her arms. Her knees sunk into Kija's torso as she did so, causing him to roll over. (Once again, the remainder of the dialogue is in Kai)

"Oh good, you're up, let's talk," Gi-Gan said, motioning her to follow. The vast majority of Ke Xin wanted to slug Gi-Gan and go back to sleep, but the rest of her knew that was a bad idea. And besides, until she dried off the liquor, going back to sleep wasn't going to happen. Instead she got her legs off of Kija and followed Gi-Gan. On the way she saw her coat folded near where some of the others slept. She threw it on and followed Gi-Gan to a little home with a picnic bench outside the door, beneath a window. Gi-Gan grabbed a towel from inside and tossed it at Ke Xin, who caught it and started wiping the liquor from her head. Ke Xin looked around as she did, a little bit in awe.

"Is this your home?" she asked.

"Yes, though I haven't lived here since I started the crew," she said explained. Ke Xin nodded and dried off her head. She could hear music in the distance, a slow somber tune, a lullaby. Ke Xin closed her eyes and listened. "It's Jae-Ha," Gi-Gan explained, "He's probably trying to get those idiots of mine to sleep before they drink themselves to death."

"Ah. Well, good celebrations should go all night," Ke Xin said, taking a seat next to Gi-Gan.

"And I fully expected you to go longer than anyone. I was more than a little surprised to find that you were the first one out," she was challenging Ke Xin.

"I was the second, actually. Kija was the first. And it was the late afternoon after two all-nighters and a bottle of something that caught me by surprise," Ke Xin finished drying off and put the towel down on the table.

"Well, your early retirement from the festivities means you missed some things. Do you want some tea?" Gi-Gan got up. Ke Xin followed.

"That would be lovely. What did I miss?" Ke Xin didn't pay attention to her own question. Instead, she was looking at the state of the home she wandered into. There were tapestries on the walls and a small kitchen. The entire house was clean, and old, but obviously unused. And even if she left it unused since the crew formed, she still looked the way people look at home. Relaxed, comfortable. Ke Xin smiled at that sentiment. Gi-Gan started making the tea before she spoke. There was almost complete silence until she started pouring the beverage. Ke Xin couldn't help but notice that the cups were a perfect pair. They were a perfect pair. These teacups were made for two.

"Jae-Ha is going to leave with you all," she said.

"Is he now? This was news worthy of waking me up?" she responded.

"Possibly, but judging by your reaction you disagree," she handed Ke Xin a cup of tea. "Nevertheless, it wasn't the only reason I got your ass up."

"Oh, so are we going to talk about the man tied up next to your bed?" Ke Xin quipped. Next to Gi-Gan's bed was a man tied up in a ball with a gag over his mouth. He was eyeing the two of them with the deepest look of seething hatred. His struggles were what broke the silence as Gi-Gan made tea.

"Hmm. I can tell you used to be a prostitute, you have no idea how to set up the romance," Gi-Gan took another sip from her tea. "He was on the girls' ship today. He was supposed to be present at the trade."

"Oh, so he's one of the dicks that put those bruises on Yona and Yoon?" Ke Xin tilted her head toward the prisoner and raised an eyebrow at the thought of executing Hak and Kija's wishes from earlier.

"Down girl, this one is special, he's a bounty hunter. He identified you from only a few minutes of watching you. And he has some information that I think you'd like to hear," Gi-Gan's voice was soft and harsh. Ke Xin was already on her way over to the bound man, standing behind him.

"So this what you've been up to all day while the rest of us were getting sloshed?" she asked while removing the gag. The man gasped and immediately starting yelling, in Kai. The implication of which wasn't lost on Ke Xin.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this damn thing was? OW!" Ke Xin smacked him upside the head.

"No one said you could talk yet. Captain Gi-Gan was about to answer my question."

"Yes, I have been doing this all day. Not all of us are young enough to enjoy participating in a proper party."

"Weren't you the one who called for the alcohol?"

"It's easier to question certain parties properly if the pansies are all out getting drunk," Gi-Gan motioned to their captive.

"And I'm a pansy?" Ke Xin feigned sounding genuinely offended.

"You were unavailable."

"You're a bitch," the captive commented to both, earning him another smack and a threat about what was going to happen if he didn't listen, as well as a reminder that he injured two very important people to Ke Xin, and she was more than willing to pay back all of their injuries in spades if given the chance. Gi-Gan decided that it was time to get started, so she began speaking in her authoritative voice.

"So this little shit calls himself Huang Fu and claims he's a bounty hunter, from Kai, looking to collect a bounty on Kum-Ji's trading partners. Apparently they are some of Kai's most wanted ex-nobles. This clown was going to use the trade to get nab them." She paused for a moment, and Huang Fu started talking.

"I came to this country to get you, actually," he said to Ke Xin, "But after years of searching, I couldn't find a single piece of information on you. So decided to cut my losses and bring the Nadai Nobles back to Kai, instead. And now thanks to some sharp shooting red head and that same regicidal Yongshi, I'm stuck like this and the targets are on their way back to Xin. Years of planning, all that money, Poof!" he tried to move his hands to match his exasperated voice, but settled for rolling his eyes.

"Long winded little shit, ain't he?" Ke Xin's expression showed how little she cared about his payday or his problems.

"And now I get sarcasm," he was visibly done with the entire situation. Gi-Gan was pulling up a couple of chairs.

"Alright, calm down. So the guys that Kum-Ji were trading with were going behind the Kai government. That makes sense, Kai wouldn't want to buy Koukan slaves without a treaty, it could start a war neither side is prepared for." Ke Xin was walking around him to Gi-Gan's side as she spoke.

"Going behind the Kai government? That's one hell of an understatement," his tone was all sarcasm.

"Care to explain?" Ke Xin asked as she took a seat.

"Come on- you can't be that stupid." Ke Xin moved to hit him again and the man cringed away, "SORRY SORRY! Uncalled for." Ke Xin moved back and Huang Fu visibly relaxed. "Those guys have been exiled since Manchu's control, though it was Mei Na's efforts that finally got rid of 'em. Her work in proving that they were earning their profit through black market dealing of Nadai is what got them banished and proved to the lords of Kai that her cousin was in fact just a glorified seat warmer and that she deserved the throne. They were exiled in shame. Unfortunately, Xin was more than happy to take them in, and was passively allowing them to operate within their borders."

"Why on Earth would Xin do that? Angering Kai can't be in anyone's best interest," Gi-Gan asked,

"Because the ex-nobles had some of the biggest illegal empires in Kai, with an insurmountable amount of money between them. Xin's economy had been declining, it's what happens when your main export is steel and there has not been a war for ten years- sufficed to say they needed the money. It was a calculated risk, and Kai's government let it slide, so long as the criminals kept out of Kai." Ke Xin looked only slightly confused, but Gi-Gan was keeping up.

"But then the nobles started illegally buying slaves from Kouka, and due to the origins of the nobles, it looks like Kai is breaking its peace treaty with Kouka. So the warrant went out for their capture, which brought you here," Gi-Gan finished. Huang Fu nodded.

"Exactly. No one cared as long as they were quietly buying and selling their Nadai in Xin, but acting against Kouka while pretending to be Kai slave merchants made them a pretty big deal. I had already been in Kouka for years, looking for you, but that wasn't panning out. So I switched targets."

"Why didn't Kai contact Kouka and let them know what was happening?" Ke Xin asked.

"Not sure. I got the new bounty information from an informant friend in Seika. That was about 5 years ago."

"You were in Seika?" Gi-Gan asked, surprised. She turned her head to Ke Xin, "Weren't you in Seika?"

"Yeah, I was," Ke Xin answered.

"WHAT?" Huang Fu was surprised and frustrated. "How did I miss you?"

"Dunno. Wasn't really hiding…" Ke Xin thought for a moment. And then it hit her. "Was your informant friend i Seika named Ogi, by chance?"

"You know Ogi?" He responded in disbelief.

"Rather well, actually. I helped deliver all five of his and Chika's kids." She smiled, thinking her friends. Huang Fu let out a loud and long curse.

"Every time. Every time I asked if he heard anything about a Northern Kai woman with a brand or superior fighting abilities. He always said nothing. Everyone else always said the same. Nothing. We thought you'd killed yourself or something. And apparently it turns out that there was no info on you because the information broker was always on your side," Ke Xin shrugged at this. Ogi had probably given Huang Fu the information on the traders to get him off of her trail. Even though she was sure he only did it for Chika's sake, she would have to thank him if she ever saw him again.

"It's obvious I'm not going to be getting anyone's bounty today- or ever, I'd wager," Huang Fu sighed, resigned to his situation. "So answer me this instead, how in the Hell did a human weapon, raised to obey every single command of their owner, manage to kill their own Emperor?"

"Semantics," Ke Xin answered nonchalantly, bringing a confused expression to the prisoner. Gi-Gan answered instead.

"Yongshi don't swear fealty or anything like that. They are developed to obey orders and protect their owner, any means necessary. Ke Xin's owner wasn't Yin, as many believe, but his daughter. According to what she told me, Yin was abusive towards Mei Na, when that abuse turned physical, Ke Xin didn't even consider the fact that he was the emperor, she just eliminated the threat to her owner. She wasn't breaking her orders, she was following them."

Ke Xin nodded and repeated herself, "Semantics."

Huang Fu sighed and inferred the rest.

"So you were then told to escape by Mei Na, right? Because she knew that you did it to save her? So you've never broken an order? Even found yourself a new princess to follow. So much for the slaves' idol of rebellion." Ke Xin shrugged agian. Gi-Gan was quiet. She knew a little bit more, but wasn't going to tell a perfect stranger. Especially since Gi-Gan was sure that even though Ke Xin claimed to tell her everything, there are only two people in this world who actually know the full truth, and Ke Xin wanted very much to keep it that way.

"So are you going to tell Yona?" Gi-Gan asked.

"That the traders were criminals? I don't see why not," Ke Xin then got up and walked behind the captive. He wanted to know what she was doing. She ignored him. "We're going to leave out the exact details as to how we found out, though." She said as she quickly struck Huang Fu on the base of his skull, knocking him unconscious. "You have a guest, by the way," she nodded at the door. Gi-Gan looked outside to see Jae-Ha slowly making his way to her home.

"I figured he'd head up this way. You take that back to the other prisoners."

"Aye-aye, captian." Ke Xin replaced Huang Fu's gag and threw him out of the back window of the cabin. She nodded to Gi-Gan then went out the window herself. Gi-Gan went outside and took a seat at her picnic tables, with a drink in her hand once again. As she was leaving the vicinity, Ke Xin heard Jae-Ha somberly ask to join his captain.

Ke Xin dropped off her new informant with the other prisoners. The rest of the town was silent, but she wasn't in any mood to sleep. Instead, she started walking the outer edge of the town. She figured it was only a few hours before dawn came once more. When it did, Yona and the rest would wake. Ke Xin would inform the group that through the tireless efforts of Gi-Gan, they discovered that the trades weren't sanctioned by the Kai government and that there was a very good chance the girls weren't even going to Kai in the first place. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. The information wouldn't change much, not now, anyway.

But Yona was so close. Soon they would leave Awa with the third dragon. At the pace that they were going, the fourth was soon to follow. Yona would soon have all the man power she'd need to take the kingdom, if she wanted. She could be the queen, if she wanted. Then she would have to think about complicated things, like international relations and taxes. She would have to decide who to trade with. It would be best if she didn't carry a grudge against a country that did nothing wrong. She needed proper information, if she was going to make good decisions. She'd need advisors, too. Connections, respect, wisdom. So far all Yona was getting was manpower and a sense of duty. But with exception to Hak, there was no one who could help her actually run a country.

"Fuck me, I can't even read, let alone help her run a country. I just hope the Ouryuu has more wisdom than the rest of us." Ke Xin walked just past the one of the port's many trading roads when she felt the sun's golden rays hit her face. Another day had come, and she knew that Yona was probably waking up. She always rose with the sun, even before she began the adventure. No matter how old she was, no matter how late she stayed up, Yona always woke with dawn. Ke Xin laughed to herself about that. How had everyone missed God's heavy-handed symbolism?

"Young lady, this isn't a time to be laughing. Some troublesome people are coming into town," a voice said. Its tone was heavy. Ke Xin turned to see a young man who couldn't have been older than twenty talking to her. He had gold hair half tangled around a head scarf and shining blue eyes.

"And you are?" Ke Xin asked.

"Unimportant young lady, it is the red-haired miss. You should find her, troublesome people are here," he repeated. Ke Xin was going to ask him another question when she heard the familiar sound of armor clanking on stone. She moved closer to the road to see a hand full of men walking through town. One of them was mentioning finding out where some pain in the ass went off to. Ke Xin recognized him and instantly knew who he was talking about.

Ke Xin forgot the boy who warned her about Soo-Won's arrival while she rushed to the pirate's hideout. Yona was awake, for sure, but with any luck she would still be at camp. She'd be safe with Hak and her dragons and her friends. How unfortunate that all of their luck was used to bring a swift ending to Kum-Ji's tyranny. Yona was not there when Ke Xin arrived. Everyone else, including Hak, was. Ke Xin practically pulled Hak to his feet and took off to town. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but she ignored him, not wanting to waste any time. When they were but a moment away, a gut wrenching cry of agony pierce the calm morning.

It came from their left. Hak picked up his pace and took the lead when he heard Yona's cry. When they got there, Yona was curled up on the ground, hand over mouth, tears streaming down her face. Hak asked no more questions when he saw her. He didn't need to. He knelt beside her in silence, watching the direction she cried to. His brow furrowed and his eyes glowered. Too much anger, guilt, and pain filled him, he couldn't comfort Yona properly. He just knelt there, back straight, waiting for his charge to finish crying. Ke Xin stood behind them in silence. She'd seen them laugh and cry and fight and yell and grow from babes to wonderful young adults. But in all her years watching them, she'd never seen these two children so broken.

No, neither of them were healed. Not a person in their group was ready for Yona to ascend the throne, least of all Yona. Not for a long time yet.

* * *

NOTES:

HAPPY FIRST WEEK OF MY SEMESTER

-aaahhh... Zeno... take your time. Be cryptic. You're gonna be fun. SPOILER you amazing immortal fucker. ( I cheered when that reveal happened. almost as much as I did when Lizzie from Black Butler was revealed to be a badass

-Ok, so without a doubt, _next_ chapter we leave Awa.

-Also Yona finally gets to come back to the center again. I really hate the lack of Yona right now, but with the Awa arc, there is already so much character development in cannon and not enough of everyone else. Plus I will use any excuse to write Gi-Gan. Love Gi-Gan. Want more Gi-Gan And this was always (for me) going to be the part when we started dealing with Ke Xin's past. But after all that growth, we learn that she still has to conquer the whole "ex-boyfriend 86'd my dad and current boyfriend might want his head on a pike."

-ACopletely unrelated: who else wants an AMV with the HHB singing "Aaron Burr/My Shot" from Hamilton? Just me? Ok. (listen if you haven't)

As always: PLEASE CRITIQUE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
I WANNA GET BETTER! I WANNA KNOW WHAT SUCKED/WORKED/WHAT COULD BE BETTER! PLEASE!

 **AND A GIANT THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND ANYONE WHO MESSAGES ME.** I'm not kidding when I say that makes my day.


	26. Chapter 26

Eventually, Yona's tears slowed and she was able to collect herself. She brought herself to an upright position, though she was still on her knees. Hak watched her, worried. He raised a hand and held it over her back as if he was going to embrace her, but abandoned the idea and let his arm fall. To his surprise, however, Yona put her hand on his forearm. With a sheepish look, she made a request.

"It seems my legs fell asleep, can you help me up?"

Hak didn't look at her as he helped the princess to her feet, but Ke Xin could see his face. His face spelled nothing short of pure bloodlust. When Yona continued to place her weight on him, he beckoned Ke Xin come over and take his place. She complied, understanding his need. Yona seemed a little troubled, but Ke Xin murmured some words of assurance, and Yona gratefully accepted Ke Xin's grasp.

Hak walked ahead of them, his back to Yona. She watched him, worried, but couldn't think of a kind way to reassure him. Yona knew, partially, why Hak wanted some space. He had sworn to protect the Princess, but this morning, she could've been killed by Soo-Won, and Hak was nowhere to be found. How could he face her now? Yona was half right. That was part of it. He couldn't bring himself to face her, but he also didn't want her to know how angry he was right now. He had spent the last two months watching Yona grow, they all had. She had found her strength, she defeated a corruption, found substance to her confidence, and faced her father's failures with grace. In so many ways, she had become a woman. But one meeting, one moment, one person, was all it took to reduce such a strong woman to shreds. Hak may have been able to calm his anger towards Soo-Won for betraying Emperor Il. But for killing and betraying Yona's father, for hurting her in such a substantial way, that anger was one that no one could ever calm.

Ke Xin kept her arm wrapped around Yona's back, supporting Yona under her far shoulder. She squeezed Yona a little, trying to convey some semblance of comfort. Yona let her head fall on Ke Xin's upper arm for a second. Ke Xin felt her face harden. She wanted to indulge the same murderous urge as Hak. But now was not the time. She had to stay here until she knew Yona was okay enough to regain her focus. She had spent too much of their time in Awa worried about herself and dealing with her own demons to help Yona with hers. _You're not important. She is._

When they were within sight of camp, Yona pulled away, stopping for a moment. She asked for their silence on the matter. She didn't really need to ask Hak, but Ke Xin agreed. She smacked her cheeks, and shook her head, taking a breath before walking, on her own two feet, into camp. Yoon was also up at this point and was the first to greet them. Hak ignored him and went directly to where he had left his glaive. Ke Xin watched him and looked at her own chain, wrapped tightly around her waist. _It doesn't matter if we are armed or not Hak. We weren't there._

Yoon picked up on the odd atmosphere and was trying to get Ke Xin's attention. She snapped herself back to reality and asked him if he needed help with breakfast. Yona asked if she could help too. Yoon had them clean and cut vegetables. Yona immersed herself in the task, methodically cleaning and chopping. She kept her poker face on. It was starting to creep out both Yoon and Ke Xin. So Ke Xin figured this was as good a time as any to tell Yona about the bounty hunter and the wanted status of the slavers.

"Good. Good. It's good that no one thought their actions were legal." She smiled. And then she walked off. Ke Xin looked at Yoon, who looked completely lost. Ke Xin shrugged and kept going with the vegetables. He sighed and muttered intelligibly to himself. When she was done, Ke Xin asked if there was anything else she could do. He responded with a demand to know what was up with Yona. Ke Xin just ran away.

Yona was wandering around, waking up the dragons. First she found Shin-Ah. It only took him seconds of consciousness to see that there was something wrong, but he didn't ask her what. She sat next to him and explained that she had just learned that Kum-Ji's associates were criminals. And that one of Kum-Ji's men was actually a bounty hunter. He silently listened and nodded as she chattered away, letting words flow that had absolutely nothing to do with her morning. As she was relating the new information, Hak came back to the group, his poker face securely on, and his glaive in his hand. He listened to Yona's report, but more than that, he kept an eye on her.

When she had finished talking, and could think on anything else to say, Shin-Ah placed a hand on her shoulder. Yona stood up rather quickly. Announcing that it was time Kija woke up. Shin-Ah cocked his head, worried, but he let her go. A few pirates started stirring with the smell of breakfast, and were watching Yona's odd behavior.

Yona seemed to realize that Yoon had finished breakfast as soon as she got Kija up. He was still on the ground where Ke Xin had left him the day before. He was the only one of the group that didn't immediately pick up on Yona's odd behavior. He just accepted her "happy and fine" expression. It wasn't until Yona carelessly tripped over a rock and had to be caught by Hak that Kija picked up on anything.

Yona kept acting carelessly, but dismissed any inquiries into her well-being. She didn't seem to realize how careless she was acting until Hak had to step in to keep her from stripping in front of the crew.

"Aw, we were just getting to the good part!" Kija complained. Hak hit him in the face. Ke Xin looked at him suspiciously for a second.

"By far, arriving just in time to watch young women strip is the creepiest power I've ever heard of," she said before following after Yona. Ke Xin made eye contact with Hak for a split second on her way. He nodded at her.

Ao jumped on Ke Xin's shoulder as she was following Yona. Ke Xin looked at the squirrel's face. "You worried about her, too?" she asked. The squirrel squeaked back. When they got to Gi-Gan's room, Ke Xin waited outside while Ao ran in. "Some privacy might do her some good."

Ke Xin listened as Yona changed. Hearing the rustling of fabric, feeling reassured that there was no loud bangs or any other noise that could indicate Yona hurting herself. But then there was silence. An eerie, long silence. Ke Xin got worried. She looked inside to see Yona running outside. She picked up Ao and gave chase. Even with her worry, it still occurred to her that this was the most time she had ever spent with Ao.

Yona didn't seem to realize that she was being followed. She found what looked like a private space overlooking the ocean. She collapsed on the ground, face up and eyes closed.. Ke Xin hid behind a shrub. Kija, Shin-Ah, and Yoon spotted her and hid with her. Ao left them and went to Yona's side. Hak spotted them, and then Yona, and did the same, only he was careful to make sure Yona didn't know he was there. She took a deep breathe before sitting up, choosing to watch the ocean. When she saw the squirrel was trying to comfort her, she spoke her mind for the first time that day.

"A lot of things have happened… since I went outside…" she said, melancholy in her words.

"Yeah, a lot sure has happened," Hak said from the grass next to her. Yona was surprised to see him despite his being there for a few minutes.

"You're everywhere aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm wherever you are," he responded. "This morning I was negligent, I fell asleep, but since I was originally your only and exclusive bodyguard, I'm by your side to the point where it is annoying. So if anything happens, please call me."

"Okay." She said. And despite it being faint, she truly smiled for the first time that day. "Hak. I'm going to leave this place. Come with me."

"Okay, Princess, " he responded. Kija started trying to climb over Yoon to declare his wish to follow Yona, too. Unfortunately, Yoon couldn't stay up with Kija's weight on him and fell forward, making a lot of noise. Yona turned around and saw all four of them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked. While Kija was trying to find the right words, Yoon spoke up. He told Yona that she needed to tell the rest of them this, too. Kija joined in, re-declaring his and Shin-Ah's status as her dragons, which sparked a small argument between Hak, Kija and Ke Xin. Yona just watched the scene for a second. Then she smiled and got everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow I am leaving Awa. Would you come with me?" They all looked back at her.

"Together!" Kija yelled. Shin-Ah silently nodded. Yoon complained, but gave his agreement.

"Well I've followed you this long, highness." Ke Xin said, scratching the back her head, smiling at Yona.

They rejoined the pirates a little while later, announcing that they were going to be leaving the next day. Gi-Gan was also awake by now and offered to set them up with some travel supplies. Yoon took her up on the offer. Yona thanked her. They spent the rest of the day making preparations. The crew all pitched in, helping get supplies and clothes. All except Jae-Ha, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

In their afternoon of peace, after most of the preparations were done, something tragic dawned on Ke Xin. She blanched and one of the crew members asked her what was wrong. She ignored him and yelled out to Yona, who was realizing the same thing. They grabbed some spare clothes, rags, and ran off, yelling behind them that they were going to bath- and that the guys should stay out.

As they were running, Ke Xin apologized to Yona.

"Sorry highness. In all the excitement, I forgot to make the moon tea."

Yona assured her that it was fine. They got to the spring and Ke Xin unceremoniously kicked out the couple of men who were currently using it. They got in and washed themselves and their clothes. It was actually the first time the two bathed together. Ke Xin thought of using the rare moment of privacy to talk to Yona about sex, as she had planned to do. But then she thought of that morning, and how meeting Soo-Won must have stirred up Yona's old emotions. So she decided against it. Yona, however, seemed more than willing to utilize their rare private moment.

"A long time ago, right after we left Fuuga, you two thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I heard you tell Hak that you are travelling with us out of feelings of guilt. Do you still feel that way?" She asked, slightly concerned, slightly afraid to hear the answer. Ke Xin sighed.

"I didn't realize you were awake, highness. I'm sorry you had hear some of the things I said about your father."

"That is unimportant, please answer my question," Yona seemed more than a little worried about what the answer would be.

"I still feel slightly guilty, I guess. I did know about the coup and the assassination long before it occurred, and I did nothing to stop it. But I don't feel guilty because an innocent child got hurt. I feel bad because someone whom I've come to care for got hurt." Ke Xin put a hand on Yona's face and looked her in the eye. "I'm not still with you guys because I feel bad or because I don't have anywhere to go. I'm with you all because I care about you all and can't imagine not accompanying you on your journey."

Yona was grateful. Every time Ke Xin comforted Yona or fought for or taught her, there was voice in her head saying that she only did it because she felt bad. And there was a second voice in her head saying that she should feel bad, because Ke Xin let her father die. But since that child died, that second voice had gone away, leaving Yona feeling awkward at how she had come to like Ke Xin and depend on her advice and presence. She didn't want to use Ke Xin's feelings anymore.

They finished cleaning up and went back to the group, ready to start the next leg of their journey.

* * *

NOTES:

YO! WE FINALLY LEAVING AWA  
ALSO ZENO  
ALSO A YONA HEAVY CHAPTER  
ALSO NOT ALOT HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER  
DAMMIT

ALSO WHERE THE HELL IS JAE-HA? HE APPEARS FOR LIKE TWO LINES, AND IN THE CHAPTER- HE SAYS SOMETHING CRYPTIC ABOUT HAK AND THEN LEAVES.

Also, it appears Ke Xin has forgotten about Zeno... oh well, he's back and a permanent figure anyway.

 _anyway..._ in other news, I've officially stuck with my diet the longest I've ever stuck with a diet (4 whole days! go me!) and I got an awesome internship. So yay!

The weather in Atlanta right now is miserable so instead of going places I might just spend the weekend writing/studying. So maybe there will be more updates this weekend. )

Well that's all from me!

As always:

PLEASE CRITIQUE AND REVIEW AND STUFF! I want to get better! I can only do that if you guys tell me what sucks! Feel free to PM me if you don't want to leave a public review, I love that shit. Hell! Email me if you want! potatoburping gmail


	27. Chapter 27

"If you ever need anything, please come back here. You are part of my crew, and that makes you my child."

Gi-Gan and the crew were making their heart felt good byes. Many begged Yona not to go, some offered to marry both Yoon and Yona, some just shook hands and exchanged words of respect with the fighters of the group. There was one noticeable absence in Jae-Ha.

"Where's Jae-Ha? I wanted to say goodbye." Yona said, looking around, slightly sad. Gi-Gan said that he was off somewhere.

"Yeah- he's been 'off somewhere' all night. Is he really going to come with us or not?" Ke Xin muttered under her breath. No one seemed to hear her, except Shin-Ah, who cocked his head a bit. She turned to a couple of pirates and started asking them when they last saw the "flying, green, flamboyant fucker". Unfortunately, before she could get a satisfactory answer, Yona started to leave. Ke Xin rolled her eyes, thanked the pirates for their hospitality by patting the two closest to her on the back.

"Is that your default reaction to things?" Kija asked.

"No, but my actual default reaction is unfortunately not appropriate for children who can't hold their liquor," she quipped.

"You passed out too!" Kija responded. Ke Xin had already stopped paying attention, worrying if Jae-Ha had gotten held up and would miss them, or if he had changed his mind altogether.

"Yes, after her drunk ass lugged your _passed-out_ drunk ass half a mile to camp," Yoon came to her aide. There were many who walked past where Ke Xin was sleeping on Kija, and they all stopped, laughed, and then passed out near-by. Yoon was the only sober person to do this.

"Seriously, where is he?" Ke Xin muttered again. This time Shin-Ah answered her question, pointing to the trees over their head. She looked over and notices a figure, silently, unnoticeably moving through them. If Shin-Ah hadn't pointed him out, she wouldn't have known it. And then she started laughing. Kija asked her what was so funny, so she pointed out Jae-Ha to him as well, covering his face to keep him from spilling the beans. Yona was walking ahead of the group, and didn't notice this. Hak turned to see what everyone is giggling about, and Kija just pointed to the tree line. He also saw Jae-Ha hiding in the trees. He also wanted to laugh at him. But more than that, he wanted to hit him. Mostly because he knew why Yona hadn't noticed the giggling dorks behind her.

"Princess, stop crying already," Hak entreated.

"But, I wasn't able… to say good-bay to Jae-Ha afterall," her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.

"No, no Princess. He's become our comrade," Kija said, instantly sobered by Yona's distress. Ke Xin, however- was still going to milk this gag for all it was worth. She nodded to Shin-Ah, who proceeded to cut down the tree where Jae-Ha was hiding. Yona's mood instantly turned. Yona was the first to ask why he was hiding. Well, she was really asking both why he was hiding and why he decided to come along.

His explanation for coming along was a more than a little shoddy, but his explanation as to why he was hiding in the tree was a bit better. He enjoyed seeing Yona's distress looking for him and missed his chance to greet them. While the majority of the group was commenting on his perverseness, Yona wanted to ensure that Jae-Ha was coming along because he wanted to, and not because of the dragon's blood. Jae-Ha assured her that it was his choice and fit beautifully into his personal aesthetic.

"Right now, I just can't leave you alone," he said, taking her hand, "so take me, Yona." The last part earned him a smack from Hak's glaive and a small high-five from Ke Xin. Yoon pushed her out of the way a second later and lectured him about the fact that Jae-Ha was going to be travelling with all of them, and as such needed to introduce himself to the group.

As if on Yoon's orders, the four others lined up. Hak took the end, looking with pleasant disapproval. Ke Xin was to his right, her right arm resting on Shin-Ah's shoulder with her hip pushed in the opposite direction, who had long since learned to take all of Ke Xin's affection. Kija taking the other end, beaming like the sun, especially when Jae Ha made his formal introduction as the Ryokuryuu.

"Welcome!" They said in unison, with various levels of enthusiasm, from Hak's disdain to Kija's genuine joy.

"Alright! Let's head out!" With Yona's bright mood and emphatic encouragement, they all happily followed after her. Though none of them really knew where they were going.

* * *

Of all the members to join the group thus far, Jae-Ha was by far the chattiest. He spent most of his time talking at length about absolutely nothing. However, based on the interactions they had in Awa, no one was surprised. What was surprising was how well he got on with Hak. They were at the front, with Yona and the rest watching them avidly from behind.

"Ow!" Jae-Ha yelped, "Ooh. That one was nice!" he smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" Hak yelled back.

"So we're at 11, right?" Yoon asked.

"Yeah." Kija answered with a sigh.

"Is he going to learn soon? Even I know hitting Jae-Ha isn't punishment." Yona said.

"Eh, let's just see if they shoot for-" Ke Xin started.

"OW! Aww- you do care!"

"Yup, there's twelve." She finished.

"Should we stop them…?" Kija asked.

"Nah. If we do what else are we going to do for fun?" Yoon offered.

"We are close to a village," Shin-Ah interrupted, calmly.

"And we will run out of daylight soon, so here would be good for camp," Yona stated. Yoon yelled at Jae-Ha and Hak that they were stopping there. The group started pitching tents, setting a fire, and cooking. Yoon sent out Yona and Shin-Ah to bring back food and edible plants. After they had left, Hak went over to Ke Xin. He whispered something in her ear before going to pitch the tent. Ke Xin went to Yoon's pack and got some supplies before marching over to Jae-Ha and pushing him to his knees.

"Strip, jack-ass," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" there was his rather sick smile on again, as he started stripping, slowly. Ke Xin knelt down in front of him, her knees on either side of his hips. He smiled wider as she took over the task of removing his clothes, quickly pulling his shirt off. He winced as his torn stitches were exposed. There was blood leaking down his chest. "So you noticed?"

"No, Hak did," she corrected. "And with Yoon being the only one who can cook a decent meal..."

"You get to fix me up?" Jae-Ha completed. He winced again as Ke Xin started pulling out the broken stitches. She meticulously found each one and removed it, having to take some scabs with them. The blood kept flowing out, but Ke Xin just wiped out what she could. After she removed the stitches, she filled a syringe with boiling water from Yoon's pot and a bit of the Senjusou poultice. Jae-Ha took one look at the syringe and cringed.

"Bite on some leather if you have to," she suggested. Jae-Ha shook his head but grit his teeth anyway. His fists clenched the fabric of his pants as she slowly cleaned each hole with the boiling medicine. There were gentle grunts being held back on his part. Once she got through the cleaning, all she had to do was stitch him back up. Carefully, she threaded her needle and got to work. Jae-Ha relaxed a little, this part was significantly less painful.

"Thank you, by the way," she said as she tied off her stitches, "for sending Hana my way. I didn't get the chance to say it before. It was a… necessary sin."

"You don't need to thank me. It was payment for fishing me out of the water," he paused for a moment, "though I am upset that you never followed through on your promise." She was silent as she wrapped his shoulder in fresh bandages.

"That's your fault," she said as she stood, keeping her feet still on either side of his knees, her entire body just a little too close. "It was your choice to send her to me alone." With that said she left, taking the leftover supplies back to Yoon. Jae-Ha watched her go, wondering if he might have assumed incorrectly.

Yona and Shin-Ah came back with some rabbits. She noticed the dirty bandages in front of Jae-Ha and asked if he was alright. Jae-Ha assured her he was fine and that she shouldn't worry. She was still concerned, but accepted his answer. Yona skinned the rabbits with Yoon and they sat down for supper.

After supper and a quick change of undergarments, Yona continued her training, she decided to start with the hand to hand combat with Ke Xin. They would spar, and then Ke Xin would stop Yona or knock her on her butt and explain what she did wrong. Then they would go again. Yona wasn't nearly as talented with hand to hand skills as she was with the bow, but she worked at it anyway, never one to be defeated by hardship. The others sparred with each other, except Yoon, who watched, until it was dark. Then the discussion of sleeping arrangements came up.

Until then, there was never a tent, so everyone picked a spot on the ground near the fire pit's embers and crashed. But now, they had a small tent, just big enough for two. Everyone, except Yona- who was outvoted, agreed that Yona should go in the tent. But the real question was who was going to join her. Jae-Ha was out for obvious reasons, as was Hak and Kija. But both Yoon and Ke Xin had a solid argument for tent rights, and the group was split down the middle on the issue. Kija and Jae-Ha voted for Yoon to go in the tent, while Shin-Ah and Hak said Ke Xin should go in. Yona was still trying to give up her space.

"Please, you and Yoon take the tent. I'll sleep out here," Yona offered.

"Highness, with all due respect, no. And Yoon will take the tent. He does more work than the rest of us, with the cooking and medicine and the sewing. How can we possibly make Muqin sleep outside?"

"Muqin?" Yoon asked.

"Mom," Ke Xin answered. Yoon complained

* * *

about his new nickname, but after officially labelling him "Mom", Hak realized that Yoon should go in the tent.

So with the two smallest, plus Ao, tucked away in the tent, the rest started looking for resting areas. Shin-Ah found himself a corner to roll up in his fir, Hak positioned himself just outside Yona's tent, against a tree. Kija walked around until he found the softest patch of dirt he could. Ke Xin made herself some tea and sat down by the dying fire, pulling her arms out of her coat sleeves and letting it hang off of her shoulders. Jae-Ha sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh- watch," she pointed at Kija, who was on all fours meticulously inspecting the ground he was going to sleep on. Jae-Ha cocked his head.

"Ok, what is _he_ doing?" he asked. She poured another cup of tea and handed it to Jae-Ha, who was also avidly watching Kija.

"He's inspecting the ground for bugs. He'll do this for up to an hour," she took a sip. Jae-Ha leaned back on his hand.

"You're kidding."

"I'm really not."

"Oh my god," they continued to watch Kija until he finally settled down. When he had, Jae-Ha turned to Ke Xin, ready to ask a question that had been bothering him for most of the evening. "Was I wrong to assume that you would have enjoyed your time with Hana less if I was there?" He asked. Ke Xin smiled back at him.

"Good night, Jae-Ha," she said, lying back and wrapping her coat around herself. Jae-Ha followed her down.

"But really, was I?" He asked again.

"Go to sleep, Jae-Ha," she said.

* * *

NOTES:

OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS GOD YOU ALL HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND I'M SO HAPPPY!

-So there wasn't much in plot this chapter, because well... I'm a sucker for surgery. Also because I've been busy on a side project.

What side project you ask?

well I've decided to start working on my own original story. It is a fantasy/adventure/comedy/serious/historical (?) piece that I have up on my own wordpress. You can find it at .jiminiwrites-wordpress-com (I can't say com because fanfiction won't let me post links)

And please let me say- I'm only publishing this because of you all. All of you all. You guys have been so kind to me and my work that I actually got the confidence to up and write my own story (one that has been rattling around my head for 5 years)

I don't want to spoil the plot, but if you like Ke Xin, and my writing here, please go check it out!

I'm going to try my hardest to update both as I go, because I still love Another Guard and want to continue writing it.

(Remove dash, replace with period: jiminiwrdites-wordpress-com)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING/PMing/EXSISTING.

And as always: I love and live for your critiques, reviews, and opinions.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh what the hell is this nonsense?" Yoon asked, standing over Ke Xin and Jae-Ha's head. They had fallen asleep next to each other… spooning. And when Yona got up to practice to her archery, she thought they looked cute cold so she dropped a blanket over them. Both of them were, of course, aware that Yona had done this. And neither could muster up the will to refuse the princess's sweet offer, so they just stayed that way.

But a disgruntled Yoon was standing over them looking rather upset that the two seemed so cozy. Ke Xin rolled onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes to block out the sun that was shining from behind Yoon's head.

"Calm down Yoon, we were just sleeping," Ke Xin mumbled at him.

"I have a feeling that might be worse," he sighed. Ke Xin understood what he meant. The idea of having a couple in this very tiny group wasn't that appealing if you weren't a part of it. And if that couple were to, say, break up, then tensions among everyone would run high. The only romantic couple that anyone agreed on was Yona and Hak, and that was only because they could all see that avalanche coming, and knew that no matter how slow the build was, no one was going to stop it.

Ke Xin sat up and let her half of the blanket fall on Jae-Ha. She thought about standing up, but figured her next message would be delivered better if she wasn't looking down at Yoon, but rather up at him.

"Yoon, that isn't something you have to worry about. At most, Jae-Ha and I are going to be friends. It might look different than what I have with the rest of you, but it's not romantic, I swear."

"I hope you are right. Get the fire going, I want to get breakfast ready early and go see local merchants."

Ke Xin had just gotten the fire going and started making her tea when Yona came out of her tent, yawning. Jae-Ha had already gotten up and excused himself to the woods for "personal" reasons. She saw Ke Xin up and about and bounced over to her, with a dumb looking grin on her face. "You and Jae-Ha seem pretty close," she said. Ao was on her shoulder, acting bashful. Ke Xin just started ruffling her hair.

"Fantasy and reality are two different things, highness. Don't get yourself excited over nothing." She gave Yona a cup of tea, "now have your medicine." Yona grimaced at the tea and waited until Ke Xin poured her cup. Yona hated the moon tea, with a passion. Ke Xin hadn't exaggerated when she compared it to drinking piss. That was part of the reason why they didn't drink it in Awa, it wasn't that Yona and Ke Xin forgot. It was that Ke Xin forgot and Yona was inclined to let her. But after another surprise flow, Yona was reminded why they medicine was important. Well, part of the reason why it was important.

"On three," Yona offered. Ke Xin nodded. "One… two…three." Yona held her nose and downed the medicine in as close to one gulp as possible. Ke Xin did the same, and Yoon appeared behind them with cups of actually decent tasting tea. Shin-Ah had woken up and clapped for their successful administration of tea.

When he handed her the cup, Yoon noticed a new blister on Yona's hand. It was in the wrong spot to be from her archery practice, located between the thumb and index finger of her right hand. When he asked her where it came from, she brushed it off, saying that she wanted to try holding the bow in her other hand the night previously. Kija was also awake and complimenting Yona on her initiative to learn.

"Stick with one bow hand Princess, there is no need to switch it around at your skill level," Hak advised, taking Yona's hand and inspecting it. He looked over at Ke Xin and met her eye. They both knew where those kinds of blisters come from, and it isn't archery. _If you fight this battle now Hak, it won't end the way you want, I promise._

Hak seemed to get the message she was sending, and let it go. Yona herself seemed to visibly relax after Hak released her hand, though the slight blush on her face seemed as though she was nervous for reasons other than her blister. Then Ke Xin remembered what Yona had told her about the last time Hak grabbed her hand. _I really need to have that talk with Yona, soon. I can't keep putting it off._

The only other person who seemed to notice Yona's reaction to Hak was Jae-Ha, who just watched with a sly smile- directed at Hak. He didn't get to inspect Yona's hand up close like he wanted, and due to his new status he didn't pick up on what Hak and Ke Xin were silently debating. But he did pick up on Yona's blush, and he was well aware of how Hak felt. So he was going to enjoy watching them slowly flirt their way to a relationship, figuring it wouldn't take them that long to get together.

It should be stated that he is unaware of a lot of background and the fact that Yona has the romantic knowledge of a fish.

Yoon left camp early while the rest started cleaning up and doing laundry. They were all a little confused about why Yoon felt the need to go into town only a couple of days after leaving Awa. But they also all had long since accepted the fact that unless it was about an outcome of a fight, Yoon was always right.

When he came back to the group, he had an interesting find, a "Hakuryuu scale". When he told this to the group, the reaction was quite underwhelming. Hak dryly asked Kija if he was selling off his scales, which Kija denied it flat out. Ke Xin, however, took a closer look at the scale. It was dead ringer for one of the scales that coated Kija's right arm. When she said this out loud, Kija became all too defensive, which was what she was hoping for. As Kija claimed that such an activity would be unbecoming of and a disgrace to the legacy of the dragon warriors. His words caused a momentary look of annoyance and regret in Jae-Ha, one only caught by Yona. He masterfully covered his discomfort by asking if consuming the scale would make them like Kija, stubborn with big arms. Yoon denied this.

"As a matter of fact, it's supposed to be a scale that fulfills love," he corrected. They all lost it, laughing their asses off and picking at Kija's real scales. Kija went on a rant, and finished it off by questioning why Yoon even bought it. "I didn't, it was given to me."

"IT WAS FREE? That's even more suspicious!"

"Nah man. That means it's the good shit," Ke Xin said with an expression that was just a little too serious. Everyone stopped and looked at her, confused. Jae-Ha got it, though. He laughed.

"While Ke Xin's train of thought might be more entertaining, it sounds more like a charm. And that is something a girl should have," he called over Yona, who already stopped caring about the conversation and was about to go practice her archery. He was so close to giving the scale to her when Yoon corrected him.

"It's not a charm, it appears to be a love potion." Jae-Ha jerked his arm away from Yona and dismissed her, hiding the scale in his coat. Hak caught him and wanted to know what he was going to do. Ke Xin looked over Yoon's shoulder at a piece of paper describing the scale.

"Looks like I was right," she started, and then in a high pitched voice, read "'The guy I liked instantly returned my feelings when I made him a drink with this love potion!'"

"Sounds sketchy," Yoon commented.

"Why a Hakuryuu scale?" Kija demanded. Jae-Ha and Hak had already become bored with discussing the scale. Yoon, on the other hand, was fascinated. He wanted to run experiments on the scale and figure out how it worked.

"If I can replicate it, it might fetch a high price, so I'll hold on to it until I can figure out what it is."

"That's a good idea. It'll be safe in Yoon's hands," Kija and Hak agreed. Jae-Ha did too, though his inability to hand over the drug belied a reluctance to give up the fun.

"It might be a narcotic. I should try it out," he offered. Hak and Kija immediately started bickering with him, commenting that the drug was least safe in his hands. Yoon also started nagging the three of them. "But it might be interesting! Only a fool wouldn't give it a try!" he yelled. Kija and Hak both immediately responded that that was a terrible idea. Yoon seconded. Jae-Ha turned to Ke Xin, who had been watching in bemused silence. "What say you, Ke Xin? Is it not too interesting an opportunity to give up?"

She looked back at him, and in that moment, she came to realize that Jae-Ha would be a lot more fun to have around than she previously thought. She smiled at him and then shrugged to the group, "I doubt it's dangerous." Jae-Ha fist-bumped the air and started trying to get Kija on his side, by suggesting that he see how the princess would react to it.

Kija was _horrified_ at the very _idea_ of one of the dragons viewing Yona in such a manner. A point which Jae-Ha argued. He stipulated that Yona, and all of the dragons, for that matter, were people. Extraordinary people, maybe, but people all the same. Anyone one of them could feel anything to anyone, and it wouldn't be a problem. Ke Xin spoke up in brisk agreement, and then kept smiling at Jae-Ha for the rest of the day. He was the first person in the group, other than Yoon, who saw Yona as she saw her, as an amazing and extraordinary woman to be admired and respected. One day to be heeded and followed, but not worshipped. Not to be placed on a pedestal and treated as a goddess or some angel of purity.

 _Speaking of purity._ Ke Xin needed to stop putting off the conversation. She needed to take Yona away from the group and explain a few things. She could make time for it almost whenever, but for something kept on keeping her from stepping up.

While Ke Xin was lost in thought, she stopped paying attention to what the boys were up to. So she was more than a little surprised to look up and see Jae-Ha on top of Kija. Hak seemed woefully uninterested in the current situation. Ke Xin, well, she was caught between finding the situation hilarious and a little hot. Definitely more hilarious than hot though, simply because she knew that it wouldn't be able to escalate into anything too interesting. Sometimes, she really missed being able to see and partake in debauchery regularly.

Jae-Ha recovered from his great love as quickly as he fell into it, and then used is powerful leg to run away and buy himself time to plan out his mischief. Kija called them to action to grab Jae-Ha before he did anything to Yona, and with a threat to his mistress, Hak was also motivated.

Ke Xin less so. Yoon even less. He wanted to take notes about the drug's effect, but he also didn't feel like running. He just started casually walking in the direction of the rest ran off in. And as much as she wanted to go and watch what would happen, she had something else she needed to handle. So she grabbed Yoon's arm and asked him something that had been weighing on her mind.

"Why did you go to town today? We have plenty of supplies from Awa," she asked. Her tone wasn't accusatory, it was just honest confusion and curiosity.

"Hm, I didn't want to worry the others, Yona especially, but I was curious about something," he scratched his head, lightly.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if people started talking about Yona. She just took down a powerful lord, in a very public fashion. I overheard on of the girls on the ship informing other villagers that it was Yona who took down Kum-Ji. If she's becoming high profile-"

"Then we have to be more careful. Especially if certain political usurpers correctly match the red-haired Kum-Ji-Killer with Princess Yona."

"Yes, exactly. And since she killed a lord who, despite all of illegal activities, was never formally charged with anything, she could be justifiably executed. And they get to get rid of the only witness to the murder of King Il."

Ke Xin thought for a moment. Soo-Won already knew that Yona was alive, they met in Awa. Which means that Joon-Gi probably knows, which means that he Sky Tribe army _might_ know. But no one had been more vocal about the need for more investigations into Kum-Ji and Awa, and no one was more disappointed when he those investigations turned up empty. Killing the person who brought Kum-Ji down would leave a sour taste in his mouth. But then again, so should serving the man who murdered Il in front of his daughter. Ke Xin said the next part of her thought process out loud.

"Soo-Won and his coup only acted out of a need to protect and do right by Kouka. And without Yona to back his claim, his entire administration is under scrutiny. Every action he takes must paint him as a hero for the people, otherwise he is just another power-hungry usurper. I highly doubt that they would execute the person who protected Awa from a tyrant, it would enrage the people…" she thought another moment. "What are they saying?" she finally asked.

"There are rumors, alright. Though not everyone believes them. 'A red-haired girl no bigger than a fawn managed to shoot down Kum-Ji with one arrow.' There are rumors that she was a pirate, or that she was one of his would be slaves. One merchant did mention that Hiryuu had red hair, and thought it might be a sign. Another said that they had heard that the missing Princess had red hair. But they were laughed off, saying that the spoiled daughter of Il wouldn't have the courage to hold a bow, much less fire an arrow," he sounded annoyed at that part, but continued. "Many don't even believe the story, they say it was made up, or that is was a boy, etc. But they _are_ talking."

"So we have to step it up and keep her safe," she sighed, "and find the Ouryuu, too." Yoon nodded, and they headed back to the others, both feeling a bit more somber than the rest.

* * *

By the time Ke Xin and Yoon managed to catch up with the others, Jae-Ha was already trying to outrun the affections of Ao and Jae-Ha. They put on a happy face, but couldn't quite shake their worry. What would happen when word travelled back to the capital that a red-haired girl put and arrow in Kum-Ji's chest? She remembered the prevailing opinion of the people when it came to the late king and his daughter. _I can't imagine either Soo-Won or Joon-Gi or the rest believing that it was actually Yona._

Hak noticed Ke Xin's serious expression, he shot her a quizzical look. She shook her head and mouthed "later." There was no need to worry him now. Besides, odds are, both he and Yona already knew. It might have been part of the reason that they wanted to leave Awa so quickly.

Later that afternoon, Yoon was starting his dinner preparations while Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah continued their game of tag. Yona had spent the better part of the afternoon shooting an arrow at a tree. Ke Xin had done her own maintenance training during the afternoon. Something that Kija found and wanted to join in on. Ke Xin considered sparring with him, but part of the group dynamic was the ambiguity of everyone's strength. If they fought one on one and someone _lost_ , their relationships would be ruined forever.

But it was evening now, and Ke Xin was sitting on a bench that they had found, waiting for instructions from Yoon when a hand settled on her shoulder and a deep voice whispered in ear.

"I think you should go talk to Yona," Hak said. "Something is up and she won't talk to me about it." Ke Xin whipped her head around and met his eye. She was convinced that she knew what it was. So did he.

"Soo-Won," she said, letting the words hang there. Hak nodded, solemnly. "I'll talk to her," she said as she got up.

Ke Xin expected a dark conversation about first loves and regret. She expected to assuage a person's guilt and tell them that emotions don't need to be justified. And she did get that, with Kija.

She had the remarkable timing to walk in as Kija was fighting against a drug-induced declaration of love. Ke Xin froze for a moment, watching. Yona was trying to comfort him, but there was nothing that she could do that wouldn't make it worse. Kija had passed out from stress, and Yona placed a hand on him. Ke Xin walked over and shooed Yona off, saying that she would handle it. And to send in Jae-Ha, if she could. Yona nodded and left.

Ke Xin placed Kija's head in her lap and soothed his hair. He didn't say what he was feeling. But he didn't have to. She knew. All the words she was going to say to Yona she said to Kija. She told him that love is random, terrible, wonderful, mystical, and horribly inconvenient. She told him that he didn't have to face this now, or ever, if he chose. She told him that it was ok to feel or not feel or feel bad about feeling whatever he felt. Kija laughed a little at the convoluted way she spoke, saying it didn't make sense.

"Ah, that's the point, isn't it Kija? We have emotions, and emotions by their very nature make no sense," she said.

"That's what makes us human." She looked up to see Jae-Ha, who was leaning on a tree a few yards away. He locked eyes with Ke Xin, giving her a sad smile. And there they stayed until Kija fell asleep.

* * *

UPDATE:

I totally thought I was done with this chapter, and I wasn't going to deal with the Kija thing except in passing, but when I got to writing, it was Kija that became the center. And this scene fits so much better in this chapter.

NOTES:

lol Zeno is never coming.

except next chapter. There is literally nothing I can do to prolong it at this point.

Unless I can... (nah I won't, I want him now to- but I couldn't get him before now without it being awkward, forced, too quick, and fucked to hell)

It's been the hell of a week, mom's in the hospital, I have shit for school, weird relationship things, tech week for a show, starting a job this week. But i got laid! IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I CAN WRITE AGAIN! (s will try and update sometime before the semester ends.

ALSO: I have my original writing up on a wordpress! (replace dash with periods) jiminiwrites-wordpress-com

As always: PLEASE REVIEW, CRITIQUE, HATE, LOVE, STAB, _STAB_ (hint hint wink wink)


	29. Chapter 29

Yona walked back out to the group, she found Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah, now just standing near Yoon and Hak. Ao was still plastered to Jae-Ha's ear, but at this point it seemed more like the squirrel just grew comfortable there, versus being drugged. She said that Kija must have taken the drug that Shin-Ah did and that Ke Xin was with him.

"She asked for you to go," she said to Jae-Ha. He nodded and left. Hak asked if Yona was alright and she smiled and said that she was fine, just worried about Kija. Hak studied her face, as he was wont to do. She was distracted, but her disturbed expression from earlier was gone.

"How are we supposed to deal with anyone's problems if they all overlap like this?" He mumbled to himself. Yona didn't hear him, she was busy concerning herself over Kija.

"I hope he doesn't feel too bad over this. I mean, I know I would be mortified if a drug made me act in a way that went against my feelings," she mused, there was a slight blush on her cheek. Hak kept quiet for a moment, his own expression one of pity and jealousy.

"It will be fine. Shin-Ah just spent the day chasing Jae-Ha. Kija did not act the most embarrassing today. And that you understand that he only acted under the drug's influence is key."

Yona nodded and Hak ruffled her hair, smiling down at her.

It was quite a while later that Jae-Ha came back, with Kija over his shoulder and Ke Xin at his side. They both said that Kija would be fine once he slept off the drug.

Two days later Kija was up and about and the entire love potion debacle was settled. They learned that the scale came from the village of Hakuryuu, and that it was always intended for Kija to drink. Ke Xin scolded Jae-Ha on whatever his intentions were with the remainder of the potion. Jae-Ha defended himself, claiming that he was going to give it to Yona to then see Hak.

Ke Xin just about ripped his pretty green hair out for even considering doing that to Yona.

Then it occurred to her that maybe crushing on Hak might get her over Soo-Won, and she wanted to slap Jae-Ha for messing up his scheme.

Then she remembered what it did to Kija, and that Yona would still come back to senses. She wanted to slap Jae-Ha again, because she realized what that would do to Yona, emotionally.

Jae-Ha just accepted whatever abuse she laid out with a smile and a flirty one liner, realizing that her anger was coming from a place of love. He said this to Hak, when Hak questioned him on the currently particularly violent nature of their relationship, while the two were hunting.

"You know it's love for Yona, right? Not you?" Hak asked.

"Oh my Hak, are you jealous?" he responded. Hak hit him. Jae-Ha leered, but after a moment, he brought a serious comment to the situation. "I'm aware that her anger towards me is a display of her affection for Yona," Jae-Ha seemed a little despondent as he spoke. But then something caught his attention and Jae-Ha ran off.

He and Hak returned with a doe, ready to be slaughtered. The group was impressed. Jae-Ha explained that he learned how to harness the power of his legs to fly around and explore Kouka in his youth. Kija used the rare moment of talking about Jae-Ha's past to inquire why Jae-Ha ran away.

"Would you stay if your hands and legs were bound by chains?" Jae-Ha asked. The group fell silent, waiting to hear the story, if he was willing to tell it. Jae-Ha, deflecting, started recounting his youth, with added sexual embellishment. They stopped him from continuing. But the general status of the Ryokuryuu's childhood was still made plain for the group.

Yona took the hint that Jae-Ha would rather not talk about his childhood, and changed the topic to locating the Ouryuu. This led to the dragons bickering and deciding who would sense for him, cleansing the atmosphere. _Where the hell did she learn that?_ Ke Xin had to wonder.

While the boys bickered, Hak started a fire and Yona worked with Yoon to skin the doe. Ke Xin went off to collect water, figuring that with a feast like tonight, they'd all want to stay by the fire talking until late with tea and drinks. When she tried to wade in the water, one of the rocks she was standing on came loose, and she stumbled, getting mud all over her pants. She weighed her options and decided to wash the pants and make do with the risqué outfit of her slitted dress and over-coat. But the whole ordeal took longer than expected, and she was late getting back to camp. _All's well. It just means that I miss helping Yoon cook._

Ke Xin finished cleaning up and headed back to camp where she was met with a surprise.

Specifically a young man with blonde hair and a wise face sitting by the fire eating with Yoon, Yona, and Hak. She recognized him instantly.

She had also, until that moment, completely forgotten about him.

For a split second, Ke Xin couldn't think, then, for another second, she wanted to yell out "YOU!" while pointing a finger, but then she realized that there was no good way to bring up their past meetings without spilling the beans with regard to Yona and Soo-Won. And _that_ was a secret that only Yona could share with the rest. So she collected herself, resolved to speak to Hak and Yona about the matter privately, and armed herself with a face of calm surprise.

"Who is this?" she asked, approaching the campfire, her expression even. The blonde boy met her gaze for a moment, flashing a somber, knowing look before breaking out into a rather large, goofy grin.

"I'm just a traveler, and the young miss here was kind enough to feed me." He spoke with a voice almost as happy as his face, and just as genuine. Ke Xin set down the jug of water near them.

"Well then feel free to have some tea, if you'd like," she smiled back, slipping into her old working voice.

"Food's up. We can keep talking later," Yoon said. He was turned the other way, busy with the fire. When he turned to hand food off to Ke Xin, he withdrew his hand holding the meal. "You have to answer a question before you eat," he said. Ke Xin pouted, she really was very hungry.

"What?" she moaned.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"They got dirty, I had to wash them, I hung them up right outside of camp," she shrugged. "Can I eat now?"

"Just tell me there are some undergarments covering under there…" he said, handing her food.

"You're welcome to check," she winked. Yoon shivered. Ke Xin took a seat next to the guest in camp. Smiling at him while speaking to Yoon. "Don't worry, I'm not one to share personal information to strangers. I find it a bit gauche when people know things that they shouldn't." The rest seemed confused by her choice of words, but they were only meant for Zeno anyway. His momentary shift to more serious expression was enough for her to know that he got the message.

Hak joined them. He noticed the new guy, Ke Xin's bare legs, and the excess of deer meat. In that order. He decided the thing that demanded his attention the most was the deer meat, followed by the new guy. Ke Xin's legs demanded absolutely nothing. He did mentally note that the definition in Ke Xin's legs rivaled his own.

Yona and Yoon were happily eating and chatting with the new guy. Hak was distracted by meat, the new guy, and legs. And Ke Xin was too on edge about the blonde boy's presence and intimate knowledge of Yona's situation. None of them noticed that the three dragon warriors were in a corner, discussing something that put them on edge, as well. They explained what that was just as Yona brought up searching for Ouryuu.

"Uh yeah, about that…" Jae-Ha started. Yona and the others looked at him with inquisitive glances. "We're pretty sure that the he is Ouryuu."

This was confirmed by the blonde boy, who finally made his formal introduction, introducing himself as Zeno, the yellow dragon.

""噢 这就说得通了。Ke Xin said out loud. Then she paused a moment, got up, and walked over to Jae-Ha, put her hand on each of his shoulders, and begun talking… well, shouting, through her confusion. "这里是什么我不明白。他什么时候开始跟踪我们？为什么他知道王？他多少知道你呢？ 我？ 公主？ 生活？我真的需要这些问题的答案，但我不能要求他们在英语，因为那将是背叛公主的信任，我想，我终于明白，你们必须感觉一切关于我的时间。" (A/N: The translation is below, but I think this scene plays out best if you just imagine incoherent yelling in Chinese)

Jae-Ha was a little surprised at first, wanting to make a crude joke about timing and doing this in front of others, but when Ke Xin started yelling at him in Kai, he just rolled with, reacting with neutral answers. She finished her tirade, breathing heavily on Jae-Ha, who was pleasantly smiling and nodding at her.

"You know I have no idea what you just said, right?" he asked.

"Yes I do and that's the point," she let go of him and turned back to rest, who had all stopped to watch her unload onto Jae-Ha. Hak chastised her.

"It's not that surprising," he criticized.

"No one asked you," she shot back. But He had already begun ignoring her, joining Yoon, who had never bothered to pay attention to her outburst, in inspecting Zeno. He was rather unimpressive. In terms of strength of body, both Hak and Ke Xin had him handedly beaten. Something Hak demonstrated by decking him in the face. Zeno cried.

"It would make more sense if Hak or Ke Xin were the Ouryuu."

"You caught me," Hak said, "I am secretly the Yellow Dr-"

"Please, if Hak was anything he'd be the Dark Dragon," Kija interrupted.

Hak was going to retort, but then he thought about it. And then he smiled and mumbled something about that title being kind of badass. Ke Xin rolled her eyes at him. "Dork," she said. _But his strength does rival that of the dragons. I almost feel bad for Zeno._ She looked over at the Ouryuu, studying him a bit. Something still seemed wrong. And then she realized it.

She wouldn't have noted it if she hadn't already been on edge about Zeno from their meeting in Awa.

 _Hak decked him, maybe not full strength, but hard. Why doesn't he have a bruise on him?_

There was a lot of questions that floated through Ke Xin's head. And she wanted to ask them. Now.

Unfortunately, there were plenty of people in camp who were surrounding him at all times. Namely the dragons and Yona. And what she needed to ask, she needed to ask in private. Originally, she thought of bringing up the strange encounter with him to Hak and Yona first, but after finding out that Zeno was the Ouryuu, she felt he deserved a chance to tell her his side in private.

And, however off he felt, there was still the basic truth. He didn't lead Yona to get hurt. He warned Ke Xin. He gave her the head's up to keep Yona away from Soo-Won. He tried to protect Yona. He probably means her no harm, if he's anything like the other dragons, he could never bring himself to harm her.

She was thinking about through this while staring into the fire when Yoon threw her pants on her head.

"Put on clothing, heathen," he said, just casually enough to be joking.

"Oh, they're dry!' she smiled back at him. He continued to walking to his tent to lay down. She figured if he was going to sleep early, he could use the rest. She popped off her shoes and started putting on her pants when Jae-Ha ran over and stood on her pants. She glared up at him. "What is this?"

"I will let you put on your pants if you tell me something," he explained. Ke Xin tilted her head to indicate that he should continue. "Your freak out today, what was that about?"

"Oh that?" she shrugged. "Well, you see, the last dragon we recruited was this huge pain in the ass, denying that he was coming with us till the very end. Oh, and there was this whole to-do with pirates, and then he turns out to be the kind of jack-ass that keeps women from putting their pants back on. Needless to say I had a lot of frustration to get out." She didn't let her smile fade for a moment. Jae-Ha took it as more than a little threatening, but he backed off. By this point, the rest had circled the fire.

Hak and Yona were laughing at Ke Xin's scolding of Jae-Ha, while Kija nodded in agreement. After his experience with the dragon scale (which turned out to be from the village elder) he had been more civil with Ke Xin. He still wasn't that fond of her general bawdiness, but it was more affectionate scolding. And in this instance, he was in favor of wearing pants.

The rest of the night was spent chatting, laughing, generally just enjoying themselves. Part of it was them celebrating Zeno's arrival to the group. Another part of it was them trying to hold off the feeling of being lost. But it didn't matter. Tonight, at least, they would remain happy. They would keep the problems at bay. Just for a little longer.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Ke Xin lie awake, waiting for silence. She needed to confront Zeno, and she needed to wait for Yona to start her archery practice. It was her only cover. She could tell the others that she was watching Yona's practice with Zeno when she was really discussing his intimate knowledge of Yona's past.

She heard the shuffling of the tent flaps and knew that Yona had begun her nighttime adventures, and waited to a count of thirty before deciding to rise. She was quite surprised when she only made it to twenty-five before a sunny voice was at her side.

"If the lass wished to speak to Zeno, she may follow him to where the young lady is." Ke Xin sat up with force, taking in the form of Zeno, squatting on his heals with a careless smile.

"You knew I was awake?" she asked.

"Zeno figured the lass would have some questions. And Zeno has some questions for the lass, too."

Ke Xin met his smiling eyes with a cold glare, but she got up and followed him. When they were just out of camp she asked her first question.

"How do you know about Soo-Won?" she asked.

"The same reason you do. Zeno followed the miss since the miss was born. Zeno felt the Hiryuu come back to this world. Zeno needed to make sure they were worthy of the name Hiryuu. Zeno was mildly surprised to see the lass was also watching the young miss."

"If you were also watching Yona, how come I never saw you?" Then she realized that until Zeno was next to her, she didn't sense him at all. It wasn't infeasible for him to have been able to watch Yona without her knowing.

"Zeno didn't want anyone to realize he was watching the miss. And Zeno would like very much to keep it that way, at least for now." Ke Xin thought that over, and settled that it was a good answer. She wasn't too keen on the idea of the others learning that she also watched over a young Yona. Then something else occurred to her.

"How old are you Zeno?" she asked. Zeno smiled up at her.

"Zeno stopped counting a long time ago. Now Zeno would like to ask the lass some questions." So i _t is the immortal body._ They could hear the thunks of Yona's arrows as they got closer to her. Neither felt the need to talk about whether or not to get closer, both simply settled in behind some bushes, primed to watch Yona from afar.

"What do you want to know? It would seem that you are already more familiar with me than I am with you." she asked, watching Yona pull back her bow with perfect form.

"What do you see on the miss's face?" He asked.

Ke Xin looked closer. Yona's face was as taught as her bow. There was regret and despair in her eyes, causing tears to well up roll down her face. They splashed on her hand, where the tears mixed with the droplets of blood welling up on her fingers. Hak stood behind her, watching. His face cold, confused, lost.

"That is…" Ke Xin had to reach for the right words, "guilt."

"The miss took a man's life recently," Zeno began. "She was raised to never touch a weapon. But the mister can't comfort her properly, he didn't want her to fight to begin with. Look at how the mister just watches helpless."

"Is this why you approached us now?"

"Zeno knew the miss was ready to be Hiryuu when she saved Ryokuryuu. But the miss is still so small, needs so much guidance, support. Zeno wants to help, but Zeno is too new. There is only one other who knows what it means to take life." He looked Ke Xin in the eye, a maturity in his gaze that contradicted his young face. She could see the years in him.

" _I_ don't know what to say to her Zeno," she said.

"I know the lass has a complicated past, but the lass has also made a face like that. Just tell her what you felt then. Listen to her complaints, right now, the lass is the only one who can do that." He gave her an encouraging smile. "There are many things that we may put off and ignore. But until this is dealt with, the miss will never be able to truly laugh happily with the rest."

* * *

A/N:

OH MY SWEET JESUS WHY DID THIS CHAPTER TAKE SO GOD DAMN LONG?!

FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAIN SAW!

*Translation: Roughly- Because I wrote that weeks ago "Oh, that makes sense. ... Here is what I do not understand. When did he start tracking us? Why does he know the king? He knows how much about you? Me? The princess? life? I really need to answer these questions, but I can not ask them in English, because that would be a betrayal of the princess's trust, I think I finally understand that you must feel about me all of the time."

Agian- all that really matters is that you imagine yelling in Chinese.

AHHHH ZEEEENNNNNNOOOOO! MY BABY!

And YONA! MY BABY!  
WE Gonna deal with this whole "murder" thing.

Just you wait.

My life is a literal hell, but I'm glad I finally got this chapter up.

See you all next time. And as always:

PLEASE CRITIQUE, REVIEW, WHATEVER. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Ke Xin walked out to Yona, with Zeno sitting back and watching. Hak saw her and stayed quiet, nodding at her. Yona didn't notice her, keeping her gaze locked on the tree she was using for target practice. She was crying, her fingers were bleeding, but she held her breath and fired an arrow. It stuck in the tree and she exhaled, a gulp escaping her throat. She raised the bow again, notched her arrow, and aimed.

Ke Xin put her hand over Yona's. "If you don't treat your hands highness, you aren't going to be able to hold a bow later."

"I need to get to 200," she said, and tried to raise the bow again. Ke Xin pushed her arm down.

"Not before you wrap your fingers," she countered, looking down at the princess. Ke Xin didn't like doing it to the highness, but she had learned long ago to use her height to intimidate.

"Masters of the bow shoot 200 arrows a day, I can take it," Yona resisted, but there was a subtle break in her voice, a distress in her tone. She wasn't just practicing. Ke Xin grabbed her left hand examined it.

"And when they do, they wrap their fingers. You have to let your hands callus properly, at the moment, all you are doing is chewing up your fingertips" She kept a gentle, firm tone. "You won't be able to string a bow if you keep going like this,"

"It doesn't hurt," Yona contested while trying to take her hand back. Ke Xi just tightened her grip, squeezing enough to make Yona wince.

"Oh really? It doesn't hurt? Then why were you crying?"

Yona looked mildly surprised, as though she couldn't believe Ke Xin's accusation. She used her free hand to touch her face, feeling the wet streaks that lined her cheeks. "I didn't notice," she whispered, letting her eyes stare blankly into Ke Xin's neck. There was a moment of silence. Ke Xin didn't know what to say next. Then Yona looked up at her and asked the question that had been weighing on her mind for days. "Did I do the right thing, killing Kum-Ji?"

Ke Xin took a deep breath in, she thought about using colorful language, being gentle, saying only good things. But in the end, she knew that wasn't what Yona really needed. If she was going to become comfortable with taking life, she needed to get there with her own opinions. So Ke Xin just stated the facts.

"He would have killed Jae-Ha, Yona," she said, letting the words hang in the air for a moment. Yona protested.

"But what if-" she started, and Ke Xin cut her off.

"There is no 'what if'. You had two choices, fire the bow and save Jae-Ha, or hold back and let him die," Ke Xin was probably a little stricter than she needed to be. "It's not a fair choice, but it is a burden that comes with these skills," she motioned to the bow in Yona's limp arm. Yona looked down at it, as if she was feeling its weight for the first time. She leaned forward, resting her head on Ke Xin's chest. Ke Xin placed a hand on Yona's back, and started rubbing it gently.

"I didn't have a choice," Yona said, whipping her head up to look at Ke Xin. "I didn't even think about it. I just fired. And I didn't regret it. I didn't feel any sorrow for my choice," there was a hick in her voice as she spoke, but it was gaining in strength with every word she spoke.

"I know. I saw."

"I could do it for Kum-Ji. Despite everything my father said to me, I believe that it was the **right** thing." anger and frustration armed her words. Her volume increased. Ke Xin braced herself for a shout. But to her surprise, Yona's face crumpled and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Then why couldn't I make that choice with Soo-Won?"

 _Oh. Oh no._

"There was chance. All I needed to do was take it. But I couldn't. I couldn't make that choice," she sounded almost hysterical. "How could I decide that Kum-Ji was ok to kill, but Soo-Won? He killed my father. He chased me away. He- Why couldn't I-" Ke Xin pulled Yona close, and held her tight, unsure of what else to do. She looked up to where Hak was, only to find him not there. She was on her own. She needed to find the right words. _What do you say?_ _Sorry you can't kill your father's murderer? Maybe you are still in love with him?_

 _No. I don't think Yona is still in love with him. But she was still betrayed, in the worst way._ Ke Xin just stood there, holding Yona, trying to figure out what to say. Hak wasn't there to guide her. He had left to keep his own anger under control. And Ke Xin didn't have an answer to any of this.

Zeno, however, stepped out to where Hak was standing. Ke Xin watched him as he mouthed a few words at her. It took her a second, but she got was he was trying to say. She nodded to him and then spoke to Yona.

"Kum-Ji was killed to protect someone. Who would you be protecting if you killed Soo-Won? He's already hurt you, the damage is already done. To act now, it wouldn't be 'protection' or a 'necessity.' It would be revenge, highness."

Yona sniffed on her chest and mumbled. "So what?" _Seriously, where am I going with this?_ And then she remembered something that she herself was once told. _There are_

"lines, highness. Ones that once crossed there is no coming back from. When you killed before, you did it out of necessity. Killing out of revenge, it protects no one, it is only done for pleasure, for self-satisfaction. Killing blindly out of revenge, there is no justice in it." She used her free hand to lift Yona's chin, looking her in the eye. "Doing so would be the true moment you betray your father's memory."

Yona's face was contorted, her mouth in a deep frown, tears streaming down her cheek.

"But it hurts, it hurts," she repeated, softly. Ke Xin stroked her hair and pushed Yona's head against her shoulder. Zeno stood watching them, nodding. He mouthed to Ke Xin "Good Job."

She mouthed back.

"Fuck you."

* * *

The morning after, Yona's eyes were red, but her demeanor was altogether better. Her smile was genuine, her laugh was light. She got Yoon to patch up her fingers. The dragons saw, and noted the difference in Yona's behavior, but no one commented on it. They were just happy to see her happy.

No, instead they went on acting like a group of loving brothers. For instance, Zeno noticed that Shin-Ah was cold, so he tackled him. Kija eventually joined the fray. Yona watched from sidelines, altogether impressed with the rowdy nature of how boys keep their blood flowing.

Jae-Ha made an off-hand comment about how the young ones were full of energy. He then offered to instruct Yona personally in how adults keep warm, earning a punch from Hak. He called out to Ke Xin for help, as she was simply sipping tea from the side of camp. She denied him assistance, claiming that he deserved it. Yona tilted her head, confused, but she didn't ask anymore.

Jae-Ha and Hak continued to affectionately fight while the other dragons kept wrestling. Ke Xin was laughing at the scene, backing up both Hak and Jae-Ha in turn, choosing neither side. Camp was a happy, carefree chaos. And for the moment, everything was alright. Well, except for Yoon.

While everyone else was dealing with the constant drum of the problems of the now, or basking in the peaceful bliss of not currently having any pressing issues, Yoon was worrying. Yoon was looking ahead, trying to figure out what their next move should be. Until Zeno arrived the day before, they had a clear plan. Now the future was truly up in the air.

So while Yoon was stressing over what everyone's next move should be, the boys were playing, Ke Xin was joining in, Yona was laughing along, and for not the first time since leaving home, he felt like the babysitter. His mood was only getting worse the longer this went.

And then finally he exploded on them.

"BE QUIET YOU ANIMALS!"

He actually scared poor Zeno, who commented on Yoon's forcefulness. Hak immediately came to Yoon's defense, claiming that he has more right to speak than anyone. A sentiment the rest of the group shared. So they stopped playing around and sat in a pile, looking up at Yoon, waiting for his instruction. Yoon started his speech.

"As of yesterday, our first goal was reached. We have gathered all four dragons."

They applauded, with some off hand comments about the team's success. Ke Xin made a crack about needing to increase revenue for the next quarter. Jae-Ha jumped in saying that this is only the beginning, and they need to work twice as hard if they are going to make it to the capital for the final round.

Yoon glared at them, not pleased to be compared to the manager of a store or athletic team. They shut up… after whispering to each other that mom was angry.

"But there is something that has been weighing on my mind," they cocked their heads in unison. "It's Ik-Soo's prophecy," he went on to explain that they still don't know what the "sword and shield" are, or if Yona is really the king. Kija immediately claimed that Soo-Won isn't the true king, but Ke Xin spoke over him, mindful of Yona.

"There isn't a single prophecy that should be taken at face value, by their very nature they are open to interpretation. A king could easily be some kid who made themselves a crown of flowers."

Yoon nodded to her.

"Though I think if it's anyone, it's Yona or Soo-Won. In which case, does the 'sword and shield' refer to military forces around Soo-Won? If he raises an army and decides to expand Kouka, must we be the one to correct that injustice?" Solemn silence filled the air. Hak face darkened, even more than Yona's. "This is all conjecture though," he sighed. "At the rate we are going, we are just going to hit a dead end."

"So what do you suggest?" Yona asked.

"I think we should go see what Ik-Soo has to say about this," Yoon finished.

With some mild teasing about Yoon missing his father, the group unanimously agreed, and towards Ik-Soo's cabin they went.

* * *

A couple of days into their travels, a very worried Shin-Ah came up to Ke Xin. He was all flailing limbs and incoherent noises.

"What is it Shin-Ah?" she asked.

"Yona- sword- hand," he managed. Ke Xin soothed him a bit and had him recount what happened in a way that is comfortable to him.

"Yona, Sword," she considered a moment, "Did Yona ask you to teach her sword play?" she asked. Shin-Ah nodded. "Alright, now hand… she used your swords and hurt her hand." Shin-Ah nodded. "Did you give her to Yoon to treat?" he nodded again. "Ok, that's good. You did good," she said, slipping into a slightly gentler tone that she used when she talks to Shin-Ah.

"But- hand… ask!" his quiet voice was filled with worry.

"If you aren't comfortable teaching her, you can say no," she said, patting him on the head, letting him calm down. "Shin-Ah, Yona will understand. I don't think she will hold it against you if you refuse to teach her." Shin-Ah mouth frowned slightly, he moved his head to the side, as if he was asking for her confirmation. She smiled.

"Shin-Ah, you know I once refused to teach Yona the sword. She didn't hold it against me then and she won't hold it against you now." Shin-Ah sighed and smiled. He then ran off to go hunt for dinner. Ke Xin kept her smile on until after he had left. She liked dealing with Shin-Ah, he's usually easy to read and help, with simple, straight-forward problems. Then she let out a sigh.

 _She wants to learn the sword, huh?_

"She wants to learn the sword, huh? And how do we feel about that?"

Jae-Ha's voice came from behind her, he put his right hand about her waist.

"Don't know yet. She's expressed interest before, but eventually focused on the bow," Ke Xin shook her head.

"Well, if she asks me next, what do you think I should say?" he asked. Ke Xin turned her head back to him.

"That depends on you and whether or not you want to fight Hak," she dropped her tone to a flirty moan.

"You won't back me up?" Jae-Ha asked, matching her tone and moving his arm around to wrap all the way around her waist.

"Sorry, but he's already mad at me for teaching Yona hand-to-hand combat," she replied, placing her left hand on his face.

"Hmm," he said, so close to leaning in for a kiss, millimeters away from her face. "Have I told you how much I enjoyed seeing you pantless the other day?" he asked.

"No you didn't," she said, leaning in to close the gap, their lips just touching.

"Yes, you have some serious leg muscle," Jae-Ha responded, abruptly pulling back, releasing his grip on her waist. She just about stumbled, wanting to follow his face. She recovered herself, though. "Which is good, as Yona needs a good teacher... for combat," there was slight awkwardness in his tone. Ke Xin tilted her head, and crossed her arms, watching his body language. She dropped her flirty tone.

"Well, I don't know if I'm a good teacher, but I am the only one working without dragon super powers," she sighed again. "On that note, I don't think you should teach Yona the sword," she said. He turned back at her, curious.

"Why?"

"Because I think Hak should do it. Yona's heart is very much so tied up with his. She won't be able to learn properly if she thinks he doesn't like it. And she'll only believe that he approves if he is the one actually teaching her."

"So you think that she should learn?" he asked. Ke Xin sighed.

"If she's decided to learn, I'd prefer her to learn properly."

"Fair enough," he said. "I personally believe that she should learn. But you are right. She won't be there mentally if she thinks that Hak doesn't approve. That being said, I don't think I could tell her no more than once." He smiled wryly. "At least Kija doesn't know how to wield a sword, he wouldn't be able to say no at all."

"He'd never be able to teach her anyway. He's be too afraid of bruising her to train her up right," Ke Xin said with a wave of her arm.

"He's too attached to her, in every way," Jae-Ha said solemnly.

"That he is. But he's only 20. He'll grow and change the way everyone does. Find new love, or at least companionship. We just need to make sure that he doesn't take anymore love potions," she said as she raised her eyebrow at Jae-Ha.

"That wasn't my fault. It was his family's potion!" he defended.

"Does that really matter!?" she shot back. And then they both fell quiet. They had had this fight before.

They stood there watching each other for a time, letting their thoughts breathe.

"We really do have a group of broken kids," Jae-Ha settled. Ke Xin laughed in a terrible sort of way. The kind of laugh you have when you realize someone stopped flirting with you to discuss your problematic children. The kind of laugh you have when you realize that you both care too much about those kids, and don't have their answers. The kind of laugh you have when you realize that you don't have to wallow in that uselessness alone. The kind of laugh you have when you realize that there is someone older and wiser in the group now that you can turn to for advice. The kind of you have when you realize that you still feel responsible, regardless.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter ending with shit about laughter...

I've wanted to touch on the Yona/Soo-Won/Kumji thing for a while. On what it meant for her to not kill Soo-Won. I still think there is more there (cough cough first love cough) but I think that will come up later.

and poor Ke Xin, she's been playing mamma for a while, and not in the fun Yoon way. in the "HOW MANY ISSUES DO YOU FUCKERS HAVE" way. At least we have Zeno now, he can take some of the slack. We're gonna see more of him in the future.

Ah ha ha - Jae-Ha and Ke Xin flirting. They both handle stress with sex, so of course there is tension. (Let's see how that develops. At the very least, Ke Xin is a good tool to see how the dragons, in particular Jae-Ha, feel about Yona)

I really like the idea of the group asking Ke Xin for advice and her being like "do exactly what you were gonna do anyway" and them being like "Ke Xin said it was a good idea" when really she has no fuckin' clue man. (how to fake adulthood)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, I'll update again when I have time, but my life is hectic as usual. What happens when you run your own business while in college. and I'm also dealing with a personal life from hell. Seriously, me and my bestie needed to come up with a list of people we should/shouldn't hook up with at parties. (totally gonna use that in future writing) Rejected crushes, mothers with broken backs, pregnancy scares, I deal with a lot.

Okie doke. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIQUE MY LOVELIES!


	31. Chapter 31

Ik-Soo lay on the ground, wondering how he was going to find a way up again. The fatigue hit him hard, and without proper nourishment, his body was going to fall apart. Part of him regretted sending Yoon away for this reason, but a larger part of him knew that they boy was exactly where he needed to be.

The only problem is that he was now stranded on the floor. He really was most frustrated with himself, it was because he forced it. His powers had always been cumbersome, whether they were physically draining him, or whether they were simply in the way.

This train of thought is what led him to remember the first time he'd spoken with the voice of the Gods. He was maybe 6 at the time, and already been chosen to become a priest. He was walking through the palace with his teacher and mentor when they ran into a young nobleman's daughter. She had a sweet, clear face and raven hair contrasted her skin perfectly. Simply put, she was stunning, but in a cute way. And from the moment that Ik-Soo saw her, all he heard was an ear-deafening bellow. A voice that overtook his own throat and used him to convey a message. The sheer volume of it was enough that Ik-Soo thought he would become deaf. Luckily, the voice only had a few words to say.

"SHE WHO BEARS THE DAWN"

The words forced their way out, Ik-Soo was convinced that he had shouted it, and was surprised to learn later that the rest of the world barely heard a whisper before he collapsed. But it was enough, his master overheard him. And it everything began.

Ik-Soo was declared the first true prophet in millennia. The priests, while they interpreted texts and prayed and offered the best advice they could, still never heard the voice of god the way that Ik-Soo did.

The king couldn't have been happier to find out that Rena was to bear the reincarnation of Hiryuu. Rena was the daughter of the sky clan's general, and practically grew up in the palace. She was outwardly kind and gentle, but had a fire in her soul and a mind for politics and manipulation. She understood how people worked, how they think, what motivates them, what they want to protect, and what they are willing to sacrifice. She managed to manipulate the palace around her to get the world to bend to her will.

And by damn, it was impressive.

King Joo-Nam wanted her for a daughter-in-law more than anything, he wanted her to be the next queen of Kouka. Ik-Soo remembered the rage that poured out of the inner palace the day Yu-Hon brought home his wife, Yong-Hi. A commoner he had fallen for and eloped with.

"Reminiscing isn't helping," Ik-Soo said to himself. He was still on the floor and could now feel a wetness on his head. He was bleeding from his fall. "Aha ha, Ik-Soo you are in a pickle. Gotta figure this out."

And then he heard it. A voice that was all too familiar in the warmest way.

"We're here!" Yoon yelled, sounding happier than he had in years. "Man, I know it's only been three months, but it feels like three years."

Ik-Soo felt elation rise within him. He heard other voices, too. Some he recognized, like Yona, Hak's and Ke Xin's. There were three others though, he had never heard before. But he knew that they had to be the dragons.

"Ik-Soo, we're back!" he heard Yoon call. Footsteps came into the front part of the house, and then Yoon's tone turned to panic. "What happened?" The footsteps got faster as Yoon ran to him. The boy he raised was holding him begging to know if he was ok. Ik-Soo couldn't help but smile.

He managed to explain that he collapsed do to fatigue and malnutrition.

And then Yoon started lecturing in his intense, oddly maternal voice. And Ik-Soo had to stop himself from laughing. Luckily Yona and Ke Xin were able to laugh for him. "Don't just stand there! Ke Xi start a fire, we need to make him something to eat!"

"Yessir Mom!" Ke Xin responded, fake saluting.

"Zeno will clean!" He jumped up with vigor. The rest followed him. They tidied up the hut and made a nice cooking fire. Shin-Ah ran across some rice that Yoon had left for Ik-Soo that seemed as though they hadn't been touched in three years. When Shin-Ah pointed it out to Ke Xin, she immediately relayed the information to Yona and Yoon.

Yoon wasn't pleased to learn that some of the rations that he had left for Ik-Soo had been forgotten about, and he made no effort to hide that displeasure. Through his ranting, he still managed to order Jae-Ha to start making a porridge- the beginning steps were easy enough to manage.

"You know how to cook?" Kija asked as Jae-Ha started setting up. Ke Xin was standing behind him with jugs of water.

"Well I did live by myself before joining the pirate crew, I learned some survival skills," he took the water from Ke Xin and filled his pot. The boys took seats around the fire, watching Jae-Ha work, almost confused by what they saw. Ke Xin helped gather some stuff, but mostly just stood nearby, watching. Yona had gone back inside, and was closely watching Yoon work, trying to learn what she could. After Ik-Soo's wounds were treated, Yoon called for muscle. Ke Xin practically leapt at the chance to help.

She carried Ik-Soo outside and sat him down by the others, who seemed happy to have him. Yoon kicked Jae-Ha off of porridge duty and added some of his own touch to finish it up. When it was done, he poured a bowl for Ik-Soo first, the rest after.

Three servings later, Ik-Soo was back in commission. And Yoon was still lecturing him. Yona and Jae-Ha tried to calm him. The others were laughing while gathering some supplies from the woods and making camp. They knew that they'd be there for at least a few days before moving on, so it just made sense. While Jae-Ha and Yoon were bickering about the efficacy of lecturing Ik-Soo, the priest commented on how lively it had become. He turned his gaze to Yona.

"It looks like the princess has grown, too," he nodded. Yona smiled at him. He had sent her on this mission, after all, so there was something special about his praise. There was also the added "god approves" feel to all of Ik-Soo's words.

Ke Xin sat by Zeno, both beaming at Yona, who was blushing at Ik-Soo. Keeping quiet and letting the rest talk and chatter. It was a nice scene, and one they had gotten used to. Yoon changed the course of the conversation to the prophecy. Ik-Soo, predictably, said absolutely nothing useful. Zeno, who knew that no answers would be so freely given, decided to turn the question of what to do next to Yona herself.

"Miss, what did you want to gather the four dragons for?" He went to explain that he was aware of the original reason, and then… "Then what? Are you going to run away forever?"

"…No" Yona answered, a little defensively.

"No?" he responded, a little condescendingly and then a little more levelly, "Are you thinking of overthrowing Soo-Won and taking back Hiryuu Castle and the throne?"

Yona stopped. It was clear on her face that she hadn't given much thought to this option. To Yona, it was the dirty thought that you try to ignore every time it pops up. But while she was stuck with her most private thoughts being thrown in her face, the others were testing the efficacy of the plan.

"That's impossible!" Yoon kept going on denying the possibility, but Zeno shut him down.

"It's not whether we can or cannot. If we four dragons use our powers seriously, taking one castle… wouldn't be a problem," he looked back up and Yona, meeting her eyes with a cool gaze. "It's only a matter if we want to or not." The area was quiet, everyone trying to digest what he had just said in their mind. Well, until Zeno couldn't take it anymore and broke the tension himself. "But Zeno doesn't have that kind of power anyway," he giggled. He also explained that he was only trying to get them thinking, and not suggesting anything. "It was my decision to come along. Miss is free to think what she wants, too."

Zeno ate some more and went back to humming to himself. But Yona was still obviously thinking about his words. Ke Xin, watching her, noted that it was the same face she was making the last time they were here, when she decided to not ask Ik-Soo about what to do. She wanted to go over and comfort her, and started to get up to do so, but Zeno caught her eye and shook his head. He was right, if Yona came to her, that's one thing. But she didn't need to be babied now. She needed to think seriously.

There is something to be said for having a person on the team with some serious experience.

"If you don't watch yourself Zeno, you're going to give yourself away."

"Zeno doesn't understand what the lass means."

"Liar," she smiled. She looked over at the rest, who were eyeing Zeno suspiciously. Well, Kija was eying him maliciously, and Shin-Ah had a mask on. But Hak and Jae-Ha, boy were they giving Zeno a look. They made eye contact with Ke Xin, too, silently asking if she knew anything. She shrugged at them and went back to laughing with Zeno.

After it seemed that everyone had finished eating and started wandering off to do whatever they felt like doing. Yona and Yoon were discussing Ik-Soo's wellbeing with Zeno, in front of Ik-Soo. Ke Xin decided to pitch in by cleaning the porridge pot.

It was no surprise to her when she got to the stream behind Ik-Soo's hut and found Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, and Hak waiting for her. They wanted to discuss Zeno and his comments.

"What was that?" Jae-Ha asked to the group, his voice rocky with disbelief, "I thought he was just some silly kid with his head in the clouds. And I never thought that he'd rip into Yona like that."

Ke Xin kept silent, watching the group respond.

"Yes, he is incomprehensible indeed," Kija added. His face scrunched the way it always did when he didn't approve of something. "It's not like I never thought about it. But it has only been a mere three months since Yona's father died. She's barely managing to protect herself. That was such an overbearing question."

"Was it?" Ke Xin countered, keeping her voice gentle and soft and serious. Kija and Jae-Ha cocked their heads to her. Hak stared at the grass at his feet. "She doesn't need all of us to protect her. And if it was just about protecting herself, she would have never acted the way she did in Awa." Hak whipped his head up at her words. She had articulated what had been circling his mind all afternoon. Shin-Ah quietly nodded.

"Castle?" he asked, his meaning clear.

"Maybe, but it's not as simple as taking down her father's enemy," Jae-Ha answered. "Even if he is a traitor to Yona, that not how the rest of the country sees it. To go home, she would have to silence the 5 generals and take back the throne itself. Placing the responsibility of the entire country on just a 16-year-old child would be too reckless."

"Could we do it?" Kija asked.

"I don't doubt it," Ke Xin answered. "The strength you mythical creatures possess is quite literally the stuff of legends. Add to it that most don't believe in your existence, and Hak's knowledge of the castle, plus both of our own fighting prowess, there isn't a world where we couldn't put Yona back on the throne. But just sitting in the chair"

"Doesn't make you a king," Jae-Ha finished. "Whether or not Yona even wants to take the throne back, she is too young and green to rule effectively. Our strength would only get her there, it does nothing to make her a good ruler."

"Plus there is how the people view Soo-Won, currently the people just see him as not Il," Kija started musing. Then he thought of something, "Hak, you were acquainted the King, right? What kind of person is he?"

"Beats me." Hak said dismissively before leaving the group, his expression as dark as it ever was. Ke Xin considered following him, _No, there is nothing I can say to him that he doesn't already know. And no one had more faith in Soo-Won's ability to rule than he._

"As usual, he has nothing to say when it comes to Soo-Won," Kija commented, frustrated.

"Have you not noticed? Whenever that name is brought up his expression dims," Jae-ha countered.

"So he was a person that Hak disliked?" Kija asked.

"No, it's not that," Jae-Ha corrected. "He was a person whom Hak truly cared for."

"Almost as much as the princess," Ke Xin clarified. She then looked at Kija directly. "So now you should know what kind of bear you are dealing with when you bring up Soo-Won to Hak." She then made her leave from the conversation by starting to wash the pot. Jae-Ha and Kija grew quiet, Kija dealing with the realization, and Jae-Ha processing the confirmation. He had more questions and suspicions, but he hadn't decided if he would ask Yona, Ke Xin, Hak, or simply let them maintain some frame of privacy. Lost in their own thoughts, no one notices Shin-Ah walk off after Hak.

"Are you going to keep following me?" Hak asked after a few hundred feet, stopping and turning only his head back.

"Yes," Shin-Ah nodded. With their momentary pause, Ao was able to jump down from Shin-Ah's fur and climb up Hak. He noted the squirrel.

"Why?" he asked, patting Ao gently on the head.

"Questions." Shin-Ah answered.

Hak's expression and anger calmed as he stood there, patting Ao. He realized in that moment how much comfort this small creature really was, and why they kept it around and fed it. He turned back to Shin-Ah, now actually holding Ao. "I will answer only the ones I feel like answering," he said, his usual cockiness back. Shin-Ah nodded.

"Castle?" he repeated himself from earlier.

"I honestly don't know what she plans on doing. The Yona I knew growing up and the Yona now are too different. I don't even know if she even considers the throne. She barely understood it back then, now, I think she gets what the job is more, but I don't know if she wants it. I don't know if she could even go back, there are too many-"

"No," Shin-Ah shook his head.

"You, Yona, from castle?" Shin-Ah clarified his question. Hak was actually surprised. It then dawned on him that no one had actually explained the princess's story to Shin-Ah. They talked around it with him there, and to many that would be enough to get the gist, but to someone who lived their life isolated in a cave…

"Yes. Yona is the daughter of the late King Il. She grew up in the royal palace at Hiryuu Castle. I am the adoptive son of General Mundok, the former general of the Wind Tribe, so I spent many days of my youth at the castle before taking his place as General."

"General?" Shin-Ah asked. Hak stopped and took a breath. Then he bade Shin-Ah to sit.

"Alright Shin-Ah, there is obviously a lot you don't know. So let me start from the beginning. The person who runs the country is King, they may or may not have a Queen. The country is then further divided into 5 provinces, each ruled by a general…" Hak went through and explained the basic structure of the country and then where he and Yona fit into that structure. Shin-Ah nodded, excited that he could now properly follow along with the others when they spoke. Finally, Hak explained in as minimal detail as possible, the events that occurred on the night of Il's death. "After leaving the castle, we came here, and Ik-Soo explained to us that you all were still living in the country. Yona decided to look for you."

Shin-Ah nodded. And then he asked another question. "Soo-Won is Yona's friend?" His voice was quieter than normal. There was a quiver in his voice. Hak's mood dimmed again. Objectively he could relay the events just fine. But the more subtle and emotional aspects of the betrayal is what he couldn't handle. His fists balled, and his jaw tightened. Shin-Ah noticed this, he had seen Hak act like this several times over. And for the first time, he knew why. "Yes," he answered his own question. He didn't like this answer though. He didn't like what it meant. He said it out loud though, hoping that Hak would correct him. "Only friends can betray you."

Hak could only nod. Shin-Ah felt sick. He wanted to run back to his cave where it was safe. But he couldn't bear to be away from the others. He didn't want to be alone. But he didn't want to be hurt. How did Yona do it? How did she accept all these people after what Soo-Won did? Tears started flowing down his face, Hak could see them emerge from under his mask.

"Are you OK?" he asked, confused. Shin-Ah nodded and stood up. He said out loud the only thought that he believed Hak would want to hear as a thank you for telling him everything.

"We will never betray her," he repeated the words of the dragon blood before running away. Shin-Ah located Yona back at the hut and slammed into her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. The others had all settled back in and witnessed this with varying levels of confusion. Yona noticed that he was crying and reciprocated the hug. While everyone, including Yona, was failing to get Shin-Ah to say why he acting as such, Hak strolled in- completely unfazed.

"Hak, do you know what happened?" Ke Xin asked, approaching him.

"I have no idea, we were hunting and then he just ran off. Maybe he saw something." She didn't like his answer. She looked him up and down, and to her surprise noted some wetness just below his eyes. It was subtle. If she wasn't looking for something amiss, she wouldn't have noted. And despite the evidence of tears, Hak had a more relaxed feel to him. The mood that he left in was all but gone. She decided to drop it, whatever had happened was between them. She turned back to Shin-Ah and Yona.

Yona was masterfully detangling herself from Shin-Ah and comforting him. She was surprised by the sudden display of affection, but showed no signs of annoyance or disapproval. She just wanted to make sure that Shin-Ah was okay.

"What's wrong, Shin-Ah?" she asked. Shin-Ah shook his head and took off his fur. He stuck it on Yona's head. This confused her and the rest of the group even more. Zeno was the first to get it.

"He's trying to take care of you, Miss!" he explained. Hak started laughing softly to himself, as did a few others.

"Oh. Thank you, Shin-Ah," Yona said, taking off the fur. "But I am alright, really," her voice was steady as she handed back his fur. He took it and gripped it as she thanked him again and excused herself, mumbling something about too much tea.

They all took turns ruffling his hair after she left, throwing arms over his shoulders and smiling at and with him. Hak stood by the door, smiling at the scene. Ik-Soo walked by him as he left the hut.

"The princess sure has some lovely people now, doesn't she?" he asked in passing. Hak nodded. He watched for a few more seconds before following the princess himself.

* * *

Hak walked outside after the priest and his princess. He wasn't entirely sure where they went, but he knew his princess. Even as she had grown over the past few months, there was a lot about her that remained the same. He took comfort in that, in his ability to still know his princess. No matter how much she was growing, he got to be there- he got to watch. She could surprise him but none of it felt unfamiliar.

He had guessed right, arriving at the waterfall right behind Ik-Soo.

This was the one part he didn't like. As close as they were, as much as they trusted one another there were things that they couldn't talk about. Namely anything remotely related to Soo Won. It was the heart of all of their disagreements, and the thing that cemented them together. They both stepped around the matter with each other because it hurt themselves too much. And they both knew that.

One day. One day they would be able to talk about it, but for now, they would just settle for knowing how much the other hurt.

He stayed behind a tree while Ik-Soo and Yona spoke. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Yona spoke and Ik-Soo listened. Or that Ik-Soo sat acting priestly, allowing Yona to order and express her convictions. A smile creeped across his face as he heard her declare herself. A sense of pride welled up within him. He felt himself excite. If she was in his reach he didn't know what he would have done. Every time she stands on her own he feels himself becoming less and less of her guardian and more and more of her partner in crime. A guardian can't touch his ward- that is unseemly and overstepping. But a partner… partners can whatever relationship they damn well like. And every day, Yona's need for a guardian falls and Hak can feel his _position_ rise.

"I suppose you already know, but I saw Soo-Won in Awa."

Hak froze again. He held his breath, clenched his fist and forced himself to listen.

"I thought I resented him, I thought I couldn't forgive him. But in Awa… I couldn't," he could hear the break in her voice, sense the tears welling up. "I couldn't pull out the sword."

There was a moment of realization to Hak. He recalled the early days of teaching Yona the bow. When he needed her to be angry, when he needed her to realize that she was capable of killing- he used Soo-Won's name. Her rage would overflow and she'd release an arrow without a second thought. He truly believed the Yona of now might actually try and kill him with her own hands.

But then, she still kept that hairpin. His hairpin. She couldn't let go of the Soo-Won she knew. And she couldn't forgive the Soo-Won she hated. And as long as she wasn't confronted with him personally, they were two separate people, and Yona could move on. But when she met him, she was reminded that they were one in the same, and she found herself trapped in her emotions. Trapped by _him_ in her emotions.

"As long as he breathes air, she will never be free of him," Hak admitted to himself. There was despair in his voice. "As long as he breathes air, I will never be free of him," he felt himself say.

Lost in his own thoughts, Hak no longer heard Yona's continued conversation with Ik-Soo.

"The ability to love through it all is what makes humans so endearing, I think," Ik-Soo comforted.

"God approves?" she laughed.

"Yes, I believe they do." She looked up at him with a half-smile. "Yona," his voice sobered he placed a hand on her check, she turned her head up to him eyes wide. "You must never lose the capacity to love."

She nodded.

While Hak and Yona were each coming to a conclusion about a once close friend. The others were sitting around the cabin, playing with Shin-Ah and enjoying a rare night indoors. Jae-Ha decided that since Shin-Ah was so willing to give it to the princess, he deserved to wear the fur too. It didn't work out the way he wanted.

"Knock it off Jae-Ha, you're scaring him." Yoon scolded.

"Yoon, you have to learn to stop frowning all the time- you'll get wrinkles and ruin your pretty face," Jae-Ha quipped back.

"That's odd, I heard that you get more wrinkles from laughing…" Ke Xin mused.

"Ah, but the lines that form from laughter are the most beautiful, as it shows a happy life," Zeno said with a bittersweet smile.

For a moment Ke Xin thought of the number of friends he had seen age. Perhaps he took comfort in their laugh lines near the end.

"Alright, then if that is the case, we must all start laughing immediately," she declared.

"You can't just start laughing, you need a joke or something." Kija argued.

"Well it's a good thing we have you," she returned with a sly smile. It took Kija a minute to catch on. And then, in usual Kija fashion, he overreacted to show his offense.

And they all laughed. Kija reddened and declared that he didn't find it funny. But when he saw Shin-Ah laughing, he realized that no one was really laughing at him, it was more that they were using him as reason to laugh, he relaxed and let himself enjoy the atmosphere. He even joined in a little himself.

It was in the middle of their laughing fits that Hak returned. His rather dark mood sobered the party some, but to his credit, he try to seem lighter, and wanted in on the joke.

Jae-Ha made his way over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Is he OK? He seemed fine earlier."

"In case you haven't noticed, our Son Hak is an emotional yo-yo," Jae-Ha nodded. "Though if I had to guess, it's related to whatever Yona is discussing with Ik-Soo."

"Wait, what? Do you know what they are talking about?"

"I have some ideas," she shrugged. "But they are only ideas."

"Right. Are you going to share them with the class?" he asked. She turned so her face was too close to his.

"Wasn't planning on it," she smiled and walked away. Well, to Yoon- who had been watching her and Jae-Ha's exchange with a disapproving glare.

Yona rejoined them with Ik-Soo, and they all found a place to sleep. Yona's eyes were red, but they looked determined, healed. Her conversation was a therapeutic one. Zeno was the first one to ask her what they all wanted to know.

"Does the miss know where we a headed next?"

"No idea, but I know what I want to do," she smiled at him. He smiled back.

Eventually they all went to sleep. Ready for the next step in their path.

* * *

UPDATE: What happens when there are 46 days between updates, you forget that a scene you wrote wasn't posted. SORRY GUYS

* * *

NOTES:

-YOOO THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I"M SO SORRY. BUT WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH

-YOOOOOO IS THAT PALACE HISTORY? I THINK IT IS!

-Shin-Ah and Hak becoming BFFLs. They are my new favorite odd couple and my new crack-ship. (Oh jeesus, Hak is totally gonna choose Shin-Ah as his Best Man, and Jae-Ha is going to have a fit lol- someone write this. I can't be trusted to crank out anything in a timely manner)

(The following have to do with the latest arc in the manga, and don't worry, they are spoiler free because I don't fux with that)

-ALSO HAVE YOU READ 223? MY BABIES ARE SUCH CUTIES AND I CAN"T HANDLE THAT PG CUTENESS

-AND SOO-WON. DON"T MAKE ME LIKE YOU, I"VE AVOIDED IT THUS FAR. (no offense to all the people who like him, I just can't bring myself to forgive him and want to hate him despite all evidence that he isn't a "bad guy" - which is part of the reason why I love this story, let's be real- but still, I can't move past the whole murder murder stabby thing.

-Ok guys, so we are about at the end of the anime, IE, next set of chapters will start being manga spoilers and is when the story (plot wise) takes off (both my version and the real version) If you haven't read it PLEASE DO! OH MY GOD IT"S SO FCKUING GOOD! Also because the refs will go over your head.

I'm also going to start deviating more because there is someone that I have't mentioned in a while that is about to come back and they are just straight up not in cannon.

cheers!

REVIEW AND CRITIQUE AND READ AND LINK TO YOUR FRIENDS AND SEND ME HATE MAIL I DON"T CARE JUST TALK TO ME.


	32. Chapter 32

"They are all together," Mei Na stated, solemn and warm. She leaned back in her chair. "She's got all four dragons." Her feet were resting on the seat, touching her upper thighs, her hands rested in between. Only in her undergarments, the usually very put together Empress of Kai seemed as the 21 year old she was, and so rarely appeared to be.

"That's nice, Majesty," the tailor said from behind a table covered in scraps, not bothering to look up. She had been there for the past three days, as was her habit. Jolin rarely left her workshop before she finished her project. And she rarely slept while doing so. At one point in time, her black hair was in a tight braid, but strands had started pulling loose long before. She was dressed in a casual, stained coat that offered her free movement without getting in the way of her needles.

"Are you not curious Jolin?" Mei Na asked.

"If you wish me to be, I can. If you wish to have your new gown ready by week's end, I'd prefer not to be," Jolin kept her eyes glued to the garment in her hands, methodically moving a needle through the pieces of fabric. Mei Na laughed quietly to herself.

She rather enjoyed hanging around Jolin's shop, located in the basement of the outer palace. The ceilings reached above the ground enough for windows to line the upper part of one wall, letting light in during the day. Below the window, and lining the three other walls, were hundreds of candles, which lit the room well into the night. There were proper fitting rooms and a shop on the level above them, which is where Jolin met with her outside clients. These rooms had plush seating and fresh drinks and usually at least one of Jolin's apprentices, but Mei Na found her comfort here in the basement.

"I like that about you, your ability to not care about state secrets. You might be the only one in the capital," Mei Na jested. "Keep going, don't let me bother you."

"Her Majesty Empress of Kai could never be a bother," Jolin answered instinctively. Her words and tone showed her previous training in proper etiquette, but her continual work and casual body language ignored all the training she had received.

Mei Na brought her knees together and crossed her arms on top of them. She let her head fall into them and let her lids gently shut. A game of war appeared in her sight, a meeting between men, one gruff, one gentle, one of her merchants and a young noble woman. In minutes her breathing slowed and steadied.

Jolin glanced up to see her empress sleeping in her chair. She sighed and looked back down. The young empress took the throne just 6 years prior, and had completely reformed the country when she did. It was the most stunning moment in Jolin's memory. The first time the new Empress stood before her people, crown shining, garb as immaculate and intricate as it was humble, presence taller than in ought to have been, her voice strong and powerful as she ordered her country into the future.

Many don't know how she managed it. How a 15-year-old blind little girl managed to completely revolutionize her country in less than a day. Some claim she's a witch, or that she is merely a figure head to another, or even that she slept her way through parliament to get her initiatives through. But Jolin knew. Part of it was her gift, her sight. Mei Na could see things that were happening, or might happen. All she could see were moments, silent stills of life. But that wouldn't be enough for anyone to rule as effectively as she. No, Jolin knew that it wasn't one day's work. She knew that Mei Na had slowly gained power and influence behind the scenes for years prior to her taking the throne, she knew that Mei Na often continued making deals and gathering information and divvying out threats as needed.

The queen was so influential because Mei Na is currently the best politician drawing breath. And that is all there is to it.

But with that responsibility comes immense stress. A life that requires her to never drop her guard, or act her age, or relax in the slightest. Mei Na must appear together, mature, and in control at all times. But… there is one person whose job requires them to see the Empress without her airs, and without her clothes. And that is the royal tailor, Jolin. The nature of this relationship, partnered with Jolin's apathy to everything that isn't her work, led to an odd relationship between the two, where in Mei Na will spend her small amounts of free time loitering around the tailor. Jolin would mind it, if it was anyone else, or if Mei Na got in her way. But she didn't. She would sit in her corner, in a wooden chair, and meditate, or chatter about nothing, or even nap. She would sit in her corner… and just relax.

"Did she fall asleep again?" Gao asked, entering the room. The only other person who was aware of Mei Na's hiding place was him. Once the personal guard of Mei Na's deceased father. It seems he took over the role of Mei Na's guard, after hers turned out to be a traitor.

"Yes, it appears so," Jolin looked up at him as he gently placed his hand on her head. It was a sweet, almost paternal motion. Jolin had witnessed interactions like this several times in the past. It bewildered her, to see a Yongshi acting so affectionately.

"She's been working too much, even more so than normal," he said quietly.

"You should take her back to her room then, let her sleep through the remainder of the night," Jolin suggested, picking up Mei Na's cloak from the floor. Gao had already picked up his charge, a bit too easily than ought to be humanly possible, and supported her bum with his arm while her head rested against his chest. Jolin walked over and covered Mei Na's back and body with her cloak. This happened too often. Before they headed in their opposite directions, Jolin back to her table and Gao out the door, he asked her a question.

"Did she say anything?" Jolin knew what he was asking about, the visions. She only ever heard bits and pieces, and if she wanted to, she could try to interpret it. But that just felt like unnecessary work.

"Something about gathering all four dragons, whatever the fuck that means." Gao nodded and thanked Jolin for watching Mei Na. It was obvious that _he_ knew what it meant.

"Just don't get seen," she said. "I don't want rumors flying about."

"I'd never let the Empress be spotted in such a state," Gao said, slightly insulted, as he walked into the night. Jolin returned to her job as well.

Gao got Mei Na back to her room with relative ease. He tucked her into her bed and after a quick inspection of her health, retired himself to his adjoining room- the guard's room, close enough to allow protection, but separate to allow for the monarch's privacy. It was the room he had occupied for years, even before Mei Na had been borne. It was to be given up by him when his king retired. He poured himself a drink and sat on his simple, stiff bed.

"It was to go to you, Ke Xin," he said to no one in particular. "But you made damn sure that wouldn't happen, didn't you?" He raised a glass to the air, "To the red king and her four dragons," he said almost sarcastically before downing the drink.

* * *

About a week later, the empress was presented with a new tea from Kouka. It was fruity, light and delicious. She loved it after one sip.

"Which region is it from?" she asked, already sure of the answer.

"The earth tribe, your majesty. It is the personal blend of the wife of the Earth Tribe General," the merchant answered, bowing his head low.

"Please give her my personal regards, this tea is simply captivating." she smiled, smelling the tea once more, allowing the warmth to spread from the cup to her fingers, enjoying all the sensations she doesn't get in her visions. She blew on it softly and took another sip. The light flavors danced across her tongue, filling her with a feeling of joy and relaxation. She really did love the tea. The merchant smiled in his bow. "If that makes you smile, sir, then let me tell you this, the castle will be stocking this tea, regularly. I want to have enough to have at least on cup a day."

Gao froze, clenching his fists, Mei Na did the same. How could she have made such a rookie error? Was she still tired? Had she not had enough rest the night prior? The answer was no, she never sleeps enough. But she's also never this sloppy.

Mei Na didn't let her panic show on her face, she kept her expression upbeat. To her relief, the merchant did not seem to hear anything other than praise.

"Her ladyship will be most pleased to hear this, most pleased indeed," the Koukan made his exit, still thanking her as he did. Gao placed a hand on her shoulder gripping it slightly, Mei Na nodded, and he left the throne room. A messanger, also from Kouka, walked in.

"Your eminence, it is a pleasure, as always," he said, only bowing slightly. With no one around to see him, he saw no need to bow deeply. Mei Na herself, didn't mind the disservice, but she did mind the setiment.

"Hello, Yeuog, how are you this day?" she asked. He was the regular messenger between the two kingdoms, reporting directly to both of the sitting Royals. "Oh? I do believe Soo-Won assigned you a partner, did he not?" she asked, indicating that she was aware that they were alone.

"I'm sorry to report that he fell ill shortly after our last meeting, it would seem that I will remain your only messenger for a time," he said with a sly smile. Mei Na wanted to slap him, but she knew violence at this stage simply wouldn't do.

"Oh, the poor boy, he did seem to be a rather odd fellow though. The way he spoke, it was as if word of my ascention hadn't made its way to Kouka," she said, leading him.

"It is unfortunate, your eminence, that the people of Kouka do not seem to discuss Kai politics. What was more unfortunate is that the boy-king Soo-Won chose to send someone so uninformed to your presence," he said with an air of rehearsal that did not escape Mei Na.

"Boy King? Is that what they are calling him?" she asked.

"Yes, as he is a boy. Why, right now he is with the Earth Tribe, _playing_ at _war_ the way young boys do," Yeuog's voice gave way to false desperation. Mei Na tilted her head.

"That is such shame to hear," she said, her voice pouty, "I was hoping for some true diplomacy between us, as we are both young, but if he is as immature as you say, then it sounds as though you have Il part 2…" she paused for a moment, thinking, "So please, what is your business here?"

"Ah yes, I bare a message about the fallen lord Kumji. It seems he was doing business with Kai Nobles. His majesty Soo-Won would like you to investigate this matter on your end," Yeuong kept his toe playful.

"Kumji? The Slaver? The only Kai natives who that man had contact with were long ago banished. And upon hearing of their activities, we placed bounties on their heads. What more does Soo-Won want us to do about his country's problems?" She asked, angry. Gao reentered the room as she spoke.

"Please, your eminence, it was not my intention to offend. I am only the messenger. I will report to the King your words," he said bowing. "And if I may, it does not seem that Soo-Won wishes to account for his own country's failures. Even Kumji was ultimately brought down by a girl and some pirates," Yeuog sneered. Mei Na let out a dark laugh.

"Do you underestimate women as you underestimate your king? Do you not think it possible this Boy-King acted through pirates as he could act publicly? Do you not think a woman is not the perfect weapon against a figure of lust and greed?" Gao rejoined her at her throne as she spoke, his face even and expressionless.

"Your eminence- I meant no offense, I only meant-"

"Leave my presence, Yueong," she ordered. And then she waited for him to leave. Gao spoke to her.

"The merchant made it to his caravan well, there are two guards following him, to ensure his safe passage to Kouka. It seems Yeuong did not lie to you this time, your majesty. Soo-Won really wishes you to investigate the matter, and he really was in the Earth Tribe capital," Gao stated.

"Yes, yes… buttering up the general," Mei Na was pensive, "This is getting out of hand. How long are they going to sit in their ignorance?"

"We could always remove Yeuong. Send a message to his superiors," Gao suggested.

"No, that would only alert them that we are wise to their ploys, and they would only send another pawn, one that we don't know half as well," she shook her head. "At any rate, a weak Koukan Government works for my purposes, it will make it easier to place Yona on the throne."

* * *

NOTES:

1) Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter is almost done

2) Ahhh... yeah, these guys again! So I don't really want to change/write about Soo-Won yet, so I'm using the Kai government peeps in place of the Soo-Won chapters.

3) What ever could Mei Na want? Is she an ally? Is she a villain? How is she related? Ke Xin? maybe?

4) I have an ao3 now! I'm uploading (slowly) this story. I'm using it as an opportunity to edit the work, add some things, change some things, and generally clean this up. Go check it out! (same username/story name) The chapters have titles!


	33. Chapter 33

Yoon was up first, while it was still dark. And he got to work. He went to the garden and started pulling some vegetables, packing them away neatly. Then he harvested some herbs and set them up to dry. While he was at it, he took down some of the dried herbs and packed them away too. He also thought it over, and planted some Senjusou. Only a little, just to see if it could grow there.

He just got the Senjusou planted when Ke Xin heard the movement and unraveled herself from Zeno – who turned right over and started curling around Kija- and joined him outside. She took one look at the piles of supplies and then squinted at Yoon. Shrugging, she made her and Yona's tea.

"Are we leaving today?" she asked as she drank.

"Not unless Yona decides to. But I have some stuff to take care of today."

"With all of Ik-Soo's supplies?" she asked, making a face at her tea.

"He doesn't need all of them. There are plenty of people in town that do."

"Oh. Whatever," she downed the tea. "I'll help you load up." She swayed a bit when she stood, placing her hand on her stomach. "Ugh, never sits right when you down it." She helped him load up the heavier gear and saw him off with Ik-Soo just before dawn. Yoon made an off hand comment about being a bleeding heart fool, and Ik-Soo corrected him. He was just knd. Ke Xin smiled at that.

"Does he do this often?" she asked Ik-Soo.

"About once a week, when he is here. The villagers really do have it bad down there," Ik-Soo said solemnly.

"Well in that case," Ke Xin walked into the cabin and roused the rest.

As soon as Yona walked outside, Ke Xin handed it to her. She accepted it and started drinking it with a disgusted face while waiting for the others to show. As they trickled out Ke Xin explained why she got them up so early. Yona smiled when she heard what Yoon was doing and volunteered to help, setting down her tea and walking towards the trail. Ke Xin eyed her closely, and when it was clear that Yona was abandoning her tea she found some words to convince Yona to go back and take her medicine.

"Wow, Yona, you must be confident that we won't run into soldiers today," Ke Xin said sarcastically and as loud as she could without yelling. Yona stopped, made a disgusted face, and slinked back to her tea.

The boys didn't comment, but each looked away, having and opinion of the exchange. And as soon as she was done, they all raced eachother down the hill, excited to bomard the lovely Yoon and his charity.

And bombard him they did. For her loose tongue, Ke Xin earned a solid glare from Yoon, but he lightened up some when they all agreed to stay and help in anyway they could. He lightened up more when Yona entered into yet another one of her speeches about trying to fix the broken country her father left behind.

They all worked hard that day, ignoring their own needs and rebuilding, cleaning, nursing, whatever they could possibly do. They all felt hungry, but no one had an apetite. How could they possibly eat when they were surrounded by the starving? No one acknowledged that as the reason, however. They all just played it off as joke, laughing at their growling stomaches.

It was then that a group of Fire Tribe soldiers entered the village.

Yoon came running over, dragging Yona by the arm.

"Hide! Hide!" he urged, while the rest just kind of wandered closer to find out what was going on. The official was demanding taxes be paid, regardless of the means. It took all of Yoon's persuasion to keep Yona and Kija from attacking the soldiers. But he kept them calm. Until the soldiers spotted the provisions he had brought.

"It's not rice, but this will do," the official said, ordering his troops to carry the cart out. All of the young ones felt their anger rise in them, and moved to an aggressive stance. Ke Xin, Jae-Ha, and Zeno stopped them, each murmuring something to the effect of "It's just food, we can bring more." But then a child ran over and grabbed at the soldiers robes, begging for him to leave the provisions.

"Yoon brought that for us!" the child argued, not leaving. Yoon grunted when he felt Ke Xin grip his shoulder. The soldier tried to chase the child away, but she wouldn't go. Finally, he decided that he could just take the girl to make up for the unpaid taxes. The child's father tried to run out at save her, but he was merely kicked aside and trampled on. They were ready to make their leave when suddenly loud metallic clinks filled the air and the soldier holding the child felt a knife enter in between the plates of his armour on his shoulder. In his shock, he didn't realize that the little girl wasn't near him anymore.

"Something jumped out…" the man said while gripping at his injury, feeling fear as blood flowed down his arm.

"Who did this?" a near by soldier demanded.

"Heeeeeere!" Jae-Ha almost sang as he raised an arm and stood up. Next to him stood Ke Xin, untangling the child in her arms from her chain. "I threw the knife."

"Quick, to your father," Ke Xin ordered, releasing the child. She didn't lift her eyes from the girl until she saw her safe in her father's arms.

"You're not from here, who are you two?" the soldier demanded.

"Me?" Jae-Ha asked. "The call me the Soaring Green Dragon!" He was a little too flamboyant with his title pose, but it worked to further mock the soldiers. "More like soaring green headache," Ke Xin muttered. Jae-Ha looked to her, wounded.

"Jae-Ha! Ke Xin! You said you wouldn't!" Yoon called to them.

"We had every intention of keeping quiet as long as they were just stealing stuff," Jae-Ha explained. "But do you really think we'd excuse violence against a little girl?" he asked.

"You're not listening," Yoon protested, albeit half-heartedly.

"He's a former pirate, Yoon, it seems he will clash with officers no matter where he goes," Ke Xin explained.

"Then what's your excuse?!" Yoon rebutted. Ke Xin turned to him and shrugged, then she caught sight of a rising Hak and burst out in undignified laughter.

"Geez, we really can't help it then, can we?" Hak said as he stood. Yoon wanted to stop him because he was too easily recognizable, but Hak had already thought of that, and covered his entire head with Shin-Ah's fur. It made for a ridiculous sight. He introduced himself as the great dark dragon. While the soldiers were debating over what Hak was, and how threatening he might or might not be, Hak explained that his identity was safe as long as he had the fur. "No matter the purpose you still look like a jack-ass," Ke Xin laughed at him. He didn't react, but let her laughter be interrupted by her own grumbling stomach.

"Ah! I recognize that glaive!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. Hak chucked it as quickly as possible. This time it was Jae-Ha who laughed. That was when Kija and Shin-Ah stepped out, also in full battle mode. Followed very closely by a hooded Yona, who announced that the village was in _her_ territory. Zeno stood behind her with a smile that would be adorable if it wasn't so threatening.

And so, the legend of the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch was born.

* * *

The Happy Hungry Bunch successfully and swiftly removed all of the soldiers from the village. Besting them with such ease that they ran back to their headquarters. With the soldiers gone, Yona thought that it might be a good idea to stay a bandit and use that position to both care for the poor villages in the fire tribe and put pressure on the Fire Tribe government to make changes. Yoon objected, but when she explained that she needed his quick mind to accomplish her goal in the Fire territories, he relented and agreed to help.

They debated spending the night in the village, but it was brought up that all of their personal supplies, like their tent, was at Ik-Soo's, and that it would be better if the Happy Hungry Bunch never stayed in a village, lest the soldiers get wind of their location. And so they all made their bows to the villagers and started to head out. Ke Xin had just turned away when she felt a small hand pull on her coat. She turned back her head and saw the girl she had rescued earlier.

"Thank you miss bandit!" the child smiled at her. The girl's father was standing behind the girl bowing in gratitude. Ke Xin bent down and squeezed the child's nose gently.

"You don't thank bandits, silly," Ke Xin smiled, knowing the lesson would be meaningless, as the whole village had joined the girl's father, bowing to group as a whole. If Yona needed any more reason to fight for the neglected people, this was it. Yoon rushed them to leave, uncomfortable with any form of gratitude.

* * *

That night Yona started her swordplay lessons with Hak while Ke Xin and Jae-Ha looked on, cheering for Yona. Both were surprised the lessons were happening at all, as no on thought Hak would actually _agree_ to it. But then again, there was a slight change in him after he and Yona were stranded in the rain a few days back. Ke Xin smiled, wondering what the details were.

"Bath's open!" the Kija yelled. Realizing this would be the last night any of them would have true down time (let alone access to a large amount of clean water), the entire group thought it wise to wash themselves in the lake. The boys went first, with exception to Hak and Jae-Ha, who stayed behind for training and observation, respectively. Ke Xin got up when she heard the bath was open.

"You're not going to stay and watch?" he asked as she grabbed a torch from the fire to take with her.

"And give up a chance at privacy for something we will probably end up seeing every night?" she responded.

She arrived at the lake and found the whole that the boys had dug to hold the torch up. Once she was sure that it would remain uptright through her bath, she started removing clothes, smiling to herself. _This might be my only time I get to myself for a while, better make the most of it._ She let the soft plunk of her coat hitting the ground bring her back to her time with Hana in Awa.

 _~Aaahhh! K-Ke Xin! What are you? Oh my GOD! Don't stop!~_

She smiled remembering Hana's reactions to Ke Xin burying her face in the young woman's sex as she used her tongue to unlock all of its mysteries. She let her chain fall slowly, relishing each clink, using it as a delay, building up her own tension. A trick she'd normally do to someone else, but tonight, tonight was just her.

Or so she thought until she felt a hand reach around and pluck at the toggles of her dress.

"Care to share some of that privacy?" Jae-Ha whispered into her ear, letting his spare hand reach around and rub her stomach.

"Nice to see you picked up on my hint," she smiled, letting her breathy voice translate all the appreciation she had for his presence. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against the soft spot under her ear, where the jaw met her neck. She moaned slightly.

"Well it was more that I realized that I might not have the chance to do this for a while," he undid the toggles of her dress and slipped a hand inside, giving her breast a good squeeze. "Unless you'd like me to leave?"

"Not a chance," she said as she reached up and places a hand on his face, turning her head to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, deep and full of lust. "I still have to teach you how I made Hana scream."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter! But there is more coming, I promise. This was just the best place to end the chapter.

Jae-Ha and Ke Xin did the do. :) I'm just not going to expressly write everything they do right here because this is *not* smut, just adult. And two horny adults. However, I just might be willing to put the full scene on my tumblr or in another one-shot.

I miss Hana, she was so vocal.

Lol, I must be a terrible human being since I jump right from Ke Xin having a cute moment with a kid to her and Jae-Ha having sexy times.

!REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENT!


	34. Chapter 34

While Ke Xin and Jae-Ha were enjoying eachother's company, they both became ignorant to the world around them, choosing to enjoy their own little bubble of pleasure instead.

So they didn't notice when Yona popped over, hoping to get a quick bath in after her first swordplay session with Hak. She _thought_ it would just be Ke Xin here. She _thought_ she might be able to talk to her about the lesson and how it went. She _thought_ Jae-Ha was off with the dragons.

She was wrong. So very wrong.

She was also very curious about the scene she walked in on. Both Ke Xin and Jae-Ha were in the lake, panting, grinding, moaning, grunting. Yona felt her cheeks burn, she had obviously walked in on something private… but what? She had never seen any act so undignified, so… visceral. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look away as her two friends clawed at eachother in such a… messy manner. " _What in the world are they doing?"_ Yona thought to herself, leaning in to get a closer look.

And then they kissed. It was the sloppiest kiss Yona had ever witness. Hardly the dignified sweet kisses she romanticized about as a child, but it was a kiss, nonetheless. And Yona came to understand that whatever she had walked in on was something that she really wasn't supposed to see, that whatever they were doing was something… intimate. She turned and ran off, so full of questions she found herself afraid to ask.

Hak spotted her when she got back to camp. She was red-faced and running. He asked her what was wrong, and for a moment, she considered telling him what she saw. And then the words caught in her throat. She blushed even harder at the thought of even _telling_ Hak. So she told him instead that it was nothing and ran off to her sleeping place. Hak was worried, but he didn't press the issue with her. Instead, he walked off to the lake, to see what had flustered the princess so.

Hak didn't have to even get in sight of the lake to know what they were doing. He could hear it. He felt himself blush as he continued to approach, hoping that the noises he was hearing wasn't what he thought they were. Unfortunately, he was graced with a fairly similar sight to that of his princess. It took him less than a nanosecond to hightail his ass right out of there, about as red as Yona was.

When he got back to camp, he saw Yona in Ik-Soo's cabin, face down and buried in her pillow. The others asked if he knew what was wrong, he said that it was nothing, that it was just her dealing with her first sword lesson. She wasn't as good at it as she wanted to be. It was a half-truth, so everyone bought it, and offered her words of support. He sighed a breath of relief. He was going to strangle Ke Xin and Jae-Ha when he saw them. Well… maybe not Jae-Ha, pervert would enjoy it.

While Hak was put-out by the scene in the lake, Yona was confused. It was vulgar, yet it was beautiful. They sounded like they were in pain, yet they also sounded perfectly content. It was repulsive, yet she didn't want to look away. And for some reason, she had this throbbing sensation in her most private area that resurged everytime she recalled an image of that scene. She buried her face in her pillow even more, lost in her own thoughts.

She wasn't snapped out of it until she felt a gentle hand on her back.

"Highness? You okay?" Ke Xin asked in her thick accented voice, concerned over Yona's state. Hak, despite his exasperation, found himself too embarrassed to confront Ke Xin when she walked back into camp with Jae-Ha a few steps behind. He tried, to his credit, but just couldn't get the words out. He just ended up huffing at them before finding a corner to sleep in. They just shrugged at eachother.

Yona, however, found herself both too curious and too ignorant to not ask.

"I'm fine," she answered, turning her head to look at Ke Xin. She was still red as a cherry.

"You sure?" Ke Xin asked.

"Yeah… I'm just…" Yona didn't know exactly how she felt. She didn't like that. She didn't like that. And she only could think of one way to remedy it, no matter how embarrassed she felt. She took a deep breadth and summoned all of her courage. "What were you doing with Jae-Ha?" she asked.

Ke Xin froze. Her brain went haywire. Yona saw. She saw. She saw and she wasn't supposed to. She saw and … Ke Xin still hadn't had the talk with her yet.

"好了没有时间像现在." Ke Xin stated. (T/N Well no time like the present.)

"Huh?"

"Yona, why don't you come with me? I think it's time we had that talk I mentioned in Awa."

* * *

Yona got up and followed Ke Xin. She didn't know if she really felt like walking, or if she wanted to go with Ke Xin back to _the lake_ , but Ke Xin called her by her name. She only ever does that when she's being serious. And obviously, this was… serious.

Ke Xin once again planted a torch in the ground by the lake, but this time, she also sat next to it, bidding Yona to do the same.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Jae-Ha were doing?" Yona asked.

"We were having sex, Yona."

"What?" Yona felt like she heard the word before, but wasn't sure where.

"Yona… sweet… have you ever examined yourself?" Ke Xin thought it best to start with the mechanics. The mechanics, at least, she could talk about.

"Like my health?"

"No, no, where your moon blood comes from." Yona felt herself blush again, but she didn't know why.

"Yes… after I started, I was curious."

"That's very normal. Do you know what the parts are called?" Ke Xin asked.

"Ahh… I know that my 'vagina' is down there, but I don't know which part."

"Well, that's as good a place to start as any. The hole, from which the blood actually flows, is the vagina. It is also, incidently where the baby comes out."

"That tiny hole?" Yona asked, horrified.

"It stretches dear, and yes. You see, the vagina leads to where babies are incubated. And it is the 'entrance', so to speak, from which a man can impregnate a woman, if that's what they choose."

"How?" Yona asked, remembering that Ke Xin did once promise to tell her how babies were made.

"Well, men stick their penises in the vagina- you do know what a penis is, do you?" Yona nodded, she had seen her father's when she was a child. "And then they release a substance, semen, and it may make the woman pregnant."

"And that is how babies are made?" Yona asked.

"Yes, that is how babies are made. It is an act that is known as 'sexual intercourse,' or 'sex' for short," Ke Xin chuckled softly. Last time she gave this talk she didn't know to add that last part in. She also wasn't planning to get as detailed as she was now.

"So you and Jae-Ha were trying to make a baby?" Yona asked, confused, and a little excited. A baby would be cute, but she couldn't imagine Ke Xin wanting a baby right now.

"Oh, god no. No. We were having sex because, well, it's fun. When done right it brings both parties large amounts of physical and mental pleasure. Remember how you were told that men enjoy making babies, and prostitutes like myself provide that service? Just having sex doesn't always result in a child." Ke Xin chided. She saw the blush rise in Yona's cheeks.

"Oh, right, sorry. I just… and then you also drink the moon tea, of course," Yona stammered. And then she took a breadth, letting her curiousity take over as much of her psyche as possible. "People do that with strangers? It seems so…" she couldn't find the words.

"Intimate?" Ke Xin offered. "Vulnerable? Embarrassing?"

"Yes," Yona huffed.

"It can be, though I'd say it's only embarrassing so long as you believe the act is the first two of the three. In essence, sex is an animal mating instinct. There is nothing special about it. We feel pleasure because we're supposed to try and try until we make a baby. If you look at it as simply a way to feel pleasure, then it's no different as playing a game with someone."

"So, you were only in it for the pleasure?"

"Yes and no. Keeping with the game analogy, let's say you were playing chess with a friend. You might have inside jokes and humor that made the experience feel personal. If you are playing with a stranger, while you still enjoy the game, it's hardly the same as when you played with your friend. If you were to play with a lover, then the game becomes sweet, or personal to the point that you can't imagine doing it with someone else ever again," Ke Xin watched as Yona nodded in understanding.

"Can it really be sweet? It seemed… aggressive," she cocked her head to the side.

"That was just what you saw. But just because something is aggressive, it doesn't make it any less sweet. Also what Jae-Ha and I were doing was hardly out of love. While I can't speak for him, I get a certain level of relief from being with someone that way."

"Relief?" Yona asked.

"Well, sex, the way humans have it, is so indescribably human. It reminds me that I'm alive," _and human myself,_ "It's selfish and caring. It's devoid of emotion, but sucks them up like a sponge, allowing them to surface and be expressed," Ke Xin sighed, remembering her tryst. It really did recenter her.

"All this from pushing that into…" Yona trailed off in a blush. She really couldn't imagine forcing something inside her would actually be that… influential. Even if she did witness what she did. Ke Xin let out a bark of laughter, causing Yona to be startled out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'm not laughing at you, Highness. Really. You just managed to express the same setiment that many women feel who have _had sex with their lovers for years._ As well as more than a few prostitutes," Ke Xin stifled a giggle as she remembered many of her girls complaining. She couldn't remember who it was, but one of the girls had said it best. _I swear, these fucking assholes think that sticking their oh so magical cock in my cunt and pumping twice will make me orgasm harder than ever and suddenly fall for their pasty ass._ "No, Yona, while the basics of baby-making, as well as the traditional definition of sex is just that. There is a lot more than that. Kisses, touching, rubbing, licking, and generally _feeling_ your partner. It all they are doing is sticking it in, then no one is enjoying themselves properly."

"L-licking?" Yona blushed even harder. Ke Xin found it amusing how her face managed to become the same color as her hair. If it was anyone else, Ke Xin might have felt herself flair up at that kind of blush. But this wasn't some other person, this was Yona. The babe she saw enter this world screaming. The little girl she watched over for ten years. This wasn't a person she could ever feel herself attracted to in such a manner. No this was her charge, and she had questions that no one else would answer. That no one else would take the time to explain without opting to demonstrate. And while first hand lessons might be a fun way to learn the information, Ke Xin felt more comfortable If Yona would know what the person whom eventually did those acts with her was doing. Hell, even Ke Xin was given that gift.

"Yes, Yona, licking," Ke Xin said with am even voice. "There are many places on the body that are sensitive to stimulation. And there are many ways of stimulating them. The more you stimulate your partner, the more enjoyable the end." Yona felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her eyes went wide with curious want.

"Where?" she asked, a bit more emphatically than she had intended. Ke Xin smiled down at her. _No doubt, when the time is right she will have a perfectly healthy sex life._

"Well, the mouth, for one. The ears, neck, back, chest, nipples, some parts of the stomache to a degree, the thighs, calves, and of course the vagina and it's surrounding areas, especially the clitoris," Ke Xin counted off on her fingers, "Oh! And the butt of course."

Yona felt another twinge of excitement. When she thought of being touched in the places Ke Xin listed, she felt the throbbing sensation from earlier once more. She instinctively crossed her legs and fidgeted. Ke Xin watched her calmly, keenly aware that Yona was feeling more than a little turned on.

"You ok, Yona?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah…" Yona said, not sure how to describe her current state. Maybe if she just ignored it and kept asking questions, it would subside. "What's a clitoris?" she asked. That was a word she had never heard of before.

"Ah, the bud, the love button, the clitoris. It has many names. Sufficed to say, it's the most sensitive part of a woman's body. It's located at the top of the labia. Ah, the inner "lips" that surround the vagina." Yona nodded in fake understanding. She hadn't really explored down there, it was "unladylike". "Anyway, stimulating the sensitive areas does more than just make the experience more pleasurable, it makes it easier. When a woman gets aroused, her vagina begins excreting fluids as well as loosening the muscles, allowing for entrance. Everyone likes something differenct, but, when done right, sex should be remarkably easy and comfortable." Ke Xin was careful in her word choice. She really didn't think she had the time to explain kinks that night, but she didn't want to leave Yona's head filled with anymore false ideas about sex than society would feed her.

"How do people figure this out?" Ke Xin raised an eyebrow, "I mean- before, before they, you know."

"Simple, Yona, most people masturbate."

"They what?" she asked.

"They feel themselves, privately. They explore their own bodies and figure out on their own what they like before they let someone else learn. It's probably the most important part, I'd guess. How can you let someone else know you if you don't know yourself?" Ke Xin asked of her.

"But isn't that- I don't know. I was told that ladies don't touch themselves," she tried to remember the explaination that her handmaidens had told her when she was caught looking at herself as a child. She wasn't trying to feel anything, she was just curious what was down there. And after the lashing she was given, she never thought to explore herself again. Especially not in the way that Ke Xin was implying.

"Ladies get told that a lot don't they? So do slaves," Ke Xin mused. "Yona, what you choose to do privately, with your own body is your own goddamn business, no one else's. Choosing to feel yourself like that doesn't make you any less of a lady, it just makes you more human." Ke Xin stood up. "And on that note, I'm going to head back to camp, because darling, it is clear as day that you need some time to yourself. Take you time, I'll keep the others away." Yona blushed when she realized what Ke Xin was all but instructing her to do.

"Ke Xin! Can we, can you, not tell the others, please?" Yona asked. As much as Yona felt grateful for Ke Xin's candidness about this topic, she still couldn't imagine herself being half as candid. It just didn't suit her.

"Of course, Yona. This is nobody's business but your own. Just because I am the type of person to tell anyone anything, doesn't mean you have to be. I'll just make sure that the boys don't come poking around looking for you. They, or anyone else, won't know a thing."

And with that, Ke Xin left. Yona sat there for a moment, staring at her hand, trying to decide if she was really going to go through with it.

* * *

NOTES:

There it is! There is the talk y'all have been waiting for! Nice, ain't it?

There will probably be more talks like this one, because you can literally write an entire book about sex and still not say it all. I know I didn't cover even half of what I want Ke Xin to say, but I feel like this is enough for now. After all, there are bound to be more questions once Yona has time to... process.

That being said, I'm not sorry about not divulging the outcome of Yona's privacy. It is, after all, her privacy. And I want you all to decide whether or not she decides to scratch her metaphorical itch. On the other side of things, we are using Ke Xin's vantage point to describe the characters (or at least how she views them) and she has stated that she doesn't see Yona in that way. So while she wants Yona to have a healthy sex life, she doesn't really want the details. Kind of like how an older sister feels about her sister. (Or a mother, if they are anything like mine).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, critique, argue with me over my (and Ke Xin's) view of sex. Oh, and this means nothing, but I find it funny. I wrote this chapter in a Christian bookstore/coffee shop. I can literally see the bible sitting on the table in front of me. hee hee. I uploaded it on AO3 first because they blocked FFN. I'm going to hell, aren't I?


	35. Chapter 35

Returning to the camp, Ke Xin didn't know what to expect. Hak had probably seen them too, if his actions when they entered camp was any indication. She chuckled to herself. _He still as innocent as he was in Saika._

To be fair, it was that innocence that let him hold onto Yona the way he had. There was no selfishness in his love for her, as long as she was happy, he could resign himself. She knew that. She also knew it was that innocence that hurt them both in the end. Love needs selfishness. It needs to be fought for. You can't step back and resign yourself until after it's become clear that your affection is unwanted. Hak never fought. He simply stepped back.

And now he's becoming selfish, slowly yes, but he is. And hopefully Yona will be able to answer him honestly when the time comes. Both of them as adults, with a mature love that'll last.

Of course, this was all only what Ke Xin could hope for. It could also blow up in everyone's face and destroy their little family.

This was the fear that was going through Ke Xin's head when she walked into their little camp and saw Jae-Ha and Zeno waiting for her by the fire. Jae-Ha seemed worried, but was trying to hide it, while Zeno wore a bemused expression.

"The others are asleep. Everything alright?" Zeno asked, raising an eyebrow. Ke Xin answered him with a small smile.

"Everything is fine; the Highness was just worried about her swordplay. It was worse than she had hoped it would be."

"Still better than the miss's hand to hand though," Zeno commented.

"To get her to a level of hand to hand that we need her to be at in the amount of time you would find acceptable would mean teaching her to maim and slay her opponents bare-handed. Hak would actually flay me alive if I taught her that," Ke Xin responded.

"Please, just admit it. The lass is bad at teaching," Zeno smiled.

"I never claimed to be a good teacher, just the only one she had."

"The lass has a point. Miss might want to focus on the sword," Zeno said before yawning. "Zeno only stayed up to make sure everything was alright. Zeno's going to sleep. Good Night Lass, Good Night Ryokuryuu."

"Goodnight Zeno," Jae-Ha and Ke Xin responded in concert. After Zeno entered the hut to sleep, Jae-Ha turnd to Ke Xin.

"It was really the lessons? She didn't see anything?" His face displayed just the right amount of concern as would be appropriate for keeping one's private life private. And if it was anyone else, Ke Xin wouldn't have thought twice.

But this was Jae-Ha, a man one step away from exhibitionism at any given time. If he didn't want Yona seeing them, it was because he didn't want _Yona_ seeing them. Ke Xin could ease her friend's mind, even if it was just a lie.

"She didn't see anything, no worries," she comforted. The relief that splashed over Jae-Ha's face was short lived as he quickly changed his expression to one of confusion. He thanked her, but he was lost in himself. Ke Xin studied him for a moment more, and it clicked. "C'mon, it's late," she said as she motioned him inside.

They found a spot near Shin-Ah, with Ke Xin facing the wall and Jae-Ha in between. He wrapped an arm over her waist and brought her close for warmth, rather than fighting for a blanket he'd lose to the rest. They looked the part of a couple, and Ke Xin might have enjoyed the pleasant presence of a partner in her bed if it weren't for the singular thought ringing through her head.

 _Jae-Ha is in love with Yona._

* * *

Yona felt slimey as she lowered herself into the lake. But not in a bad way. She had never felt like that before, and all she could think about is why that feeling was hidden from her for so goddamn long. Sure, it might not be "dignified", but she was never that dignified of a princess anyway. Maybe they just all thought she discovered it on her own. After all, Ke Xin hadn't told her the specific instructions, but Yona managed to figure out some stuff for herself after she left. Yona felt herself blush at the thought and dunked her head under the water to cool herself.

It would be irresponsible of her to use up more time and energy on that acitivity. Not tonight, it was already so late. She needed to bathe and head back to camp. Tomorrow they are going back to the village. Too many of her people needed help. Recalling the state of the Fire Tribe was more than enough to sober her thoughts. The starving, the sick, the young, the old, they were all left alone to die. And then the soldiers…

She couldn't help but remember her first conversation with Yoon. The way he claimed to hate royalty. If he grew up here, it wasn't hard to imagine. The purpose of the monarchy was to rule the country. That was what her father had told her. It was becoming more and more apparent that her father wasn't very good at that. He was good man, she knew. And Hak knew. Anyone who had ever met the man knew that.

But he wasn't a good ruler, was he?

Was that why Soo-Won did what he did?

Did he know?

Why didn't he tell her?

Did her uncle know?

Is that why he died?

Did he really kill his brother?

 _Does Hak know?_

That was question that she always came back to. She might have been Soo-Won's cousin. And she might have loved him, but he was Hak's best friend. She knew she could trust Hak absolutely. So if he knew, that meant that her father had a reason for killing his brother. Because there was no way he would respect her father that much if he didn't.

But if he didn't know, then that meant she only had Soo-Won's words to go by. Yona rose from the lake and fetched the small wooden box that was buried under the pile of her clothes. Sitting beside the torch, she opened it to do what she always did when her thoughts travelled back to that day. She stared at her hairpin. He had treated her so gently that day, giving her such a beautiful gift. All the while knowing that he was going to kill her father that night.

She didn't know Soo-Won; she couldn't read him. He could be lying and she would never know. If Hak didn't know the truth, then neither would she. And that scared her more than anything. So she kept the question locked in the box with her hairpin and her past. Only to be opened when she was alone and couldn't change anything.

Her conversations with Ke Xin and Ik Soo rang through her head. On one hand, there was Ke Xin, who was telling her not killing Soo-Won was her saving her own soul. And then there was Ik-Soo, telling her that she shouldn't abandon all love for him and should forgive his transgressions.

"I was going to marry him. I would have, too, if I hadn't witnessed what I did," she said out loud. "Marry him?" she questioned, thinking back on the activites she had witnessed that night, and on her own actions. She felt herself laugh. "Lord, I can't imagine myself ever being able to do _that_ with him. The Soo-Won I loved would never have even…" Something seemed to click for her.

Yona slammed the case shut and rose from her position.

"The Soo-Won I loved would never have been able to love me back." She dressed herself, hiding the hairpin under her garments. She felt light. If there was one thing that was good about this night, it was this realization. Walking back to camp, she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

She entered the quiet cabin and was pleased to find that the only open space was next to Ke Xin. She smiled seeing Jae-Ha's arms wrapped so clearly around Ke Xin. Yona lay down next to them, and snuggled close to Ke Xin, letting the warmth spread to her own person, taking comfort in her big sister's kind presence. She buried her forhead in Ke Xin's bosom and told her mentor the most important lesson she had learned that night.

"It was only a child's ignorant crush," she breathed. Her voice was barely a whisper. And while she still hated herself for being that ignorant for that long, and for being so immature, she was still relieved that it wasn't love, at least not an adult's love. He was still her family, still her friend, and it still hurt, but it didn't hurt as much. And while he had taken so much from her, hurt her in so many ways. This, at least, wasn't one of them. This part of her wasn't corrupted.

She felt Ke Xin's arm pull her closer, and Yona smiled. "Knew you weren't asleep," she whispered playfully as she let herself drift into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

* * *

The next few days went pretty well for everyone.

Well, they were all surrounded by the sick, starving, dead and dying. And the first of what would be several dead villagers that they helped bury wasn't too great, but on the whole, nothing catastrophic happened.

Soldiers tried to arrest them, only to be easily defeated by one or two of the bunch. Which two it was depended on the day and who had the displeasure of most recently burying a child. The first time they did that, Hak had to stay Yona's bow from piercing a soldier's eye. Zeno had to stop Shin-Ah from slashing the man's neck. Neither were able to stop Ke Xin from shattering his wrists. They would never heal, and she told him to enjoy either living or dying by other's mercy.

But after a week, two weeks, they all got used to it. Anger became exhaustion. They were too tired and too hungry to give into their anger. They only had so much energy, and they couldn't waste it on petty vengeance. There was too much to do. Too much water that needed to be carried and cleaned, too many sick that needed medicine, too many children who needed a friend.

There wasn't a moment of rest save for the sleep they forced eachother to take. After Ke Xin's convincing impersonation of a mob enforcer, Yoon didn't let her work until she slept for a full night. When they realized Yona hadn't stopped working for 3 days straight, all four dragons plus Hak conspired in stealing Ke Xin's chain and tying her up. They hoped if they kept her still for just a little while, she'd sleep.

She fought them for almost 45 minutes, until finally she felt herself drift away.

The only thing they didn't lose was hope. Where they should have felt despair, they found themselves finding more drive. And their determination was infectious. Specifically, Yona's was infectious. They'd enter a new village, and within hours Yona's influence would spread. Her strength would pour into her patrons. The able would help the disable; the healthy would help the sick. No, the problems didn't go away. Starvation was still only one bowl of garlic water away, and medicine was still in short supply. But words of "only for now," began to circulate.

One of the villagers said it best when he was talking to Hak and Ke Xin, watching Yona feed a gaggle of children with a smile.

"It appears Hiryuu does have one of God's powers- hope."

He whistled and left while the two were left staring at eachother. That was the unspoken truth of their mission. They kept their identities secret from the soldiers, but not to the villagers. They tried at first, but the it wasn't worth the effort. And the people weren't stupid. It didn't take much for them to realize what Yona was. But no one ever said it out loud. They were afraid God might abandon them again.

Yona still denied any implication of her heritage, but no one minded it. Even she could feel her own resolve on the issue fade.

And so their lives went on. And they found new routines. Occasionally, especially after a funeral, Jae-Ha and Ke Xin would go off by themselves. But these moments were few and far between. More often than not, they'd just lean on one another when something went wrong. Both literally and figuratively. The others that didn't witness it mostly figured it out. And while Yoon wanted to give them the full lecture, all he was truly able to manage was "Just don't make it harder on the rest of us."

Yona, for her part, found herself seeking privacy more often than she ever thought she would. Maybe twice a week or so. She found the time invigorating, if a little self-satisfying. Sometimes she'd go longer without though, especially if something went wrong. In these activities, only half of the group knew what she was up to. Zeno and Ke Xin knew from the start and were encouraging, Jae-Ha, at some point, figured it out, started blushing, and then pretended like he didn't know. But it seemed he couldn't bring himself to joek about why Yona was seeking privacy as his "normal" self would joke in such a way that was accurate to the reality. In the end he just didn't comment, and tried to draw attention to anything except Yona's absence during such times.

Hak almost figured it out. In that he knew, but was in denial. Yoon couldn't give less of a shit, so long as suspicions were never confirmed. Kija seemed to think she was meditating, and never questioned it. Shin-Ah wasn't aware that there was another version of the story other than Kija's, so he accepted it. All Ke Xin's response to the exchange with Shin-Ah and Kija about Yona's absence was to pat Jae-Ha on the back and say "This one is your problem."

Zeno said he'd "help" when it was time.

Ke Xin stayed the hell out of it.

It was when Yona was on her own for a moment of privacy that she met an old acquaintance who would provide them the opportunity to find a true solution to the Fire Nation's wellbeing.

* * *

NOTES:

Fairly short this time, all things considered. But honestly I wanted to wrap up the whole "sex ed" thing.

Also one of my own reasons for the sex ed- the part about relationships. The difference between your first and your first love. And yes, I'm aware that sex is not necessary for love (asexuals, I see you). But Yona isn't asexual, she's uninformed and was kept at 4 year-olds maturity level until her father died. And she missed the "finding herself" stage where her definition of a relationship forms. And yes, this means that she didn't ever fantasize about Soo-Won. (yay) But maybe... sometime soon... Hak? (hee hee- me and Ke Xin would both be pleased. What? I've never written Hak/Yona smut)

Also the Fire Nation is one of my favorite arcs, and I really want to get into the meat of things. Plus - IDK, but I think that a good bit of it might be better served as flashbacks later on. At least the part before a certain fire nation prince comes back into the story.

Also- Yeah. I'm not changing the fact that Jae-Ha loves Yona. Look forward to that bullshit as it unfolds. (speaking of, I got a request- yes, I'm writing that scene)

And the sooner we get to Kai, the sooner we get to *my* story.

ALSO: HAVE YOU READ 227? AHHAHAHAHAHA IMMA USE THAT YESSERIE! 3 NATIONS WITH FEMALE LEADERS? HELL YEAH SIGN ME THE FUCK UP

ALSO ALSO: I HAVE A TATTOO! It's literally my avatar. If you all want the full story behind it, I made a whole post about it on my tumblr - saphie3243 (I've changed my URL, I'm gonna start posting more writing to it) I know my wordpress got neglected, but that's because I changed the format of the novel I want to write (again) back to a book instead of web parts.

Anyway - long story short, this year was hell, literally, 20 was my worst yet. From failed relationships, to school stress, to openly and tragically failing at my job, to having to move out of my apartment and back to my family's house because roommate made me feel that unsafe. (let's not forget the mother with the broken back and the pregnancy scare) A lot of it I've put in the notes, and a fair bit I will/have be(en) posting about in my tumblr (another reason that i made a new one, I needed one my friends don't know about) **The only consistently good thing in my life has been this and you guys.** That is not lost on me. I'm not lying when I say **each and every favorite, follower, and review makes my day.** There were points when the only thing I smiled about all week was one of your messages. From the bottom of heart, _**thank you**_ for reading. If you are willing to stick around, I'm going to keep writing. I said this after chapter 1, but I'm in it for the long haul. (that's why I put it permanently on my body) I hope you all are too.

I love you all and As always:

Please Review, Critique and Message me! I want to get better, and while I might disagree with you, I love hearing different opinions!


	36. Chapter 36

There was a lot that Yona was learning as she travelled with her partners. Archery, drinking, swordplay, how amazingly unabashed 80-year-old grandmas with 12 children were about sex. Especially in a pack.

The grannies were helping get dinner ready with Yoon when Yona came over, wanting to heat water for the many bandages that needed to be cleaned. She didn't notice Yoon's red color upon arriving, but rather smiled at the matrons who welcomed her in enthusiastically. Meeting all the kind people of her country was the best part of her adventure- in her opinion, anyway.

She was taken off guard when one of them asked which of the "handsome young men" was hers.

"Oh my, is it the white haired boy?"

"No No Gretchen! It's definitely the shy one with the mask!"

"You're both wrong. It's plain as day that it's Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"Oh! Is it really! Oh good!" She put one hand on her face longingly. "He reminds me of my dear Rupert."

"You must be going blind in your old age Nora. Rupert looked like potato."

"A _hot_ potato. And at least he wasn't the size of a bean sprout like your Norman."

"Steven may have been on the small side, but he always put me first, if you remember. Just like a true gentlemen, just like young Hak. Right dear?"

They all turned in unison to where Yona was standing. She looked across the room to Yoon for help, but he just mouthed "stir the pot" and ran away, taking Yona's pot of now boiling water and cotton before she could stop him.

"Oh my, Yona dear! You're as red as your hair!" Kathy stated, grabbing her hand. "Don't tell me he's _not_ yours."

"Ah, no," Yona squeaked, she never thought she'd ever sound so much like Ao. "I'm not- none of them- we're all just friends."

"WHAT?" Gretchen was floored.

"Maybe we should give it a try!" Nora laughed, moving her hips in such a way that caused the other ladies to laugh and Yona to feel, somehow, even more uncomfortable.

"You better claim one of those boys now before the biddies take 'em!" Ruth called, "And don't you dare marry 'em till you do. Don't want what happened to me."

"Clide learned, Ruth. It might have taken some time, but he learned." Nora comforted.

"It took him 10 years, Nora. No one needs to have 4 kids before their husband learns to shag her right."

"Oh please, Ruth. Have you seen these boys? There is no way that any of em are gonna be like Clide… Well, the mask one might take some time. But I betcha he's a lot smarter than Clide was."

"Oh my, what's this? A party?" Jae-Ha asked, entering the room.

"Greenie! Sweatheart! Why haven't any of you boys bothered to woo Yona? It's a cryin' shame to let such a lovely girl slip away!" Gretchen accussed. Jae-Ha took one look at Yona's entirely red complexion and knew that she'd probably been subjected to this for a while.

"So that's why Yoon ran away," he muttered before addressing the ladies. "I'm sorry to say this my darlings, but I don't think any of the boys are man enough to pursue a love at the moment."

"Love? Who said anything about love? You're young! You're gorgeous. Live while you can! Lord knows when I was Yona's age-"

"We all know you were a slut Gretchen," Kathy interrupted, "That's why you got the husband with the smallest dick."

"And yet, he tried the hardest. How many times did you complain to me that Robbie wasn't taking care of you enough, Kathy?"

"Oh my, how- how candid," Jae-Ha said, holding his expression in his usual smile. He turned to Yona. "Yona dear, Ke Xin was asking for you."

"Really?" she sounded a bit more relieved than she had meant to and quickly tried to correct herself to a more even tone. "Yes, umm… stir the soup please." Yona tried to walk away as fast as she could without quite running.

"So tell me about this husband of yours Gretchen," she heard Jae-Ha say as she left.

When she saw Ke Xin, the old guard was entertaining kids with Zeno. She had one kid on each arm and was spinning them around as fast as possible while Zeno sat on her shoulders juggling. There was a fair amount of giggles from the small group. It warmed Yona's soul a bit. Everyone had been a little worried about her after the wrist incident.

Yona never admitted it out loud, but it scared her. Ke Xin was so violent, so brutal, and yet her face was devoid of anger, of sadness, of anything. If she was enraged, that would be one thing, but Ke Xin – she was like a doll. Whatever was in her past, whatever made her like that- Yona shuddered whenever she thought about it.

But no one talked about it. Because what where they going to to? No one is equipped to fix that.

Yona sighed and shook her head. "Ke Xin obviously didn't ask for me," she mumbled. "Better go find Yoon and see if he needs anything."

"Again Xin! Again!" the kids were giggling as they hung from her arms.

"It's the other kids' turns!" she barked, setting the kids down on the floor. She got a light karate chop on the head for that.

"Don't yell at the young ones lass," Zeno chided, "Gotta be nicer than that."

"It's not their turn now. If I don't correct them they won't learn," she argued.

"Ah, the lass is just too rough," Zeno sighed, lightly tossing the jugglying sacks while shaking his head. Ke Xin glared for a moment then smiled at the kids in front of her.

"Stand back, 千金," she said as gently as she could. She then grabbed the back of Zeno's legs (which where firmly tucked around her shoulders and armpits) and pushed them out as fast as she could. The yellow dragon yelped as he tumbled to the ground, hitting his head.

There was a slight crack, but the kid's laughter covered from all but Ke Xin's ears. When Zeno sat up, he was crying and rubbing his neck.

"Lass is so mean to Zeno," he whimpered.

"Aww, there there!" a few of the kids comforted him.

"Don't be so mean to Zeno!" one yelled at Ke Xin. "He's funny!"

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?" she asked with a fake evil smile.

"Defend Zeno!"

"CHARGE!" And with Zeno's call to action, the game turned into one that had all the kids trying to tackle Ke Xin while Zeno laughed, patting the girl who tried to comfort him.

"Are you OK, Mr. Zeno?" she asked.

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't gone through before," he smiled back. "But don't you go do what the lass and Zeno did. A girl could get hurt."

She nodded at him. "Are you ok because you are a bandit?"

Zeno laughed.

"Once could say Zeno is OK because Zeno is a bandit, yes." He said, turning his head to look at Yona for a moment.

" ~ Dinner! ~ " Jae-Ha called from the food cabin.

"Go eat, child," Zeno encouraged, patting her back. She scampered away just as Ke Xin and Kija plopped down on either side of him.

"I don't understand why you had to throw a kid at me!" Kija yelled.

"Ah, come off it, the kids were having fun," Ke Xin answered.

"But it was dangerous! You don't just yell 'THINK FAST' and then chug a child at someone! You're luckly I have the dragon's arm, or someone could have gotten hurt!"

"I threw them at you because you have the dragon arm dumbass," she retorted, "Do you think I would do that if you were normal?" She asked, her tone questioning his intelligence.

"I wouldn't put it past you!" he said.

"Ahh… do I seem that irresponsible?"

"Yes," it was Hak who answered, sitting by Kija. Shin-Ah came over with him, sitting on Ke Xin's left.

"The lass can very irresponsible sometimes," Zeno admitted.

"Y'all are bitches," Ke Xin mumbled, fairly sullen.

"How's your head, Ouryuu? That seemed like a nasty fall," Kija asked, leaning over. Ke Xin froze for a moment.

"Zeno's fine! Zeno's got a hard head!" he responded in his usually cheery voice.

"Sorry about that Zeno, I really thought you were gonna land on your hands- impress the kids and all," everyone attributed her grimace to the mere act of dropping Zeno.

"And now you know not to drop people from your abnormally high shoulders," Jae-Ha commented as he walked up and sat beside Hak, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm shorter than you jack-ass."

"Weren't you serving dinner?" Hak asked, removing Jae-Ha's arm from his person.

"The ladies took over," he answered with a sigh. "They told me 'We're old darling, not decrepit. We can scoop soup into bowls at least. Been doing that longer than you were a twinkle in your papa's eye,'" he sighed. "So what are you all doing out here?"

"Waiting for work," Kija answered, "This village is as good as it is going to get for now."

"Looks like it's time to scout," Hak said, "Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, when Yoon is free-"

"We'll talk to him," Jea-Ha assured. "But for now, Shin-Ah?"

"Any villages we haven't been to yet near by?" Ke Xin interrupted.

"A couple. East. North."

"What about the villages we've been to? How are they doing?" Kija asked.

"No soldiers."

"Well, it's late in the day. Any new movements would probably manifest tomorrow," Hak postulated.

"So what you are saying is that there is really nothing for us to do at the moment," Ke Xin sighed.

"Well, I can think of some things," Jae-Ha said, smiling at her.

"Oh? And what- pray tell- is that?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that," Hak interrupted, putting his hand on Jae-Ha's mouth. "No one else wants to hear it."

"Seriously! Have some dignity! You're a dragon!" Kija scolded.

"We do have dignity!" Jae-Ha argued.

"I don't. And I'm not a dragon," Ke Xin countered.

"But you _are_ the princess's guardian and if you can't take dignity in that then I've seriously misjudged you!" Kija was getting angry. Ke Xin was genuinely surprised. They all were. No one thought they'd see the day were Kija would actually admit that Ke Xin was a guardian.

"Kija…" Ke Xin said, feigning tears while the dragon got redder. Zeno was the first to laugh and wrap them up in a group hug.

"You kids," he murmured, content with his little family.

It was a few days later that they discovered what Shin-Ah's eyes could really do. And they realized that they had to change somethings as a result. It wasn't enough to leave just one guard behind with Yona. Because the world wasn't safe enough for that, and she wasn't good enough with her weapons. They wouldn't split up anymore, not unless there was no other choice. Also, Yona wasn't strong enough. It took Hak less than one minute after hearing of the incident to crank up Yona's training.

Everyday whe she woke up, she wasn't allowed to do anything, not even drink her tea, until she had swung her sword 100 times. After dinner – when they had it- she had sparring training with Hak, and then Ke Xin, and then both- to practice fighting against multiforms. Sometimes Jae-Ha or Kija would join in, but neither were capable of doing what needed to be done -namely leaving welts the size of pinecones on her body so she'd learn to not let herself get hit. Mostly they would just add in more distractions for her. Then her cool down was however many arrows she could fire before she was at her absolute limit of exhaustion. The last bit was her favorite, it was her meditation time. She could think to the rthythmic thunks of her arrows.

And Yona never complained. Not once. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how tired she was. She would take it all in stride. Well, she'd take it until she was still for 30 seconds, and then she'd sleep. Yoon marveled at how comatose Yona could become after training. He'd treat all of her acquired wounds and she wouldn't so much as stir.

Recently, the soldiers had stepped up their actions in targeting the Happy Hungry Bunch, but had begun to ignore their normal tax collections. This was what they wanted in the end. They also seemed to be led by one person, one person who seemed stupidly familiar to Hak and Ke Xin, but neither could properly place him. They just decided to ignore that.

This stupidly familiar person was Tae-Jun. He thought he had heard Yona at one point and it inspired him to "save her". While on his adventure, he had run into most of the HHB, minus the three he could definitively place. He was also so very close to meeting Yona in private too.

Yona was practicing her archery when Tae-Jun got close. She didn't really notice him because it was dark and she was meditating in her practice on her inability to put some old women's words out her mind. And Hak's face. Especially Hak's face and old women's advice, at the same time. Yona blushed hard and released another arrow, grazing Tae-Jun. He ran.

Tae-Jun, however, being an idiot, ran away in the most round about fashion and it took him another 15 minutes to find the campfire Hak was at.

Boy was he surprised when Yona came running over to him with a bow.

He was even more surprised when she aimed it at him. (again)

* * *

NOTES:

Ah... yeah, completely changed my thought process.

Also I love Old Biddies. and I thought about giving them proper Korean names, and then I was like "Nah, it's funnier this way"

Also in honor of ch 129, please enjoy some Zeno heartbreak. And accept the knowledge that Ke Xin killed him... in the most half-assed way possible.

Be brutal- I know this chapter is bad.


	37. Chapter 37

Yona saw the firework while training. For the first half a second she was confused. Why were there fireworks going off? Who brought them? And then she remembered the reason for the last firework she set off.

 _Location notification?_

She set off like a bat out of hell, her bow in one hand, an arrow in the other. Her blood was boiling, the soldiers actually thought that they could infiltrate and surprise her family? They messed with the wrong bunch, again. And they would find themselves in a world of hurt, once again.

She came out the brush, bow drawn and taught.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" she yelped, holding steady, not firing, but ready the second she judged it appropriate. She was ready to meet the intruder eye to eye, and let him stare down her arrow while the boys held him. Let him know the fear of her dragons when Kija drew his claws. He would talk and then they would leave him unconscious on the ground and go defend the village.

But the moment she came into sight of the group, the captive buried his face in dirt, his entire beinga flattening itseld into the earth. Yona was both shocked and appauled and until someone explained to her what was going on she was going to remain both. For moment, she relaxed her arms, let the bow faulter a moment.

But only a moment.

All her training with Hak and Ke Xin and the constant battles had hardened her more than anyone was willing to admit- including her. She kept her bow drawn. She kept her killshot ready.

"What's going on?" she asked again to the group.

"It would seem we have an intruder princess, and a spy at that," Hak answered casually, trying not at all to keep the smug grin off of his face as he enjoyed the sight of Yona pointing a weapon at Tae-Jun.

"He claims it was an accident," Zeno offered.

"He looks familiar," she said quietly.

"He's the man whose been relentlessly pursuing us," Kija offered.

"His name is Tae-Jun, highness," Ke Xin clarified.

"Kan Tae-Jun?" she asked, moving her gaze from the man to Hak, who nodded silently. She looked back down at him. He looked pathetic. And he was a coward. He had pursued her in their youth because marrying a princess was easier than earning his power. Had he really been the man that had been giving them chase for so long? She had always known him to be persistant, but to put his life on the line?

It didn't add up. It didn't make sense. She needed to see his face, look him in the eye.

"Lift your head," she commanded, cold and firm. He lifted his head and was beyond relieved to see his glorious princess alive and well. It didn't even matter that she had an arrow pointed at his eye. He couldn't see it through the tears anyway.

Yona, for her part, was entirely disarmed in a way she didn't know was possible. She never thought she'd feel it for this man, or anyone from his side of her old life, but she learned that day that pity is as good a reason as any to stay a hand.

"I'm s-so sooorry!" he exclaimed before shoving his torso back into the dirt again. Yona sighed and lowered her bow, placing her arrow in her quiver.

"Lift your head, Tae-Jun," she said.

"I can't, it's not suitable" he said in a broken mumble that almost surpassed human comprehension.

"What did he say?" Yona asked.

"He's not suitable, miss," Zeno translated.

"You're damn right he's not," Hak huffed.

"We don't have time for this," Yona rubbed her temples. "Shin-Ah, how long until the troops arrive?"

"Two minutes," Shin-Ah answered.

"How many?"

"150,"

"Fuck, can we take care of that many?" She asked.

"Gotta try," Jae-Ha answered.

"I-I'll stop them."

"You are really worried that we can't?" Kija asked Jae-Ha.

"I'm more worried about the soldiers getting to the village when they turn tale," Yona responded.

"I'll do it."

"We won't be able to do it without dropping bodies," Ke Xin warned.

"We don't do that unless we have to," Kija responded, he was getting real tired of Ke Xi being just shy of eager to resort to fatal measures.

"They are soldiers of Kouka," Hak argued.

"Then they should be ready to lay down their life," she said flatly.

"We might not have a choice in the matter," Jae-Ha cringed. Yona considered it for a moment.

"I don't like it, but if-" Yona started.

"I CAN DO IT!" Tae-Jun interrupted once more, shouting this time. "I can stop them! I'm an idiot, they will just think that I – it was an accident, they'll believe that." He pleaded.

"You're lucky we haven't decided to let you fertilize the field," Ke Xin said with her signature expressionless glare.

"Please, please," Tae-Jun said through his fear, "I'll stop them. If I can't- if I don't, then kill me. But let me try," his tears were still falling, but his resolve was clear. Yona looked down at him.

 _Was_ _I really so afraid of him before?_

He was like how she used to be. Well, he was worse, but it looks like he wastransforming as she had. It took a loss for them to change. For Yona, it was her father, for him… Yona suspected it was her. Part of her was happy for him, that his loss wasn't so permanent. Part of her was jealous for the very same reason.

"Alright," she said, measuring her words carefully. "Alright, I'll let you try. But if it looks, for even a moment, as though you are crossing us, then I will let Hak and Ke Xin indulge in the fantasies I know they've been having ever since you forced us over that cliff 8 months ago." Yona's threat had more impact than even those of her trigger happy conpatriot, because where Ke Xin lacked emotion in her violence, Yona's was steeped in it. Her outrage, her sadness, her distress, her regret, it all came into her eyes and her voice. Yona hated abandoning her father's pacsifism, so if and when she so much as mentioned crossing that line, it meant that she was driven there. And whoever was at the wheel was going to fucking deserve whatever they got.

Tae-Jun had never known what it truly meant to fear for his life before that moment. All he could do was nod slowly and say two words.

"Yes, princess," he said in awe.

And that was it. Tae-Jun was released and he ran down to his army. His desperate pleas haulted their march, and his words brought about their annoyance, but not their surprise. And the incident was over. The group had followed him to the edge of the soldiers notice, hidden by the land's hills. With relief they turned back to their own camp, content that the night was allowed to continue in peaceful silence. Hak approached his princess with a grin he hated having.

"You best use that look carefully princess, it'll kill a man," he said.

"That is the intention, Hak," she said with a cocky look that shook his heart. Hak felt guilt creep up in his heart as his resolved weakened under her confident smirk. She wasn't supposed to threaten anyone. She wasn't supposed to kill anyone. He was supposed to protect her from such things.

But, _damn,_ did he love to watch her take care of it all herself.

"Hak, that man, do you think he's a threat?" Kija shocked Hak out of his daydream. He took a second to sigh, scratch his head, and reenter reality.

"I honestly don't know. I've never like Tae-Jun, and he spent a good portion of his life harassing the princess, but."

"But?" Jae-Ha stayed behind as well.

"That proud bastard prostrated himself," Hak mumbled. Tae-Jun has never so much as taken a knee before, let alone bowed. The Fire Tribe regularly got criticized for not showing respect to the crown. It was just in their nature. They always associated fire with dragons and assumed that they were in direct bloodline with Hiryuu – more so than anyone else.

Though Hak had to wonder now if that had anything to do with the complete lack of respect that the kingdom had for King Il.

"So? What does that mean? Hak?" Kija asked, a bit worried about Hak.

"He's not a threat, I don't think. Though we should still keep an eye on him."

"What is the story with you guys, anyway?" Jae-Ha asked, "And what is this cliff nonsense?"

* * *

"That was the cliff guy?" Yoon asked, pouring a cup of tea for Yona.

"Ah… It's kind of a long story," Yona responded.

"We have time, Yona," Yoon made a cup for Shin-Ah and then continued. "But if you aren't up to it, that's fine."

"Let's see… I first met Tae-Jun when I was about 7," she looked up at the full moon, letting the memory come back to her.

* * *

"He was bitching about not wanting to study. So he was allowed to to train in stead. And when he was disarmed, once, he continued bitching."

* * *

"Hak and I just stood there with his brother, watching it happen. None of us could believe it was happening. I think that was the first time he thought that I wasn't the most spoiled person in the kingdom."

* * *

"I swear, I never thought that there would be a single person in the kingdom more spoiled than princess. She was spoiled, yeah, but nowhere near as bad as him. And if you scolded her, she'd listen and learn. With Tae-Jun though…"

* * *

"He was a creepy prick who didn't understand the word no. Which he heard from me, a lot. Because when I was thirteen, he decided he wanted to be king. Which meant that I needed to marry him."

* * *

"She asked for my help to get rid of him, but I was only there for the general's meeting, and didn't particularly care to help."

* * *

"Anyway, I realized that it was rude of me to just expect Hak to help me if I didn't help myself first. So I the next time I saw Tae-Jun, I told him no."

* * *

"Tae-Jun didn't really understand the word no."

* * *

"When he grabbed my hand a bit harder than was necessary, and it was clear he wasn't going to listen to me about it, Hak jumped in and saved me."

* * *

"I told Tae-Jun that the princess was mine and that if he had a problem with it he could kiss my ass because I technically out-rank him."

* * *

"If he wasn't happy when I turned him down, he was super pissed that Hak interrupted. He actually pulled out a sword. It wasn't like he could beat Hak in a fight, but Hak was unarmed and trying to protect me."

* * *

"No one expected Il to be the one to stop the sword."

* * *

"Father grabbed the blade with his own hand, reminding Tae-Jun that he didn't allow weapons within the castle."

* * *

"The sword cut his hand so badly, but he never showed any discomfort. He didn't let the princess see it. He did it to keep the peace of the palace. That was the day I learned that pacifism wasn't the same as weakness."

* * *

"I think that was the day Hak fell in love with my father."

* * *

"Tae-Jun would appear in the castle from time to time and we would keep up the charade, and Tae-Jun went back to being a nuisance that we could for the most part ignore."

* * *

"And then the coup happened. After we escaped from the castle, Soo-W… Tae-Jun was sent to take me back to the castle."

* * *

"He brought an entire platoon with him, and we were surrounded. If it was just foot soldiers, we might have made it, but the archers. I got hit with poisoned arrow."

* * *

"He was going to be forced over the edge. They were going to kill him. I couldn't lose another person."

* * *

"I swear to gods she took down five soldiers with her sheer force of will. We still fell over the cliff though."

* * *

"And then I woke up in Ik-Soo's cabin."

* * *

"Yeah, that was the last time we saw that little twat."

"Fuck me, how did you not stab him?" Jae-Ha asked.

"How did Ke Xin not stab him?" Kija asked. They all nodded in silence on that one.

"After hearing that story the memory of Yona pointing an arrow at his eye is unbelievable pleasant," Jae-Ha smirked. The boys all took a moment to reflect on that glorious sight before heading over to the others.

Back over with Yona by the campfire, Yoon was voicing his opinion.

"You let him live after that? Hak let him live? Ke Xin left him limbs?"

"Yoon, you saw the way he acted. He might have bleated like a sheep when we were kids, but he never abandoned that pride. He might have been worse than me, but we were both spoiled children who never heard the word 'no'. Until that night, I didn't understand the concept of true consequence with regard to my actions, neither did Tae-Jun. The only difference was that I had a father who showed affectionate guidance, Joo-Doh, who would scold me, and Hak, who never let me get too full of myself. Tae-Jun didn't. I don't even think he understood that he could truly hurt anyone until he thought he had killed me," she took another sip of the now tepid tea. "Yoon, you saw the way he acted when he was undercover today."

"Yes, did you?"

"Zeno informed me. Tae-Jun is just a more extreme me, Yoon. He's not intentionally cruel to his people, he just doesn't know that they are suffering. He was fed the same propaganda I was as a child. Kouka is great, there is nothing wrong, the people are happy and prosperous. Anyone with a complaint against it is a criminal who's mad they aren't allowed to break the law."

"That's some serious brain washing."

"It's the lies the privileged tell themselves. And it can only be broken with prolonged exposure to the truth. If he comes back…"

"You want to teach him?"

"What choice do I have? It's all we can do to survive right now. If we want the fire tribe to ever have a chance to thrive again, we're going to need a member of the royal family who actually understands the situation."

"When did you come up with this plan?" he asked.

"The moment he offered to stop his troops from invading."

"Hak might not like it."

"Hak will get over it," Hak answered, walking up with the others, plopping down next to the boulder Yona was sitting on. "She's right. The Fire Tribe has always kept its royals separate from its people, more so than any other tribe, except maybe the Sky Tribe."

"So some education is in order," Yona nodded.

"I still don't want you alone with him," he said, looking up at her. She met his eye with a nod.

"I don't want to be alone with him either, I might be wrong about this. And even if I'm not, I don't think I can ever find myself comfortable enough around him to be alone with him."

"We'll stay by your side, Yona dear. Have no fear about that," Jae-Ha placed his hand on her head and smiled down at her.

After a moment of peace, Kija noticed something odd.

"Where are Zeno and Ke Xin?"

* * *

Ke Xin never really trusted anyone, I wasn't so much that she was incapable, it was more that she didn't have the ability to tell who was trustworthy and who wasn't. So with exception to the Happy Hungry Bunch- and even then it was more that their natures made it impossible for them to betray Yona. Whether or not they'd betray her… that was less relevant so long as everyone was on the same side with regard to Yona. But Tae-Jun lacked consistency and could easily make Yona's life infinitely harder.

So when everyone was distracted by the relief of a peaceful resolution to the evening, she snuck off to follow Tae-Jun. She needed to see if he was truly a threat. Years of stalking watching over Yona had trained her to be more than capable of seeping through the cracks in well guarded palaces. This was an emergency base for an army working for man they had no respect for.

She kept to the shadows of roof tops, still as the night. Her breath was gentle, shallow, and quiet. Her senses on high alert, should someone get to close, she'd already be somewhere else. Truly, she was and untraceable force.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Zeno asked in his cheery voice, placing his head on her shoulder. Ke Xin bucked and nearly fell off the roof. She had apparently forgotten that Zeno had stalked watched over both her and Yona for all those years without her knowledge. Ke Xin was undeniably good, but he was infinitely better.

"Tae-Jun, I'm making sure he doesn't double cross us. Why are you here?"

"The miss was gonna tell the story about her and the little lord. Zeno knows the story, so Zeno thought to join the lass."

"Can't trust him either?" she asked, a little surprised. Zeno was the one who seemed to warm to the pathetic lord the most.

"Zeno does not believe little lord will betray the miss, but Zeno does not think the little lord is capable of maintaining a proper ruse."

"You think he's going to accidently spill the beans."

"Yeah, the little lord is not the most tactful of the miss's admirers."

Ke Xin snorted, boy was that the truth. Tae-Jun was a certified mess of a human being. Observing Tae-Jun closely, she saw his incompetence pour out of him. No one in that base took him seriously. No one in that base respected him. And no one in that base particularly cared about what he had to say. They just fed him, clothed him, and made sure he didn't accidently stab himself with a fork or something.

At one point he did almost talk. He hadn't meant to. He was just too excited. Ke Xin reached for her chain, but he corrected himself. More accurately, he stopped midsentence and did almost stab himself with a fork.

"它不显眼"T/N That's not conspicuous.

"He's trying."

"He's failing."

"Not necessarily, no one knows he saw the miss."

"Yet."

"Have faith."

"你在这个地方不为了他的告诉。"T/N You're not here to stop his talking.

"Zeno does not speak Kai, lass. So if the lass wants Zeno to know what she's muttering."

"Zeno, I speak Kai when I very specifically don't want you to know what I am muttering," she muttered.

They watched him until he was put to bed. Literally put to bed, tucked in and all. They looked at eachother with pure disbelief and shook their heads. In this moment their thoughts were perfectly synced. _Say what you want about Yona, she was never **this** bad._

And that was it. Tae-Jun was asleep, nothing had happened, all was going to be fine. They could relax. Well, they could relax until morning at least.

"Let's head back lass. The little lord is no threat this night," Zeno coaxed.

"You can head back, I'm going to stick around until morning."

"Lass. You are not planning to –"

"I just want to be here when he wakes. It'll help to know the troop movements for the day, too. Should have started doing this months ago."

Zeno looked her up and down, he didn't quite trust her words and it was evident on his face.

"Is the lass planning on sleeping on a roof all night?"

"I might, 或者找一口士兵的床。"T/N Or I find a soldier's bed.

"Zeno is going back to the miss and the others now. Zeno will tell them that the lass is here."

"Alright, tell them I'll be back as soon as I find out what they are planning for tomorrow."

Zeno left after that. He dropped from the roof with a seamless, soundless leap, and ran off the way they had come. Ke Xin, for her part, waited until he was out of her sight line before she too dropped her pants and hid them in the corner of the roof. Then she dropped down onto the ground, albeit a little less silently than Zeno did. She pulled the pin from her hair, letting the braid plop and bob against her back. She swung a bit of her belt as she walked, whitsling a sweet tune.

She found a group of solders and flashed them a smile. Fake as all hell, but all they saw were bare legs and a face that was only going to say yes.

Under the right circumstances, of course. That face, those legs, they'd say yes… once they heard what rank he was, and how much information he knew. Why, he's even such a high rank that he knows what villages the soldiers are checking in on for the next week. And he knows all about those silly underfed bandits. Don't know any of their identities, though. They all look so weird. No one even knows what they look like, not really, anyway. All they know for sure is that they have some key defining features, but those seem fake, too. Wow, are those your boobs? I mean, monster arms, seems made up. Wow, I can touch them? I mean, seriously, seems like my guys just don't want to admit how weak they are. Wow, you're really good with h-hands.

Ke Xin got all the information she could possibly need. And a bed for the night. And some extra spending money. A nice evening all around.

A nice evening that turned into a very early morning when she heard a certain familiar gasp of a green-haired man from outside the window. Lifting her head from the mattress, she saw Jae-Ha standing there with a look of dumb shock, one that faded quickly into a look of mild disapproval. Ke Xin detangled herself from the nameless captain's arms and scooped her clothes from the floor. Effortlessly throwing her dress over her body she climbed out the window into the soft light of the earliest moonlit hours of the day.

He threw her pants at her as soon as she was upright.

"Zeno said you were staying on a roof, to wait for more information. I figured you could use company and a lift back," he wasn't looking at her. She cocked her head, a little offended.

"Thanks for the lift. We should be in Kusong tomorrow," she said as she pulled on his pants.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"That's the next village the soldiers are going to next. We should be there." She jumped a little as she hoisted them over her bum.

"So you did get your information, after all?" he asked, turning his head slightly, but keeping his back to her.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him with her signature cocky grin.

"Not sure at the moment," he muttered, turning his face to the front. She pretended she didn't hear that. "Hop on. Let's head back."

The weirdness settled around them, but eventually it seemed to fade, by the time they reached the others, it was gone altogether.

Of course, it was still dark when they got back to the others. And so everyone was still asleep and would be for a little while longer.

Still tired from a restless night, Ke Xin settled on the end of the line of friends. She had to wait a moment, but Jae-Ha joined her. Feeling the familiar warmth of her friend, she slept sound. He, however, couldn't bring his mind to settle into a true sleep. Not because he was particularly upset with what he saw, or because he was jealous, but because he… wasn't. He wasn't pleased she'd just gone and slept with a soldier, even if it was for information, and part of him was a little put off by the knowledge that he wasn't quite enough to feed her libido. (He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have sex with anyone, for info or money, without also actually wanting sex). But what got to him the most was that despite how close the two of them had gotten, what he felt at catching her sleeping with someone else was nothing, nothing compared to how his heart tore itself apart when Yona so much as looked at Hak.

And that terrified him.

* * *

NOTES:

ITS BEEN A YEAR? (technically a year and a month)

WHAT

what

what

welp.

fun times


	38. Chapter 38

Tae-Jun was nothing if not relentless, and easily influenced. He'd show up wherever Yona was and try and impress her. And everyday he learned that what impressed her was not taking care of her, or feeding her, or overall paying any attention to her, but caring for the villagers, feeding the villagers, and providing them with his undivided attention. He was clumsy, sure, and he was awkward, but he never stopped showing up and he never stopped learning.

And he was dumb enough to not realize how blatantly Yona and the bunch were manipulating him. Either that, or he simply didn't care.

"Why don't you take him to see the old broad?" Hak offered.

"She's going to eat him alive, Hak," Yona countered.

"That's the point, Highness," Ke Xin added, nodding to Hak with a grin. Behind the princess's back Yoon and Kija were emphatically agreeing. They all were getting rather fed up with the young noble bitching his way throught the villages, hindering their work and generally being annoying.

"We need to him to come to sympathize with his people, not grow to hate them!" Yona argued. And she was right about that, and her constant reminder of this goal is why the rest of them put up with his presence.

"As much as I would love watch Mi-Rae eviscerate the bastard, that's not what I mean. I think she might get through to him," Hak stated.

"Why do you think so?" Yoon asked.

"The princess never met the Fire General's mother… but let's just say that apparently all Fire Tribe grandmothers are formidable women," Hak stiffened as he spoke, and they could all easily see a young Hak getting chewed out by an elderly bed-ridden woman as a kid travelling with Mundok.

"You think he can form a bond with her?" Yona asked.

"I do."

"Then we'll give it a shot. It serves our purposes better for him to bond with the villagers and not just stay at my hip," Yona pushed her hair back as she spoke. It was still surreal for everyone else, to see Yona speak so plainly about using someone.

"His behavior does grate the mind," Kija offered. More than ready to see Tae-Jun over his crush.

"I think he'll eventually get over the guilt, it will just take time, Kija."

Everyone else found themselves exchanging glances above Yona's head. She was still convinced Tae-Jun was motivated by guilt, and that his crush from back in the day was just arrogant power. Some things never change.

It was presicely this lack of self-awareness that had Hak, Kija, and Jae-Ha stalking Yona and Tae-Jun almost everytime they were alone. And if he got and interesting ideas, like say: touching her sleeve on accident and then whipping his hand away in a fury of uncontrollable blushes, made the three attempt to launch a full on military assault.

Luckily for Tae-Jun, Ke Xin and Zeno enlisted Shin-Ah's help and managed to keep the boys at bay.

Which meant that whenever the three of them decided it was time to deal with the Tae-Jun problem, Zeno suddenly wanted to discuss a topic with his _honorable_ dragon brother, and Shin-Ah just needed to take off his mask- in Jae-Ha's line of sight, of course. Ke Xin just took to draping herself over Hak and making a comment about his unrequited love and drunk declarations. It worked like a charm everytime.

It worked this time, too. When the miss was leading a smitten boy to an angry old woman, the three took to their positions, each claiming their target with ease. Ke Xin found herself on the roof of a house, pressed close to Hak's back, hands turning his chin, whispering a bit to breathily in his ear.

"Yona's fluffy hair manages to always look like she was blessed by the wind."

Hak, of course, jumped as far as away as he could in one leap before turning around with a look of pure exasperation and embarrassment.

"WHY?" He yelled, dragging out the word for emphasis. He hated that Ke Xin seemed to know all of his darkest thoughts with regard to Yona.

"Because that face will never not be priceless," she said with a wink and a point. "And because it was _your_ idea to have her take Jun to Mi-Rea's place."

"I wasn't going to do anything," he defended.

"Really?" she said, hands on her hips, still smiling at him.

"I only want to be ready in case we're wrong."

"Hak. The Highness has been training with you and me. Tae-Jun can barely feed himself. She can take him."

"That's not what I'm..." he let himself trail off.

"Hak?"

"What if he's pretending? What if he's playing us?"

"He's not."

"You don't know that!"

"But I do, kid. He's not capable of that."

"That's what we all thought about Soo-Won," the darkness in his eyes sent a chill down her spine and wiped the smug smile right off her face. They always managed to surprise her, emotions. Normally she couldn't see them so plainly, but this group always felt them so intensly.

Pain stuck so deep in his throat it was a wonder that the man could breathe. It consumed him, tortured him, beat him with his own shortcoming. She wondered if there was no way to release it, to save him, to bring him peace. And the more she thought about it, the more the answer just came back to the same place, the same person.

"I didn't," she slowly, definitively. She waited for his response, but it didn't come. Hak was surprised, but he didn't try to argue. "Joo-Won didn't, his soldiers didn't. You all were the only ones blindsided. Seeing only what he showed you. But I can assure you, I've kept eyes on Tae-Jun. He's no Soo-Won."

"No, he's just the bastard that tormented the princess and helped run her out of the capital," he cursed.

"Hak if you hate him so why bother to help Yona rehabilitate him?"

"Because he's ignorant, naïve, and if she's right and he's fixed…"

"It will be better for the people?" Ke Xin asked, quoting what the group had long since decided.

"It will be better for Yona," he corrected. Before she could comment on his own selfish thoughts, Yoon's Yoon's voice came from the ground below them. He had dirt on his knees and covering his hands.

"Back from the fields so soon?" she asked.

"I want your opinion on something," he said, and bade her to follow him, already walking back to his precious emplty field. Yoon had developed his own personal schedule that more or less just divided his time between sick beds and would be plant beds. He'd diagnose someone's illness and then instruct healthy villagers and Yona how to proceed with their care. And in the fields he tried various methods to grow any form of edible vegetation.

"I'll be right over," she called. Turning back to Hak, "Don't do anything stupid. Unless it involves alcohol. Then come find me." She jumped down and chased after Yoon.

Yoon was staring at some patches of green as Ke Xin arrived.

"Look, Yoon, if you're going to ask me about Kai farming again, I'm just going to tell you now that my answer hasn't changed. I don't know any farming techniques."

"Would you shut up for once in your life? That's not what I want to ask you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Kneel down, would ya? Look at these grasses, here," he pointed to a patch of weeds that they spent far too much time trying to get out the garden, only for it to grow back stronger. She knelt down and inspected them.

"What about 'em? They're not edible."

"No, they're not . But look at them, what do they look like?"

"Grass."

"Yes. But do they look special to you?"

"No. It's grass."

"Me neither. But yesterday Hak made a comment yesterday that he once dared Yona eat grass."

"Not surprised"

"No I wasn't either. However when I asked if he was punished for making the princess sick, he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Oh yeah, there's a different grass in the capital…" Ke Xin mused, thinking back on the thicker, greener blades that grew outside of Hiryuu castle. Completely different from the thick, scraggly poisonous weeds of the fire tribe.

"But the grass is normal to you, and normal to me."

"Yes."

"So the fire tribe and Kai must have similar soil to grow the same plants."

"We knew that, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yes. But maybe I've been thinking about this all wrong. Tell me, what you ate in Kai, was it rice?"

"Yeah, and grain, too."

"Grain? Like barley?"

"Yeah, but it, it tasted a little different. Like barley but…"

"Not?" Yoon asked. Ke Xin nodded.

"See that's it! It's not how they farm, it's what they farm! We've been using the wrong crops!" He seemed proud of himself for piecing this together, but Ke Xin wasn't as sold on the solution.

"So what do we do?"

"Simple. We go get the right crops from Kai."

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ _不理念！我不能来！(T/N Bad idea! I can't go back!)_

* * *

Hak's plan to rehabilitate Tae-Jun worked wonders. Unfortunately, it took Mi-Rae's passing to truly inspire the needed change. Even though she was on death's door when the group arrived at the village, and had only made it this long out of spite. But her death seemed to spark something in Tae-Jun, and soon he was ordering his men to aide the sick, clothe the poor, feed the hungry, and generally take care of his people.

His entire focus shifted. He would still fall all over himself in Yona's presence, but he no longer planned his movements around hers. He heeded her advice, and followed the group's direction for the most run down of the villages, but he seemed fine with moving separately.

Everytime he opened a new clinic, or sent for more supplies to distribute, Yona felt herself swell a little. One day when they were doing a checkin on a village, some mentioned the shift in the little lord's attitude to her. Yona's expression never looked so much like Hak's in her life. Her cocky little grin, the sway in her hips, the confidence in her steps, she was right. She was right about a person. She made the right choice. The Fire Tribe would be better for it. Currently the inside of Yona's head was a constant chorus of "Well done self! High five me!" It didn't help that the group more or less agreed with Yona's head chorus.

But leave it to mom to decide that it's time to stop celebrating and start working. He raised the issue of going to Kai one day while Yona was happily smiling and working. He pointed out that while having a noble on the people's side was a great thing, it wouldn't mean anything if his people still couldn't feed themselves.

"There are no resources here to trade. Industry can't thrive if people are only able to eat just enough to not starve. We need a permenant solution. We have to go to Kai."

Yona sombered at his scolding, and agreed. It was decided that with Tae-Jun and his soldiers continuing their work, they could leave without worrying about the people. The group talked it over one morning around their little fire and breakfast. All agreed unanimously with the decision to leave. Well, there was one abstainsian.

"You'll be our guide right, Ke Xin?"

"I don't know how useful I'll be. I haven't been to that part of Kai, highness," she answered as diplomatically as possible. "We might need to spend more time on the border to find our where-"

"I spent a good part of my glorious youth travelling along the border. I can guide us there, Yona dear," Jae-Ha offered, speaking over Ke Xin. She shot him a look of unequivocal malice, but he missed it or ignored it.

"Thank you, Jae-Ha."

"Always happy to help, but I can only get us there. Ke Xin will still have to act as translator for us once we're there," he smiled back at her, as if offering her this role somehow made up for his earlier transgression of filling a role she couldn't. He was a little surprised that her expression stayed so mindboggling even.

"Ke Xin?" Kija looked back over at Ke Xin, everyone was waiting for her response.

"I'll do whatever you need me to, highness," Ke Xin sighed.

They stopped by Tae-Jun's headquarters to let him know he'd be responsible for the whole of their work while they were gone. He was disappointed to hear that they were leaving, but voiced no opposition, wishing the whole group well on their quest, and assuring him that his people would be safe in his care.

That little encouragement actually earned him a handshake from Yoon, the highest praise the boy could offer. Also a lecture on remembering which medications do what. Tae-Jun, to his credit, didn't dismiss Yoon's words or assure the boy that he already knew what he was doing. Instead he took careful notes, though, to be honest, most of this he had already learned assisting first the Happy Hungry Bunch and then his soldiers.

And away to Kai they went, in search of the mystery grain that Ke Xin vaguely remembers eating a decade ago.

"How could you not remember the name of the food you ate?" Hak asked as they were walking along their path, the rest of the group listened in well, all thinking about the same thing, with varying degrees of disbelief.

"I just never asked," Ke Xin answered curtly before marching ahead of the group. Sense Awa, she had been slightly more open about her life prior to leaving Kai, but no where near enough to keep talking.

"Is the lass really OK with returning to Kai?" Zeno asked. _Not a snowball's chance in Hell's fiery stove._

"It doesn't seem that way," Yoon answered.

"The real question is will she be ok once we get there," Hak responded.

"What do you think, Jae-Ha?" Yona asked.

"I honestly don't know, dear. The only person who knows what goes on inside of that head of hers is her."

"I don't think Ke Xin likes it when we talk behind her back," Shin-Ah stated in his gentle tone. His eye's being the only ones that could see Ke Xin's expression while her back was to the rest of him. While he didn't quite know what it was, he understood that it wasn't pleasant.

In reality, Ke Xin couldn't hear anything that they were saying. She was too busy living inside her head, trying to figure out if she could fake a Koukan accent, or if she looked different enough from 10 years ago to stay hidden, or if there was a chance that a tiejiang* was anywhere near that part of Kai, or if she'd be able to rid herself of the stiffness that had started to radiate from her core.

* * *

NOTES::

*tiejiang = blacksmith. Like Yongshi, this term is being typed out in pinyin because it's not a literal usage. *HINT HINT*

Sorry for always taking so long to update. BUT WE"RE GONNA BE IN KAI!

Here is where we're really going to deviate from the manga.

That said: Confident!Yona. Yona's always been a brat, but a good one. so of course she's gonna be happy about her successes, especially one that fits into her father's pacifism and therefore doesn't bring up any moral grey area.

So a growing/confident/able to manipulate because a leader needs to be able to Yona is developing. But you know, hubris and all that (this will be a fun section). Also, of fucking course she still can't see romance properly or see herself as a love interest. Otherwise, she and Hak will hook up way too soon. (Slow as fuck burn)

Anyway please review/critique/etc. I love hearing from you.


	39. Chapter 39

The group was less than a day away from crossing the border into Kai, a three day trek from where they were in the Fire Tribe, and already everyone was buzzing with excitement. Yona and Yoon were positively giddy over the chance to see a new empire. Kija wondered what their traditions would be like, and if the myths of his brothers had reached an international market. Shin-Ah had a quiet, calm smile that showed his eagerness to those who knew him best. Hak was worried about safety, but was also more than a little interested to see Kai himself.

The information he'd received as general was so all over the place, he wanted to know how much of it was true.

Jae-Ha had only pleasant memories from his time in Kai, so he was happy to be going back. The only two not excited was the happy mascot, whose usual enthusiasm was undercut by minor apprehension. That no one seemed to notice.

And then of course Ke Xin constantly looked and acted as though she just swallowed cement.

So all-in-all it was a much less snarky trip than the group was used to.

And while some (Kija) were grateful (Kija) for Ke Xin's sudden lack of insults (Kija). There wasn't a soul in the group whose enthusiasm wasn't a little undercut by her obvious discomfort. Her hard edges seemed so much sharper. The smoothness of her skin was too metallic. Her hair, pulled taught into its bun was stained leather on her head. None of it was natural. None of it belonged to the woman they had grown to know, respect, and reasonably tolerate.

But when it had been brought up to the group while she was gathering wood one evening, it was ultimately Hak who gave the deciding comment.

"If she really doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to. If she wanted us to consider her feelings, she's voice them. If she wanted to make us worried, she would say so. But she doesn't. So we should just wait and be ready to hear her when or if she ever wants to talk."

So silent tolerance has become their go-to defense mechanism.

"I wonder what Kai is like," Yona pondered while slowly eating her supper. It was the last of the provisions they dared to take with them from the Fire Tribe, no matter how much Tae-Jun insisted they take another bag of rice. The rice wine, however… Hak, Jae-Ha and Ke Xin made sure to each take a cask.

"It's more or less similar, dear. Especially on the border where the governing country has changed," Jae-Ha answered.

"It's really similar?" Yona asked.

"Yes. Let's see, the last time I was in Kai was… 7 years ago? Yes, 7 years. And there were a fair number of people who spoke Koukan, and the culture felt more like a hybrid."

"So we might not need our special translator!"

"You shouldn't count on that just yet," Ke Xin said taking a sip of warm sake while her empty bowl lay forgotten next to her, appreciated the warmth that burned down the inside of her throat. "Migrant workers are common, especially for farming. And I wouldn't count on slaves to speak any other language than their mother tongue." Her tone was ever so slightly sarcastic and entirely condescending.

"Oh," Yona said quietly. Jae-Ha looked over at Ke Xin and shot her a warning look, half concern, half trying to remind Ke Xin that her tolerance was way lower than she pretended it was.

"So the slaves do most of the hard labor?" Yoon asked. Ke Xin shot him an incredulous look, holding his gaze for as long as possible so as to let the stupidity of question marinate. When, everyone was just about ready to call the night, to end this awkward conversation to try and run away to the various nightly activities, she spoke.

"I'm going to bed." Ke Xin reported as she moved to the big tent she shared with the boys and passed out. The camp watched her go. She wasn't going to be asleep, she just didn't want to answer questions.

"Great. Just leave your dishes out," Yoon muttered awkwardly.

"I'll clean them, Yoon," Kija offered. He had been surprisingly tactful about Ke Xin and her mood as of late. It was clear to him that she was forcing herself. She didn't want to go home, a blind man could see that, but she wasn't complaining and was marching forward nonetheless. She was marching forward for Yona, for Hiryuu. It evoked a certain amount of respect from him. At least enough to do the dishes.

Also this moody Ke Xin didn't find her kicks making fun of him, and that was nice for a change.

"Princess, training," Hak reminded. Yona nodded and went over to the rinse water to clean out her bowl. Dishes clean, the duo went to the edge of camp and began warmups. Jae-Ha tagged behind to watch and give advice as he saw fit.

Kija and Zeno helped Yoon, hoping to be of some use. Mostly they just handed him equipment while he sewed or did some other small task. The packed up the kitchen for him and made sure there was firewood enough for the morning. Shin-Ah was helping Yona train with Hak. He would do small sparring with Yona while Hak watched, so he could observe her form objectively. The boys would also spar with each other to allow Yona the chance to watch and learn. It had taken some convincing, to get Shin-Ah to join in, but between Kija, Zeno, Hak, and Yona, they were able to convince him that Yona only got hurt before because his sword lacked a proper hilt. Assurance that she needed a third party and that they would also only do slow work eventually broke him down, and he seemed happier helping.

After the incident in the Fire Tribe, Yona had found every excuse to show Shin-Ah that he wasn't dangerous. And it seemed to work. He would smile now (kind of) and he seemed more comfortable, which just made Yona more content. If only she could solve Ke Xin's issue as easily.

Ke Xin had decided, once again, to go to bed way earlier than necessary. It was her defense mechanism. Be asleep, no one asks questions, you don't have to confront your apprehensions. Not like anyone was going to pry too much, just prod around the edges some. But Ke Xin doesn't face her problems, she fucks them. Barring that, she sleeps.

"She really hasn't talked to you Jae-Ha? You all seem so close." Yona asked while sparring with both him and Shina-Ah. The idea of admitting to Yona how close he was to Ke Xin made Jae-Ha pause for a moment. But before Yona could even register that Jae-Ha had an opening, Hak thrust the butt of his glaive into her right kidney.

"OW! Hak! I thought you were watching!"

"And I thought you were training. Or do you want to stop for gossip?"

Yona huffed, and turned toward her teacher with the short sword in hand. She made a charge at him. Hak once again used only the butt of his glaive to retaliate, catching her sword and careening the weapon out of her hands. As she started to move back to her weapon, Shin-Ah got her from behind, poking her neck with the ring on the end of his sword.

"You're disarmed and dead princess, what do you do now?" Hak asked, keeping his weapon raised.

"Haunt you all for the next 100 years," she responded.

"How about you just keep your weapon in your hand for now," Hak answered. He nodded and Shin-Ah who then went back to where Jae-Ha was standing and watching. They watched as Hak slowly worked with the princess on how to parry without damaging her blade.

Left without much to do, the pair just loitered nearby, watching without speaking. It wasn't that Jae-Ha didn't want to talk. It was that Shin-Ah wasn't good at responding. So they just stood there until the night was older and rest was needed for all.

* * *

While everyone was still in a deep slumber, Ke Xin got up. She made sure she still heard the calm, steady breaths of her compatriots as well as the louder, more bellowing snores of the princess and Zeno. Steadily she moved out and away from the others, to the dying fire where enough light and warmth permeated the air. She needed to work fast, before Yoon rose to start the morning water.

First, she removed the stick holding her braid up. The mass of hair made a small thunk as it struck her back. In the small bag she retained from Awa, she removed eye liner, rouge, foundation, and lip stick. She didn't have as skilled a hand as those who taught her, be she knew enough to make sure that she looked like the performer and prostitute she spent the last ten years being. She could make her face look more feminine, her visage more appealing, and her demeanor gentle.

With her face softened, she went to work undoing the carefully tight and functional braid. Long black hair, wavy from its near-constant style, hung loose around her body. She took small portions from the side of her head. She braided it down and let it hang. It unraveled slightly but that didn't matter. She repeated the process on the right side of her head. She then pulled the two braids to the back of her head and braided them together. She twirled this strand around a center point just below the crown of her head. From her bag she pulled a small, decorative pin. Short and sharp, it had bronze and pearl baubles dripping from its end. Careful to not scratch her own scalp, she pushed the pin into the small bun. She shook her head slightly, making sure that the pin would stay in place. With her hair securely out of her face, she still had enough hair framing her appearance to look different from the normal, battle-ready Ke Xin the group had grown to know. Moreover, she looked completely different from her younger, shaven, and personless appearance.

Yoon had spent much of the down time on the trip repairing and cleaning the groups clothing, so Ke Xin's coat, for the first time in a long time, was devoid of tears and mysterious stains. The hem was dirty and worn, but all it indicated was the travels of the group, not the adventures. And leaving it open, but on, showed her dress to be tight and flattering, while keeping her arms- and their defined muscles- covered.

All said and done, she achieved the look she wanted. And she took comfort in her disguise. With a bit of time left until Yoon stirred, she decided to be helpful- since recently she had been less so.

She brought the coals back to flames and started boiling water for the day. Yoon came out of his tent as she started heating the rice. He stopped and looked her up and down.

"New look?" he asked.

"Thought a change in appearance suited a new country," she answered.

"Right," he answered.

Yona was perhaps the most excited over Ke Xin's make-over, complimenting her hair and how she transformed her face. Hak was more concerned with the practicality of it all.

"It's not very conducive for battle," he commented.

"You'll find it's a more useful look for Kai," she answered.

Her response spoke volumes to those who caught the meaning. Yona looked up at her friend.

"Are you worried about being recognized as a runaway slave?"

"That's not a question, highness. I'm a Northerner, they will suspect me to be a runaway or freed slave, at best. But it's better for us all for them to suspect me a house or sex slave," Ke Xin answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Yongshi are rare, highness. And the Lady I ran away from is powerful, and we aren't here to start a war."

They left it at that and made their way across the border. As they headed into the fields of a border village, Kai soldiers passed – into Kouka.

The soldiers were too far away to take note of the group or notice them as anything other than villagers out to tend to their crops. But our heroes were able to discern that the force headed into Kouka was neither larger nor heavily armed. They weren't going into battle, nor was the path they were heading hidden. The Happy Hungry Bunch crossed away from the main roads of the Kouka-Kai border, but had returned to smaller, established paths as soon as they were over. They wanted to run into citizens of Kai.

Watching those soldiers cross over so blatantly begged the question – Where was the Koukan soldiers? Why were they not patrolling the border?

"Could it be a diplomatic party?" Jae-Ha asked.

"Kouka hasn't had a proper diplomatic with Kai since the war ended," Hak responded.

"What about that time Il gave a shit ton of land to Kai?" Ke Xin asked.

"Ah, I see your personality is back," Yoon added.

"Magic of makeup, bitch. Point still stands."

"There were some foreigners in the palace when I was younger," Yona pointed out. "Don't know if they were from Kai though…"

"Well, even if Il did talk to them back in the day, I highly doubt Soo-Won is. He never seemed too pleased with Il's decisions with regard to Kai. Or at least his supporters didn't," Ke Xin mentioned.

"There were only soldiers," Shin-Ah concluded.

"They aren't escorting anyone? Do they have messages on them?" Hak asked.

"They have weapons," Shin-Ah answered.

"So not exactly a diplomatic group," Jae-Ha said.

"We don't know that for sure. All we know is that they aren't an initial contact or even a special envoy," Hak assessed.

"Do we follow them?" Kija asked.

"No. Whatever the political intrigue might be, feeding the Fire Tribe is far more important at the moment," Yona decided.

So onward they pressed, worry in some their minds on what those soldiers could be up to. As they got closer to the village, Ke Xin started drifting to the middle of the group, just behind Yona's left shoulder. She wanted to hide away in the back, but unfortunately they needed her to act a translator.

The village they came to was small, possible 80 people lived there total. Enough to farm the land, but not enough to have true tradesmen. A larger town was only a few miles away, were they could sell and trade their wares. Coming here was a strategic decision. They didn't want to make a large impression, and they didn't want to deal with any bureaucracy. So anywhere where a guardsman could find them and question their purposes was out of the question.

They ran into a family out in the fields, each carrying large woven baskets filled with grain. They approached the family carefully, noting as they approached that the group was largely women. One glanced behind her shoulder when she noticed that a group was coming towards her. However, the large weight on her back caused her to lose her balance and fall back on her heels.

Hak ran out to catch her, managing to keep her from making impact with the ground. She turned beet-red in his arms.

While the woman flushed about the handsome young travelers who happened upon the village, Yoon took the opportunity to inspect the contents of her basket. It was filled with the same grain that grew in the fields.

He motioned over to Ke Xin, who was trying hard to translate her ecstatic blubbering into Koukan, and in return explain to the young miss that they were traveling performers. This being an easy enough explanation for their appearance. Realizing that he wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Ke Xin at the moment, Yoon stashed a small amount of the grain in his pocket.

This action was noted by an older member of the group, who held his tongue, unwilling to create a seen.

Upon learning that the foreigners were dancers, the villagers welcomed them to come and celebrate the Fire Festival with them.

Ke Xin accepted the offer on behalf of her compatriots, and they followed the family into the village.

"What kind of celebration is the Fire Festival?" Yona asked.

"I don't know, highness. It might just be a local celebration," Ke Xin answered.

"It's odd, isn't it? This land used to be part of the Fire Tribe, not even 10 years ago, and yet it seems as though no one speaks Koukan," Jae-Ha observed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, mister dancer," the older gentleman stated in Koukan. "And the Fire Festival isn't a local celebration, though I doubt that it would be celebrated so openly in other regions."

"Why? What is it?" Yona asked.

But before the old man could answer, they entered the village and the woman who was saved by Hak called out.

"YOUKE!" (t/n visitors) and they were beset by villagers interested in seeing the new people. Ke Xin had her hands full translating for everyone, mostly inquiries into appearances. As for herself, she seemed to blend in. Only noted for being able to translate, but she herself blended in quite nicely to the village.

The townspeople were an odd mix of Koukan, Southern, and Northern Kai. A few looked like they might have family from Xing or Sai. _Migrant slaves._

But while their clothing was worn and torn from working, not of it was of particularly poor quality. They all seemed well-fed and in good spirits. No one was telling them to get back to work. No, they didn't seem like slaves at all, these people were just peasants.

Yoon stole away from the crowd to look around the village. It struck him how much the architecture looked like the Fire Tribe. Their well, their soil, the climate, it all matched the Fire Tribe. But this village seemed to blossom. He noticed a grain basket, similar to the one the farmers were carrying.

He looked inside, and sure enough, it had the same grain as before. From his pocket he withdrew the handful of grain he had taken.

"Young man, you might want to take this opportunity to return our Iza seeds," the old man from earlier said. He had kept an eye on Yoon and followed him.

"Iza seeds?" Yoon asked, turning back to face him.

"The grain you seemed so interested in."

"So that's what it's called," he commented. He looked down at the grain in his hand.

"Yes, Iza crops were given to our village from the North when Kai reclaimed this land. Along with new and able bodies to cultivate it. We've all worked hard to grow those crops and would much appreciate it if you put it back." The old man stated, trying hard to not seem too threatening, but harsh tone still got the message across. The village might be welcoming but was not going to tolerate thieves.

Yoon's couldn't bring himself to let go of the seeds just yet.

"I'm sorry, the village where I grew up, I've never seen a grain like this before. Heck, I'd never seen a proper store of crops until I started travelling."

"As a dancer, eh?" Yoon nodded. "That's one way to get out of the Fire Tribe," the old man said. "My way was to have my land given to Kai, after having it belong to Kouka, previously owned by Kai, previously owned by Kouka. At least when we transferred again it was without war and came with food and good workers." He laughed ruefully.

"What are these?" Yoon asked again.

"As I said before, they're Iza seeds. A type of grain, hardier than rice, require less water and stores easily. That barrel behind you is 6 years old. From our first plentiful harvest. It lets us store through the bad years."

"You got them from Northern Kai?"

"Mhmm, Empress Mei-Na ordered seeds be sent down when she got this land from Il. Unfortunately, we didn't know how to treat it properly until she sent us workers a year later."

"May I keep this?" Yoon asked, holding up the seeds in his. If he could just keep a sample. He could bring it to the Fire Tribe. He could learn how to cultivate it.

"Of course not, that grain was harvested carefully by Liqiu. If you want it, you have to ask her," he responded, holding his hand out to have those seeds back.

Yoon hung his head, but handed over the seeds.

"Thank you, now, I can offer you some Iza if you like. Though it will be in the form of food," he led.

"Really?" Yoon asked.

"Though we will require a couple dancers for the Fire Festival," he said, smiling at Yoon.

* * *

After the initial excitement died down, the villagers got back to work, both daily and preparation for the festival. Travelers didn't want to get in the way, so they found a nice little corner to rest in, waiting for Yoon to come back.

Which he didn't do. Instead the young women, Liqiu, came to get Yona and Ke Xin. She came over and informed them that their coworker, Yoon, promised that the three of them would dance in the festival. Since he was still getting ready, she came to get them.

And while Yona bickered with others about whether or not she should come and help, Ke Xin spoke with Liqiu. (In Kai)

"We don't mind but, we're not from around here, so we're not familiar with the Fire Festival," Ke Xin said.

"You're not?" she asked, confused.

"No…?"

"Well I thought you at least would know," she mused.

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!" Yona declared, mostly in response to Hak's teasing. And it interrupted the conversation between the two.

They went over to where Yoon was to get ready. But when they got to him, they noted his surprise that Yona was there.

"I asked for Ke Xin, only!" he said.

"I wanted to dance, too!" Yona said.

"Like you're actually a professional, Yoon. Yona will be fine."

"No, it's not that. I just, I didn't think Yona would want to, you know, participate."

"Why?" Yona asked.

"Because this festival celebrates a slave rebellion that resulted in the assassination of the last emperor," Yoon said, reluctantly. He didn't want to hurt her emotionally, but he wasn't going to hide anything from her. Ke Xin, however, had the stronger reaction – and was speechless.

"They're celebrating that?" Yona asked.

"Apparently he was cruel man, especially to Kai's slaves. And the rebellion led to fires being lit in the capital that wiped out a vast majority of parliament," Yoon explained, "all of whom promoted the practice of slavery." Yoon then looked at Ke Xin, fully aware that she was part of the rebellion and escaped to Kouka right after. And that she hadn't been to Kai since. "It was the catalyst that led to the end of slavery in Kai."

At those words, Ke Xin fell to her knees.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

1) I guess an apology is order. How long has it been since I updated? Sorry guys, writer's block is a bitch.

2) told ya plot changes in Kai

3) Slavery ended? wha? What about Awa? (you'll see)

4) Ha ha! this is gonna be fun.

5) ALSO HAVE YOU READ THE NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE HOT DAMN DID THAT SAVE MY ASS.

6)Side note, i have a conversation planned for the next chapter that can actually happen now thanks to the new cannon chapter.

As always, please leave reviews, I do read them and and take the advice to heart.


End file.
